


love until it hurts

by ohhitherekate



Series: Brooke Davis/Carter Baizen [1]
Category: Gossip Girl, One Tree Hill
Genre: ACTUALLY more storylines on GG are going to be changed for plot reasons, Angst AF, But whatever, F/M, a gossip girl/one tree hill crossover during the age of twitter/instagram/tumblr/facebook, and Caroline Baizen is in this, but i don't know if that's real or not, except Carters obviously, i read in carters bio that he had a sister named Caroline, most of the storylines for GG characters stay the same, oth characters are mentioned in this story or communicated with via text/facetime/phone calls, pay attention to the name of the fic ya'll, she's in this story because i do what i want, tw: mentions of eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 130,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitherekate/pseuds/ohhitherekate
Summary: Brooke Davis did not stay in Tree Hill with Lucas and his mom after her Dad got the job in California. Instead, after a last minute promotion by his bosses, Ted Davis moves his family to Manhattan. Now Brooke has to get accustomed to the lifestyle that is the UES Elite. The worst part? Her family is living under the lavish penthouse roof of Victoria’s estranged sister, Eleanor Waldorf. Which means Brooke Davis has to deal with the Queen B on a daily basis. But why not have a little fun while your world is being turned upside down? GG/OTH crossover in the age of social media. #youknowyouloveme #xoxo @GossipGirl





	1. The Blair Bitch Project prt 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiff_childs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiff_childs/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS, TIFFANY!
> 
> FACECLAIM FOR CAROLINE BAIZEN: Troian Bellisario

__

 

 

_“My dad got the job.”_

_“Brooke, that’s great!”_

_“It’s in California…we’re moving next week.”_

__xoxo__

**CUT TO:**

_Manhattan, New York_

-TWO WEEKS LATER-

 

 

 

How did Brooke Davis end up living in Manhattan you ask? Good question.

She blamed that on her father.

 _Well, ‘_ blame’ is a bit dramatic. There were people who would kill to be in her situation right now. But…yeah, _blame._

Ted, ever the charmer, managed to snag a new position at his new job. Just below CEO (he would not stop bragging about that to anyone who would listen. _Even to those who didn’t listen._ ) and his company wanted him based out of New York.

 _“In what world do you, Brooke Davis, not claw at the opportunity to move to Manhattan?”_ Her mother asked her.

Victoria had a point.

A year ago, Brooke would have killed for the chance to move to Manhattan. Hell, a couple months ago during the Lucas/Peyton + her and then minus her, love triangle drama – she would have taken the first flight out of North Carolina in a heartbeat.

But now?

Eh.

She was rich again at least.

Well, _rich-ish._

Her parents had money.

Enough to buy Victoria her dream home on the Upper East Side.

But the Brownstone that her mother forced her father to buy was under renovation and wouldn’t be able to live in until summer.

So, she was stuck staying with her family at the penthouse of Victoria’s sister.

_Eleanor Waldorf._

A woman who her mother hadn’t spoken to in over two decades but was now suddenly living under her roof until she was able to get the home she wanted to.

 _“Vikki,”_ Her Aunt Eleanor said when they walked out of the elevator doors into the large penthouse. _“To say I’m surprised to see you is an understatement.”_

Victoria stood up straight and brushed her hair behind her ears. _“Well, Ellie, I figured we could put the past behind us and start new.”_

_“How many times have I told you not to call me, Ellie?”_

_“Around the same number of times I’ve told you not to call me Vikki.”_

It was an awkward family dinner.

But once two bottles of wine had been drunk, Victoria and Eleanor were rehashing old stories of them growing up in Charlotte, North Carolina and they’d laugh and Brooke sat at the table texting Peyton that she thought her mother had been body snatched by an actual human being with emotions.

Soon enough, when the topic of where The Davis Family would be staying; Eleanor offered to host them until the brownstone was ready. 

Brooke didn’t understand why they didn’t just stay in one of the hotels in New York while the home was being renovated like they had been planning on doing – not with a woman whom Brooke had never met before.

And not to mention her _daughter._

Blair Waldorf.

Her glare gave Medusa's stone cold death stare a run for her money.

Unfortunately for her cousin, Brooke prided herself in being able to out bitch a bitch.

But for now, she put on a nice smile and simply ignored the icy stares her cousin would send her whenever she came into view. Give it a couple more weeks and Brooke would be pulling that stupid headband right off those pretty brown locks of hers.

Thankfully, Brooke had managed to find another bed to sleep in last night.

Mostly because she was in desperate need to get laid after being suffocated by Felix for the last two months or monogamy. But also; because she hated looking out through the door of the shared bathroom to see that little bitch on the other side of it sneering at her.

She had officially been living in Manhattan for a week now. In a snazzy penthouse at that – And yet, Brooke was already itching to leave.

Her last week in Tree Hill was filled with nostalgia, tears, and a broken decorrelation of love from Lucas Scott. The boy who broke her heart only months earlier when he cheated on her with her best friend.  Maybe he was telling the truth...but it wasn’t enough to make Brooke emancipate herself from her parents and stay back in Tree Hill.

Because that would have been her only option.

Poor Lucas even went as far as to ask his mother if Brooke could stay with them until the summer. Her parents shot that dead before Karen even finished her sentence while bringing it up to them.

Her mother refused to let her stay with Peyton, citing that Peyton was a ‘bad influence’ on Brooke. That made both Brooke and Peyton laugh hysterically.

 _“Unbelievable! Have your parents even met you?”_ Peyton had laughed.

 _“Only briefly!”_ She joked.

God.

She missed Peyton already so much.

Brooke looked over at the person sleeping next to her.

He was _that_ guy. The kind Brooke knew she shouldn’t be getting into bed with but did anyway the minute he began to whisper in her ear.

Oh, you know the type: crooked grin, blue eyes, looks that could kill, and a voice that dripped with charm that could even made Brooke Davis weak in the knees.

_It had._

He was a bad boy and Brooke just wanted an adventure she’d remember for the night.

She didn’t want a Lucas Scott who read her poems from his favorite authors or a Felix who was good for a backroom hook up or any of the other guys she slept with back in Tree Hill.

Brooke wanted something… _different._

And this guy…oh, he definitely fulfilled her every need and want.

They met at a gastropub located in the Upper East Side.

Brooke had tried her best to charm the bartender into giving her a drink other than water or soda. He wouldn’t budge. He saw her ID and knew instantly it was a fake.

_“It’s not fake. I’m just visiting from out of town.”_

_“Yeah. Sure.”_ He said skeptically as he handed her the ID back. When Brooke reached for it, he pulled it back. _“You know I should confiscate this.”_

_“It’s not fake!”_

He laughed loudly. _“It says you’re forty-five, sweetheart.”_ He looked her up and down. _“And I’ve never seen a forty-five-year-old look like you.”_

 _“I am forty-five!”_ Brooke argued. She rolled her eyes dramatically at the man and snatched back her ID. _“This is discrimination.”_

 _“Alright then, who was president when you were born?”_ He questioned.   

Brooke felt her nostrils flare in irritation. She opened her mouth and then closed it. The bartender raised his brows in a challenge.

God, it would have been really hot if this guy wasn’t 100% gay.

 _“Come on! I just want one drink!”_ Brooke whined.

And then Mr. Blue eyes sat down beside her at the bar. _“I’ll have the Penrose Toddy and whatever she just tried to order.”_

The bartender gave her knight in shining Armani a stern look when he slid over a crisp hundred-dollar bill across the bar. _“She has a fake ID.”_ He said in a tattle tell like voice. _“If I serve her I can lose my license.”_

_“Well, I guess I’ll have to pay them off too.”_

His voice.

Jesus.

It was just something to desire.

She didn’t know how to describe it. But it made something inside her stir. Brooke had never heard anyone speak with so much confidence before. Not even Nathan Scott. Nathan could be cocky and arrogant. This guy…he was cocky, yes. But it didn’t leave her wanting to slap him in the face – it made her want to just sit and listen to him talk about nothing and everything all night long.

 _“Drink?”_ He asked her, his voice had a bit of a drawl and it made a shiver run down Brookes spine.

 _“Division Bell.”_ She replied, trying to maintain her cool.

The bartender let out a disgusted noise from the back of his throat before turning around to make their drinks.

 _“You really pissed him off.”_ The man smirked at Brooke.

She shrugged in reply. _“He shouldn’t discriminate against people who don’t look their age.”_

 _“Ah, yes.”_ He agreed, clearly amused. _“And how old did your fake ID say you were again? Forty-five?”_

Brooke quirked her brow up and gave him a little grin. _“Were you eavesdropping?”_

He laughed. _“Oh, no. I just have incredible eyesight.”_ He denied as he pointed to her ID on the bar counter. But before Brooke could call him on his bluff, he leaned forward and Brooke had to hold her breath at how close he was. _“Jane Smith.”_ He grabbed the ID off the bar. _“Nice alias.”_ He pulled back as he began to examine her fake ID.

Brooke licked at her lower lip as she smiled before biting down on her lip to smother a laugh.

 _“Well, I wasn’t going to put Jane Doe.”_ She flirted.

The man grinned, holding out his hand palm up so she could grab the fake ID back. _“What’s your real name?”_ He asked.

She smiled, pursing her lips and bit while she contemplated on giving him a fake name or the truth.

She went with semi-truth.

_“Brooke.”_

She took the card back from him, fingers gliding against his skin lightly as he eyes stayed glued to his.

 _“Brooke?”_ He replied, biting down on his lower lip as her fingers grazed across his fingers now.

 _“Mmhmm.”_ She pulled her hand away from his and reached for her clutch and put her ID back inside of it. Brooke turned her body to face his, crossing one leg over the other with a smirk.

_Yes, he would do._

And by the hungry look he was giving her? Oh. He was definitely down for being used. 

_“No last name?”_

Brooke shrugged with a lift of her eye brows. Almost as if she were challenging him.

 _“Interesting.”_ He replied, turning a bit on the stool when the bartender handed him his drink. Brooke watched as the bartender glared at her as he handed over her drink as well. Brooke gave the man a snotty look before her attention back to the man occupying the seat next to her. She watched as he took a swig of his drink and then set it down on the bar.

 _“Do you have a name?”_ She asked him.

He gave her the same shrug she gave him.

Brooke laughed.

He grinned.

_“Carter.”_

Brooke sipped her drink with a nod. _“Nice to meet you, Carter.”_

He smiled and nodded as well. _“Nice to meet you too, Brooke.”_

Twenty minutes later they were stumbling into his apartment and Brooke had forgotten all her troubles and Lucas Scott wasn’t even a background thought. Carter sure knew how to make her forget about her own surroundings and just get lost in the moment.

 _That_ was what she needed.

She knew that if Peyton found out about this little one night stand she’d say that Brooke was slipping back into being her old reckless self to avoid feeling anything.

But after last night?

Peyton could shove her judgmental comments up her ass.

Brooke tried to quietly scoot herself away from Carter who stirred the second she moved his arm off of her waist.

“Hmmm, where are you running off to?” He mumbled against his pillow. Brooke looked over her shoulder at Carter, hair a mess, looking far more innocent than he really was while he squinted up at her with a lazy smile.

“I have classes I need to get ready for.” Brooke told him. When she moved to get out of bed, Carter wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back into bed. Brooke let out a squeal of a laugh as Carter moved himself on top of her.

He looked down at her, hands caressing her face and then moved down to her neck, sliding down until he rest his hand on top of her collar bone, his eyes were filled with hunger and desire. “What asshole professor has a class this early?” He moved forward and pressed his mouth to her neck.

_Professor?_

Oh. Yeah. Right.

He had assumed last night that she was in college.

And she did not correct him because she really wanted to sleep with him.

What was the school she told him she went to?

_Columbia. Yeah. That one._

“The kind of professor who doesn’t like his students to be late to class just because the man they fell into bed with last night wants a morning quickie.” Brooke giggled when Carter nipped at her skin. “Carter, come on,” she moaned when he kissed up her jaw. “I really do have to go. I have to get home and shower.”

“I have a shower.” He mumbled against her skin.

“Yes,” she agreed. “But you don’t have my clothes here.” She objected. He moved his mouth over hers, lips gliding against hers for a moment. She grinned and quickly moved forward and gave him a quick kiss.

“You can always wear what you wore last night.” Carter said, hand now moving to her face, sliding along until he was running his fingers through her hair.

Brooke moved her head to the side, letting him elicit sounds from her that not even her most experience hook up ever could.

“I don’t think a cocktail dress is appropriate attire.”   

“Hmmm, I think your outfit last night was very appropriate.” He moved his mouth over hers and kissed her deep until her toes were curling and her hands were running through his hair.

Brooke came to her senses when her phone went off, an alarm she set when Carter managed to convince her to stay over at his place for the night.

“No,” He drew the word out between heated kisses. “Ignore it.”

“I can’t,” Brooke mumbled, moving her head to the side so his mouth missed hers and landed on her cheek. He groaned, resting against her. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, running her finger nails against his scalp. He hummed happily. Brooke chuckled and pressed a kiss to his head before sliding out from under him and off the bed.

“Tease,” He smirked when he rolled on his back to look up at her slipping into the red cocktail dress from last night. Brooke looked back at him over her shoulder with a wicked grin. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and her purse off the floor. The entire time she felt Carters eyes on her. It made her feel incredible, powerful, wanted.

The she had felt before Lucas Scott fooled her into thinking he was a decent guy who was capable of giving her heart to.

When she sat back down to slip on her heels, Carter got up, moving behind her and smothered his face in the crook of her neck. She grinned, closing her eyes at the feeling of him pressing soft kisses to her skin.

“So…do I get to know your full name now?” He asked, mouth moving to her ear as he whispered.

Brooke laughed as she shrugged him off, sitting up off the bed and then turned her body so she was facing him, looking down at him with a soft smile. Brooke moved down, hands on either side of his face and pressed her lips to his in a long, slow, drawn-out kiss. When she pulled away, Carter had his eyes closed as if he was relishing in the feeling with a lazy smirk on his lips. “No.” She whispered.

He opened his eyes and groaned when she let go of him and laid back down on his bed. “Can I at least get your number?”

Brooke scrunched her face up and shook her head, “nope.” She popped the ‘p’ in the word.

“How am I going to be able to get in touch with you when I want to see you again?” Carter asked as she turned and walked towards the door.

_When I want to see you again._

Not, _if._ **When**.

Brooke stopped walking and bit down on her lip to stop herself from grinning to wide. She then took her time to look back at him when she stood in the doorway. “I know where you live.” She smirked.

Carter shook his head as he smiled at her. Brooke gave him a wink and left the bedroom. She picked up her coat off the living room floor with a soft smile, recalling stumbling into the room the night before. If she had more time, she would take a little look around the place – but she was late. Brooke needed to get back to the penthouse and get ready for her first day of school.

_High school._

Oh, Carter.

_If you only knew._

 

 

_xoxo_

 

 

-Blair Waldorf and her week from Hell-

 

 

 

Blair didn’t even know her mother even had a sister until last week. Wasn’t it bad enough that she lost her social status and her boyfriend? But now she was having to share her home with a family of hicks from North Carolina?! Why did God hate her?

She had gone to church and asked for repentance even though she wasn’t even Catholic! But now the once empty guest bedroom right beside her room was occupied by some southern Scarlett!

The worst part of it?

They had to share a bathroom.

And that little twit did _not_ know how to clean up after herself. There was makeup all over the bathroom counter. _HER_ bathroom counter! Blair Waldorf did not like sharing things. And her long-lost cousin was taking over all her things!

And on top of that; she had to go back to school today.

She did not spend her spring break in Barbados or visiting her father in Paris.

She spent in in Manhattan, locked away in her room wallowing while having to listen to her cousin facetime with someone who she referred to as; _P. Sawyer._

_Brooke Davis._

Ugh. Someone put Blair out of her misery, please.

She was gorgeous, of course. And Eleanor just loved her.

The only thing Brooke and Blair had in common was that they didn’t get attention from their own mother.

Though, Blairs Aunt Victoria didn’t seem to take as much of a liking to Blair than Eleanor did to Brooke. But Blair could tell that Victoria was an over botoxed bitch. Snooty to the core. She’d fit in perfectly in the Upper East Side.

Brooke on the other hand?

Blair laughed at how badly Brooke would fit in at Constance.

She had this whole little polite good girl act going on and Blair could see right through it. She knew everyone at Constance would too.

And then she had a sick feeling in her gut.

_What if people actually like her?_

Thankfully, Gossip Girl hadn’t gotten wind of Blairs newest housemate and sent out any tweets on the topic.

Then again, Blair had been trying to avoid going on twitter. She had to turn her mentions off after that mother chucker leaked the story that it was actually Blair that was pregnant, and not Serena. And that, as the tweet said, that her sheets were being rumpled by two guys in one week

_Thank God the test came back negative._

If she had to carry the spawn of Chuck Bass inside her she’d throw herself off the Brooklyn Bridge.

Blair took in a deep breath as she and Serena rounded the corner that would lead them to school. _Things would be fine._ Just fine. She was Blair Waldorf.

And then people began to stare.

“-Don’t worry, B.” Blair felt Serena put her hand on her arm as she watched everyone staring at her and whispering. She felt her breathing getting harder as more people surrounded them as they walked. Some even took out their phones to record her. “Come on, let’s go.” Serena said softly, guiding Blair to the steps.

Blair nearly lost her cool when she saw Nate walking up the steps as well. She was so distracted that she didn’t even see it fall.

Yogurt. Dropped right on her head.

Her fellow classmates all laughed, iPhone’s out taking pictures of her and the white mess in her hair.

Blair looked up while Serena quickly began to try and wipe off the yogurt.

_Jenny fucking Humphrey._

And her former group of minions.

Bitches.

Serena quickly had them running into the school in hopes that no one would get any more pictures. Poor foolish Serena.

There was already a boomerang of the incident that @GossipGirl had tweeted out.

By the time they left and went to the Steps, Blair was feeling better after yet another pep talk from Serena.

“I know this is hard for you, B. But you can’t let them beat you! You’re Blair Waldorf, remember?” Serena had to remind her best friend.

“Right.” Blair agreed. “Right! These are my steps. And I’m not going to relinquish them without a fight!” Blair then made a face. “ _Though,_ it would be helpful if there was one more person in our crowd.” She looked around for someone she could force to sit with them. “Only old people and children…and ugh. There’s Chuck.” She scoffed when she spotted her former fling. “With a blonde mini-Chuck.”

Blair looked over at Serena to see her still staring in Chucks direction. “He’s trying to torture me.” Serena said in an exhausted tone.

Blairs attention was brought elsewhere though. “I can’t believe it.” She said in disbelief.

“I know!” Serena agreed to a completely different shock.

“Does Little J actually think she’s anything other than their lackey?” Blair scoffed when she saw Jenny walking up the steps to Blair's former group of friends.

Serena made a face and then told Blair something that made her blood boil.

“They what?!” Blair shouted in anger.

“They’re taking her out to dinner for her birthday tomorrow night.” Serena said with a wince. “Table service at Socialista.”

“So, Jenny Humphrey is officially being inscribed in the A-List!” Blair said in anger. “wait!” She looked at Serena. “How do you know this?”

“Because they invited me,” Serena said quickly then held up her hands before Blair could yell at her. “But I said no out of deference to you. I just thought I could have dinner with her and Dan and the whole family.”

Blair looked to Serena in shock. “How do you manage to get out of everything unscathed?”

“’Cause I’m nice.” Serena smiled. “You should try it sometime, come on! Compliment me,” Serena began to pat down her own hair. “Tell me my hair looks beautiful!”

“But, your hair looks disgusting. Did you even shower?”

Serena laughed. “B. I say this out of love, but your, being a bitch, is what got dairy in your hair in the first place, okay? Nice and neutral. And things will get back to normal. You’re the queen B. So, just let nature take its course.”  Serena told her best friend. “Now, on to far more important topics. Tell me about how things are going at your house! I feel like I haven’t spoken to you in forever.”

Blair looked back at Serena. “Well that’s what happens when you leave town after promising me you’d stay and fight with me.” Blair replied.

Serena laughed, “Do you honestly for a second think I wouldn’t have rather been with you?”

She shrugged and sipped at her coffee.

“Tell me about your cousin!” Serena begged, shaking Blair a bit causing her to give into a tiny smile. “You haven’t said much about her other than she grew up in the _backwoods of the Carolinas._ ” Serena said dramatically, quoting what Blair had said to her.

“She’s terrible.” Blair said with a huff.

“Oh, come on, B! She can’t be that bad!” Serena said with a laugh at Blairs dramatics.

“She is!”

“She’s your cousin!” Serena reminded Blair.

 _“Distant.”_ Blair stressed. “Extremely distant. I honestly don’t even know if we’re truly related.” She sneered. “But you know my mother just _loves_ her.” Blair said, her voice full of annoyance. “But I can see right through her. She can act all, _southern belle I grew up in a town with one grocery store,_ but I can sniff a bitch out better than anyone else.”

“That’s funny,” Blair and Serena looked down the steps and there stood the bane of Blairs existence. She was beautiful. Dark brown hair, a little mole on her cheek and stunning green eyes. _Brooke Davis._ “-I don’t recall saying there was only one grocery store in Tree Hill. We actually have multiple. We even have a _Whole Foods!”_ The girl gasped in mock shock. She then narrowed her eyes at Blair. “Your mother told me I’d find you here. You were supposed to show me around Constance before classes started.”

“Well maybe if you had actually slept in your own bed last night I would have waited for you.”

_That was a lie._

“Hi!” Serena said, quickly getting up and walking down the steps to where Blairs cousin stood. “You must be Brooke! Blair has told me so much about you!”

“Oh, I’m sure she has.” Brooke shot Blair a nasty look as she shook Serena’s hand. “Well, I hate to cut this short but I have to go. Since my thoughtful cousin so kindly ditched me this morning, I was assigned someone else to show me around. Nice meeting you, Serena.” Brooke said with a smile. She walked past the blonde after saying goodbye and glared down at Blair as she walked past her.

“She’s not that bad.” Serena said, squeezing Blairs knee once she sat back down on the steps.

Before Blair could object, she saw Jenny walking up to them. “-What does she think she’s doing?” She said angrily to Serena.

“-She’s giving you the perfect opportunity for niceness!” Serena said, patting Blairs back in excitement. “Come on!”

“No.” Blair hissed.

“Yes!”

They both then looked up to Jenny, Serena waved happily.

“Serena, I know you’re doing something with Dan tonight, but _Blair,_ we’re all going to Butter and I was wondering if you wanted to join us.” Jenny invited Blair.

Before Blair could reply, Serena replied for her, clapping her hands. “She’d be delighted! Yes! Butter!” Blair looked back at Serena like she was crazy.

“Great.” Jenny said.

“Great!” Serena agreed as Jenny left, looking down at Blair.

 

 

 

 

_xoxo_

 

 

 

 

 

The problem with Brooke having to meet a random student in the Headmistresses office was that she had no fucking clue where said office was. This was literal Hell.

Wasn’t it bad enough that they forced her to wear a uniform at this school – but there had to be at least fifty different corridors that led you in the wrong direction of wherever you were supposed to be headed.

This was definitely not Tree Hill High.

She didn’t know how it was even possible – but a couple wrong turns and suddenly she was in a hallway full of guys.

Constance _and_ St. Jude.

She was now in St. Jude's it seemed.

Brooke made a face, looking down at her phone ready to write an email to the headmistress asking for someone to come find her – but walked right into someone.

“Whoa!” He grabbed Brooke by her shoulders to stop her from cascading into his chest. Brooke looked up at him, brown eyes, short dark brown hair, and an amused look in his eyes. “Word of advice, keep your eyes off your phone while walking these halls. The guys here wouldn’t give you a second glance after knocking you down if you ran into them.”

Brooke shrugged his hands off her shoulders and glared. She was annoyed. She had ten minutes to find the headmistresses office and less than that to have the student show her around. This was all Blair's fault.

And unfortunately for this guy; he was in the path of Brookes bitchiness.

“Word of advice,” Brooke used air quotes. “I didn’t ask for yours.”

The guy made a surprised face and then shook his head a bit as he held up his hand in defeat. “Wow. Okay. I’ll remember that.” He said, stepping out of her way and then walked forward.

Brooke frowned.

She didn’t _have_ to be a bitch to him.

Sometimes it just came out.

“I’m sorry!” Brooke shouted as she spun around to face him. He kept his back to her but stopped walking. “I shouldn’t have said that. I’m just…frustrated.”

He turned around slowly to face her again.

“I have _no_ idea where I am and this frigging uniform is atrocious and the bowtie is choking the last bit of air I have left.”

Brooke watched as he grinned at her, now chuckling a little as he ducked his head. “Yeah, well, the girls at Constance don’t really follow the uniform guideline.” He walked forward and undid the bow a bit. “My girlfriend wears hers in a loose tie. She calls it her noose.”

Brooke had to laugh at that.

“I’m no fashion expert, believe me, but it’s very rare that anyone wear the uniform as they school board wants them to.”

“Hmmm,” Brooke said, shrugging off her jacket and pulling out the white dress shirt from her skirt to let it hang loose. “That is very good to know.”

“Yeah, you can, uh, style it however you want.” He said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m Dan, by the way. Dan Humphrey. I know you didn’t ask or anything but-”

Brooke stopped him and held out her hand for him to shake. “It’s nice to meet you, Dan Humphrey. I’m Brooke Davis.”

He grinned, shaking her hand. “Hey, uh. I can show you around if you want. Or get you to where you need to go. I’m assuming your not attending St. Jude.” He teased.

“You would be very correct.” Brooke said with a little laugh at her expense. “I’m trying to find the office for Headmistress Queller.”

“Well, you are not going to find her standing here. Let’s go.” Dan said as he held his hand outward to show Brooke which direction she needed to be heading. She smiled and walked forward, waiting for Dan to catch up and lead the way.

On the way to the office Dan talked on and on about his girlfriend.

He made it _very_ clear that he had a girlfriend he was crazy about.

Brooke had to laugh at that. The guy was loyal. That was good. But Brooke wasn’t interested.

Once they were walking down a long hall, a [girl](http://www.wetpaint.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/18645044_1460935257283689_7279729495228022784_n.jpg) who looked around their age quickly hurried down to meet them.

“Brooke Davis?” She asked.

Brooke nodded.

“Oh, thank God.” She sighed in relief. The girl then looked to Dan standing next to her. “Dan!” Her skin flushed and she quickly ducked her head down to hide it. “Hey, sorry. I didn’t even see you there. I uh, hi.”

Brooke pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing. _Was this his girlfriend?_

“Hey, Caroline.” Dan said with a smile. “Are you the student assigned to show Brooke around?”

“Yeah,” _Caroline_ finally looked up at Dan and Brooke. “Yeah, I am. Hi.” She looked to Brooke. “I’m Caroline. I’ll be your tour guide of all things Constance Billard.” The girl held out her hand and Brooke was quick to shake her hand with a friendly smile.

“I should let you two get started. If I’m late for Pre-Calc again Mr. Welsh is going to have me at the board solving closed intervals for the entire period…or until my fingers are raw and bloody. The guy is a bit of a sadist/”

Caroline let out a loud laugh and then quickly composed herself.

Brooke smiled in amusement. “Well, thank you, Dan for bringing me here. You are a lifesaver. And thank you for the fashion advice!” She said with a little wink.

Dan looked mortified but composed himself just as quickly as Caroline had moments earlier. “Sure. Anytime.” Dan said before he turned away from them and held his hand in the air and waved goodbye.  “See you in AP Lit, Caroline.”

Brooke listened as Caroline let out a little sigh. She turned to face her new classmate and smiled. “So how long have you had a thing for Humphrey?” Brooke asked with a smirk.

Caroline whipped her head to look at Brooke. “What?” Her voice got higher. “I don’t! That’s ridiculous. He’s just,” She shook her head. “I do _not_ have a thing for Dan Humphrey. That’s just…not even in the realm of possibilities. Besides, he has the world's most _perfect_ girlfriend.” She said in a nasty tone. Brooke grinned at Caroline. She looked at her in confusion. “What?”

“Denial 101.”

“Is that even a course they teach anywhere?” Caroline replied in a dry sarcastic tone.

Brooke laughed. “Yes, I moonlight as the professor on weekends.”

Caroline gave her a full-blown grin. 

Brooke looked her over. Caroline had an oval shaped face and her skin tone was fair and flawless. Not a single blemish in sight. Her eyes were a shade a light brown that reminded Brooke of the color of a mahogany chest her parents had before they sold all there things, the girl had brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. She had a few moles on her face and one on her neck. She was thin. But it didn’t look unhealthy. Though, if she were to lose anymore weight Brooke would be concerned.  

She had a smile that made Brooke want to smile too.

Her day had started off great, then terrible, and then somehow came back to great again.

“Headmistress Queller had to go to some last-minute faculty breakfast so you luckily don’t have to deal with her today.” Caroline said, nudging her head in the direction of the closed door they stood by.  “But she asked me to have you stop by after school. She’s given us a late pass for first period so I could show you all your classes.” She then looked down at the piece of paper she held in her hand. “And it looks like you have first period with…Mr. Welsh.” Her face heated again and Brooke had to laugh. She gave Brooke a pointed stare. “Did you know this entire time you had your first period with Dan?”

“Not until Humphrey said his name.” Brooke said with a cheeky grin.

“Yeah, well I am taking you there _last._ ” Caroline said with a fake glare. She seemed a lot more relaxed now that Dan was gone.

She was sarcastic, a dry humor that Brooke really enjoyed. They spent about twenty minutes walking through Constance while Caroline showed her where all her classes were and where the quad was located.

“Wait? You’re Blair Waldorf's cousin?” Caroline said in shock as they walked to her last class, which also happened to be her first period class. Caroline made a face when Brooke nodded. “Well, I wouldn’t be broadcasting that to anyone. Constance’s once _Queen B_ has had her thrown taken.”

Brooke looked at Caroline with a confused expression. “ _Queen B?”_

“A self-proclaimed title that Blair gave herself sophomore year.” Caroline rolled her eyes. “But the throne has been Usurped.”

“How very Game of Thrones,” Brooke said with a snort causing Caroline to laugh. “Well, I’m not going to lie and say that I feel bad for her just because we share the same bloodline. The girl is a grade A bitch. I’m stuck with her until summer until the renovation of my family’s brownstone is done and then good riddance.” Brooke said as they approached her class. “Here, give me your phone.”

Caroline did as Brooke said, pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket, unlocked it, and handed the iPhone over to Brooke.

Brooke quickly typed in her contact info and then handed it back to Caroline and then grabbed her phone as well. Caroline smiled after Brooke told her to put in her contact info as well. When Caroline handed Brooke her phone back, Brooke looked at the new entry in her phone book.

“You are going to be the only thing that keeps me sane here.” Brooke said with a soft smile. “Well, you, and having sex with handsome older men.”

Caroline let out a loud laugh. “I’m glad I can help you on one front.”

Brooke chuckled and then looked towards the classroom. Through the window, she could see Dan Humphrey standing at the front of the class writing on the board. She had to laugh at that.

She then looked back to Caroline. “I should get to class and save Humphrey from anymore torture. I mean, what teacher doesn’t love torturing the new student?” Brooke said sarcastically.

“And as Dan said, he is apparently a sadist.”

“He’s not lying.” Caroline whispered.

“Yeah, well, if I can handle my asshole father - I can handle Welsh.”

Caroline smiled and nodded her head. “Well, I wish you luck, Brooke Davis.” She turned on her heel and headed down the hall. “See ya around!”

Brooke smiled and watched her leave. “See you around, Caroline Baizen.”

She had a feeling that she and Caroline Baizen were going to become the best of friends.

 

 

_xoxo_

 

 

 

 **@GossipGirl:** Word around campus is that there’s a new girl walking  
the halls of Constance. Welcome to the Upper East Side Brooke Davis.  
#youknowyouloveme #xoxo

 

 

 


	2. The Blair Bitch Project prt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACECLAIM FOR CAROLINE BAIZEN: Troian Bellisario

__

 

 

 

_“Ugh! Why didn’t’ you facetime me before you went all retro chic with your uniform!”_ Peyton complained over their facetime call.

“I know, I do look pretty fabulous.” Brooke said with a grin as she showed off her outfit once again as she walked around her bedroom.

She had about thirty minutes to kill before she needed to head out for her second day of school and since she usually spent every morning at Peyton’s house before school anyway – she thought that a facetime call with her would be the best way to kill time.

Brooke had thought about texting Caroline and asking to meet up for coffee – but went against it. They had texted the night before and discussed each one of Brooke's new teachers and Dan Humphrey, who Caroline still denied to liking.

By the time Blair came home, speaking in a hushed tone to her maid, Brooke was almost asleep. She did hear Blair say that she was going to get the last laugh and Jenny Humphrey better count her blessings.

Brooke had texted Caroline asking who _Jenny Humphrey_ was – though she guessed she was related to Dan.

Caroline replied to her text saying; _the usurper._

It had made Brooke laugh and the next thing she knew, Blair was slamming the bathroom door so she couldn’t look into her room.

_“I was surprised you didn’t call last night,”_ Peyton said and when Brooke looked back at her face on the screen, the blonde was frowning.

“I’m surprised you _wanted_ me to call you seeing as you’re still playing house with Jake Jagielski.” Brooke smirked. 

_“Yeah, well, things have been a bit tense with us since Nikki came back.”_ Peyton admitted.

“Do _not_ tell me that skank is still in town.” Brooke said in anger.

_“No, she’s gone. She never wanted Jenny – it was all about getting money from him. His parents had to take out a loan from Dan Scott just so they could pay her off.”_

Brooke frowned. “I’m sorry, P. Sawyer.” She said, sitting down on her bed. Peyton simply shrugged. “-New topic! How is Tree Hill otherwise? Has it imploded without my presence? Is Naley back together yet?”

Peyton laughed. _“No, and hell no. Last I heard; Haley was in Texas for the tour. Nathan is…a mess._ ” Peyton sighed. _“Is it weird that I’m a little annoyed that he wasn’t this distraught over us breaking up? I mean, I left him for his brother.”_

“Oh, you mean the brother I was currently dating?” Brooke kinked her brow up.

The blonde winced. _“Too soon?”_

Brooke smiled and shook her head. “Eh, a few months has passed. I’m over it.”

Peyton looked hesitant about what she was about to say next. _“Speaking of Lucas…have you talked to him since the decorrelation of love?”_

Brooke ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. “No. And I don’t plan to.” She told her best friend. “Once Lucas realizes that he only said those things because he didn’t want me to leave, the faster we can get back to being friends. I learned my lesson the first time with him.” Brooke swallowed hard.

_“You really think he didn’t mean what he said?”_

Brooke looked away from Peyton’s face on her phone. “I think my relationship with Lucas was one of the lowest points in my life so far. And even if he did mean what he said…I wouldn’t ever put myself through that again.” Her eyes moved back to the screen to see Peyton giving her a sympathetic look. “Besides, I give it a week before he shows up on your doorstep declaring that he’s in love with you.”

They changed the subject per Brookes request when Peyton tried to tell the brunette that she was wrong -  and by the time they hung up, Brooke was already running late. She had heard Blair leave already, shouting at her maid to get everything planned for tonight and knew she should probably hang up with Peyton – but it was hard saying goodbye to Peyton.

Brooke was glad when she got to school with enough time to grab a coffee at the stand before she had to class.

“Mocha double latte extra foam.” Brooke said her order as she stood at the coffee stand, grabbing a ten-dollar bill out of her clutch. She would have preferred to use the card her father had given to her only to take back yesterday – but he was holding onto it until her first week of school was over.

It was some sort of powerplay after she stayed out all night before her first day at Constance.

What her father didn’t know was that Brooke planned on doing the very same thing on Friday.

She had even bought new lingerie before he took the card so when she showed up at Carters place unannounced after a week of silence – he wouldn’t be too upset by the fact that she didn’t show up the very next day after they hooked up for more.

_Oh, she sure did want to though._

If her father wasn’t so set on suddenly being an actual parent – she would have been on his doorstep ready to go.

Oh. Carter and his beautiful blue eyes and very skilled hands.

“-Your drink,” The person working the stand said as they held out Brookes coffee.

Brooke pulled the ten out of her purse only to have someone put their hand on her wrist and smoothly say, “-I’ll pick up her tab.”

This guy sounded smooth – but he also kind of sounded like a serial killer. Brooke watched as he handed over his platinum card and then smirked over at her as she grabbed her coffee.

“I’m Chuck Bass.”

Brooke took a long, refreshing sip of her coffee before she looked Chuck Bass dead in the eye and replied; “And I’m not interested.” Then walked away from him.

He laughed, jogging after her as she walked away from him. Brooke looked in his direction to see him wrapping his scarf around his neck a bit tighter.

Jesus, it was spring! When was it finally going to warm up in Manhattan.

“-You’re Brooke Davis.” He told her.

“Wow, I didn’t know I was suffering from amnesia.” She bit out. “Thank God you told me who I am.”

He chuckled and walked backwards in front of her so she was forced to look at his face. “Hot-blooded. I like that in a girl.” He moved forward and Brooke had to take a step back so she didn’t collide into him. But he followed after her

She breathed in and shook her head. “Well, I suggest you go find another hot-blooded girl. Because as I said, _I’m not interested.”_ Brooke kept her feet planted on the ground as she glared at Chuck.

“Everyone is interested in me.” He purred, moving his hand down her arm only to have Brooke yank away from him.

“Do. Not. Touch me.” She seethed.

“Oh, _come on,_ ” He cooed, hand moving to her face. But Brooke was quick to swat his hand away before his gloved fingers touched her cheek.

“I said don’t touch me!” She rose her voice. “Or this coffee you just so gallantly bought for me, will be poured right down your pants.”

He smirked, as if he took what she said as a challenge and not a threat. But when he moved closer Brooke splashed the cup on his pants and he yelped from the heat.

“You bitch!” Chuck shouted. “Do you have any idea who I am!”

When he took a big step towards her, Brooke was ready to throw the rest of her coffee in his face. But someone swooped in and pushed _Chuck Bass_ to the ground.

“-Don’t touch her, Chuck!”

Brooke could see the back of blonde hair; the girl was tall. And she sounded familiar. When the person who shoved Chuck down on the ground turned around; she was faced with Blair Waldorf's best friend.

_Serena._

The blonde grabbed Brooke by the arm and led her away before anyone could take any pictures, shielding Brooke from the flashes of everyone in the quads iPhones.

Once they were inside, Serena looked to Brooke. “Are you okay?” She asked in a worried tone.

She didn’t know what to say – it’s not like anything serious happened. Just a guy whose ego got bruised made a scene. Why was Serena acting like something terrible would have happened if she didn’t step in?

“Yeah, other than having to waste half my latte by dumping it on that bastard? I’m good.” She assured the blonde. “Thanks for the help though.”

“Look, I would steer clear of Chuck. He’s…a bastard, yes. But he takes things to the next level when someone pisses him off. I mean, the guy had champagne delivered to the school this morning in my name just because he thought it was funny.”

Brooke quirked her brow up. “What’s wrong with a bottle of champagne before class? Do you still have it?” Brooke said with a wicked smile.

“No, not just a _bottle._ A crate full of champagne. Chuck has no chill. Not to mention the porn and sex toys he had delivered to the suite that I opened in front of my mother.”

“Porn and sex toys? Champagne? Wow.” Brooke blew air out of her nose. “I think he’s trying to tell you something.”

Serena's brows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Brooke sighed, bringing her coffee cup to her lips and taking a long sip. She frowned. All of the foam was gone. “He’s into you. What guy goes out of his way just to humiliate you like that?”

“ _Chuck Bass_ is the kind of guy who goes out of his way to humiliate you like that.” Serena stressed to Brooke. “And trust me; he’s not into me. He and Blair have a messy past,”

“-Wait, he and Blair dated?” Brooke interrupted Serena, absolutely shocked by what Serena had just told her.

“No. They didn’t _date_ per say.” Serena didn’t have to say anything else. They had sex. “Just…stay clear from him, okay? He’s not a good guy. Your life at Constance will go a lot more smoothly if Chuck Bass is not part of your life.”

“Okay,” Brooke said slowly, not understanding why Serena was acting so worried for her. She was _Blairs_ best friend – Blair hated Brooke. Why would Serena care if Brooke got on someone’s bad side? Brooke looked down the hallway to see Caroline walking around the corner and heading to her assigned locker. “Look, thanks again for helping me. I’ll see you around.” Brooke said, giving Serena a reassuring smile before walking away from her. Brooke could see Caroline stopped by her locker looking down at her phone.

She looked up with wide eyes just as Brooke was getting near. “Dude! Are you okay?” She asked, meeting Brooke the rest of the way. “I just saw on Gossip Girl.”

Brooke looked at Caroline in utter confusion. “What? Gossip Girl? What the hell is Gossip Girl?”

Caroline quickly handed over her iPhone to Brooke, her twitter app already open.

 

 

**@GossipGirl:** #Spotted Brooke Davis dumping her coffee on _@imchuckbass_  
when he got a little too handsy. Watch out, Brooke.  
If Chuck Bass is known for anything other than his signature scarf?  
It’s his need for revenge.

 

 

“Gossip Girl?” Brooke said again after handing back the phone to Caroline. “Who the hell is this person? And how the hell do they even know who I am?” Now she was just irritated. She grabbed the phone away from Caroline again and began scrolling through the comments.

 

 

**@AsherHauffman:** Brooke Davis seems like a prude.  
_@imchuckbass_ – can’t wait to see what you come  
up with to get the bitch back.

**@LittleJ:** Everyone knows Chuck is a creep.  
He deserves more than coffee thrown on his pants.  
#brookedavisyoucansitwithus

 

 

 

Brooke read through more of the tweets that seemed to be flying in each second. What the ever-loving fuck? She then watched in shock as a new tweet came in from @GossipGirl

 

 

**@GossipGirl** posted a poll:  
Team Brooke  
Team Chuck

 

 

“Oh my god! Who is this bitch?!” Brooke said in anger.

Caroline placed her hand over the screen and grabbed the phone back from Brooke. “Alright, easy there. You’re about two seconds from going all she-hulk on me and crushing my phone in your hands.”

Brooke took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“Yes, breathe. That’s good. Do you not have a twitter or something?” Caroline asked, putting her phone in her coat pocket. Brooke looked up to Caroline and shook her head.

“Just an Instagram.”

Caroline winced. “Well, I hope it’s set to private. Because you just became Constance’s hottest gossip.” Brooke rolled her eyes. “No, dude, I’m serious. Go put your profile on private before Gossip Girl finds it and blasts your pictures all over her twitter.”

Brooke quickly fumbled to grab her phone out of her jacket pocket, unlocking her phone and opening up the Instagram app. The only people who followed her were her friends from Tree Hill. She clicked on settings and scrolled until she found where she could set her profile as private. “There.” Brooke said, showing Caroline that her account was now set up so no one could see her pictures unless they followed her.

“Hmm, you’re lucky that your profile is just a silhouette picture. It’ll take her a while to find you.” Caroline said grabbing ahold of Brookes hand. She pulled Brooke over to her locker. Brooke pouted, resting her back against whoever’s locker was next to Caroline’s as her new friend grabbed the books out that she’d need.  “I also saw that Serena came to your rescue.”

Brooke let her head hit the metal of the locker. “Yeah, she was acting really weird about Chuck. Is he a murderer? Or has he been accused of murder or something? Because he’s acting like he’s a straight up killer.”

“Serial sexual harasser.” Caroline mumbled, grabbing Brookes attention. Caroline looked to Brooke who gave her a look of – _no, sister. I’m intrigued now. You’re not allowed to brush this under the rug._ “Let’s just say that Chuck has had a bit of a reputation of not respecting when a girl says no.”

She looked to Caroline in shock. “Are you speaking from experience?” She asked, a little afraid to hear the answer. “Because I will destroy him.”

Caroline ducked her head as she chuckled. “Yeah, no. I’m not exactly what Chuck Bass looks in for her victims.” She looked back to Brooke. “Plus, he knew my older brother once a upon a time ago and knew that if he messed with me,”

“He’d be messing with big brother. Good.” Brooke said with a little nod.

“Yeah, Chuck… _worshipped_ my brother. I think he may have given Chuck his first fake ID or whatever. I know that he used to sneak Chuck and Nate Archibald into clubs a lot.”

“And, who, may I ask, is Nate Archibald?” Brooke said, noticing the way Caroline’s cheeks turned a shade of red after saying his name.

Caroline closed her locker and held her books to her chest. “Oh, just the hottest guy at St. Jude’s.”

Brooke gasped playfully. “I am telling Humphrey!” She whispered.

Caroline shoved her shoulder and laughed. “Shut up!”

Brooke laughed, pushing herself off of the locker when Caroline moved to go down the hall. “Walk me to class? Maybe you’ll see your dashing prince on the way.”

Caroline moved close to Brooke, head cocked to the side, “Who? Dan or Nate?” She smirked.

“Naughty!” Brooke laughed as they walked forward.

She was really glad Caroline was the one to show her around Constance Billard. Who know where she’d be now if Blair was the one to show her around?

 

 

 

_xoxo_

 

 

 

Brooke spent her evening scrolling through all of the tweets by @GossipGirl. They mainly focused on Serena for the last few months. ( _Yeah,_ Brooke actually went through months’ worth of posts from that Perez Hilton wannabe.) – but Blair seemed to be a big target too. And since Serena started dating Dan, he was a target as well.

What surprised her though was the things she found on there about Blair.

Blair apparently dated Nate. Broke up with him. Slept with his best friend; Chuck. Got back together with Nate. Had a pregnancy scare (she did actually feel bad about that. A few months ago, Brooke was in Blairs shoes with _that_ situation). Got outed on @GossipGirl that she had been sleeping with two men the week she got ‘pregnant’ and lost her boyfriend and her social status. No wonder why Blair was such a damn stick in the mud.

Despite the fact that her cousin was a raging bitch – Brooke did feel bad. This @GossipGirl bitch really threw Blair and her friends through the ringer. The twitter troll posted pictures of them that people sent in -people Brooke was sure weren’t friends with Blair, Serena, Nate, Dan, and Chuck- along with nasty comments about them as well. This bitch needed to be taken down. Brooke had only dealt with her for one day now…she couldn’t imagine having to deal with this troll for years.

But Caroline convinced her not to stoop to her level.

_“I really don’t think you should make an account.”_ Caroline said in an uneasy voice as they sat together eating lunch.

_“Why not? I want that bitch to know that nobody messes with Brooke Davis.”_ Brooke said, downloading the twitter app on her phone.

Twitter had been around for years. But Brooke never got on board with it. She really doubted anyone wanted to listen to anything she had to say…and truth be told – she didn’t have much to say anyway. Instagram and snapchat were just more her scene. There were countless pictures of her and Peyton all over her Instagram. There were few selfies, because Brooke already knew she was hot – she didn’t need photographic proof.

_“You don’t know how nasty Gossip Girl is. She’s spent years going after Serena and the core four. And now Dan! I mean, anyone who gets trapped into Serena’s life is a target. Gossip Girl has a serious obsession with her.”_  

_“Well, I’m not afraid of someone who hides behind a mask. Or…twitter handle.”_

Caroline had taken Brookes phone away from her. _“I am doing this for your own good.”_ She told Brooke, deleting the app before she could even create an account.

_“Caroline!”_ Brooke complained, grabbing at her friend to get the phone back.

_“No!”_ Caroline held the phone up.

_“No fair! You have long arms!”_ Brooke leaned forward to try and grab it again. _“Give it back!”_

Caroline shook her head. _“Not until you swear not to go up against Gossip Girl!”_

Brooke had to laugh, shaking her head at how serious Caroline was in that moment. _“You’re acting like I’d be going up against Vladimir Putin!”_

_“Promise me!”_

Brooke sighed. _“Fine. I promise.”_

She _did_ promise not to make an account. But she didn’t say anything about stalking the bitches page. When Brooke was just about to get into the month of December, her screen changed from twitter, to a facetime call from Peyton.

Brooke smiled as she answered the call. “Hi best friend!” Brooke said happily as she waited for the screen to load on Peyton’s end.

_“Hey pretty girl.”_

Brooke froze when the picture came in and Lucas was on the other end of Peyton’s call. “Lucas,” She sat up. Brooke didn’t know why she was suddenly so nervous. Why just the sound of his voice made her feel small and insecure all over again. “What – what are you, why are you on Peyton’s phone?” She asked, rambling a bit.

He smiled, eyes squinting at her like he was staring at a silly little girl.

_“Well, I figured that the only way I could get you to talk to me is if I called using her phone. Since…you’ve been ignoring all my calls and texts. I even wrote a few emails.”_

Brooke looked away from the screen, not knowing what to say other than; “Yeah, I got them.” She swallowed hard.

_“So…you have been ignoring me.”_

Brooke looked back at the screen of her phone. “What do you want me to say, Luke?”

_“Say that…you feel the same way.”_

She shrugged, shaking her head sadly. “Luke,”

_“People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end. That’s what you said.”_

Brooke closed her eyes, running her fingers through her hair. “I was talking about Keith and Karen.”

_“You were talking about us. I know you, Brooke.”_ Lucas argued with her. _“I know that you weren’t talking about my mom and Keith.”_

“Maybe I was talking about us.” Brooke admitted with a huff. “But I was wrong.”

_“No, I don’t believe you.”_

“Lucas, stop.” Her voice rasped.

_“We’re meant to be together, Brooke! You’re…you’re the one for me. I just realized it too late. I’m the guy for you.”_

Brooke felt her eyes sting with tears. She took in a deep breath. “No.” She found the courage to say. “You’re not the guy for me, Lucas. We are not meant to be together. Maybe I thought that when we were dating but…that all changed the day I saw you and Peyton together on her webcam.”

_“Brooke,”_

“I’m moving on, Lucas…. you should too.”

She hung up. 

Brooke felt tears fall as she set her phone down on the bed next to her.

Why did he have to call? Didn’t he understand that she didn’t want to talk to him? Lucas was her past. She didn’t need to be reminded of old feelings that nearly broke her.

She stood up after she grabbed at her phone and quickly pulled up hers and Caroline’s text thread.

 

 

**Brooke Davis (5:45 PM):**  
_Hey do you want to go out to eat?_

 

The three little dots appeared as Caroline typed out her reply. Brooke paced around the room anxiously as she waited for her new friend to reply.

 

A new text went through.

 

**Caroline Baizen (5:46 PM):**  
_I’m sorry, I can’t._  
_Family dinner tonight._  
_Is everything okay?_

No. Nothing was okay.

Lucas Scott was over 600 miles away from her now and somehow, he still managed to make her feel her worst. It was hour and a half flight back to North Carolina, a 10 hour drive, and states between them – and yet here she was. Doing the one thing she swore she’d never do again for the rest of her life.

She was crying over Lucas Scott.

 

 

**Brooke Davis (5:49 PM):**  
_I’m okay._  
_Have fun at dinner._

 

 

 

Caroline answered faster than the last time.

 

**Caroline Baizen (5:49 PM):**  
_Well, my brother is coming tonight…_  
_So, I doubt it will be much fun._

 

 

Brooke didn’t reply. But Caroline sent another text.

 

 

**Caroline Baizen (5:50 PM):**  
_Do you want to come?_  
_Dinner is at 6:30_  
_We’re having game night._  
_My brother is pretty obnoxious so I could use the company._

 

 

Brooke thought on it.

_No._

She couldn’t just crash Caroline’s family’s dinner. Brooke hardly even knew Caroline. And if she showed up in tears at her family’s home? They’d think she was insane. Brooke bit down on her lower lip as another person’s face came to mind.

 

**Brooke Davis (5:52 PM):**  
_Thanks, but as much as I’d love to intrude I think tonight I’ll stay in._  
_Maybe another time?_

 

**Caroline Baizen (5:53 PM):**  
_Fine._  
_But you’re coming over Friday night._  
_And you’re spending the night._

 

 

Brooke smiled softly, thankful that somehow Caroline was able to tell that she was not in the happiest state right now.

Caroline was definitely not like all the girls at Constance.

She was kind, funny, and smart.

Not to mention sarcastic x100.

And she was the only one who laughed at her; _that’s what she said,_ jokes so far.

 

 

**Brooke Davis (5:55 PM):**  
_Fiiiiiine._  
_But you’re going to regret inviting me over._  
_We’re going old school sleepover._  
_Prepare yourself, Caroline Baizen!_

 

**Caroline Baizen (5:55 PM):**  
_I’ll start going through my closet to find my old Ouija board!_

 

 

Brooke shook her head and laughed, sending a few laughing cry face emojis and then set her phone down as she walked over to her dresser.

If she was going to be going to Caroline’s house Friday night – there was no other choice but to go see Carter today.

_Yup._ Totally the only reason. She would _need_ to do it today otherwise all the lingerie she bought would have been a waste! And that would be a travesty!

Brooke dressed herself in her favorite piece she had gotten and looked at herself in the mirror with a tiny smirk before putting on a large winter coat to cover herself up.

She walked downstairs, hugging the coat to her body in hopes that her parents weren’t downstairs. It’s not like she expected them to make her show them her outfit -  she was just worried they’d see her leaving and make her stop.

But the only person there was Dorota, the maid who Blair bossed around.

“Hi,” Brooke said quietly, looking around to see if her parents were anywhere near. “Do you know where my mom and dad are?” She asked when she stood in front of Dorota.

“Miss Victoria and Mr. Ted go to dinner.” Dorota answered her question.

Brooke didn’t know why hearing that hurt. The fact that they left the house to go out to eat without her – they always did shit like that. But with her fathers sudden new parenting change…she figured they would have at least invited her. She was an idiot.

“So glad they invited me along.” Brooke mumbled to herself, hugging the coat tighter again. When she looked back to Dorota, the maid was frowning.

“I can make you dinner, Miss Brooke. It’s no problem.”

Brooke smiled softly and shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I’m actually going to have dinner with my new friend from school; Caroline, and her family. I guess they have a game night and I don’t know really know what a real family sitting together having family time looks like so I figured that I should witness it at least once in my lifetime.” Brooke said bitterly.

Why was she being so bitter about a _lie._ She wasn’t even going to Caroline’s to have dinner with her family. She was going to go see Carter.

Dorota’s frown grew even sadder.

“Honestly, Dorota. I’m good. Just let my parents know where I am when they come home and that I’ll be home later tonight. I have my phone on me if they need me.”

“Okay…are you sure?”

Brooke laughed now, touching Dorota’s shoulder. “Yes. Thank you, Dorota.”

Dorota nodded, and when Brooke walked over to the private elevator, she could feel the maids worried eyes on her.

At least Dorota cared.

Brooke counted out her money in the cab, putting aside what she’d need for her ride back to the penthouse tonight. The ride back the other day wasn’t too much. Plus, she still had the ten from what she would have spent on coffee this morning.

Chuck Bass: total douche.

But he _had_ saved her some money.

But he was still a dick.

The cab pulled up to Carters building just as the sun was starting to set.

Brooke looked down at her phone: _6:15 pm._

She thought back on Caroline’s offer to have dinner at her house.

It was too late to change her mind. She couldn’t exactly show up to Caroline’s family home in what she was wearing under her coat now.

Plus, what Brooke needed right now was not to play a couple board games.

“Thank you,” Brooke said, leaning forward and giving the man the cab fare. “Have a nice night.” She told him and he gave her a strange look.

“You’re not from here, are you?” He said, his New York accent thick.

Brooke smiled bashfully. “That obvious?”

“Nah, I mean. I guess some kids your age say thank you. The older generation…people my age – they’re rude as hell. Most of them spent the whole time yellin’ at me. One things for sure; Upper East Side kids never tell me to have a nice night. Keep up the good attitude. It’s welcoming.”

She grinned, nodding her head. “I will.”

“You have a nice night too, kid.”

“I intend to.” Brooke said with a wink causing the man to laugh as she got out of the cab. She waved as the man pulled away and could see him smiling and shaking his head at her action. Brooke pulled her coat around her tighter and walked into Carters apartment building, waving to the doorman on her way to the elevator.

This was probably crazy.

But she made it a point to tell Carter that she knew where he lived. Mostly so he knew that the next time they saw each other would be on her terms. But showing up to his door with only lingerie on under her coat? It definitely wasn’t; _naked in the backseat,_ which was her move back in Tree Hill.

Brooke took a deep breath after she got off the elevator and walked down the hall to his door.

She was just going to go with it.

_What if he’s not home?_

A hot guy like him didn’t seem like to type of guy that just stayed at home every night.

It didn’t matter. She was already knocking on the door.

Carter opened the door after a moment, a lazy smirk on his lips when he saw it was her. Brooke grinned, tilting her head a bit.

“I have a serious question for you.” Brooke said, opening up her coat to reveal what she bought for this very occasion. “Would you have preferred this in red?”

Carters lazy smirk disappeared as his mouth hung ajar and his eyes went wide.  He took in a shaky breath as he looked her up and down. He then pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, typing something quickly.

Brooke kinked her brow up at him when he put his phone back in his pocket.

“Sorry. Had to cancel my plans.” He said before moving forward and pulling her to him, mouth needy against hers the moment he pressed them to hers. Brooke squealed out a laugh when he picked her up and pulled her into his apartment, her legs wrapping around his waist as he kicked the door shut and then led her into his bedroom.

Yes. This was the absolute right thing to do to make the aching pain Lucas constantly caused her to go away.

No offence to Caroline and her family.

But she really didn’t think the Baizen family could make her feel the way she wanted tonight.

And Carter _definitely_ was doing a good job so far.

 

 

 

_xoxo_

 

 

Brooke laid with her head against Carters chest, he was snoring lightly, chest falling up and down as he slept.

He had asked her to stay the night again.

She just snuggled into him, not saying whether she would or not.

It wasn’t going to happen. It was already near 10pm and she’d need to sneak out soon.

Carter had ordered them Thai takeout around 8pm when Brookes stomach started wailing for food. He had laughed, telling her that the sounds her stomach reminded him of the scene in Finding Nemo when Dory was speaking whale. Brooke made fun of him for a good ten minutes that he knew Finding Nemo well enough to pinpoint a scene from it word for word. He had blushed and it made Brookes heart beat a mile per second and she had to take in a breath to calm herself down as he looked up bashfully at her.

_“Where were you going tonight?”_ Brooke asked them, stealing a fresh spring roll from his plate as they sat on his bed and ate. _“Hot date?”_ She wiggled her brows and Carter laughed.

_“Dinner party.”_ He told her. _“You saved me by the way. I was really looking for a reason to not go.”_ He plopped a dumpling in his mouth.

Brooke set her plate down on his comforter, moving over a bit to where he was sitting and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. _“Glad I could help.”_ She whispered before pulling away. Carter groaned though as she went back to her sitting position.

_“It’s really not fair that you’re eating in that.”_ He told her, motioning to the black number she was wearing.

Brooke smirked. _“I think you’d be having a harder time concentrating on eating if I were naked right now. Which is my only other option.”_

_“Tease.”_ Carter playfully glared at her.

Brooke shrugged with a sweet smile as she picked up her plate and ate some of her Pad Thai. When she looked back to Carter he was licking at his lips as he watched her. _“Already?_ She laughed. He nodded with a grin. _“Can I please just finish my food?”_

He shook his head and moved the food out of the way, grabbing Brookes plate from her causing her to pout. But her lips quickly turned into a grin as he kissed her, pulling her into his lap while his fingers began to pull off the fabric of her lingerie.

The fourth time was what finally knocked him out. He mumbled against the top of her head for her to stay the night. She lulled him to sleep by running her fingers up and down his chest softly until his breathing became even and he fell fast asleep.

And now she was here.

Still.

Brooke gently pulled out of Carters arms and quietly got out of bed, finding her coat on the floor of his bedroom. She felt bad for sneaking out.

It wasn’t the first time she snuck out of someone’s bedroom in the middle of the night.

But Carter _had_ asked her to stay.

Brooke decided to leave him a parting gift.

She grabbed one of the takeout napkin and found a pen, quickly writing down her number.

 

 

  _Call me_  
_-Brooke_

 

 

She snuck out of his apartment without waking him and stayed in the lobby while the man working the front desk hailed her cab, saying he didn’t want her having to stand out there in the dark waiting for someone to give her a lift.

The taxi ride home was quiet as Brooke scrolled through Instagram to see what all her friends from Tree Hill posted tonight.

Tim Smith posted a clearly photoshopped picture of him with women who were even out of Nathan Scotts league. It made her chuckle.

Peyton posted a picture of Jenny.

Bevin had multiple posts from cheer practice. It made Brooke frown, missing her squad. She put her phone away and made sure to thank the taxi driver and wish him a good night before she got out of the cab when they pulled up to the penthouse.

When she got off the private elevator, she could hear complaining about how Jenny Humphrey was trying to ruin her life and then Dorota replying quickly, reassuring Blair that no one could take down Blair Waldorf.

She had to roll her eyes at that.

When she came into view, Blair glared at Brooke.

“Wow, you actually came home tonight.” She said in a dry tone.

Brooke ignored her comment and walked up the stairs. She could hear Blair yelling Dorota’s name and looked back to see the maid following after her.

“Miss Brooke, your parents aren’t home yet. Just thought you should know.”

Brooke closed and her eyes and smiled. Maybe she just should have stayed the night at Carters? “Thank you, Dorota.”

Once she was inside her bedroom, she collapsed changed into appropriate nightwear and crawled into bed. She reached over to grab her charger and plugged in her phone, turning off the lamp on her bedside and fell asleep without any trouble.

When she woke up, there was a string of text messages on her screen from while she was sleeping.

 

**UNKNOWN NUMBER (6:45 AM):**  
_To answer your question;_  
_I have no color preference._  
_Now that I think of it,_  
_Nude._  
_Just you nude._

 

Brooke covered her face with her free hand as she giggled, knowing it was from Carter.

She quickly saved his number and then sent him another text, asking him if he wanted to go out for drinks Saturday night. He replied quickly with one word. _Absolutely._

He set up a time and place for them to meet and Brooke put her hand over her chest as her heart beat rapidly. She never really expected to actually end up _liking_ Carter. It was supposed to be a one and done. But just once with Carter?

That wasn’t possible.

Brooke texted Caroline asking to meet up before school for coffee.

 

 

**Caroline Baizen (7:15 AM):**  
_Yes, please!_  
_My parents are still arguing after last night._

 

 

**Brooke Davis (7:16 AM):**  
_Game night get a little too competitive?_

 

**Caroline Baizen (7:16 AM):**  
_No. Game night was canceled._  
_My asshole brother flaked on us._  
_And my parents have been arguing over whose fault it was since last night._

 

 

**Brooke Davis (7:17 AM):**  
_I’m sorry!_  
_Your brother sounds like a douche._

 

 

**Caroline Baizen (7:19 AM):**  
_The. Biggest. Douche._

 

Brooke told Caroline where to meet her and what time and then went to go shower. After she was done getting ready Brooke quickly dressed in her uniform, giving it her own little unique touch and grabbed her phone off her bedside.

There was a new text.

 

 

**Carter (7:35 AM):**  
_Do I get to know your last name now?_

 

 

Brooke smirked and typed a quick reply.

 

 

**Brooke (7:40 AM):**  
_Not a chance._  
_Sorry handsome._  
_But depending on how Saturday goes…_  
_Maybe._

 

 

 

She added a winky face emoji and then put her phone in her jacket pocket and left to meet Caroline for coffee.

Yesterday was _just_ what she needed to clear every ounce of sadness Lucas Scott caused her again. And though this all had started as just Brooke trying to scratch an itch and forget about her ex-boyfriend, it was slowly becoming something more.

A date on Saturday?

Maybe it could be something more.

Brooke then frowned.

_Don’t be stupid, Brooke. He doesn’t even know how old you are._

Maybe on Saturday she’d fess up and tell him the truth.

Because she really did like Carter.

_Idiot._


	3. Desperately Seeking Serena prt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO IS FEELING WELL ENOUGH TO SIT DOWN AND RIGHT? Y'GIRL IS. 
> 
> After battling this nasty flu, my first time riding in an ambulance since I was a baby, and staying in the hospital where they gave me IV fluids until the color in my face came back - I AM BACK AT IT. First chapter of 2018. Hope you all enjoy it!

__

 

 

_xoxo_

 

 

 **@GossipGirl:** There are three things we do alone. We are born. We die. And if we’re a HS junior headed for college? We take the S. A. T’s (thread 1/4)  
**@GossipGirl:** And while the test is said to measure our best traits; preparing for it inevitably in brings out the worst. Humility becomes self-doubt. (2/4)  
**@GossipGirl:** Striving become an obsession. Some are drive to self-medication. While other cling to the security of being part of a group. (3/4)  
**@GossipGirl:** And anyone who’s used to bending the rules will find themselves breaking them.(4/4)  


 

 

 

Brooke sat on her bed going over all the notes Caroline had given her to study.

She hadn’t slept. The moment she got home from school yesterday she went through every single thing Caroline had given her twice over. And a third time for good measure.

But she just wasn’t absorbing all the information the way she wanted to.

At Tree Hill it wasn’t as big of a deal.

I mean, _it was a big deal._

Tutor girl always made it a big deal.

But she had run off and became a Rockstar so Brooke kind stopped trying to follow in her once friend’s academic footsteps.

Tree Hill was different when it came to the SAT’s.

But here?

God damn.

Constance and St. Jude’s students?

They did not fuck around.

So far, Brooke had seen four mental breakdowns and three students being excused for the day for _exhaustion,_ (as the socialites would always say back in the 2000’s.) 

At Tree Hill the nerds made a big deal out of taking the SAT’s.

But Brooke always had a fallback.

Even when her parents lost all their money.

She had cheer.

Constance Billard did _not_ have a cheer squad.

Only dance.

And Brooke wasn’t eligible to join until next year since she transferred in so late.

Maybe she should have been prepping for this on her weekends in Tree Hill instead of partying every night with her squad.

Maybe she should have been making checklists like Caroline instead of planning a wedding party for Nathan and Haley – or throwing a bachelorette party for the runaway bride, or getting wasted at the all ages night Peyton threw at Tric, or doing sleepovers with her friends just because she needed a bed to have sex in, or crying over Lucas Scott.

She. Should. Have. Been. Studying.

Her literal future depended on this.

 _“Wait? You haven’t been prepping for this?”_ Caroline said in shock when Brooke had told her that she had spent exactly zero hours studying for the big test.

 _“Up until about three weeks ago I thought the only way I’d get into college was through a cheering scholarship.”_ Brooke told Caroline honestly. _“I mean, I’m not exactly book smart. I’m Brooke smart.”_

Caroline had smiled in amusement, _“Brooke smart?”_ She echoed what Brooke had said in a teasing tone.

 _“Don’t make fun!”_ Brooke playfully glared at Caroline who held up her hands in defense.

 _“I’m not making fun, I’m intrigued! Tell me more about ‘Brooke Smart’”_ She used air quotes causing Brooke to glare again.

But she huffed, folding her arms over her chest, and answered Caroline. _“Like…street smart.”_

 _“Street smart?”_ Caroline had laughed.

 _“You are not laughing right now! My future is in jeopardy! The only points I’m going to get is for filling in my name correctly.”_ Brooke uncrossed her arms over her chest and let them fall on the table, dropping her head down on top of them dramatically.

 _“Well, actually…the whole getting points for writing your name is just a myth.”_ Caroline told her in a hesitant tone. _“Sorry.”_

Brooke lifted her head to look at Caroline in annoyance. _“-Cool. Now I can’t even rely on those points.”_

Caroline smiled, patting Brookes head affectionately. _“Listen, we have two days to prep. We’ll skip the Ouija board and selling our souls to the devil on Friday night and just study our asses off all night - and in the morning before the tests.”_

Brooke had huffed and nodded along with Caroline’s plans. _“Fine. But I still want to sell my soul to the devil because he may be my only option for passing this test.”_

After school today, she’d be going over to Caroline’s house.

Thankfully, _(Caroline’s words)_ her parents would be out of town and they’d have the house to themselves.

 _“They made a point to lock up the liquor cabinet in front of me and put it in their suitcases so I’d know it wouldn’t be in the house. I swear, they don’t know me at all. I’m not my older brother.”_ Caroline complained last night over the phone. _“I have never once thrown a party. And the only alcohol I’ve ever drank is the champagne they let me drink on holidays or big celebrations. I am the perfect child but my douchebag brother was such a fuck up that they don’t trust me.”_

Brooke couldn’t relate. She was an only child who had parents who really didn’t give a fuck about her. In fact, the morning after her night with Carter when she walked downstairs to leave for her coffee date with Caroline; her father had given her back her platinum card.

She had been a little shocked after he made such a big deal about taking it away from her. _“I thought you said I wasn’t getting it back until Friday.”_

 _“Yes, well. I’ve changed my mind.”_ Her dad all but blew her off as he handed over the card and went back to the conversation he was having on his cellphone.

Brooke finally had her money back.

Maybe she could just pay someone to take the SAT’s for her.

Oh my god. That idea was genius!

She wasn’t exactly _known_ to the faculty who were going to be working so it wasn’t like she was going to get caught! 

But she didn’t know who to ask.

Really, the only person she actively spoke to was Caroline and Dan Humphrey. There was Blair. _And_ Serena.

Brooke made a face when she thought of someone who she knew could probably help her.

He was enough of a scumbag to put her plans into action.

Except she was apparently on his hit list.

She groaned loudly, throwing her head back on her pillow.

“Can you _not_?” Blair screamed from her bedroom. “Some people need to study!”

Brooke rolled her eyes, tempted to play music very loudly just to fuck with her cousin. But she chose to rise above that type of immaturity to appease the Gods of Good Karma in hopes that they may bless her with lots and lots of points when she took the SAT’s tomorrow morning. So, she got off her bed, gathered up all of the notes Caroline had given her and shoved them into a SAT prep book she had bought last night and grabbed her book bag.

She’d get to school early. Maybe stop by where some people were taking their tests today to help ease her nerves.

Though, she truly doubted that would help her.

_Confidence! You are Brooke Davis! You beat Erica Marsh for class president! Nobody fucks with you!_

Brooke stopped for coffee on her way to where the building was that most of her classmates were already lined up ready to take their tests. She watched from afar, sipping her coffee too fast that it burnt her tongue. She bounced up and down on her feet while watching her classmates walk into the building. Brooke didn’t even laugh when she saw a boy leaned over a trash can dry heaving.

Because she had no doubt that _she_ would be doing the very same thing tomorrow.

Brooke looked to her left when she felt someone standing next to her.

_Chuck Bass._

She frowned.

The guy was a creep… _but…_ he could be the answer to all her problems.

She decided to look back at the building instead of Chuck. “You already take your test?” Brooke asked, holding onto her cup of coffee with a tight grip.

“Oh, I’m taking it right now.” He said with a little chuckle.

That made Brooke look over at him. She didn’t say anything, just looked away.

_He was the person to go to._

She continued to bounce on her feet.

“I can help you out, yaknow.” He told her. Brooke looked back at him, turning her body to face him as she raised her brows. “Come on…if you didn’t want something; the second I stood next to you, you would have told me to fuck off and I’d be having to change my pants because of coffee stains.” He smirked.

Brooke pursed her lips as she thought over what he first said, his offer for help. Chuck Bass didn’t exactly seem like a genuine guy. “Why would you want to help me after what I did?” She asked him.

He smiled, that serial killer type grin. “Well, for starters; helping you would piss off Blair. And as much as I dislike you – pissing her off brings me more pleasure then going after you would.”

She scoffed in disbelief. “Yeah, taking help from a guy so willing to fuck over someone who he used to be friends with – someone whom he had a relationship with; is not the kind of guy I want to go to for help.”

Chuck rolled his eyes. “Blair and I didn’t have a _relationship_. We fucked. Many times. But it was nothing more than that.” He looked away, his voice sounding bitter.

Brooke looked at him, held tilted a bit as it dawned on her that Chuck actually had feeling for Blair. “She broke your heart.”

Chuck snapped his head back in her direction and glared. “You really are insane, aren’t you?” He spat out. “Consider my offer of help rescinded.”

“Wow,” Brooke drew out the word. “You were in love with her. I mean, I get it; she’s hot. And at times her bitchiness can be funny. But… _wow._ From everything I’ve heard about you; you are _not_ a one lady type of guy.” She smiled in amusement.

Chuck continued to glare. “And who’s your source of information? Caroline fucking Baizen?” He scoffed.

“Gossip Girl, actually.” Brooke corrected him. “The bitch does a good job cataloging most of her posts about you guys. She’s a bit obsessed.”

Chucks glare went away, and his over confident swagger appeared again. “You’ve been doing your research on me.”

Brooke let out a loud laugh. “In your dreams, Bass. I was told the bitch posted about me and I was curious. Which led me to go through some of her tweets. You guys live quite a life.” She said sarcastically.

“Yeah, well I’m sure if they had internet in North Carolina your life there would have been much more interesting too.” He snarked.

Brooke had to roll her eyes at his little comment. “I see why you were drawn to Blair. The absolute lack of knowledge you have of the south must have been what you two bonded over. You talk like I grew up in the backwoods of Georgia. Hate to break it to you, Charles Manson, Tree Hill wasn’t as backwards as you and Blair are making it out to be.”

Chuck smirked. Like he had just won something. “Interesting.” He told her. “Perhaps you can educate me on my lack of knowledge of your hometown. Over drinks? Tonight. The palace. I’ll have a present for you.”

Brooke sneered in disgust. “No thanks, I have plans. And I’d rather not end up on the 6 o’clock news as an unidentified female body.”

He grinned. “That’s fine. I just thought you needed someone to take the test for you. I had the perfect person in mind to take the test under your name.”

Brooke bit on the inside of her cheek. She sighed in defeat. But not defeat to Chuck. Defeat to her ever passing this test. “Whatever. It doesn’t matter. It’s not like I’m going to get into any University. I’ll just…be a trust fund baby for the rest of my life. Being rich is all I’ve ever been good at.” She looked away from Chuck.

“Look,” his tone was softer and Brooke had to look back at him. “Not every successful person went to some Ivy League University. Or any other college for the matter…and besides,” his voice got cocky again. “You can always marry rich.”

She made a disgusted noise from the back of her throat and rolled her eyes. “In your dreams.”

“Just know…my offer still stands. If you want my help,” He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it over to her. “My number.” Chuck told her as she looked down at the small business card.

Brooke raised her brow up at him in amusement. “You have your own business card?” She laughed.

“Comes in handy,” He smirked with a wink.

Brooke rolled her eyes again and watched as he disappeared.

She then frowned.

Maybe she should meet with him and set everything up?

_No._

No. She was going to do this one her own. And if she failed miserably? Well, it would devastate her. But tomorrow she had her date with Carter and she was sure he could make her forget all about the stupid SAT’s.

 

 

 

 

_xoxo_

 

 

 

Brooke was getting some things out of her locker when the metal door slammed closed. She jumped in surprise at the loud sound and snapped her head in the direction of the hand that closed it. She should have known it’d be Blair just by how perfect her manicure was. God, that girl needed to unclench a little.

“The penthouse is mine tonight.” Blair informed Brooke. 

Brooke quirked her brow up in a challenge. Blair didn’t know she hadn’t been planning on going home tonight anyway. But why not mess with the Queen B a bit?

“And who are you entertaining? Chuck or Nate?” Brooke smirked.

“So funny.” Her tone was dry. “I hope the SAT’s have a category in terrible humor. Because that’s the only way I see you passing.”

“Well, at least I know you’ll score high on the section about having a bitter dried up vag-”

“ _Okay!”_ Caroline’s voice interrupted Brooke from insulting Blair, her hands moving to Brookes shoulders from behind to turn her around so she wasn’t facing Blair. “-Brooke is staying the night at my house tonight, Waldorf. So, you don’t have to worry.” She said, looking over Brookes head at Blair.

Blair didn’t reply, and with Brooke no longer facing her, she couldn’t see the face she made at Caroline. She only heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor, letting Brooke know she was gone.

“She is the cousin from Hell!” Brooke said in frustration when Caroline moved to stand in front of her. Caroline smiled, putting her hands back on Brooke shoulders as she looked down at her.

“Look, as much as I’d like to see you kick Blair Waldorf's ass – I’ve seen her throw down with Serena. The girl fights dirty. And you are very tiny and you’re basically the only girl who wants to be friends with me for the sole reason of being my friend.”

Brooke made a face, not understanding.

Caroline sighed before telling Brooke her story. “When I was a freshman, my brother was a senior. And the only time girls in any grade talked to me was because they wanted to sleep with my him. And they usually did. Sleep with him, that is.”

She frowned. “Yeah, well, your brother sounds like a man-whore.” Brooke told Caroline, moving to her side and linking their arms together. “And I like you for you.”

Caroline was quiet for a moment as they walked down the hall and then she started laughing.

“What?” Brooke looked up at her, still walking.

“Nothing,” Caroline continued to laugh. “I was just trying to picture you and Blair in a physical fight. It’d be like watching two hamsters fight.”

Brooke laughed. “Rude!” She said, yanking her arm out of Caroline’s and spun around to face her, walking backwards down the hall so she could face her friend. “I have you know that I would kick Blair Waldorf's ass. I am known as the Queen of Bitch Slaps back in Tree Hill-”

Caroline made a panicked face and Brooke knew why the instant her back collided into someone’s chest.  “Whoa!” He laughed, grabbing her by the arms and spun Brooke around to face him. “You okay?”

_“Wow.”_

His eyes really were a beautiful baby blue. Caroline was not exaggerating when she described what it was like to see Nate Archibald in person.

Brooke hadn’t even realized she had said the word out loud until Nate started chuckling and licked at his lower lip as a blush crept up his neck.

“Hey,” He said, his dimples deepening. Damn. No wonder Caroline all but drooled when she talked about him. Nate then looked past Brooke and towards Caroline. “Hey Caroline.”

“He,hiy. Hi.” Caroline’s words jumbled together. Brooke pressed her lips together in a tight line to keep from laughing. “Hey Nate.” She managed to finally say and then Nate smiled at Caroline only to then look back to Brooke.

“You’re Brooke, right?” He asked her. She nodded. “You dumped your coffee on Chucks pants.” He raised his brow with a little grin.

“Guilty.” Brooke shrugged with a flirty smile.

Flirting was harmless, right? She could flirt with Nate? It didn’t mean she had to sleep with him. Caroline liked him – but Brooke was a flirty person. Everyone knew that. Except no one knew her here. She quickly sobered up for the sake of her friendship with Caroline.

“The guy is a complete douchebag and deserved more than coffee spilt on his pants.”

“I agree.” Nate laughed. “I’m Nate. Nate Archibald.” He held out his hand for Brooke to shake. She did just that.

“Brooke Davis.” _But I bet you already knew that._

Ugh. Shut up past!Brooke.

“Nice to meet you, Brooke Davis.” He let go of her hand, smiling down at Brooke. “I should get to soccer practice…maybe I’ll see you around.”

Brooke didn’t reply, just made a point to look back at Caroline who seemed to be too hypnotized by Nate Archibald to even realize what was going on. “Care, we should get going too.” Brooke pulled her friend out of her obvious trance.

Caroline looked to Brooke and then back to Nate. “Yeah!” She agreed. “Yeah. We should…go. Bye, Nate!” She yelled as Brooke pulled her away from the very handsome boy.

“My God, Caroline,” Brooke said once they were far enough away for Nate to not hear what they were saying. “You really need to work on your game.”

Her friend gasped, “I have game!” She disagreed with Brooke.

“Oh, no, sweetie. You don’t. We’re going to work on that tonight, though.” Brooke told Caroline causing her to frown. “You help me prep for the SAT’s, and I’ll help you learn how to casually flirt.”

“I _was_ casually flirting!” Caroline argued as they stood at Brookes next class door.

“Caroline, you were about five seconds away from saying; _grool._ ”

“Yeah, well, Lindsay Lohan got the guy in the end of that movie. So…suck it.” Caroline stuck her tongue out at Brooke before turning her back on her and walking down the hall.

“Love you!” Brooke shouted with a laugh. Caroline promptly flipped her off as she walked down the hall causing Brooke to laugh harder.

Again, Brooke found herself thinking about how lucky she was that Caroline Baizen had been the one to show her around Constance Billard.

 

 

 

_xoxo_

 

 

 

 

Brooke was _done_ with studying. Mentally. She really should continue, but she really need to do something other than practice tests with Caroline. So, she slammed her book shut causing Caroline to jump in surprise. “We need to do something other than _this_ ,” Brooke scowled at the books, shoving them away from her.

“Weren’t you just freaking out twenty minutes ago for getting two questions wrong on the practice test?” Caroline said with an amused look.

“Yeah, well that was twenty-minutes-ago-Brooke. Right-now-Brooke really wants to teach you Brooke smarts. Like, how to properly break into your parent’s liquor cabinet.” She said with a mischievous look.

“Eh,” Caroline drew out the word while she made a face. “I don’t know,”

The brunette groaned, slipping off her heels and bounced a bit. “Oh, come on, Care! Live a little!” Brooke said, now hopping off the queen size bed.

Caroline took in a deep breath, her face a bit red as she looked up to Brooke. “I just…I am a lightweight, Brooke. Okay-I-can’t handle-hard-liquor-I-will-be-drunk-off-my-ass-after-two-sips-of-my-Dad's-scotch.” Caroline admitted in a ramble, taking in a long deep breath afterwards to make up for the lack of oxygen.

Brooke pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing. Caroline narrowed her eyes at when she saw Brooke was trying not to laugh. So she shook her head with a little smile. “Fine. We won’t drink. But we’re leaving this room and we’re going to raid your fridge and blast some music and just not think about the SAT’s for like…an hour, okay?”

Caroline laughed, nodding in agreement. “Okay. I’m going to order some takeout though because my parents pretty much got rid of all our food for the weekend to keep me from cooking in the kitchen. They think I’ll set it on fire because it happened once when I was nine.” Caroline said as she got up off the bed and walked over to Brooke, dragging her along and out of the bedroom

“Oh my God! Me too!” Brooke said in excitement. “I mean, it wasn’t my house. It was my best friend Peyton’s house – her Dad was _so_ pissed. I was in the second grade and I had just found out how much money Martha Stewart made and I wanted to start a franchise like; _right_ away. I called them Brookies.” Brooke told Caroline as they walked down the large hall and past all the spare bedrooms.

“Play on words. Very clever.” Caroline chuckled.

“Thank you! I should have patented that shit. _Unfortunately,_ they didn’t turn out so great. Hence, Peyton’s dad freaking out on me when _one_ smoke alarm went off and he acted like I was a damn arsonist in training.” Brooke said with a little chuckle.  

They were walking down the stairs when Caroline awkwardly cleared her throat. “Can I ask you a question about Peyton?”

“Shoot.” Brooke said once they got to the last step, she turned to face Caroline who stayed on the steps, the skirt of her uniform sashaying in the process.

“I’ve seen her facetime you like four times since you’ve been here and you decline every call.” Caroline said in a hesitant voice. “You know, you don’t have to ignore your calls just because you’re here with me.”

Brooke swallowed and ran her hand through her hair. “It’s not because I’m here. It’s because…the last time she facetimed me it was _not_ her on the other end. It was my ex-boyfriend.”

Caroline’s eyes widened. “Wait – the one who cheated on you with Peyton? And he was facetiming you while he was with her? God! Guys are awful!”

Brooke had to laugh, shaking her head and pulling Caroline by the hand so she would get off the steps. “No. It wasn’t like that. I had been avoiding his calls and texts and he thought the best way to get ahold of me was to steal Peyton’s phone and facetime me from it. I mean, it worked. I guess I’m just a little worried now that each time she calls it’ll be Lucas and not Peyton.”

“Why’d he call you?” Caroline asked Brooke.

She shifted uncomfortably on her feet. “Before I left he told me that he wanted to be with me. He asked me to stay and said he loved me.”

“But…do you love him too?”

Brooke looked to Caroline and took in a deep breath. “He hurt me so badly, Care. I could never a hundred percent trust him if we were to be together again. I felt insecure and just downright awful about myself. I don’t ever want to go back to the girl Lucas Scott made out of me. I’d die before I went back to being her. So, no. I don’t love him. I don’t think I ever could again.”

Her friend frowned, and then hurried off leaving Brooke standing by the front door. She stood there for a moment, wondering what the hell Caroline was doing – but soon heard the house fill with [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xThd_r0dqd4). Brooke laughed and then danced her way into the room Caroline was already spinning around in.

“Like they say in Grey’s Anatomy! Dance it out!”  Caroline yelled over the music while bouncing around the living room.

Brooke laughed, swinging her hips to the beat as she circled around Caroline who laughed as well.

“Much better than SAT practice tests, right?!” Brooke yelled over the music as they continued to dance.

“Yes!”

“Where’s your kitchen?” Brooke yelled, already needing water after dancing to about three songs.

“Two rooms to the left down the hall!” Caroline said, continuing dancing around. Brooke smiled as she left the room.

Brooke looked at herself in the long hall mirror, her hair a still in messy bun, she still had her school uniform on, the vest she had chosen to wear instead of the jacket stayed unbutton and her nice white shirt stayed untucked out of her skirt. Brooke pulled her hair out of the bun she had thrown together while studying with Caroline, half of the hair falling out from dancing.

They needed food. And drinks. _Water,_ she had to remind herself. Though, she did spot a very fancy liquor cabinet while dancing around the swanky living room. Though, the one complaint Brooke would make about the Baizens house was that their furniture was too tacky. (Minus Caroline’s room.)

Each room was different.

Some had a modern flare.

Some looked like they were designed straight out of the Jetsons decorating book. And the other rooms had gross old red rugs with wooden walls that smelt of stale cigars and something Brooke couldn’t quite recognize.

Caroline room was simple. A typical teenage girl’s bedroom.

She had a desk in the corner of the room with books stacked up and paper scattered everything. Her bed had been neatly made before she and Brooke sat on it and started studying. There was an old fireplace, though, more for decoration than to actually use. On top of the faux fireplace was a banister that held framed pictures. Brooke didn’t get a close enough look at because of the large framed picture that hung above the banister.

 _“Who drew that?”_ Brooke asked, seeing it was a charcoal sketch of a ballerina.

 _“I did.”_ Caroline said in a sheepish voice.

_“That is so good, Caroline! I didn’t know you could draw!”_

Caroline shrugged it off and started quizzing Brooke again before she could look around for more drawings.

Brooke followed Caroline’s directions and found herself in the kitchen.

She walked into the large room and stood in front of the stainless-steel refrigerator before opening it in hopes that Caroline’s parents weren’t too eco friendly had had a couple of bottles of water so she wouldn’t have to go rifling around through all the cupboards.

They had glass bottles of water, thankfully for Brooke. She grabbed two and stopped when she heard the music come to a stop.

She waited in a kitchen for a bit, opening up her own bottle of water and taking a big gulp. Brooke pulled her phone out of her vest pocket and smiled when she saw a text Carter had sent earlier.

 

**Carter (5:28 PM):**  
_Can’t wait to see you tomorrow._  


 

Brooke felt her cheeks heat as she ducked her head, the need to hide her flushed face even though no one was in the room with her strong. Brooke set down her bottle of water and quickly texted him back a reply.

 

 

**Brooke (5:37 PM)**  
Of course you can’t.   
I’m irresistible.  


Brooke tucked her phone into her black vest and grabbed the two bottles of water and left the kitchen. She slowed once she was in the hallway when she could smell something mouthwatering. When did Caroline order food?

“I can’t believe they sent you over.” Brooke could hear Caroline saying in irritation as she got closer. “I am capable of staying the night by myself, I’m seventeen, not nine!” She huffed. “And you’re too busy texting to even pay attention to me. Some watchful eye you are – mom and dad left me in _great_ hands.”

Brooke stood in the hallway, seeing someone standing with Caroline in a nice black coat, a grey hoodie covering the back of their head. From the build of the person, and the way they were dressed- Brooke knew it was a man. She assumed, though not seeing him, that he must be Caroline’s douchebag brother.  

“There, I’m done.” The person said.

And Brooke near dropped the glass bottles of water when she heard the voice.

Her phone went off causing both Caroline and

_Dun, dun, dun…_

Carter to look over at her.

“Hey, sorry. My parents sent my brother over to check up on me.” Caroline said, pushing past Carter who looked to Brooke with wide eyes. He looked her up and down, probably seeing the same exact school uniform on her that his sister was wearing.

_Sister._

Caroline was his sister.

“Brother?” Brooke rasped out.

“Yeah.” Caroline grabbed the water bottle from Brooke. “Your phone went off.” She motioned to her phone lighting up in her vest pocket.

Brooke let out a strangled laugh, looking to Carter briefly who still looked to her in shock. “Yeah, uh, that was my mom.”

“-What? You didn’t even look at it?” Caroline said in confusion.

“That was the obnoxious second alert. She says I need to get home. So - I’m, I’m gonna. I gotta leave.” She rambled out, trying to clear her throat, heading out of the room and towards the stairs.

Caroline followed after her, “Whoa, wait! I thought we were going to study for the SAT’s tomorrows.”

“SAT’s?” Carter finally spoke, following after Brooke and Caroline. But Brooke did not have the courage to look back at him and couldn’t even think of a response.

“Yeah, Carter – unlike you, we’re actually going to take them instead of paying someone to take it for us.”

“Both of you. The both of you are taking them?” Carter had to clear his throat. Brooke closed her eyes, still frozen on the steps.

“Yes, Carter – that’s what I literally just said! Why are you acting so weird?”

Brooke spun around, looking to Carter briefly with a look that read; _please don’t say anything!_

“I got to get going, Caroline. I’m so sorry.” _Sorry that I slept with your brother without knowing he was your brother, god you’re a terrible friend! And after what she said earlier about the girls only being friends with her to get to her brother – fuck!_ “Raincheck on the sleepover.”

“Is everything okay?” Caroline moved up a few steps. “If he’s weirding you out I can tell him to leave,” she whispered, but loud enough for Carter to hear who let out a scoff.

“No, no! It’s, not that. I just have to go because my mom’s having a meltdown and for some reason she needs my help to defuse her emotional timebomb.” She lied. Caroline gave her a worried look and Brooke simply shrugged and then hurried up the stairs and ran down the hallway to grab her things out of Caroline’s room.

By the time she got downstairs, it was only Caroline by the door. Brooke tried to subtly look around but couldn’t see Carter anywhere.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay? Carter always over orders.”

_Yeah, I know. I had Thai take out with him the other night and then proceed shove it off the bed while having sex with him._

“He’s putting it in the kitchen now.”

“No, I really got to go. I’m sorry.” Brooke said again. She then proceeded to pull out some cash from her clutch.

“What are you doing?” Caroline laughed as Brooke handed her the cash.

“For the takeout that your brother brought over. Can you give it to him for me? I really got to go.”

“Brooke – you don’t have to pay him!” Caroline said in amusement.

“Yeah, I know. I just feel bad. You said he over orders and I’m leaving so he probably wasted money so just…apologize and give him that for me and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Caroline frowned, nodding her head. “Okay…hope your mom is okay.” She said as she walked Brooke out of the brownstone.

Brooke held her breath as Caroline waited for her until she managed to get a taxi to stop for her. She didn’t know what to say, so instead she hugged onto Caroline tightly. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Caroline hugged her back. “It’s okay, Brooke. We can always try for another sleepover.” She laughed, rubbing her back a bit feeling Brookes chest moving up and down fast. Caroline pulled away, hands on Brookes shoulders as she looked down at her. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Brooke nodded, swallowing hard. “Yeah. Go eat with your brother.” She tried to assure Caroline, moving away from her friend (who chances were, was going to hate her when she found out about her and Carter) and walked over to the cab. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Don’t be late!” Caroline hollered as Brooke got in the cab. As it pulled away, Brooke looked at the brownstone one last time, seeing Carter standing in the doorway watching her cab pull away.

When it was far enough away, Brooke let out a long shriek of the word; _FUCK!_

She yelled it over and over again until her already raspy voice was raw. The driver didn’t even bat an eye at her, just drove her to the penthouse.

“I am such a fucking idiot!” Brooke said in anger. She needed to talk to Carter – tell him that whatever thing they had going on needed to stop because she cared too much about Caroline to just be one of her so-called friends who sleeps with her brother. But she couldn’t text or call him right after leaving. “Uh, can you take me to a different address please?” Brooke asked, giving the name of Carters apartment to the cabbie.

“Sure thing, kid.” The guy told her.

They drove past the penthouse on the way and Brooke wished more than anything in that moment that she was in Tree Hill where things were simple and she wasn’t the girl who slept with her friend’s brother.

_I’m such a fuck up._

 

 

 

 

_xoxo_

 

 

There was no point in telling Caroline about Brooke.

He hooked up with her a couple of times – that was it. It’s not like there was anything between them but attraction.

_That’s a lie._

And the fact that she was only seventeen (he figured, since Caroline said they were in the same grade) and lied to him about being a in college – why would he want to continue whatever little fling they had going on?

_But did she lie? You kind of assumed she was a college student._

When he heard the bartender giving her a hard time about her fake ID, he figured she was at least 20, just under the age she needed to be in order to get a drink.

_She definitely did not look seventeen the night you met her._

_Or when she showed up to your place the next time you saw her._

Carter closed his eyes hard, trying not to think about the way she undid her coat to reveal what she was wearing underneath – or the lack of what she was wearing.

Seventeen.

_It’s legal._

_Shut the fuck up._

Caroline really liked her. When they were eating she was going on and on about how Brooke wasn’t like most the girls at Constance – Jesus! She even told him that Brooke was off limits.

 _“Don’t get any ideas, Carter. Brookes too smart to be seduced by you.”_ Caroline said as she the burrito Carter had gotten her. Caroline went on to tell him about how Brooke was Blair Waldorf's cousin who moved here from Tree Hill, North Carolina and that Caroline had been the first friend she made. _“I mean, I have friends – kind of. I mean, I’m not a loner. But all the times I’ve had friends was because they wanted to sleep with you. So, I repeat. Do not sleep with her.”_

He kept looking down at his phone as Caroline went on, not even touching the food he had gotten for himself.

When his parents called asking him to bring food for Caroline and her friend; he figured it would be one of her nerdy friends who couldn’t even look him in the eyes.

He definitely was not expecting _Brooke._

Fucking Hell.

He needed to _not_ think about how intimately he knew Brooke. Tried to block away the image of the tattoo he kissed on the inside of her right hip near her panty line. Or how her lips felt against his skin as she trailed kisses down to his – _stop!_  

Carter knew how badly it hurt Caroline when the girls at school only befriended her to get close to him. He had been stupid, and selfish, and a horny teenage boy.

But he was older now and he was done letting down Caroline.

She was his little sister.

But… _Brooke._

Do you know how many girls Carter had asked to spend the night at his apartment?

Zero.

But he liked the way her body felt pressed to his and the rasp of her voice as she said his name and the way she stroked his scalp while he kept his head pressed to her chest and listened while her heart steadied.

She wasn’t like the women he slept with.

_That’s because she’s seventeen._

A very, very experienced seventeen-year-old.

Carter paid his driver and got out of the cab, walking up to his building.

He paused when he was in the lobby and looked down at his phone.

No new messages or missed calls.

He was probably never going to talk to Brooke again after the way she dashed out. Carter thought maybe she’d text him after she ran with an explanation – but nope.

Carter shoved his phone in his jacket and waved at the doorman before heading to the elevator. He rubbed his hands down his face as the elevator took him to his floor and tried to tell himself that Brooke didn’t matter.

She was a couple of fucks and that was it.

She meant nothing to him.

And then he stepped out of the elevator and saw Brooke sitting outside his door.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

He walked over and when he grabbed the keys out of his jacket pocket the sound caused Brooke to look up. He watched as she took in a deep breath before pushing herself up off the ground and stood.

“Hey,” her voice rasped once he was standing at his door. She stepped out of his way when he moved to unlock his door and tried to ignore the way his stomach clenched just at the sound of her damn voice.

He stepped inside after unlocking the door, leaving it open for Brooke to follow after him. She got the hint and did just that, shutting the door closed once she was inside.

“For the record – I had no clue you were Caroline’s brother. Mostly because I met her _after_ you and I slept together.”

Carter didn’t say anything, just took off his black coat so he was only in his hoodie and set his keys down on the table in his living room.

“And if I _had_ met her first and known about you I would _not_ have slept with you because apparently you are notorious for sleeping with her friends.” Brooke said in a bitter tone.

Carter turned and looked at her in amusement. “You sound jealous.”

Brooke narrowed her eyes at him in a glare. “I sound like I’m not the kind of girl who only becomes friends with a sweet, funny, smart girl _just_ so I can sleep with her brother.” Brooke corrected him with a sad sigh. “Look, Carter,” she pressed her hands together. “Caroline is a really good friend and…as much as I’ve come to like you for…more than just your body,” She looked away from him and Carter smirked. “I can’t be just another friend of hers who sleeps with her brother.”

 _I met you first,_ Carter wanted to say.

“See…” He took in a shaky breath as he tugged off his hoodie. “That’s where you’re different from those girls who used Caroline.” When he pulled the hoodie off and could see Brooke again, she was biting down on her lip hard, avoiding looking at him. “You actually care about my sister.”

“I do.’ Brooke agreed, still not looking at him.

_Don’t._

He stepped forward, moving until he was standing in front of Brooke, moving his fingers under her chin to force her to look him in the eyes.

“Carter,” Her voice shook and her eyes fluttered as she looked at him. “Stop.”

“I want to.” He told her, his thumb now moving to graze her lower lip.

“ _Please,”_ He watched as her eyes slowly closed and felt her grip onto his shirt, fisting the fabric.

“I don’t care that you lied to me about how old you are – I thought maybe I could hold onto that to stay away from you but…” His eyes lingered down to her mouth. “I don’t think I can ever stop wanting you, Brooke.”  

He didn’t close the space between them. _Brooke_ did.

And the way her hands grabbed at his clothes to yank them off as they stumbled into his bedroom?

Carter knew that Brooke wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.


	4. Desperately Seeking Serena prt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACECLAIM FOR CAROLINE BAIZEN: Troian Bellisario

__

 

 

It was a lot harder to leave than Brooke thought it would be. But it had been an hour and she still was wrapped up in Carters arms. His hand was slowly running up and down her arm, fingers tracing little patterns on her skin as she lay next to him, overthinking and feeling guilt. Brooke each time she tried to find the courage to leave, Brooke found herself moving closer into Carter.

It was selfish.

Brooke knew that.

They had only spent three nights (and slept together a handful of times during those three nights) together and yet she didn’t want to let him go.

But she _needed_ to.

For the sake of her friendship with Caroline.

But she really, really did like Carter.

And it wasn’t just because he was great in bed (because holy shit; the dude knew what he was doing) but she enjoyed his company. He made her laugh with his snarky little remarks, his cocky attitude but mostly, Brooke felt like, though she didn’t really know him and how he was with other people, she felt like she saw a side of him that others didn’t.

 _This_ side. The affectionate side where he’d press kisses to her head and run his fingers through her hair and stare down at her adoringly, like she was the only person in the world who truly mattered.

Three nights together.

That was all.

And that was all it was going to be.

“I really have to go, Carter.” Brooke said, just above a whisper.

“I know,” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Just a little while longer.”

Brooke turned her head up to look at him, a sad smile on her lips. “I have…for the last six hours I’ve stayed just a while longer.” She reminded him, moving her hand to his face, thumb sweeping across his cheek. “I have to go…for real now, Carter…” She took in a deep breath to find courage to say the next few words. “And I can’t come back. This thing…it has to be over.”

He sighed, pulling her body closer to his, if possible. “Just tell me more about yourself…please?”

She licked at her lips, shivering when his hand moved down her back.

“Tell me something that’ll make me not want you.” He whispered.

“You should ask my parents for that kind of information…it’s clear they never wanted me.” Brooke told him, moving her body a bit so he could move on top of her, his eyes pouring into hers. His hand cupped her cheek as he looked down at her. “Or my ex-boyfriend Lucas…though, now that I’m gone I’m suddenly _the one_ for him and we’re supposed to end up together so I guess he’s not a good source to talk to.”

“Why is he your ex?” Carter asked, moving his hand to her neck and turning her head to the side so he could have better access to her neck.

Brooke closed her eyes, hand moving to his back, fingernails digging into his skin. “He’s my ex because he cheated on me with my best friend.” She told him.

That made Carter pause what he was doing.

He moved so he was looking down at her again, she cast her eyes away from his so he couldn’t see just how little it made her feel to talk about how her boyfriend had been in love with her best friend the entire time they were dating.

“Do you still love him?” Carter asked her.

She was finally able to look back at him. “No.” She said with certainty.

Carters mouth devoured hers the moment the ‘ _no’_ left her lips. Brooke moaned into his mouth when his arm wrapped around her middle, pulling her up with him on the bed. She sat on his lap now, legs settled on either side of him as he kissed her. “Your ex,” He mumbled against her mouth between feverish kisses. “Dumbest motherfucker in the world.”

That made her smile and ignite something in her, causing her to shove him in the chest so his back was pressed against the mattress and she hovered over him, pushing her hair to the side as she looked down at him.

“I’m seventeen,” She reminded him with a kiss. “I lied to you about my age.” Another kiss, longer this time. “I let you believe I was in college, when the truth is I probably won’t be able to pay my way into any university,” More kisses. “I have more baggage than the JFK terminal and,” She kissed him hard before saying the last thing that _should_ seal the deal on why Carter should not want her. “I’m friends with your sister.” Brooke pulled herself away from Carter, hand pressed down on his chest to keep him down so his mouth couldn’t chase after hers.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair, tugging it roughly. “Yeah, you see – all these things don’t make was want you less.” Carter told her, hands then moving to her hips, gripping them tight.

“I live with my cousin, who is Blair Waldorf.” Brooke added.

Carter made a mock serious face, “Well, there it is. I’m done with you, get out.” He told her causing Brooke to laugh and look away. But when she looked back at him, he was smiling sadly at her. “…Maybe,” He began to say, but Brooke stopped him.

“Carter,” she pushed off of him, now able to find the courage to get out of bed. Brooke pulled the sheets with her, wrapping them around her body as she stood.

“Just hear me out,” Carter sat a bit in bed, moving closer to her. “You and I met before you even knew who Caroline was.”

Brooke had to chuckle, bending down to grab some of her clothes. “Yeah, somehow I don’t see Caroline being cool with that.” Brooke said, “ _Well, since you fucked my brother before we met – I suppose you can keep fucking him.”_ Brooke did a poor imitation of Caroline.

Carter scrunched up his face. “I’ve never heard Caroline utter the word _fuck_ in my entire life.” He then smirked. “Which is why I’m surprised she took a liking to someone who has such a filthy tongue.”

Brooke rolled her eyes and pulled on her uniform skirt.  

She then moved over to the nightstand where her phone was and made a face when she saw it wouldn’t turn on for her.

“She’s _not_ going to like me soon enough seeing as my phone is dead and I,” she grabbed at his phone next to hers and checked the time. “-Have twenty minutes to get back to the penthouse, shower, and change my clothes before I have to meet her to take the SAT’s.” She set his phone back down and bent down to grab her shirt off the floor.

“You could shower here.” Carter said and when she looked over at him he was giving her a wicked grin while she buttoned up her shirt.

“No.”

Carter got off the bed and pulled on his boxers. “-Caroline is all about saving the world – we’d be conserving water by showering together. I think she’d be really proud.” His argument was just ridiculous and Brooke had to try her hardest not to laugh.

“Yeah,” Brooke drew out the word. “I’m sure she’d be thrilled that our combined effort to save the world had nothing to do with you wanting to have sex in your shower with me. _Which_ is not going to happen because as I said earlier…this is done.” Brooke looked away from Carter as she slipped on her vest.

Even without looking at him, she could feel him moving closer to her. And soon enough, his hands were placed on her hips as he stood in front of her. “I don’t want it to be done.” He said the words out loud. “And I don’t think you want it to be done either.”

Brooke moved her head so she was looking down at the little space between them as he held onto her.

“Tell me I’m wrong.”

She looked back up at him, her hand moving up to his face. “I can’t do that.”

“Then stay.” Carter urged her, pulling her closer to him so their bodies were pressed together. “We can figure everything out later.”

Brooke bit at her lower lip. She was tempted to tell him that she would stay. But it wasn’t just Caroline stopping her from staying – it was the huge test she had to take. And now she had fifteen minutes to get to the penthouse. “I _can’t._ I’m sorry. I have to take the SAT’s.”

“I can pay for someone to take them for you.” Carter said, moving with her a bit so they were swaying while standing. “That’s how I did it.”

Brooke had to laugh. “And let me guess – you taught Chuck Bass your ways before leaving St. Jude.” Carter raised his brows at her comment. “He came to me yesterday asking me to meet him last night for drinks so he can set me up with someone to take the tests for me.”

“In other words, he wants to have sex with you.” Carter said in an annoyed tone.

Brooke was amused by his jealousy. “Of course he wants to have sex with me. Everyone does.” She placed both her hands on his face now and forced him to look at her. “But Chuck Bass looks like a legit serial killer in the making and from what Caroline has told me about him? I wouldn’t want to be anywhere alone with him.” She said with a little smile causing Carter to relax a bit. “Besides, he already tried to use his charm on me and all he got in return hot coffee thrown on his crotch.” She said, letting her hands fall from his face.

Carter full on grinned at that.

“You can read all about it on twitter.”

“Hmmm, Gossip Girl.” Carter started up the swaying movements again. And Brooke found it hard to concentrate on anything but his blue eyes. She needed to _go._ She couldn’t be standing here in his bedroom with him when she needed to meet Caroline, _his fucking sister,_ in less than fifteen minutes now. “She made her bitchy appearance during my senior year. She even had a _where’s Carter Baizen_ map for her hashtag spotted thing when I backpacking through Europe.” He said with a roll of his eyes causing Brooke to grin.

“Well, aren’t you so important.” Brooke teased him.

_Dammit. If she had just dug a little deeper into that bitches’ tweets…_

She sighed.

“You have to go,” He said what she was ready to say again.

Brooke nodded. “From this moment on, Carter Baizen,” She tried to make her voice strong. “You will only be my good friends _douche bag big brother,_ ” Brooke said with a little laugh, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. “And I will be,”

“The one that got away.” Carter said sadly.

She kissed him one last time before letting go of him. He walked her through his apartment and to his front door. Brooke told herself she wouldn’t look back, that she’d put her hand on the doorknob and twist it open. But she didn’t.

He was frowning. “I’m glad I finally got to know your whole name… _Brooke Davis.”_

She smiled sadly at him and then left.

Brooke felt an ache in her heart that she hadn’t felt since the night she saw Lucas and Peyton together on her webcam.

The feeling that she just loss something before it even really began.

And unlike her relationship with Lucas…whatever was between her and Carter…it felt **real**. And now that it was gone…

 

 

_xoxo_

 

 

 

“Oh, thank God!” Caroline said once she spotted Brooke running up to her with two cups of coffee in her hand, hair in a messy bun while the outfit Brooke was wearing looked like she just threw on the first thing she found when she woke up.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Brooke apologized, handing Caroline her coffee.

“We were supposed to meet fifteen minutes ago! And your phone was sending me straight to voicemail!” Caroline said, ancy as ever about taking the tests. She needed to get a 2300 or she’d never forgive herself. She took a large gulp of coffee, not caring that it burnt off most of her taste buds. “Did you _just_ wake up?” Caroline asked.

She had known Brooke for only a few days now – but the girl prided herself in the way she styled her outfits.

“Yes. my phone died last night and my alarm didn’t go off because of it and Blair, being the kind, considerate, cousin she is, didn’t wake me.” Brooke rambled on, looking guilty.

Caroline felt bad. She shouldn’t take her nerves out on Brooke when she was probably even more nervous than Caroline. “It’s fine…I was just worried when I didn’t hear from you last night. Is everything okay with your mom?”

Brooke took a sip of her coffee, hissing a bit from the heat. “Yeah, all good.” She said fast, looking past Caroline at the line of people getting ready to take the test.

Caroline shifted on her feet before she took in a deep breath before speaking. “So something weird happened last night.”

Brooke looked up to Caroline with worried eyes – as if she were guilty of something. Caroline would have to ask her about that later.

“Nate Archibald messaged me on Facebook.”

And just like that, Brooke went back to being her cheery, non-guilty looking self, “Are you serious?” She said happily, playfully shoving Caroline on the arm. “Did you practice your flirting like I taught you how.”

Caroline looked down at the ground and shook her head. “Actually…I didn’t really get the chance to do that.”

When she looked back at Brooke, she saw the confused expression on her face. “What? Why?”

“Because he messaged me asking for you number.” Caroline told her. “He couldn’t find you on twitter or Facebook otherwise he would have asked you himself,” She quoted him in a dry tone.

Brooke shook her head with a little sigh. “I’m sorry, Care.” She apologized. “Guys can be… _so_ dumb.”

“Yeah, well…I kind of didn’t reply.”

“Good! Don’t!” Brooke told her. “Okay, just tell him I don’t have a phone number.”

That made Caroline laugh. “Yeah, because that’s a believable story.” Brooke was still frowning though. “Don’t feel bad, Brooke…you’re _you,_ and…I’m just Carter Baizens little sister. The guys stay away from me because of him and the girls only talk to me to sleep with him.”

Caroline watched as Brooke swallowed hard before talking. “-You are an amazing girl and any guy in St. Jude’s would be lucky to date you. You’re a freakin’ Goddess and the guys here just can’t handle you.” Brooke pressed her hand to Caroline’s arm. “Nate Archibald is obviously an idiot if he can’t see that he should be asking for _your_ number. Not mine.”

Caroline simply shrugged. “I don’t know, I think I need to get over my school yard crush on him.” She decided. “In fact,” She pulled out her phone and opened up her messenger app. “I’m going to give him your number!”

“Caroline, no!” Brooke laughed, trying to take the phone away.

“ _On the condition,”_ Caroline held the phone out of Brookes reach. “That he gives me the number of one of his lacrosse teammates. I think I should test out some of those flirting tips you gave me.” She typed Brookes number to Nate and hit send. “Besides, I think it’d do you some good to go out with someone.”

“Oh, is that so?” Brooke said with a little laugh.

“Yes. That way you can stop avoiding facetime calls with your best friend just because you think it’s your loser ex calling.” Caroline then frowned when she saw Brookes face fall. “Did I cross a line? I didn’t mean it in a bad way – and I don’t even really know Lucas so I don’t know if he’s really a loser so just – I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have,”

“-Caroline!” Brooke stopped her. “It’s fine…you’re right…I do need to get over…people.” She didn’t say Lucas by name. “And a bonus is that it’ll piss Blair off.”

Caroline laughed at that.

“Are you sure about this, Care? I know you like Nate.” Brooke said softly.

“Oh, I fall in love with anyone. Once, I knocked over a napkin on my table at a café and this guy bent down and gave it back to me and I started planning our wedding. The napkin literally fell on the gross dirty floor and it really should have just been thrown away – but that small act of chivalry had me swooning.” Caroline chuckled. “So, yeah. I’m fine with you and Nate. You deserve to be happy.”

She watched as Brooke stood there for a moment looking at her, and when she finally opened her mouth to say something, someone called Caroline’s name.

_Dan Humphrey._

“Hey!” He said, walking up to where she and Brooke stood. “Hey – have either of you seen Serena?” He asked, tone winded. “The tests are about to start in like,” He looked down at his watch. “ _Now._ ”

“No, sorry.” Caroline told him and then looked to Brooke. “Have you seen her?”

Brooke shook her head, looking to Dan now. “Sorry, I haven’t. You should try Blair.” She suggested. Brooke then looked to Caroline, “Care,” She started to say.

“Hey, Dan!”

Caroline smiled when Brooke dropped her head back in annoyance. She really never thought anyone would be annoyed to hear Nate Archibald’s voice.

“Hey man, have you seen Serena?” Dan asked once Nate was standing with them. He shook his head.

“Caroline,” He smiled, holding up his phone. “Got your message.” He then looked to Brooke. “Which I’m assuming she told you about?” Nate asked in a hopeful tone.

Brookes facial expression softened. “Yes.” She said slowly.

Caroline watched as Brooke looked hesitant to say anything else.

“And she said that after the test you should take her out for lunch to celebrate!” Caroline blurted out, wanting to help her friend. Brooke snapped her head in Caroline’s direction with wide eyes and her lip in a tight line.

“Great!” Nate said in an excited tone. “Uh, let me text you my number really fast.” He started to type on his phone.

“I don’t have my phone with me.” Brooke told him. “It died on me last night.”

“Oh, okay…well, I’ll just wait out here for you to be done.” Nate said next.

Caroline watched as Brooke quirked her brow up at him. “Don’t you have to take the same exact test?”

He smiled sheepishly at Brooke, his beautiful dimples deepening. _Nope. You’re moving on, Caroline._

“I already took it.” He told Brooke. “My parents _really_ don’t want me going to USC so I had to make sure my scores were good enough to get in without their help early on.”

Brooke smiled. “That’s clever.” She told him. “So that begs that questions…why are you here?”

He blushed.

_Nate Archibald freaking blushed!_

How – how was that even possible? Someone as beautiful as him does not get flustered! Well, then again, he was talking to Brooke who was basically Aphrodite. Caroline had to laugh when Brooke told her that _she_ was a goddess. No, that was the most backwards thing Brooke had ever said in the short time Caroline has known her.

“Well, when I didn’t hear from Caroline last night I figured I’d try my luck in asking you for your number in person. And I may have asked around about when you were set to take your tests.”

Brooke inhaled a little as she smiled. She then looked to Caroline who gave her a little nudge, letting her know it would be okay.

“Okay…I guess I’ll see you after I’m done.”

“I look forward to it.” Nate grinned.

“Well,” Dan spoke up. They all looked over at him, only now remembering that he was standing with them the entire time. “This has been sufficiently awkward. So, I’m gonna go look for Serena one last time before I have to take the tests. See ya, Nate. Brooke, Caroline.” He waved before leaving them. 

Brooke and Caroline laughed when they looked to one another and then Nate joined in and laughed as well. “We should get going.” Brooke said to Caroline, though she was looking at Nate.

“Yeah, of course. Good luck!”

When Nate walked away, casting one last smitten look at Brooke, Caroline looped their arms together and dragged Brooke towards the building. “You can thank me later!”

Brooke made a little humming noise but not much else. She was being quiet. Which was no very Brooke Davis. When they were inside and signed in, Caroline grabbed Brooke by the shoulders and forced the brunette to look at her.

“You are going to do _fine_ , Brooke. Okay? You did so good on the practice tests – especially for someone who only started studying a few days ago.” Caroline tried to assure her, chalking up her nervous and quiet behavior up to Brooke being scared about the tests. “Just, breathe, okay? You are going to make theses SAT’s your bitch.”

Brooke smiled, closing her eyes as she shook her head.

“And then afterwards you’ll go on a date with Nate Archibald so you have that to look forward to!”

Brooke now frowned.

“It’s _fine,”_ Caroline drew out the word. “Nate already texted me Leo Simmons number.”

“Leo Simmons?” Brooke said back to Caroline.

“The second hottest guy on the lacrosse team!” Caroline smirked. “Now, go! Go ace this test! Charge your phone when you get home and then call me with all the details.”

They hugged and then Brooke was off to the room she’d be taking her test in. “You’re a really good friend.” Brooke had whispered to Caroline as they hugged.

Caroline took in a deep breath.

She gave Brooke a pep talk about how well she was going to do on the test.

Now she needed to give herself one.

 

 

_xoxo_

 

 

 **@GossipGirl:** _#Spotted_ – Nate Archibald leaving Hunter college with _#newgirl_ Brooke Davis.  
Oh _@natethegreatarchibald_ is this a power play against _@queenblair_? We dig it.  


 

 

Brooke quirked her brow up when Nate let out a little groan, setting his phone down on the booth table they were sitting in. He looked up at her and saw her brow still quirked up at him in question. “Lady troubles?” She asked with a little smirk.

Nate chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “No, uh. Kind of. One lady. I’m gonna be honest with you…Gossip Girl posted about us.”

“Of course she did.” Brooke said in annoyance, wishing more now than ever that her phone with charged and with her. “What did that little twat say?”

He grinned at her choice in insult. “Well, she said that we were spotted leaving Hunter College and that I’m with you as some power play against Blair.”

Brooke pressed her lips together, nodding her head. “I mean…it’d be a pretty big power play. You using me to get back at Blair for what she did.”

“Hey,” Nate said, hand moving out from under the table and reached to grab ahold of Brookes that rested on the table. “That’s not what this is.” He tried to assure her.

He had nice soft hands. But they weren’t the hands she wanted holding her in that moment. Caroline had said something; _you deserve to be happy._

She had almost blown it and told her what would _really_ make her happy was to be with Carter. But what were they? A few one night stands together and suddenly Brooke was willing to break the rules of hoes over bros? And who knows if Carter wasn’t just talking out of his ass to get her to keep sleeping with him?

Caroline had told her how her brother was a charmer (Brooke knew that) and how he could easily get women to fall into bed with him with his methods.

_“My brother is a total player. He puts Chuck Bass to shame. He, however, doesn’t slip girls ruffies into girls’ drinks at clubs just to get them to sleep with him, unlike Chuck. So, if not needing to use the date rape drug to get laid puts someone to shame – my brother does.”_

Brooke had made a disgusted noise when Caroline first told her this; telling her that her brother sounded like a pig. 

_Would it even be worth it?_ Brooke wondered. _Would risking her friendship with Caroline be worth it?_

_Is Carter worth it?_

“You look like you’re a million miles away.” Nate said, breaking Brooke from her thoughts. “What’s on your mind?”

“Why did you ask me out?” Brooke blurted out, needing a reason for her to be here. “And don’t say because I’m hot – because I already know that.” She added as she pulled her hand out of his grip.

Nate grinned, very amused by Brooke. “Well, for starters: your confidence.” He told her. “I mean, most girls at Constance are overly confident in a way that is…exhausting.”

“Blair.” Brooke said with a little smile.

He smiled softly. “Blair was only confident when she was bossing people around. You could easily take her down but you haven’t.”

“ _Yet._ ” Brooke teased.

“No, I don’t think you will. From what I can tell, you’re pretty loyal.”

Brooke huffed a bit, looking away from Nate. “Not really…” She shook her head.

“I don’t believe that.” Nate disagreed.

 _No,_ she needed Nate to know that she was not this perfect girl he was conjuring in his head right now. That she had flaws and she was messy and things weren’t always pretty.

“I’m about to tell you something that I have never told anyone. _Ever._ Because for a long time I didn’t know if I had just dreamt this up or if it had actually happened,”

Nate nodded, giving her a look to let her know he was listening.

“Last year my best friend got in a fight with her stupid boyfriend for the 1000th time. We were at a party and she was bitching to me about Nathan _again_ ” Brooke went on to tell the tale.

They had been at a party and Brooke of course had been drinking when Peyton had come up to her in a fit of fury.

 _“Nathan’s an ass!”_ Peyton said, storming up to where Brooke was leaned against a wall flirting with three senior guys, laughing at their stupid jokes just because she wanted to have sex that night. _“I’m taking off. Are you coming?”_ Peyton asked, her tone still extremely bitter.

 _“Oh, God! You guys got in another fight? That’s why we left the last party!”_ Brooke had complained in a groan.

 _“It’s not just another fight.”_ Peyton tried to tell Brooke. _“We broke up. For good.”_

Brooke giggled, looking over to the guy who was looking down at her. _“Yeah, that’s why we left the party before the last party.”_ She joked causing the guys to grin.

 _“And it’s why I’m leaving this party now.”_ Peyton stressed. _“Come on!”_ She said, trying to get Brooke to leave with her.

 _“Don’t go!”_ Brooke drunkenly pouted. _“I have a cure for you! Just take two of these,”_ Brooke pointed to two of the three seniors who were lined up to talk to her, _“And then thank me in the morning.”_ She smirked before drinking more.

_“Brooke – I’m not going to hook up with some random guy. I’m not you.”_

Her best friend’s words almost made her choke on the drink she was swallowing. _“Wow,”_ Brooke said in anger, grabbing another beer from a guy passing by them. _“Well, I’m staying because I’m not you.”_

“-Long story short; I continued to get shitty drunk because I was mad at her and when her boyfriend, _though,_ they had broken up, but whatever – when Nathan sat next to me and told me that Peyton dumped him…” She looked down at her hands, still ashamed that she did that. “And she still doesn’t know about it.”

Nate was frowning when she looked back up at him.

“See…not as loyal as you think I am.”

After a moment, Nate spoke up. “I’m sure you’ve heard about my past too.” He said. Brooke didn’t understand – was he talking about Blair cheating on him with Chuck? “I’m not exactly the most loyal person either. When I cheated on Blair with Serena,”

“You slept with your girlfriend’s best friend?” Brooke said in shock.

She hadn’t gotten _that_ far into the Gossip Girl archive.  

Nate gave her a look saying; _you slept with your best friend’s boyfriend?_

Message received loud and clear, Archibald. This pot would not call the kettle black.

_But._

It did all seem very Lucas Scott.

She motioned for him to go on.

“I was racked with guilt afterwards. And then Serena disappeared for a year and I had to deal with the fact that I was in love with Serena too.”

_Okay, this is very Lucas Scott._

“But I didn’t tell Blair until after Serena came back a year later…and by then,” He sighed. “Too much time had passed for her to get over it.”

Brooke fiddled with her straw. “I’m starting to see now why she slept with Chuck.”

Nate winced but grinned when Brooke looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

“I didn’t mean it like you deserved to have her sneak around behind your back with your best friend. _Trust me on that._ ”

Nate raised his brows, now he was intrigued.

“My last boyfriend Lucas…he cheated on me with Peyton.”

“Your best friend.” Nate looked down. “Seems like we have quite a bit in common.”

Brooke shrugged. “It seems like you have more in common with the Scott brothers than me.” She disagreed with him causing Nate to full on grin. “What?”

“And _that._ ” He said. “You’re brutally honest.”

She frowned. Because she was about to be brutally honest again and hope that Nate Archibald would keep her secret. “I slept with Caroline’s brother.”

“Carter?” Nate said in shock. “Wait – what?” He leaned forward. “When?”

“This morning. And last night. A few times this past week actually.”

“But you’ve only been here,”

“For a week? Yeah. And I’ve known Caroline one day less than I’ve been sleeping with Carter.”

Nate almost looked like he didn’t know what to say. He would open his mouth to say something and then close it.

“The thing is; I did not know he was her brother until yesterday. And after I found out I had every intention on not sleeping with him…like, ever again. But,”

“He’s Carter Baizen.” Nate sighed.

“Caroline never said his name! She just always referred to him as her douchebag older brother and that all the girls at Constance only became friends with her in order to sleep with him and,”

“-Now you’re sleeping with him.”

Brooke pulled a face. “Enough with the finishing my sentences, creepy twin from The Shining.”

Nate laughed.

“And now here I am, on a date with you because Caroline thinks I still have feelings for my cheating ex-boyfriend when _really_ I have feeling for her brother but she doesn’t know that and won’t know that!” Brooke stressed, looking him dead in the eyes. He nodded his head in agreement, letting her know that her secret was safe with him. “So, she gave you my phone number because she thinks I deserve to be happy but…”

Nate didn’t speak and Brooke huffed.

“Do the finishing my sentences thing, Archibald!” Brooke glared.

He laughed again. “Not gonna happen. You said I was a creepy twin from the shining. Which doesn’t make sense because I’m not a twin.”

“That you know of,” Brooke said in a creepy voice causing Nate to laugh again.

“Carter makes you happy.” He finally finished what Brooke was trying to say. “And you want to be with him.”

Brooke sighed, letting her head collapse onto the table dramatically. “It doesn’t make any sense! I don’t even really know him but the idea of not _getting_ to know him? Or getting to know him and not being able to be with him?” She groaned. “To have to hide how I feel every time Caroline brings him up?” She pulled her head up and looked back up at Nate. He was smiling softly at her. “I’m sorry.” Brooke sat up. “I just made you go on about why you’d want to date me and now I’m telling you I am into someone else. That was kind of dickish.”

“It was.” Nate agreed with a laugh. “But I’m going to say the same thing Caroline did…you deserve to be happy, Brooke. And to be with someone who makes you happy. And if that’s Carter Baizen?” He exhaled. “Well, that’s just the way it is.”

“Yeah, but what about Caroline?” Brooke asked, hoping he’d share some wisdom on what she should do. _To tell the truth or not?_

“I think you have to figure things out with Carter before you talk to Caroline about this. Make sure he’s worth it.”

“And how do I do that?”

“Stop sleeping with him.” He told her. Brooke gave him a look; _seriously?_ “And I’m not saying this because I’m selfish. I’m saying it because there are more ways to get to know someone other than sleeping with them. I mean, that’s usually the most fun, _but,_ ” He drew out the word with a smirk and Brooke moved forward, lightly punching him in the chest.

She then sat back in the booth. “You do have a point.” Brooke agreed as the waitress brought them their food. She stole a French fry off of Nates plate even though she had plenty on her own and he shook his head at her with a smile. “So…are you wanting to go to USC so you can major in psychology?” She teased.

He then proceeded to tell her why he wanted to go to school on the West Coast, telling her about his family; his father mainly. Nate Archibald had a lot more going on then it showed on the surface.

Brooke decided that she would really like a friend like Nate Archibald.

 

 

_xoxo_

 

 

 

 

Brooke had a speech planned.

Well, not really a speech. More like a string of words she planned on throwing together that she hoped made sense to Carter and wouldn’t scare him away. The entire cab ride over she thought of things to say but the second she knocked on his door – she lost every single word and knew she’d just have to wing it.

“Brooke,” Carter said in surprise when he opened the door to see her standing in the hallway. “Hey, uh, what,”

She walked into his apartment and listed as he closed the door behind her. She turned to face him and took in a deep breath.

“I really like you.” Brooke decided to say first. “Which doesn’t really make sense because I really don’t know you that well. I know that you’re great and bed and you are possibly the best kiss I’ve ever had.” She admitted, rambling and not noticing the cocky grin playing on his lips. “I also know that according to Caroline you are just a big ol’ man slut.” Her voice turned bitter. “And it’s not like I have any place to judge because I wasn’t exactly Miss Chastity Belt back in Tree Hill – but that is so not that point. The point is I like you and I want to get to know you and I think that if we just end things now without seeing if there’s even the slightest bit of potential for…us, then we’re making a mistake. And I care about Caroline, I really do and I hate the fact that we’d be sneaking around behind her back but I think maybe you’re worth it.” She finally was able to catch her breath.

Carter looked stunned by her words.

“The question is…do you think I’m worth it?” Brooke asked in a small voice.

And then she felt her heart shatter at the sound of a woman’s voice. “Is that the pizza?” An Australian voice hollered. “I’m _starving_ , Carter. You really know how to work a girls appetite up.”

Brooke looked to Carter with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but Brooke walked forward, walking around the little wall that separated the front door from the living room. 

There, sitting on the couch in the living room, was a very beautiful [blonde woman](http://www.hawtcelebs.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/06/yvonne-strahovski-for-the-coveteur-july-2017_1.jpg), legs propped up on the coffee table. She was rubbing her neck like she was trying to get a kink out.

_Fucking Carter Baizen._

“God, I am _such_ an idiot!” Brooke was fuming, making her appearance known to the blonde woman.  

Carter gave into a nervous chuckle, trying to pull her to the side and away from his house guest. “-Brooke,”

“No!” Brooke yanked away from him, “I was just someone to keep your fucking bed warm, wasn’t I?!” She began to pace in front of him, too angry to even leave the apartment. That motherfucker! “And to think I was about to risk my friendship with Caroline to, UGH!” She screeched.

“Um,” The woman stood up from her spot on the couch.

“Do _not_ speak.” Brooke pointed her finger at her as she seethed out the words. She then looked to Carter. “-Everything I just said? Forget it! You are _so_ not that guy I thought you were. I am standing here looking like an idiot _again!_ ” She shouted. “Because I chose to believe someone cared about me for more than sex and yet again; I was proven wrong!” She spun on her heel to turn but Carter grabbed her by her elbow, spinning her around to face him. Brooke glared up at him.

“This is Diana,” Carter moved her so she was standing in front of him now, she fought against him the entire time.

“I do not need to be introduced to your booty call!” Brooke hissed.

Carter ignored her and continued on. “I met her a few years back when I was in Australia. I met her because I was hitting on someone else at the bar she was at… _her wife._ ”

Brooke was about to spout off again in another rant but closed her mouth. He had hit on her…wife? Wait. What? That would mean…

“She’s a lesbian.” He whispered in her ear.

Brooke stood up a bit, trying to not let her embarrassment overwhelm her. “You’re…gay?” She asked the blonde.

“Extremely. So, I’ll forgive you for assuming I’m a booty call. Though, I’m a little insulted that you’d think I’d ever sleep with Carter.”

“Hey!” Carter laughed at what the woman said. Brooke made a face at the woman though; _uh, hello. I’ve been sleeping with him._ She wanted to say. But she didn’t. She just stood there with a sour face, completely speechless. Carter then moved to stand in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Can we talk in the bedroom?”

Not speaking, Brooke simply moved away from him and headed into his bedroom. When she heard the door shut Brooke spun around again to face him. “-Why didn’t you tell me she was a lesbian earlier!”

“Well, I tried, beautiful. But you wouldn’t let me get a word out.” He smirked as he took a few steps closer to her. But Brooke held up her hands telling him to stop walking. “Oh, come on.” He chuckled.

“No. I’m mad at you.” Brooke crossed her arms over her chest. “You just made me look like an,”

“-Idiot?” He grinned, stepping towards her again. She didn’t stop him this time. Brooke just sighed and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry…I guess I have some trust issues.” She admitted.

“You don’t say,” He grinned, standing in front of her now and cupped her cheeks with his hands. “I kinda figured that out when you were ready to go over to Diana and yank her hair out.” He chuckled, thumb rubbing against her skin. But she didn’t smile at him, didn’t even cast her eyes up to look at him. “You’re very sexy when you’re angry, by the way.” He added. “Brooke, I’m going to be honest with you. Caroline was right to call me a man-slut.” His moved his hand up a bit to brush back Brookes hair when she finally looked up at him. “I’ve never been had anything more than one-night stands because I never cared enough to call someone back. Or to have them spend the night. Or to look them in the eyes and tell them that _yes;_ you are worth it.”

Brooke let out a long sigh and leaned her head into his hand that cupped her cheek.

“I’ve been texting you non-stop saying so for the last four hours just trying to get you to change your mind on us.”

She smiled, feeling her cheeks flush. “I left my phone at the penthouse to charge while I was taking the SAT’s.” Brooke told him, moving her hands to rest on his hips.

“Yeah, I remembered that after about the 60th text.” Carter said bashfully. Brooke grinned, chuckling a little. “But then I saw on Gossip Girl that you and Nate left together.”

Brooke quirked her brow up. “Were you jealous?” She teased.

“Asks the girl who was just about to throw down with my friend, who, if I need to mention again, is a les,”

Brooke moved her hand to his mouth and covered it. “-Lesbian, yes, I know.” She grinned. “But – I still don’t know how you were able to work up her appetite.”

She could feel Carter grinning against her hand.

“ _Hey if you two are gonna just have sex in there I’m gonna go! Carter – you owe me a pizza and I’m coming over next time I’m in town again because I’m determined to kick your ass at Mario Kart.”_ Diana shouted.

Brooke waited to remove her hand from Carters mouth until she heard the door to his apartment close. When he moved to close the distance between them Brooke pulled away. “Not so fast, handsome.” She grinned when his lips formed into a pout. “We’re going to have some ground rules if we are going to give this a shot. We will discuss it over the pizza you ordered for Diana.”

Carter licked at his lower lip and shook his head. “Am I going to like these ground rules?”

“Probably not.” Brooke pulled away from him with a smirk. “But…I’m worth it. I promise.” She winked before leaving him standing in the bedroom while she walked through the apartment to get to the living room. “Come out here – we’re gonna go play Mario Kart. And I’m going to kick your ass.” She sang the word while sitting down on the couch.  

It was a moment before Carter walked into the living room, slinking down on the couch next to her so their legs brushed causing Brooke to close her eyes and smile. “No one beats me at Mario Kart.” He mumbled before grabbing the two remotes on the coffee table, holding out one for her to grab only to yank it away when she moved to grab it.

She knew what he wanted without him even needing to ask.

Brooke grinned and pushed herself forward and kissed him, distracting him long enough to steal away the controller. “I’m Yoshi.”

Carter let out a playful groan and started up the game.

Brooke let him win.

_That’s what she told him._

Because she liked the way his face lit up the second he passed her car in that very last second across the finishing line. And she liked the way his whole body tensed when he saw she was coming in close behind him or how she’d nudge his side to try and make him lose focus when he’d have a blue shell and she was in first place.

And yeah, they ended up making out on the couch until the pizza finally arrived. But Brooke made sure it never got any further than that.

She wanted to make this work.

And in order to do that – that meant no sex.

This was going to be hard.

Pun intended. 


	5. All About My Brother prt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACECLAIM FOR CAROLINE BAIZEN: Troian Bellisario

__

 

 

“Quiz time.”

Carter nodded, setting his plate of food down on the coffee table and then leaned back against the couch. He wiped his hands on a napkin that he tossed to the side before looking to Brooke as he swallowed, signaling for her to ask the question.

“Easy one,” Brooke said with a little smile. She really enjoyed seeing how prepared he was making himself. It helped that with each question he answered correctly; Brooke would kiss him. “What is my middle name?”

Carter grinned, moving forward and kissed her before answering. She allowed it, mostly because she just really enjoyed kissing him. “Penelope.” He mumbled against her lips. Carter pulled away, smirking at Brooke. “You could have just asked for a kiss.”

Brooke blushed, looking down at her plate full of food. “Just making sure you have been paying attention.” She lied as she looked back up at him with a little shrug, trying to regain her composure, turning her attention back to her plate of Mexican food.

“Mm-hmm.” Carter hummed.

It had been about two weeks since they decided to take things slower to see if they could make things work between them. It was a lot more difficult than Brooke thought it would ever be. She’d gone without sex before; she made do.

 _But,_ that was a lot easier to do if Carter Baizen didn’t look at her the way he did or look the way he did or talk the way he did or made her smile the way he did.

Yup.

She was screwed.

But not literally.

Why did she have to listen to Nate about getting to know one another without having sex involved? They could do that while having sex, right?

“I get to ask you a question.” Carter said, causing Brooke to look up from her plate. She smiled confidently, rolling back her shoulders which made him chuckle. “Where did I go to college?”

 _Ha!_ That was easy. “You went to Brown University for half a semester before you left the States so you could travel the world – and by world, I mean Europe.” She told him. “And by Europe, I mean _Spain, France, London, Italy.”_ She teased.

Carter rolled his eyes at her jest and leaned forward and kissed her. “I traveled through Greece too.” He kissed her once more. “-That’s for being an overachiever.” Carter let his linger against hers.

“It’s not overachieving – it’s knowing the study material.” She whispered against his lips, her own turning up into a smile. When he moved forward to steal another kiss, Brooke pulled away and pressed her hand to his chest. “I do not recall you answering anymore questions.”

Carter grabbed Brookes plate from her, setting it down on the coffee table next to his and them moved them so he was now on top of her, her back pressed against the cushions of the couch. Brooke moved her head to the side, allowing him access to her neck as his fingers ran through her long brown hair. She closed her eyes and smiled when he pressed a soft kiss to her pulse point.

_No sex._

But making out on the couch was allowed.

It just couldn’t move to the bedroom.

In fact, Brooke refused to even step into Carters room.

“What was the color of my stuffed toy monkey?” Brooke asked, her fingers skimming down Carters scalp.

“Purple.” He mumbled, moving his mouth from her neck to her jaw line and then placed a warm kiss to her mouth, deepening it when Brooke gripped at his hair, tugging his body closer to hers. They pulled apart and Carter looked down at Brooke, “Given to you by your grandfather who you still refer to as Gampie. Which, for the record, is adorable.”

Brooke pulled him down again, crushing her mouth to his in a heated kiss. And just as she was in the process of pulling up his shirt, fate intervened. Carter groaned at the sound of her phone going off and let his head fall against her chest. Brooke had to catch her breath before she had enough strength to push him away from her and sit up.

They both leaned forward to see who was calling her.

 

**Caroline Baizen calling…**

 

“The literal cock block of my life right now.” Carter said in annoyance as he sat back against the couch. Brooke tried to hide her amusement but failed, laughing as she put the phone to her ear.

“Hello?” She answered, still chuckling.

 _“Hey. What’s so funny?”_ Caroline asked.

“Uh, nothing. I was just looking at memes.” Brooke said, knowing Caroline would be satisfied with that answer.

 _“Was it the_ ‘hey there demons, it’s me, ya boi’ _meme I sent the other day? Because you laughed about that for a solid twenty minutes.”_

 “Yes, well you have never been in Peyton’s basement. Each time I had to go down there I was taking a risk of being murdered by a vengeful spirit.”

Brooke watched as Carter motioned to her empty cup of water, to which she nodded, letting him know that she would like some more. He got up from the couch, grabbing his empty cup as well after grabbing hers and walked out of the living room and over to the kitchen.

 _“Hey, I’m starving. Do you want to go get something to eat?”_ Caroline asked. Brooke could hear the sound of her friend typing on her laptop. _“I have been writing this admissions essay since I got home and I need a break.”_

Brooke frowned, looking down at her plate of food. She had barely touched her burrito. And they still had a side of rice – plus chips and salsa which Brooke begged Carter to order the spiciest one the restaurant had. She had just seen Caroline the day before, but she couldn’t really use that excuse without hurting her friend. And she really couldn’t use the excuse of; _actually, I’m at your brother’s house right now and I really enjoy making out with him._

And it was a Thursday night so it wasn’t like Brooke could say she was simply at a party. No more weekday partying for Brooke Davis. She was a changed woman.

Brooke watched then as Carter walked back into the living room with a cup of water for Brooke and a beer for him. She narrowed her eyes at him in a glare while he smirked.

 _“What do you want to drink?”_ Carter asked the night she showed up at his place telling him she was willing to try and make whatever was between them work.

_“Beer?”_

He shook his head. “Oh, no. I can’t serve minors.”

Brooke had scoffed and replied; _“You can’t serve minors but you’ll have sex with one?”_ She teased.

_“Well, I thought you said we weren’t having sex for a month. So, technically, I’m doing neither.”_

Brooke had grinned in amusement, deciding to challenge him. _“And if I were to strip naked right now and say I’d have sex with you if you gave me a beer?”_

 _“Well, beautiful, that would be called prostitution.”_ Carter replied, taking a nice, long swig of his beer, relishing the taste afterwards by making a happy sound. Brooke threw the one decorative pillow he had on his couch and then proceeded to make fun of him for having zero interior design talent.

After her little rant about how his apartment screamed ‘single man who has no interior taste’, Carter asked Brooke what else she was passionate about other than his lack of skill when it came to putting a room together. Did she want to get into interior design after high school? _Design?_ Yes. Interior? Eh. She then told him about how she secretly had been sketching designs for clothing since before she could even remember. And that most Halloween costumes she had worn over the years were stitched together by her own fingers.

_“You made your own costumes? Why? I thought you said your parents didn’t lose their money until this year?”_

_“They didn’t. But that didn’t stop them from forgetting to take me to the store to buy a costume.”_ Brooke had told him, her voice sad, not bitter. Carter had placed his hand on her knee and squeezed, showing her a little comfort. _“So, you work with what you’ve got. And sometimes that means going all von Trapp kids on my mom’s custom Swarovski Crystal curtains to make a costume for myself.”_

Carter had grinned, nodding his head, almost looking a bit proud. And then he said something that Brooke would never forget. _“It was actually Fraulein Maria who made them new clothes out of curtains.”_

She’d never forget that he told her that.

Because she intended to hold it over his head for the rest of his life.

Or…however long they spent of it together.

“I actually already ate.” Brooke told Caroline, not really ready to leave Carter just yet.

_“Well, we can go for ice cream!” Caroline suggested. “Besides, you still haven’t told me why you and Nate Archibald aren’t the hottest couple at Constance and St. Jude’s. It’s been almost been two weeks since your date and you’re still not together – that demands an explanation.”_

Brooke let out an awkward laugh, knowing Carter could hear his sister. “Some people just don’t click.” She tried to get Caroline to stop talking about Nate.

 _“Don’t click? Okay. So why do you and Nate still have insane chemistry? Honestly! I can’t think of two people who belong together more!”_ Caroline argued.

Carter sat up at his sister’s comment, looking to Brooke with an amused look. But she could see the worry in his eyes.

“We have chemistry, yes.” Brooke looked to Carter as she spoke to Caroline. “As friends. Some people are just meant to be that and nothing more. Friends.” Brooke stressed.

 _“Sure,”_ Caroline drew out that word. _“Keep on telling yourself that. He’s basically your soulmate.”_

“-Nate Archibald is _not_ my soulmate!” Brooke argued with Caroline. “Not in this lifetime or any other. We are just friends.”

_“Right. Totally platonic friends who are too dumb to see that they’re perfect for each other and belong together.”_

Carter was no longer hiding how he felt about hearing his sister go on about how Brooke soulmate was Nate. He had his eyes closed, his cheek twitching from him clenching his jaw.

“Look, I got to go finish eating.”

 _“I thought you said you already ate.”_ Caroline said in confusion. Probably not understanding why Brooke was getting so frustrated right now.

“I’m eating again. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

She hung up.

Brooke felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach after she set her phone down on the coffee table. She took a moment before she turned to face her body towards Carter. His right leg was bouncing as he kept his hands folded together.

“Carter,” she said his name softly.

He opened his eyes but refused to look at her. “You should go hang out with my sister.” Carter stood up, grabbing her plate of food and his own, leaving her in the living room.

_Seriously?_

“Are you kidding me?” Brooke asked, standing up and following after him. “You are not seriously mad right now, are you?” She walked into the kitchen where he was dumping her food into the garbage. Carter wouldn’t answer her. And he wouldn’t look at her either.

He just placed the now cleared dishes into his sink.

“Oh my god.” Brooke said with a little laugh, shaking her head in frustration. “You do get that I’m here. With _you_.”

Carter turned to look at her.

“You get that I left my little date with Nate that day and came to you.” She reminded him. “I know that might be hard to remember given that it was barely two weeks ago. Literally. Twelve days, if my math is correct.”

“Well, maybe you made a mistake.” Carter finally spoke and she knew he wasn’t talking about her math.

Brookes eyes grew wide. “Mistake?” She echoed his words. “That’s a joke, right?” He looked away again. Brooke wasn’t having it though, she marched up to him and grabbed him by his chin, forcing him to look at her. “Do you believe that? Honestly?”

He kept his stare cold and unwavering. “Caroline is the smartest person I know – her intuitions are always right.”

“This one is wrong!” Brooke let go of his chin. “Yes, Caroline is borderline genius. But with this – she is just fucking dumb. I mean, I love her to death, but the girl said she preferred Clark Kent with Lana Lang over Lois Lane. Lois Lane – Superman’s literal soulmate.”

Brooke knew that using Caroline’s preferences when it came to who she liked more with a fictional character probably wasn’t the greatest way to make her point. But dude; who the fuck prefers Lana Lang or Lois Lane. (And Brooke would never admit out loud that she was a closeted Superman fan and Caroline had only mentioned Lana Lang because Brooke was having her binge watch Smallville on Hulu) - whatever, none of that mattered. What mattered was getting Carter to hear her when she told him that Caroline was dead fucking wrong when it came to this intuition.

“-So, believe me when I say that Nate Archibald is _not_ my soulmate. And I’m not saying you are either because we’ve only been getting to know each other for a week and to be honest, you’re being a bit of a bitch right now because you’re jealous of something that warrants no jealousy!” Brooke added. “But you’re gonna try and push me away by being a dick just because you don’t want to run the risk of getting hurt, but I got news for you, buddy, nobody pushes Brooke Davis away. And for the record? I don’t even believe in soulmates-”

Carter muffled her words with his mouth on her own. Brooke had to gasp for air by the time he finally pulled away, his teeth nipping at her lower lip in the process. She could still almost feel the ghost of his tongue moving against her own as he literally stole her breath away.

During the kiss, Carter had gripped her hips and moved her flush against his body, leaving no space between them.

Brooke kept her eyes closed, but could feel his chest moving up and down, could feel him looking down at her. She licked at her lower lip, resting her hands that had been fisting the fabric of his shirt flat against his chest, giving it a little pat as she tried to catch her breath.

“I think I made my point.” Brooke said, clearing her throat while she kept her eyes still closed.

Her heart was still beating rapidly in her chest. She felt Carter move his fingers under her chin and lift her face up so that when she was able to open her eyes, she’d be looking up into his.

Brookes green eyes finally opened and were met with his grey-blue. “Carter, I don’t want to be with Nate. I want to be with you. And I know we aren’t even technically together and we’re just testing the waters to see if there’s a chance that we could be together,”

Carter interrupted her again, but this time with a softer kiss.

Brooke frowned when he pulled away slightly, her eyes opening again to look at him. “You can’t keep kissing me thinking it’s going to shut me up,”

Another kiss.

His lips were twitched upwards now as they pressed against hers.

She licked at her lip again when he pulled away. He was smiling down at her.

“Do you know that you’re the only girl to ever call me out on my bullshit.” He told her.

Brooke fisted his shirt again, needing a bit more support. She felt like her whole world was spinning. Each kiss took her breath away, even the small ones.

“I like you, Carter.” Brooke was finally able to speak. “A lot. So just…believe me when I say that Nate Archibald is not the guy for me.” She looked him in the eyes.

Carter kissed her again, this time on the forehead. “I’m sorry.” He said softly.

Brooke nodded, standing up a bit on her tip toes and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. She let go of his shirt and pulled away. “I forgive you. But you threw away my burrito and I don’t forgive you for that so I’m leaving.”

Carter laughed, watching as she walked out of the kitchen. “Are you serious?”

Brooke nodded, back still faced to him while she grabbed her phone off the coffee table and grabbed her coat as well.

“Where are you going?” Carter asked, still laughing, following after her.

She walked over to the front door and turned to face Carter, her hand wrapped around the doorknob. “I’m going to get some pizza and bring it over to your sister’s house and apologize to her for being a bitch. And if she happens to start talking shit about you, I am not going to disagree with what she’s saying.”

Carter raised his brows in amusement. He walked forward as Brooke opened the door. Before she could leave though, he pulled her to him again and kissed her. He pulled away after a moment, leaving her heart beating dangerously fast yet again, her head spinning to the point where Brooke was sure she could see stars. “I think you should reconsider.” He told her, nose nudging her own.

She felt her heart warm at the little affectionate move. “Leaving? Or not disagreeing when Caroline starts her Carter bashing?” Brooke nudged him back with her own nose, smiling up at him as she bit down on her lower lip.

He shook his head, face going serious. “On not believing in soulmates.”

Jesus, if her heart had the capability to burst out of her chest right now it would. Brooke let out a shaky breath, looking into Carters eyes. She blinked, not knowing what to say. Lucky for her, Caroline “cock-block” Baizen called her again.

“I should go now.” Brooke whispered, looking down at her cellphone she had in her hand. Carter smiled down at her with a cocky grin, probably liking the way he was making her sweat.

“I’ll see you later.” He told her, stepping away from her.

Brooke turned and left the apartment, shutting the door behind her as she answered the phone.

“I was a bitch, I’m sorry. I’m on my way to pick up a pizza as we speak to bring over to your house as a white flag.” Brooke said after answering the phone.

_“Really? Because I’m literally on my way out to head over to your place to apologize.” Caroline said with a laugh. “I’m sorry I’ve been pushing Nate on you. I just…I really want you to be happy and when you told me about Lucas I just – I want to punch him in the face and I don’t even know him. So, I really don’t mean to be so pushy I just want you to move on from that guy with someone worthy of you.”_

Brooke chuckled, stepping into the elevator. “Hate to break it to you, Caroline. But Nate Archibald is a Lucas Scott 2.0 when it comes to dating women.”

The two decided they’d meet up in Brookyln for pizza and Brooke had the brilliant idea to call Dan Humphrey on the way there to win extra bonus points with Caroline.

Dan Humphrey was no Nate Archibald.

But Caroline really did like him, it seemed.

And it seemed as though things were a bit on the rocks with Dan and Serena lately…maybe Caroline could have a chance?

 

 

**_xoxo_**

 

 

Brooke woke up with a migraine. Her mood instantly sour. She did not want to go to school today – but she was just glad that today was Friday and she’d have the weekend off.

Well, she’d have the weekend with Carter. Especially since Caroline was going on a campus tour at Harvard with her parents all weekend.

It’d just be the two of them.

Saturday would officially be the two-week mark of…whatever she and Carter were.

Which meant two more weeks of over the clothes petting which was probably why Brooke had such a bad fucking migraine right now.

But it also could have been from the fact that Dans new friend Sarah had a guy who did excellent fake ID work and Brooke was officially able to get away with ordering drinks without someone second guessing the card.

The girl was cool – but she was not the girl that Brooke wanted for Dan. The girl she wanted to be with Dan was sitting awkwardly at the table as she listened to Dan talk Sarah’s ear off about Serena. If Brooke had known Dan was planning on bringing Sarah as his plus one; she wouldn’t have invited him. Brooke thought about inviting Nate – but after what happened with Carter, she decided not to.

It wouldn’t have mattered because Nate had texted her later that night saying that he had been hanging with Dans friend Vanessa lately and things were going well between them. But that Vanessa was a little weirded out by how good of friends he seemed to be with Brooke. So, she would need to reassure Vanessa that there was nothing between them. More hand holding. _Great._

Brooke had met Sarah a few days after the SAT’s when she was on her way over to Carters place. Dan had noticed her and waved her over, introducing Brooke to the brunette. Brooke had lied about why she was in the area, saying she was looking for a bar that wouldn’t card her or take away her ID. Before Sarah and Dan left, Sarah had pulled Brooke aside and told her that she could get her a ID that no one would ever question.

It was a bit shady.

But if Dan trusted her?

Brooke figured she could too.

So, the two exchanged numbers and Brooke watched as Dan and Sarah left (after she declined being the third wheel to their hangout) and then hurried to Carters, apologizing for being so late.

The sneaking around thing was harder than Brooke thought it would be. I mean, they only ever hung out at his place – but apparently Brooke was a growing a bit of a fanbase at Constance and on Twitter so her moves were documented a lot. If Brooke was seen in Carters neighborhood too much, Caroline might get suspicious.

Brooke sat up in bed, running her hands through her hair and groaned when her fingers couldn’t tug their way out of the tangles.

Dan and Caroline had left early.

Sarah and Brooke had partied a bit.

So much for Brooke being a changed woman.

Her phone ringing made Brooke want to throw the device across the room and then vomit. But she just answered it instead.

“Hello?” Her voice was groggy.

_“Hi, Brooke! It’s Jenny!”_

Ugh. Too chipper.

“Hey Jenny.” Brooke cleared her throat, trying to get out of bed without her world feeling like it was spinning.

_“I got your number from Dan last night but I wasn’t able to reach you. At first I thought he gave me the wrong number because he says I’ve been annoying ever since I started dating Asher, you know Asher, right?”_

Brooke grunted, not really replying.

_“I know. He’s a total catch, right? Anyway. I wanted to personally invite you to our party tonight.”_

Even the thought of going to a party made Brooke vomit a bit in her mouth.

_“And I know you’re technically Blairs cousin – but I thought maybe we can set mine and hers feud to the side and start a friendship.”_

That made Brooke snort a little as she rolled her eyes. Brooke knew damn well that Jenny was only inviting her to the party to piss off Blair.

Which would be fun on any other day – but she really wasn’t in the mood for her royal bitchiness mouthing off about betrayal and Brooke having no family loyalty.

“I’m not really sure what my schedule looks like,” Brooke sat after drinking from her water bottle. “But I’ll text you if I can make.”

 _“Oh…oh-okay.”_ Jenny said in surprise. _“I mean, it’s going to be the party of the year – I really wouldn’t want you to miss out on it.”_

“That’s good to hear. I’ll see you around, Jenny.” Brooke said, hanging up before Jenny could say anything else.

Brooke didn’t even have time to make it to the bathroom before Blair was opening up the door to the shared room with an accusing stare. “Jenny Humphrey called you?”

“Were you just standing on the other side of the door listening?” Brooke said with a glare, shoving past her cousin to get into the bathroom where she figured Blair was getting ready.

“No, you just talk loud enough for someone in Queens to hear you. Why was Jenny calling you?” Blair demanded as Brooke pulled off her t-shirt, standing in only her bra and the shorts she had managed to put on before drunkenly falling into bed.

“She called me to invite me to her and Ashley’s party tonight.” Brooke said, stepping into the shower to undress completely, throwing her clothes over the door once she turned on the water. She winced a bit at the sting of hot water.

“It’s _Asher_ and you are _not_ going!” Blair said in anger.

It made Brooke let out a loud laugh. It didn’t even bother her that said laugh caused her head to pound harder. “That’s funny, because from what I’ve heard – you’re the one who’s not going. Little J didn’t invite you.”

“Yeah, well she’s only inviting you to get under my skin.” Blair retorted. “It’s not like she actually wants to be your friend.”

Brooke rolled her eyes, running her fingers through her hair to try and yank out of the tangles. “Oh no, _Jenny Humphrey_ doesn’t really want to be my friend…however will I go on?” She said in a dry tone. “For the record – I didn’t plan on going. I have plans tonight.”

She could almost hear Blair let out a sigh of relief.

“But now that I know how annoyed it’d make you – I think I’ll call Little J back and tell her that I will be attending.

“Ugh!” Blair screeched in annoyance. “You’re such a bitch and your clothes smell like a bar!”

The toilet flushed and Brooke shrieked at the waters temperature change. “God, I hate you!” Brooke yelled as she heard Blair slam the bathroom door shut. Brooke quickly washed her hair and body and then stepped out of the bathroom to find that Blair, the mature one, had thrown her clothes into the toilet and flushed.

She also took out every towel in the shared bathroom.

Brooke was pissed.

_Sorry, Carter – you’re gonna have to go one day without me. Tonight? Oh, I’m going to rub this party in Blair so much that it will literally kill her._

 

 

**_xoxo_**

 

 

Caroline chuckled as she saw Brooke walking up to her, large sunglasses covering her eyes. “Oh, I know that look.” She said, still chuckling as Brooke sat down next to her. “I’ve seen Carter sporting it enough throughout the years to know what it means. I take it you and Sarah had fun when Dan and I left?”

Brooke made a face, bringing her cup of coffee to her lips and drinking instead of answering her.

Caroline laughed. “You are so hungover!”

“-Brooke Davis doesn’t get hangovers like this…I’m probably just sick on top of going a little hard with Sarah last night. I swear, the girl can out drink a sailor.” Brooke complained, pressing her fingers to her temple. “I want to die.”

“Tell me about it. I’m stuck with my parents for the entire weekend listening them go on and on about how I’m all that left of their hopes and dreams since my brother turned out to be such a loser.” Caroline said. She caught Brooke frowning at her words. “-Your invite still stands.” She added, thinking that Brooke was just upset that she would be gone for the weekend.

But lately Brooke seemed to be a bit MIA when it came to weekend plans. She was always busy during the weeknight and really the only time Caroline saw her lately was at school. Not counting yesterday.

“Well, as much fun as it would be to tag along on your family outing. I’m gonna have to pass. Besides, I don’t want to listen to them complain about your brother the entire time.”

Caroline laughed, not understanding. “What? Why?”

Brooke seemed to sober up quickly. “Because I’m…the _Carter_ of my family.”

“You’re an only child.”

“And yet, I’m still the disappointment.”

Caroline frowned. “I don’t think you’re a disappointment, Brooke. I mean, you’ve got your life together – unlike my brother.”

“Yes, nothing says having your life together like being hungover on a Friday morning.” Brooke said with a little snort in amusement. “Besides, I’m seventeen, not twenty-two.” She said before drinking from her coffee cup.

Caroline raised her brows up at Brooke. “How did you know how old my brother is?”

Brooke swallowed her drink and then cleared her throat. “You told me.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Well, you didn’t tell me his age. I just did the math. You said he was a senior when you were a freshman.”

Caroline looked at Brooke suspiciously. “Yeah, but most people would have guessed twenty-one.”

“I’m bad at math, sue me!” Brooke said in annoyance. “Jesus – what is with the fucking interrogation. So I added an extra number – forgive me for not being a genius like you!”

Caroline frowned. Brooke was getting defensive. She didn’t mean to upset her – it was just weird that Brooke knew how old her brother was. She was right. Carter had just turned twenty-two last month. Caroline was just a little surprised.

“I’m sorry.” Brooke said with a sigh, pulling off her sunglasses and wincing a bit at the light. “I didn’t mean to get so bitchy.”

“It’s okay.” Caroline said, looking down at her cup of coffee. “I mean, you were right – even if your calculation was wrong…if that helps.” She said, looking back at Brooke with a hopeful smile.

It worked, Brooke was smiling back, rolling her eyes in the process – but still smiling. “You’re a nerd.” Caroline gave her a cheeky smile.

“Brooke!”

They both turned to see Jenny Humphrey walking over towards their table. Brooke let out a little groan causing Caroline to look at her. She watched as her brunette friend quickly put on a fake smile. “Hey Jenny.” Brooke greeted the blonde once she stood at their table.

“Hey! I was just coming to see if you got a chance to check your schedule about tonight?” Jenny sounded a bit irritated.

Caroline gave Brooke a pointed look, mouthing the word _schedule_ only to have Brooke narrow her eyes at her. She moved her hand to cover her mouth to hide her amused grin.

“Yup. I did. And it looks like you’ll be seeing me tonight after all.” Brooke said, her smile still fake.

“Great! That’s awesome! I’m so excited!” Jenny said in a bubbly tone. “I will let everyone know that you are coming to our party!”

Caroline choked when she tried to fight a laugh. Jenny couldn’t be anymore obvious that she wanted Brooke to come to the party to piss off Blair.

The two of them had been sending in nasty rumors to @GossipGirl for the past two weeks. And though it was amusing to read – it was also exhausting.

“Oh, Caroline. Hey. You’re totally invited to if you want to come.”

God, could that sound like any more of a pity invite?

“Yeah, sorry. That’s gonna be a hard no. I’m going out of town with my family this weekend. But I’m sure your party will be just so much fun.” Caroline decided to mimic Jenny’s bubbly tone. It caused the blonde to glare at her.

“How unfortunate you won’t be there.” Jenny continued to glare. She then smiled when she looked at Brooke. “I can’t wait to see you tonight! I’ll send you the deets in a text.” The blonde walked away and Caroline looked to Brooke, who’s fun was buzzing.

“You better answer – it could be Little J with the _deets_.”

Brooke laughed, shaking her head and putting her phone into her coat pocket. “I like Bitchy-Caroline.”

“Well, I got to keep up with Bitchy-Brooke.” Caroline smirked as she watched Brooke sit up from her spot and stand.

“Touché, friend. I’ll see you at lunch.” Brooke winked before putting her sunglasses back on and waved to her friend. Caroline chuckled as Brooke walked away.

She was glad that her friend’s mood had brightened.

 

 

**_xoxo_**

 

 

 _“Hey, sorry, I was with your sister.”_ Carter smiled at the sound of Brookes voice. Though, it was raspier than usual – but he already knew why seeing as she had drunk dialed him about ten times last night and was talking over a very loud bar.

“How’s your head?” He smirked, drinking his coffee as he walked around his kitchen.

 _“Terrible. Wait. How did you know to ask that?”_ Her tone was laced with confusion.

He laughed. “Well you called me about twenty times last night while you were out with your friend…Sarah? I think that was her name. I thought you said you were going to go hang out with Caroline.”

 _“I did. And I did.”_ Oddly enough, Carter was able to make sense of her gibberish. _“We went out for pizza in Brooklyn and I invited a guy she liked and he brought a girl with him and I thought I’d make the situation less awkward by buying a round of beer for everyone and then I kind of drank all the beer.”_

Carter laughed again.

_“Don’t laugh. I’m having the hangover from Hell right now.”_

“You see, that’s why I refuse to serve minors at my house.”

 _“Shut up.”_ She rasped. Brooke then got quiet. _“So…what exactly did I say during these twenty phone calls I made?”_

He grinned wide, taking a long sip of coffee to leave Brooke waiting for him to answer. “Well,” He swallowed. “You went on and on about my eyes being the color of the seas soul.” Carter said with a little chuckle, thinking back on Brookes drunken ramble. “You hung up. Called back and told me that you think that all cats think they’re better than you.”

 _“Oh god.”_ Brooke groaned.

“You hung up again. Called back about ten minutes later and told me some very dirty things you wanted me to do to you in two weeks,”

 _“I did not!”_ Brooke said in a whisper.

“Oh, you did. I thought about them a lot last night.”

_“You’re disgusting.”_

“Yes,” He agreed. “But you also called me and told me that you want to be this disgusting guys’ girlfriend.”

Silence.

He smiled, almost feeling Brookes panic through the phone. _“I said that?”_ She said in a higher pitch.

“Mm-hmm.”

He could picture Brooke now, bouncing a bit with nerves while Carter kept his response to what she had said from her. Her face was probably scrunched and her lips pinched while she waited for him to say anything. But he liked leaving her wanting more from him.

She huffed and Carter had to stop himself from laughing.

 _“Yeah. Well I was drunk.”_ She began. _“So don’t let it go to your head.”_

He grinned, walking out of the kitchen and over to the living room. “Oh, that’s too bad.” Carter told her with a little smirk as he sat down on the couch.

_“Yeah. It is too bad. Because I’m a fucking catch.”_

She was mad now.

But he liked her mad.

“You told me that last night too.”

 _“Well it’s a fact.”_ Brookes tone was snippy. _“You’d be lucky to have someone like me be your girlfriend.”_

“Oh, I know.” He agreed. “Because I already am.”

More silence.

But this time when he was picturing Brooke…she was smiling.

 _“I’m your girlfriend?”_ She asked, and it was very apparent by her tone that she was smiling now.

“Yes.” Carter smiled too.

_“And you’re my boyfriend?”_

He laughed, nodding though he knew Brooke couldn’t see him. “I sure hope so.”

_“So…as my boyfriend…how would you feel if I canceled on you tonight to go to a lame high school party for the sake of pissing off my evil cousin?”_

“That depends…after this party will you come over to my place and spend the night?”

 _“Carter,”_ she sighed, _“You know the rules. Just because we’ve established the relationship doesn’t mean that sex is back on the table. Or your bed. Or couch. Or shower. Ugh. I miss sex.”_

Oh, he was well aware of that by the things she said to him last night.

“I promise I won’t touch you unless you beg.”

Carter pictured her rolling her eyes at him. _“You’ll behave?”_

He laughed. “Will you?” Carter challenged.

Brooke laughed. _“We shall see.”_

“I’ll see you tonight.”

_“I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”_

Carter smiled as they said goodbye and then hung up. But he wasn’t off his phone for long. Caroline ended up calling him.

 _“So – I need to ask you a favor.”_ Caroline said after he answered.

“Okay.” He said, his voice a bit hesitant. Caroline never called him. And she certainly didn’t ever ask him for favors.

 _“You know my friend Brooke?”_ Caroline asked causing him to choke.

“Uh, yeah.” He cleared his throat. “From a few weeks ago?”

_“Yeah. Well, for this year’s family vacation Mom and Dad were thinking Barbados. But I told them that I’d maybe like to do something on my own this year – with Brooke. Maybe spend a month traveling around Europe. But they’re saying no because they think I’m going to get kidnapped like in that Liam Neeson movie.”_

Carter had to chuckle at that.

_“But then I reminded them that you traveled through Europe by yourself and that you made it out alive…and then they said that it would be fine for me and Brooke to go to Europe…only if you were our chaperone.”_

Wait.

What?

“You want me to go on a vacation with you…and Brooke?”

_“Yes. I mean, we just have to take a few pictures and you have to make a few phone calls to prove you’re with us but other than that – you don’t even have to stay in the same hotel as us! You can have your own little vacation and hook up with trashy European women and Brooke and I can just have our own vacation as well. Please, Carter! Yesterday Brooke was talking about going back to Tree Hill for the summer and I do not want her falling for that douchebag ex-boyfriend of hers again.”_

Brooke had been planning on going back to Tree Hill?

 _“Please, please, please, please!”_ Caroline begged.

He licked her his lips. “Yeah. That’s fine.”

 _“Thank you!”_ Caroline said with a squeal. _“But Carter – do not touch Brooke. Do you hear me? She is not going to be just another one of my friends who you end up sleeping with.”_

He closed his eyes. _Dammit, Caroline._

_“And I know she’s got the whole gorgeous goddess look but I really enjoy being her friend so please don’t screw this up for me.”_

Carter didn’t say anything for a while, it wasn’t until Caroline said his name again that he finally found the courage to speak. “Okay.” He told her.

_“Thank you!”_

“You’re welcome.”

They hung up.

And for the first time since he and Brooke started seeing each other…he felt guilt.


	6. All About My Brother prt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. This is the longest chapter of this story to date. I apologize. But a lot of stuff had to go down in this chapter.

__

 

 

_xoxo_

 

 

 

**Sarah (11:56 AM):**  
_You want to grab some lunch?_

 

 

 

**Brooke Davis (11:57 AM):**  
_I’d love to – but I have a pop quiz next period._

 

 

 

 

 

**Sarah (11:57 AM):**  
_Lame! Ditch!_  
_We can meet up at that bar we went to last time!_  
_Come on! It’ll be fun!_

 

 

 

 

 

**Brooke Davis (12:01 PM):**  
_How about after next period?_  
_It starts in like ten minutes._  
_But no bar._  
_You could just maybe help me pick out a dress for tonight instead?_  
_Please, please, please???_

 

 

 

 

**Sarah (12:03 PM):**  
_Fine._  
_But only because you’re my girl._  
_Brooke Davis, I see a beautiful friendship in our future._

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Brooke set down her phone as she listened to her teacher drone on about Russian literature. Her head was still pounding. No amount of caffeine was helping kill this headache.

The weird thing was that Brooke couldn’t remember much of last night – did she really go that hard? She remembered ordering a beer. And then a cocktail. And then Dan had to leave and Caroline decided to head home as well and that was when she and Sarah decided to leave and find a new place to drink at.  

She vaguely remembered going to a bar on the upper east side that seemed more club then pub and that Sarah ordered them a round of shots.

But that was really all she remembered.

Other than waking up this morning feeling and smelling like death.

Carter filled her in on some of what happened seeing as she kept calling him.

At least she was able to establish that they were in a relationship in her drunken state (something she had been too afraid to do while sober the past two weeks.)

Carter Baizen was her boyfriend.

And she was his girlfriend.

Brooke Davis.

Girlfriend of Carter Baizen.

The brother of someone who had quickly become one of Brookes best friends.

**Ugh.**

She was terrible.

A horrible, no good, awful friend.

Brooke needed to talk to Carter before she had ‘the talk’ with Caroline. But now that she and Carter were in a defined relationship? It was the right thing to do to let Caroline in on what was happening.

_She’ll hate you._

Or…she may understand?

_Don’t be a child. She’s going to fucking hate you._

Brooke groaned quietly, holding onto her head. She could hear snickering coming from her side and saw two girls looking over at her and whispering.

She recognized them from Jenny Humphrey’s little posse. They gave her a polite (fake) smile and waved when she looked over at them. She couldn’t muster up a fake smile and simply glared. Brooke was in _no_ mood.

How was she _so_ hungover? Brooke had partied _hard_ back in Tree Hill – but never to the point of a literal blackout. She wanted to die. Or eat pancakes. Either would do.

No, what she really wanted was to blow off next period, blow off Sarah, blow off Jenny Humphrey’s stupid party and just go to Carters place. They could lay in his bed and watch Netflix while eating takeout (or pancakes) and she could sleep while he held her in his arms and it’d be perfect.

Minus her feeling like her head was going to split down the middle.

Hopefully it’d go away by the time she was with Carter.

_two more weeks…_

She had to keep reminding herself that she had two more weeks until she could rip Carters clothes off. And that tonight she’d have to restrain herself.

_That_ was going to be difficult.

Her phone went off again, the vibration against her desk causing some of the students to look over at her as their near deaf teacher continued to go on about famous Russian poets now.

Brooke picked up her phone and saw a message from her mother.

 

 

**Bitchtoria (12:07 PM):**  
_Come to the penthouse straight after school._  
_Your father and I need to talk to you._

Chills.

What the hell did they want? And why was her mother acting so cryptic?

She did not want to have to deal with them when she got home from school. In fact, she really would rather not have to deal with them until they moved into the Brownstone. But that wasn’t likely.

Brooke spent the next few minutes of class trying not to fall asleep to the monotone sound of her teacher talking and when the bell went off, she all but jumped out of her seat from how loud the damn bell was in that moment.

Caroline had left after third period to get a head start on her weekend trip with her parents to Cambridge. So, Brooke was glad that Sarah had texted wanting to go out – and she was even more glad that she was cool with waiting until Brooke finished her test.

She’d end up failing it anyways. The only foreign language that had an open slot for her to take was Spanish. And though the Spanish langue was beautiful and at times poetic – it reminded her too much of Felix and gave her the instant creeps whenever she heard her teacher speaking it.

Felix. Ew. What an error of judgement.

Well, that could be said about most of the guys Brooke ended up sleeping with.

Brooke walked down the hall and spotted Serena. “Hey blondie,” Brooke said, moving next to where Serena was standing in the hallway, looking down at her phone. “Sexting Humphrey?” She teased, nudging the blonde in her side causing Serena to giggle.

“No!” She blushed. “The complete opposite. Chuck texted letting me know his and Bart’s flight won’t be in until later tonight so they can’t make family dinner.”

“Oh, what a shame not to break bread with Chuck Bass,” Brooke snorted in amusement. She and Serena were in the same Spanish class together and were headed the same way, walking side by side down the hallways.

“I’m actually a little excited – it’ll just be me, my mom, and Eric tonight. I can’t remember when we just had dinner alone, just the three of us.”

“I believe I was seven the last time I had dinner with my parents.” Brooke joked causing Serena to laugh. “Though, that may all change. My bitch of a mother texted me a bit ago saying she wants me to come to the penthouse straight after school.” It made Brooke snort again – the thought of her mother sounding motherly was just too much.

“Intriguing.” Serena said, looping their arms together.

They weren’t exactly… _friends._ Maybe? Brooke wasn’t really sure. Serena was always kind to her. But the girl was loyal to Blair. And Brooke wasn’t exactly Blairs favorite person. But Brooke enjoyed being around Serena, even if it were for just one class.

“What are you doing for lunch?” Serena asked. “I know Caroline left earlier – you’re always free to eat with me and Blair. Perhaps you two can wave white flags and call a truce?” Serena smiled, hopeful.

Brooke shook her head. “That’s not going to happen.” She retorted. “Besides, I’m ditching the rest of the day after Spanish and meeting up with Sarah.”

Serena huffed a bit. “Sarah.” She said her name with a bit of irritation. “It seems like everyone is taking quite a liking to _Sarah._ ”

Brooke grinned, stopping as they stood in front of the classroom door. She pulled her arm out of Serena’s and leaned against the wall. “You do realize you have no reason to be jealous.”

“Jealous?” Serena laughed out a scoff, denying Brookes words. “I’m not – that’s ridiculous.”

“Dan is insanely in love with you, Serena. And Sarah is a good time and all – but she’s not Serena van der Woodsen.”

The blonde smiled, shrugging her shoulders a little.

“Besides…she’s kinda got crazy eyes. I mean, she’s a sweetheart, but the bitch can throw back more than I can and that’s just…not right.” Brooke said, having to press against her temples again. When she looked to Serena, she saw the blonde giving her a worried look.  “Don’t worry, I don’t think Dan has ever partied with her…I don’t think he’d be able to handle it.”

Serena smiled a little. “He is a bit of a light weight.”

The two girls walked into the class together and then separated to their own seats.

Before the test officially began, Brooke looked over to Serena who gave her a thumbs up in encouragement. She chuckled and then focused on her test.

Fuck.

She really was going to fail.

 

 

 

_xoxo_

 

 

 

He had been in a funk since getting off the phone with Caroline.

She had made him promise he wouldn’t try and sleep with Brooke.

_Little did she know…_

Carter sighed as he got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and dried off. When someone began to knock on his apartment door, he was more than a little surprised. He knew Brooke was in school so it couldn’t be her. Diana had already left town so it wasn’t her. Come to think of it; Carter didn’t really have friends. Mostly because he either slept with all his friend’s girlfriends or their sisters. Not many people stuck around after that.

He pulled on his boxers and his pants before leaving the bathroom and walked out of his bedroom to the front door.

He opened the door.

“Long time no see, stranger.”

Carter stood there, completely shocked to see who was standing on the other side of the door. He didn’t have time to talk before his lips were attacked by the persons. He pulled away, his facial experience shocked as he locked eyes with a ghost from his past.

It wasn’t possible – she’d been run out of a town a few years ago.

“Oh, come on, Carter, I know you’ve missed me.” She smirked, moving forward to press her hand to his chest. “I sure have missed you.” She purred, now moving her arms to wrap around his shoulders.

Carter shoved her away from him. “Georgina…what the hell are you doing here?”

“Can’t a girl come by to visit her ex-fuck buddy?” Georgina walked into his apartment, waltzing into his living room and sitting down on his couch.

He closed his front door, standing there for a moment - not really sure what the hell to do. He took in a breath and walked into the living room. Georgina sat on his couch with a smirk, feet propped up on his coffee table, running her finger on the arm rest.

“If these walls could talk,” She chuckled.

“You need to leave.” Carter said, walking over to where she was sitting and grabbed her by the arm, yanking her up.

“Why?” Georgina pouted, trying to kiss him again but he dodged it. “Don’t tell me someone was finally able to tame the wild stallion that is Carter Baizen.” She smirked. Carter continued to pull her through the living room until he got her to the front door. “Let me guess, brown hair, green eyes, killer dimples.”

Carter stopped walking.

“-a sexy raspy voice and a wildfire spirit.” Carter watched as Georgina grinned, stepping in front of him now. “Happens to be your sister’s new BFF.”

He swallowed hard. “How,”

“Do I know?” She smirked. “Let’s just say that she and I are friends.”

“Brooke would never be friends with someone as trashy as you.” Carter glared.

“Hurtful.” Georgina stuck out her lower lip. “But she’s not friends with Georgina Sparks – she’s friends with Sarah who just moved her from Portland. Sarah isn’t as wild as Georgina…but she does know how to have a good time.” Georgina then proceeded to take out her phone, unlocking it to show Carter her photo stream. “Here’s a couple of my favorite pictures from hanging out with Brooke last night,” She began to swipe her finger against the screen, a new picture popping up with each swipe.

Carter grabbed the phone from Georgina, deleting each picture she had of Brooke.

It made her laugh. And that infuriated Carter. “You really don’t think I already saved them to my iCloud? Come on, Carter – you know me better than anyone.”

“How do you even know about Brooke and I?” He asked in anger when she took her phone back from him.

“She gets a bit chatty after a few beers. But she still managed to stay mum about who you were. Not even after I got her a couple shots. So, I slipped a little pill into her drink and she just would not shut up about you after that!” Georgina laughed.

Carter was seeing red.

Georgina had drugged Brooke.

“I have the sweetest video saved in an email of her apology to Caroline – really, it’s so sweet. I mean, she eventually starts going in vivid detail about how you two aren’t sleeping together at the moment and begins to list all the thing she wants you to do to her.”

“I swear to fucking God, Georgina,” He started to threaten, but his past flame interrupted him.

“I also have her iCloud password and saved all the pictures she kept stored of the two of you in there.” Georgina added. “They are very sweet, truly, Carter – I never knew you could be so tender.”

Carter stepped into Georgina’s space, his face hard. “Stay away from Brooke, Georgina, or I swear to God,”

Georgina began to laugh loud. “Why would I ever stay away from her?” She questioned him. “Honestly, I came here to screw with Serena – but Brooke is already making a good run at being my newest bestie. The girl is a blast.”

He bit down on the inside of his cheek. He’d never raise his hand to a woman – but Georgina? He wanted to smack that stupid fucking smirk off her face. He wouldn’t though. It was pointless. Carter knew Georgina – she wanted something from him. She didn’t just come over to gloat, there was something she needed. “What will it take for you to leave her alone?”

Georgina gave him a Cheshire cat like smile. “I need you to text Brooke and tell her that you can’t get together this weekend.”

“No,” Carter disagreed.

“Did I happen to mention that I have made friends with Caroline too? I have a text thread open right now to send her all the pictures of you and her best friend together.” Georgina let her finger hover over the send button on the screen. Carter kept quiet. “Take out your phone and text her that you’re going out of town.”

Carter glared, pulling out his phone and pulled up his texts from Brooke.

“Write: _Going out of town. We should talk when I come back.”_

“Georgina,”

“-Do it, Carter.”

Carter heard Caroline in his head again, _please don’t screw this up for me._

He began to type to Brooke.

 

 

**Carter Baizen (12:32 PM):**  
_Going out of town this weekend._  
_We should talk when I come back.  
_

 

He went to put his phone in his pocket but Georgina took it.

“Not so fast, Baizen.” She said, reading over his message. She smiled as she did something on his phone and then handed it back to Carter.

He looked at it once she gave it back to him and saw that his thread of texts from Brooke was gone. “What did you do?” He glared.

“I blocked her number and then deleted it.” Georgina smiled. “Can’t run the risk of you telling Brooke who I really am.” Her face got serious and she took away his phone again. “Come to think of it – I should probably hold onto this.” She put the phone in her purse. “You have this desperate look right now and I can see you doing something stupid to try and get in touch with Brooke.”

Carter held his hands up in the air and shook his head. “Fine, you can fucking keep it. Just leave Brooke alone. Don’t go near her again.”

Georgina made a face and then laughed. “I’m not going to do that, Carter.” She told him. “But _you_ are. You are not going to speak to Brooke – _go near her_ ,” She quoted him in an obnoxious tone as she tried to mimic him. “In fact, if I can’t convince her to dump you herself – come Monday, you are going to break up with her.”

Carter shook his head. “No.”

She smiled. “It’s very cute that you think you have a say in this. But you’ve screwed me, Carter. Not just literally. Figuratively. Do you not remember Santorini? That handsome Greek man; Spiros…or how about the Greek police? I remember _all_ too well. Because you left me to clean up your mess.”

“We were nineteen!” Carter shouted. “Idiot kids – you are really going to hold onto that forever? Get over it, Georgina!”

“I was nearly arrested!” Georgina shouted back. “My parents took away my inheritance for a year!”

“Cry me a fucking river, Georgina!” He yelled. “I’m not going to let you fuck with Brooke.”

“You can’t honestly tell me that your relationship with Brooke means more to you than your little sister – because if that’s true…well, you’re even more of a douchebag than she already thinks.”

Carter took in a breath to try and calm himself. “Please,” His voice cracked.

“Oh, I sure do like to hear you beg for once.” Georgina smirked.

“What do you want from me?”

She hummed with a smile. “A kiss.”

Carter closed his eyes and tried to keep calm.

“I want you, _Carter Baizen,_ to kiss me.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes.”

He took in a deep breath and moved forward but Georgina pushed against his chest to stop him. “Nope. Not here.” Georgina chuckled, “But I enjoy seeing how eager you are to kiss me.”

“To get this over with,” Carter corrected her.

“ _Okay,_ ” Georgina said skeptically. “Put a shirt on, Baizen. You are taking me somewhere nice and then you’re going to give me the best kiss I’ll ever receive.”

_Dammit._

Carter knew she had an ulterior motive. But all he could think about was keeping Brooke from Georgina, and keeping Caroline from getting hurt. He turned and walked towards his bedroom to get dressed.

_This isn’t good. This is going to ruin your life,_ a little voice whispered to him.

Oh, he was going to be right.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Yeah, there was no fucking way Brooke passed that test.

But, apparently Serena failed too. Unless she was lying to make Brooke feel better – which was very possible. Either way, Brooke flunked. And she was going to need tutoring if she wanted to pass the class.

Honestly, it was a little unfair that Brooke even had to _take_ the class. Everyone was already a semester and a half ahead of her when it came to the class so the fact that she had to pick up right where they were currently – it was just fucking dumb.

It was surprising she was even able to pass any of her other classes. But, Caroline was a very good tutor.

_Caroline._

Carter.

His cryptic texts and then him not answering her texts back left her a little worried. A part of her wanted to call him and ask what was happening…but she didn’t want to seem too desperate.

Maybe he was getting cold feet after they finally established to one another that they were in a relationship. Caroline always told Brooke about how her brother would forever be a playboy. Maybe he did not want to get rid of his former status.

It wasn’t like anyone _knew_ he was no longer single.

Just her.

And him.

Holy shit. He was totally having cold feet. He totally regretted this whole thing.

_Dammit, Brooke._

Brooke put her phone into her purse and walked down the busy New York streets, trying to block out all the noise of traffic and people talking too loudly. She rounded a corner that would take her to the restaurant as her phone went off.

She stopped her walking, digging into her purse to find her phone that had, as always, fallen to the very bottom of her purse. Even for such a small purse she was still able to lose everything she ever put in there.

**Caroline Baizen calling…**

Brooke chuckled when she found her phone and saw Caroline’s name, starting up walking again.

It was weird how badly she already missed her friend.

“Hey Caroline,” Brooke said with a smile, putting her phone to her ear.

_“Hey! So, Sarah just called me.”_

“Weird, I’m just about to meet her.”

_“Yeah, she said she was having trouble getting ahold of you and wanted me to tell you that she’s bringing someone – a guy she hooked up with last night. Which, is weird for her to want me to tell you – but whatever. Maybe she just doesn’t want you to be blind-sided.”_

“Whoa, wait – she hooked up with someone last night? I thought she was into Dan!” Brooke said in confusion. “God, I do not remember _anything_ from last night with her.”

_“Yeah, I wasn’t going to say anything but you still smelt like beer and cigarettes this morning.”_ Caroline teased in a hushed tone.

“Shut up!” Brooke laughed. She then spotted Sarah, “Oh, I see her now.” She said, getting ready to tell Caroline she’d call her back after lunch. But she froze.

Someone was with Sarah.

Someone was leaning in close, now kissing Sarah.

Someone…was….

_No, no, no._

“Care, I got to go.” Brooke said, feeling her throat tighten at the sight of Sarah kissing Carter. Her eyes swelled with tears that she tried desperately to fight off.

_“Whoa, are you okay?”_ Caroline asked, hearing the hurt in Brookes shaky voice.

Brooke inhaled, turning so she wouldn’t have to see the kiss any longer. “I’m good. I’m just walking into the restaurant so I’ll call you back, okay?”

She hung up.

Frozen, tears that she tried to fight now falling down her cheeks, Brooke stood in place as she felt her heart shatter.

_Stupid, stupid girl._

“Brooke!”

Brooke closed her eyes when she heard Sarah calling her name, quickly moving her hands to her face, the tips of her fingers wiping away her tears as she tried to compose herself.

“Brooke, over here!” Sarah shouted.

Slowly, she pulled herself together and turned around to face the scene in front of her.

Carter stood there, his hand in Sarah’s, his face radiating nothing but guilt. Brooke pushed down her anger, betrayal, and heartbreak and walked forward, inhaling deeply before standing in front of Sarah and Carter.

He opened his mouth to speak but Sarah cut him off. “I’m sorry – I couldn’t get ahold of you so I called Caroline in hopes that she could reach you. I didn’t want to bombard you with just showing up with this guy,” She nudged Carter who had a grim face. “Anyway, this is Carter. I met him last night after dropping you off.”

Brooke didn’t speak, she looked to Carter who shook his head, as if he were trying to tell her something. But she looked away and focused on Sarah.

“I honestly didn’t think I’d see him after sneaking out of his apartment this morning,” Sarah chuckled.

“Stop,” Carter spoke up.

“No, Sarah. Go on. Please.” Brooke insisted.

Sarah looked between Brooke and Carter and raised a brow. “Wait…do you two know each other?” She asked.

Brooke looked at Carter for a long moment before turning her attention back to Carter. “No. I don’t know him at all.” She then unlocked her phone, going into her text thread with Carter and clicked on his info. Brooke looked at him before she pressed the block button. “I’ll let you two have your date – no one likes a third wheel.” Brooke said with a blank expression.

“Are you sure?” Sarah asked.

“Positive.”

Brooke left.

Carter didn’t follow after her.

_You are such a fucking fool._

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

_Don’t even think about going after her,_ Georgina hissed as she squeezed his hand hard, stopping him from chasing after Brooke when she turned and left. Georgina made sure Brooke was long gone before she let go of Carters hand. But he still ran to find her. It was too late.

He should have fucking known. Georgina was a psychopath – of course she had a plan the entire time. Carter was a fucking idiot for going along with it.

_Just a kiss._

That’s all it would be and then she’d leave Brooke alone.

He should have known better.

Carter pressed an icepack to his bruised and beaten up knuckles as he sat on his couch, head leaning back against the wall. When he couldn’t find Brooke, he started beating on the first thing in his sight. Which happened to be the exterior of a brick building. It wouldn’t matter if he was able to get Brookes number back, he watched as she blocked him. She was being very obvious that _that_ was what she was doing. Georgina had laughed about that, calling Brooke petty.

To which Carter called Georgina a miserable hag.

He needed to get in contact with Brooke somehow.

He was tempted to just show up at Blairs penthouse – but her home was the new place @GossipGirl seemed to stalk, logging each visitor Blair had since her big scandal involving Nate and Chuck.

Carter didn’t give a fuck about that – he cared about Brooke and needed to explain to her and warn her to stay away from Georgina.

_Serena!_

Georgina had said that she came to town to screw with Serena.

Carter quickly got off his couch and grabbed his phone and jacket.

He needed to find Serena.

Brooke may not believe him – but she’d believe Serena.

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

**_Incoming Facetime Call:_  
_Peyton Sawyer_**

Brooke accepted the call as she went through the racks at Barney’s, holding up the phone enough for Peyton to see the bottom half of her face. She didn’t need her best friend knowing she was crying. The puffy red eyes were a dead giveaway.

_“Brooke?”_ Peyton said. _“Where are you?”_

“Shopping.” Brooke replied, turning the phone to show Peyton the racks of clothes.

_“Uh-oh. Who pissed you off? Was it your cousin?”_

Brooke ignored her comment and focused on the clothes in front of her. “God, everything is so tacky lately. Seriously – does anyone have any taste? It’s appalling how bad some of these designs are.” Brooke complained, ignoring the dirty looks some of the shop girls were giving her. “I mean, honestly – when did leather trench coats come back? Do people _want_ to look like a serial killer?” She scoffed.

_“Wow. You’re not just pissed – you’re hurt. Brooke, what’s going on? What happened?”_

It was a lost cause trying to hide that she was hurting from Peyton. The girl knew her better than anyone. So Brooke moved her phone up so Peyton could see her red puffy eyes.

_“Brooke,”_ Peyton said in a soft voice. _“What’s going on?”_

“Oh, you know. The usual,” Her voice broke. “I’m an idiot who ends up falling for the wrong guy every single time.”

_“wait – guy? You met someone?”_

“It’s not even worth talking about, Peyton. It’s over. The whole thing was doomed from the start anyway. I’m just a masochist who apparently thrives of pain. And, as previously stated, an idiot.”

_“Hey, you are not an idiot!”_ Peyton argued with her. _“Whatever guy that has you crying right now is an idiot. Literal idiot. Brooke – you are one of the smartest people I know.”_

“Liar.”

_“I’m serious! I’ve always been jealous of it! And I’m not taking academics, okay? I mean, you are smart. But I’m talking about your intuition. You have the strongest intuition that I’ve ever seen!”_

“You do realize how stupid that sounds, right, Peyton?” Brooke argued. “If I had such great intuition than why am in this position again? Why am I walking in to see a guy I really like kissing someone else?”

Brooke watched as Peyton looked away, probably feeling guilt.

“Is it me?” Her voice broke. “Is there something wrong with me? Do I have; _cheat on me,_ written on my back because I really don’t understand why this keeps happening, Peyton.” Brooke felt a tear fall and quickly wiped it away. “I don’t understand why every guy I _really_ give myself too – why each guy I really care about does this?”

_“Brooke,”_ Peyton said in a whisper.

“Look, I got to go, Peyt. I’ll call you back.”

Brooke listened as Peyton tried to stop her as she pressed the end button and then turned her phone off completely.

She didn’t need to talk to Peyton about how she was feeling – she didn’t need that kind of therapy session. She needed a different type of therapy

Retail therapy.

She was going to find an amazing dress for Jenny’s party and piss off Blair by going and if she happened to fall into bed with a hot guy at the party – so be it.

Carter and her were _done._

He wasn’t her boyfriend.

She wasn’t his girlfriend.

They were over.

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

Blair watched as Serena passed her and walked into the building. But her attention was elsewhere. “Dan Humphrey,” She walked up to where Serena had left him and pressed her hand to his chest to push him back from following after the love of his life. “Just who I hate to admit I was looking for. You’re dirty.”

She had seen the GG blast on twitter. _Everyone_ had seen it. Jenny Humphrey’s perfect boyfriend was _not_ who she was letting everyone on to believe.

 

**@GossipGirl:** _#Spotted_ @AsherHornsby locking lips before class. But not with his girlfriend.  
**@GossipGirl:** Looks like gentlemen don’t prefer blondes @LittleJ, they prefer other gentleman.

 

 

 

Gossip Girl then went to tweet out that she was done tweeting out rumors without proof, and until further notice would take the hide road when it came to her posts.

It didn’t matter, Blair was thrilled. This rumor would destroy Jenny.

And honest to God, Blair wasn’t the one who sent in the tip!

But she knew who did!

“-Wa-What are you talking about?” Dan said in confusion.

“Cheating, drinking, drugs, It’s all fair game. But outing your sister’s boyfriend is dark!” She chuckled. “How did squeaky clean Humphrey come up with that?”

Dan rubbed his jaw as he looked to Blair, clearly uncomfortable. “I didn’t come up with anything.”

_Wow._

So it wasn’t just a rumor.

“Oh my God.” Blair was intrigued now. “You know something. Spill it.”

Dan sighed, “I might have seen Asher kissing another guy.”

“So it’s true!” Blair grinned. “Who was he kissing?”

“I don’t know,” Dan shrugged. “What does it even matter?”

“ _Because_ ,” Blair drew out. “Right now Gossip Girl credibility is the same as Tinsley Mortimer after a few martini’s. But if I can prove that his duplicity is more than just a rumor, then they’ll break up.” She looked pointedly at Dan. “That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“Well…yeah, I guess.”

“Asher’s just using your sister as a cover. It’s your brotherly duty to save her from becoming the next Katie Holmes!”

Dan looked at Blair skeptically. “And you’re in this to help Jenny?”

“Motive is irrelevant as long as our endgame is the same.”

“-No, Blair.” Dan stopped her. “this is not a game to me, okay? I don’t want her to get hurt.”

“Well, you should’ve thought that through before you told all of Manhattan that Jenny is a glorified hag.” Blair bluntly reminded Dan.

He sighed again, shaking his head. “You know what? You’re on your own.” He reached down to grab his book bag and looked back to Blair before leaving her standing in the quad. “I’m done.” He told her.

“Suit yourself.” She smiled, thinking of a plan on how to find out who Asher was kissing.

Oh, taking down Jenny Humphrey was quite the mood lifter. Blair was no longer even mad that her traitor cousin was going to Little J’s party tonight. Because that was where Blair planned to humiliate the blonde.

Hell Hath No Fury like Blair Waldorf Scorned.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Brooke stepped off the elevator and into the penthouse, calling out for assistance to help bring all her bags to her bedroom. “Dorota!” She hollered and the maid quickly hurried over to help. “Can you bring these up to my room.”

“Yes, of course, Miss Brooke!” Dorota said, carrying the last five bags as Brooke took three for herself. She was just to the stairs when her mother called out to her.

“Brooke!” Victoria huffed. “I have been calling you for the last hour! I told you to come to the penthouse right after school go out.”

Brooke repressed an eye roll. “Sorry. I forgot. And my phone died.” She lied.

She didn’t forget and her phone wasn’t dead. Brooke just didn’t _care._ Brooke had gotten a few things and then decided that she could make a dress better than most of the designers in the city and got fabric and other items that would help her with her project. Brooke wished she had her sketch book Eleanor had given her to help with what she would need to buy – but she remembered most of her design ideas.

“We have things we need to discuss, young lady.” Her father walked up to Brooke, taking away her shopping bags and setting them on the ground. Brooke had to hold back a snort when her father called her; _young lady._

Instead, she followed him into the sitting area.

“I’m sorry, I’m here now. What’s up?”

Victoria scoffed at Brooke. “What’s _up?_ ”

Brooke closed her eyes, in no mood to fight with her mother. “What’s going on? Is everything okay?” She looked to her father instead.

“Yes,” He told her, taking a seat. Brooke did as well. “Well, in a way.” He corrected himself. “You see, Cookie. I have some bad news.”

_Bad news?_

“Our offer on the brownstone fell through.” Ted explained, glancing over at Victoria who was refusing to look him in the eyes.

“I thought you had already signed the papers? Didn’t you already hire a contractor to start fixing up the house?”

“We _did_ hire a contractor. Your father just neglected to tell me that the home wasn’t ours yet.” Victoria spat out in anger.

“Vikki,” Her father said in warning.

“Don’t you _Vikki_ me!” She hissed.

Brooke felt like she was eight years old again listening to her parents fight. They hadn’t fought since they got to New York – Brooke stupidly thought things were changing for the better.

But Brooke was wrong about a _lot_ of things lately.

“So, what does that mean?” Brooke asked, not wanting to drudge into how wrong she was about Carter. “We’re stuck here?”

Victoria let out a loud laugh.

Ted shook his head and closed his eyes in annoyance towards his wife. “No, Cookie. I knew that our offer on the Brownstone may not sway the seller,” Victoria scoffed again. “-So I spoke with Bart Bass before he left for his bachelor party.”

“Why?”

“When we first moved here, the first deal I struck was with Bass Industries. He offered his services if I ever needed anything.” Ted went on to explain to Brooke just what the deal was – but she didn’t listen, it didn’t matter to her. She just needed to know if she was going to have a bed to sleep in. “I spoke to him and he’s kindly offered up a suite for us to stay in.”

“At the Palace?”

That lifted Brookes mood.

She began to imagine what it’d be like living in a hotel, having a staffed kitchen to bring her food 24/7.

“Yes.”

“I’ll start packing my bags!” Brooke sat up.

“Cookie,” Ted grabbed her wrist, stopping her from walking away. “Unfortunately – the suite is only a one bedroom.”

Her blood began to boil. “So…you’re just leaving me here?” She said in anger. “God! Why couldn’t you have just left me in Tree Hill. At least I like the people back there!” She raved on. “Why even bring me to New York if you’re just planning on passing me off to your sister,” Brooke looked to Victoria, “A woman whom I had no idea even existed!”

“-Brooke,” Victoria tried to stop her from speaking.

“No! This is _just_ like you guys! What – did your bosses only hire you because you made them think you were some sort of caring father?!” Brooke seethed. “Because I’ll march right into their offices and inform them that you are a fucking fraud! You have never been a father to me! And you have never been a mother!”

“Cookie,”

“Don’t you _Cookie_ me!” Brooke yelled at her Dad, all the anger she felt in the moment coming out. Her anger at Carter mostly. “I left my home! My friends who were more like family to me than you _ever_ were! Why? This is so fucked up!”

“Brooke! Enough!” Her father yelled at her.

Brooke took a step back, shocked that his anger was directed at her and not her mother. He had never raised his voice at her. Ted Davis never cared enough to do such a thing.

“If you would just let me speak, dammit!” He cursed.

Brooke felt herself shrink into her eight-year-old self that sat on the front steps of her house while her parents had a screaming match inside.

“Bart Bass, knowing we have a daughter,” he looked to Victoria before looking back to Brooke. “Offered another place – a studio loft.”

“You can’t even make room for me in your suite – you really expect me to think you’d want to live in a studio with me?” Brooke scoffed.

“You’re right. We wouldn’t be living in the studio loft with you, because it would be yours alone.”

Brooke was speechless.

“I would be subletting it for you. The woman who lived there before will be in Europe for the next three years and Bart has been looking for someone to rent it.” Ted told her. “It’s a reasonable price and very large for a studio. And he has been generous enough to hire a decorator to assist you since the apartment is not furnished.”

Brooke was still in shock. “Hu.” She finally managed to get out.

“The building is near the Palace and the rent is significantly lower than it would be to have you staying in a room at the hotel.”

“-You’re…giving me my own loft?” Brooke said, still completely blindsided by this.

“Yes.” Ted nodded.

“But after hearing your little tantrum – perhaps you’d be better off sleeping on the couch of our suite.” Victoria glared.

“No!” Brooke yelped. “No.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want you to think we’re just pushing you off, because we’re just terrible parents.” Victoria mocked Brooke.

Brooke closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath to stop herself from saying anything to Victoria. “I had a bad day today. I apologize.”

“Hmm, much better.” Victoria said in victory. “Now you need to dress in something other than your uniform and go with your father to meet with the decorator at your apartment.”

Brooke nodded happily and turned to leave and run upstairs.

Today had sucked.

But now she was about to have her own place in New York where she wouldn’t be criticized every day by her mother or listen to her bitch of a cousin make smart ass remarks or hog the bathroom.

She’d have her own bathroom again!

There was a God and she was awesome!

Today was getting so much better!

 

_x_

 

 

“Nate!”

Nate looked over his shoulder to see Carter jogging up to him as he walked down the steps of St. Jude’s. Why the hell was Carter Baizen here? _Brooke._

Speaking of Brooke – Nate hadn’t been able to get ahold of her. She had texted him earlier asking her if he’d talk to Vanessa if she’d be open to the idea of tutoring Brooke in Spanish. He had laughed at first, thinking Brooke was just assuming Vanessa knew Spanish – but then he remembered a conversation he had with Brooke about Vanessa’s sister getting in a full on screaming match in Spanish at one of her concerts.

He really just told her the story because it was two lesbians fighting. But clearly the Spanish part stuck more with Brooke then the lesbian part.

“Baizen,” Nate said as Carter caught up to him.

“Have you seen Serena?” He asked, breathless.

“Serena?” Nate said back in surprise.

“Yes.”

“No. I haven’t seen her since this morning.” Nate raised his brows when Carter let out a groan in annoyance. “Why are you even looking for _Serena?”_ He stressed. Nate didn’t know if Carter knew that _he_ knew about him and Brooke. But if he did – he’d understand what Nate was getting at.

“Because I need to speak with her.” Carter huffed. “Obviously.”

Nate rolled his eyes at that. “Well, you have fun looking for her.” He began to walk away from Carter.

“Archibald! Wait!” Carter yelled. He caught up to Nate again and stood in front of him, stopping him from moving forward. “Look, I need to talk to Serena so she can talk to Brooke.”

Nate had to laugh. “I was wondering how long until you fucked that up.”

He was then taken back when Carter grabbed at him by the collar of his shirt and stopped laughing. “I have had a shit day and I need to find Serena.”

Nate pushed Carter away. “I told you I don’t know where she is! Just go fucking talk to Brooke yourself!”

“I can’t!” Carter shouted. “Just...if you see Serena tell her to call me, okay? I need to talk to her.”

“What did you do?” Nate asked, seeing the panic in Carters eyes.

“Just tell Serena to call me. And if you see Brooke…tell her that it’s not what it looked like and to please just come to my place so we can talk.”

Nate watched as Carter walked away.

He then pulled out his phone and called Brooke. It went straight to voicemail.

_Hey, it’s Brooke. You know what to do!_

“Brooke, Carter just showed up to St. Jude’s and is acting crazy – did something happen? He says he needs to talk to you…is everything okay? Call me back, please.”

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

 

How the hell did this happen?

How the hell was Georgina _here_ eating dinner with Serena her family acting as if nothing was wrong.

_She’s a sociopath,_ Serena though as sat ate quietly.

The flash drive…Dammit, Georgina.

Why couldn’t she just stay gone? Why did she have to try and ruin everything good in Serena’s life! If this got out…everything would fall apart.

Now Serena had to sit and act as if nothing were wrong when everything was wrong!

Her phone went off and she was glad for the small break she could take from Georgina. But when she looked to the brunette, she was giving Serena a look that said if she took too long she’d do something bad.

“B, now’s not a good time.” Serena said when she answered the phone.

_“It’s important!”_

“-Look, I know I told you I’d be more available but I just can’t right now!” Serena said, hanging up the phone quickly and getting back to table. She sat down, apologizing. “Sorry, it was just Blair.”

“Oh, how is Snow White?” Georgina pretended to sound interested.

Eric chuckled and looked to Georgina. “Snow _not so white,_ did you hear that,”

“Eric,” Serena stopped him, shaking her head to tell him to stop talking.

“So, Georgina – what brings you back to New York?” Lily asked, breaking up the two siblings.

“Oh, I just had some time to kill.” Georgina smiled at Lily.

“She went to boarding school in Switzerland.” Serena quickly added.

“Oh? Your parents must be happy you’re back.”

“Oh, no, actually. They moved to the country full-time. I’m just in the city to catch up with old friends.” Georgina looked to Serena with a wicked smile. “What about you?” She looked back to Lily. “You and that gorgeous Tiffany rock seem to be the talk of the city!”

“Thank you,” Lily chuckled. “Mr. Bass and I are very happy.”

“You look it! You all do.” Georgina went on. “There must be love in the New York air. You’re engaged, Serena’s found a new guy. Eric fond himself a boyfriend!”

Serena looked to Eric in shock and watched as he looked to Georgina. “Excuse me?”

“Oh..i-I’m sorry. I don’t’ think I heard you right?” Lily said to Georgina in confusion.

“What? You haven’t met Serena’s new guy?” Georgina acted confused.

“ _A boyfriend?”_ Lily repeated what Georgina had said.

“Oh, you mean Eric! You didn’t know he was dating someone? I didn’t think it was a secret. I mean, I saw them kissing in front of St. Jude’s this morning for the world to see!” Georgina said with a little laugh. “Well don’t look so embarrassed, E! He’s a hot piece! Well done!”

“Please! Georgina, that’s not funny, okay?” Serena tried to stop Georgina.

“Oh…” Georgina looked at Lily. “You didn’t know Eric was dating a boy.”

“This doesn’t make sense, because that would mean that Eric is…and he’s not,” Lily shook her head and then whispered. “He’s just not.” It took a moment for Lily to finally look at Eric and ask; “Are you?” When he didn’t reply, Lily placed her hands over her mouth. “Oh God!”

Serena watched as her brothers heart broke and got up from the table. “Eric! She tried to stop him. But he was already leaving. She looked to her mother. “Great, mom. That’s just great.” She then looked to Georgina with a murderous glare. “How dare you!” She said before getting up to go after Eric.

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Brooke continued to keep her phone off, not wanting to talk to anyone. She focused on her new loft and how she would finally be away from Blair Waldorf. That made her very happy. She walked around the dress form in Eleanor’s personal office. Brooke made a mental note to purchase one before she moved out next week. The dress was coming together well, seeing as Brooke had been working like a maniac for the past two hours since she’s been home from checking out the loft.

Finding Eleanor’s own personal fashion designers literal heaven made Brooke jumping up and down happily when her father handed her the keys to the loft a bit premature. She was standing in a designer’s dream office! Never in Brookes life had she cut a piece of fabric so easily, the blades gliding across so beautifully. Everything she could ever need was in this room and Brooke was second guessing her decision to leave this palace.

It was too late to go back now. She had the key, her father signed the deed, and there was a shipment of furniture and appliances being sent next week and she’d be moved in by Friday. The only thing Brooke had to agree to was having a family dinner once a week at the restaurant of her mothers choosing. But she figured after the second dinner Victoria and Ted would be over it and let her out of it.

Brooke nodded, liking the dress so far and quickly jotted down a few notes in her sketch book and pulled the tape measure around her neck off and did one last finally measurement before she began to the process of taking the dress off the dress form and moving it to the table in the corner of the room to begin sewing the pinned pieces together.

Once she was done putting everything together, Brooke smiled happily at herself in the floor length mirror as she looked at her own [work](https://www.polyvore.com/party_outfit/set?id=233865416%20). It was _so_ much better than all the dresses she looked at in the shops. And paired with the new heels and black leather jacket she bought? It’d be amazing.

Someone clearing their throat made Brooke jump, swinging around to look at whoever was at the door.

“Aunt Eleanor!” Brooke said in surprise. “I-I thought Dorota said you were in Milan overseeing fabric orders.”

Eleanor was smiling, almost as if she was admiring Brookes work. It made Brookes heart swell with pride. She could see it in her aunt’s eyes – she was proud of her.

For the first time ever…someone in her family was proud of her.

“Do you realize that I have been standing here for the last hour and forty-five minutes?” Eleanor asked Brooke.

“I,” Brooke looked down, not knowing what to say. “I didn’t. I’m sorry.”

Eleanor smiled, walking in the room and moving to where Brooke stood, taking the dress from her. “I’m like that too. The building could be burning around me and I wouldn’t notice when I’m in the zone.” She looked carefully at the stitching and then looked back up at Brooke. “Some of my most competent interns can’t achieve this level of work.” She took her glasses off her head and put them on to examine the dress more carefully.

After what felt like an eternity of Eleanor going over the dress, handing it back to Brooke, and then going over to her sketch pad to look at more of her designs, the woman put her glasses back on her head and looked to Brooke.

“I have thousands of applicants trying to get an internship for Waldorf Designs. Normally, I only bring on two. The best of all the candidates…I am going to give you the job.”

“What?” Brooke blinked in surprise.

“You’ll be interning for me this summer at Waldorf Designs. I want you to keep pursing this. Someday, you may even create your own empire.”

Brooke had to give into a little snort at that, not believe her aunts words.

Eleanor gave her a pointed look, “Believe me, Brooke – I would not be offering you this spot unless I truly thought you were worth it. You have true talent. Don’t let anyone tell you different.”

She didn’t know what to say…no one had ever said something like that to her.

When Brooke told Victoria that she was interested in fashion her mother had glared at her, scoffing at her daughter’s dream. Brooke now understood why Victoria was so bothered by it – her little falling out with her famous fashion designer sister. And the fact that Brooke was interested in pursuing fashion as a career? God, that must have really pissed off dear ol’ mom.

“The internship starts the day after you get out of school for the summer.” Eleanor told her. Brooke frowned a bit. She had planned on going back to Tree Hill at some point to visit Peyton, and the rest of her friends. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“No!” Brooke said quickly, knowing that opportunities’ like this didn’t fall into her lap often. “Not a problem.”

“And, it should go without saying, I am not _Aunt Eleanor,_ at work. I am not your family I am your boss.”

“Of course.” Brooke nodded eagerly.

“Alright,” She said, turning and moving towards the door. Eleanor then stopped, looking over her shoulder. “I’m glad you accepted, Brooke. Your mother told me you’ll be moving out next week…I was enjoying getting to know my niece. It will be nice to continue that through work.”

Brooke grinned, “I’ll miss you too, Aunt Eleanor.”

The woman nodded and then left.

It seemed that Eleanor had trouble showing affection as well.

The Montgomery family wasn’t exactly the warmest. Then again, either was the Davis side. Brooke learned about affection through friends – and boys.

Boys.

_Carter._

Brooke swallowed hard and tried her hardest to push down any feelings that was coming to the surface.

“Get dressed.” Blair said, causing Brooke to look up at the door again. Blair was wearing a stunning dress and the pearls around her neck were breath taking.

“What?”

“-I’m going to be your plus one to Jenny’s party.”

Brooke laughed at that. “You’re joking, right?”

“No.” Blair glared. “Now hurry up and get dressed. Why are you even in my mother’s office – she’ll kill you if she catches you in here.”

Brooke looked away and smiled a bit at what Blair had just said; _or she’d offer me an internship._

“You know what, Blair. Even you can’t sour my mood right now. Wait for me downstairs and I’ll be down in a bit.”

Blair narrowed her eyes at Brooke in confusion, opened her mouth to say something but shut it and turned to walk out of the doorway. “Don’t take too long!” She shouted from the hallway.

 

 

_x_

 

 

“Oh my God! Brooke brought Blair as her plus one!” One of Jenny’s little minions gasped as Brooke and Blair walked up the stairs together.

“I thought they hated each other!” Another one hissed, causing more attention to fall on Brooke and Blair who were currently walking towards them with their arms linked.

Blair filled Brooke in on her plan – that Asher was using Jenny, and yes it would bring Blair so much joy to out him so she could hurt jenny – but his boyfriend was someone she cared about.

Eric van der Woodsen.

Serena always talked about Eric on their walks to class, so Brooke already felt protective of the boy. If causing a scene with Blair meant protecting him from getting his heart hurt? Brooke was going to do it. Besides, Blair _was_ family. And now that Brooke was moving out – she might as well do this last thing as a parting gift.

“Jenny is going to freak!” Nelly Yuki said as she moved over to Brooke and Blair.

“Watch and learn, ladies. The most important parties to attend are the ones you’re not invited to.” Blair said with a smirk, she held up Asher’s phone in her free hand. “Where’s the host? I have something for him.”

Brooke hid a smile as Blair pulled her along, leaving the two minions to stand there gawking after them. “You know, you really are good at this evil villain role.” Brooke commented, arm still looped with Blair.

“When you hurt someone I love – I come for you. The fact that Little J will be destroyed in the wake of that is just a bonus.”

Well, Blair Waldorf was many thing; loyal was probably the only good thing.

Brooke listened as someone told Jenny that Blair was at the party as they were walking up.

“ _What?”_ Jenny’s voice grew an octave higher. “She wasn’t invited!”

It was Brookes time to talk now and Blair to go find Asher in private. “I invited her. Consider her my plus one.”

Jenny glared down at Brooke. “Do you have any idea how much I am going to destroy you?”

Brooke simply shrugged with an innocent smile. “Probably not as bad as Blair is about to destroy you.”

She watched as the color drained from Jenny’s perfect porcelain face.

Brooke followed after the freshman as she quickly left the area, going to find her Blair.

_“What’s he doing here!?_ Brooke heard Asher’s obnoxious voice.

“-What’s she doing here?!” Jenny said, pushing past people.

“Listening doesn’t seem to be your strong suit, Little J. I told you. She’s my plus one,” Brooke said, stepping to the side and past Jenny and stood by her cousins side now.

“Are you going to tell her or am I?” A short blonde guy, who Brooke assumed must be Eric, said to Asher.

“There’s nothing to tell!” Asher laughed nervously.

“Gossip Girl was right. Asher was kissing someone this morning.” Eric said as he looked to the kids at the party. “Me.”

_Gasps._

“He’s totally lying!” Asher said in anger. “Tell them Jenny! I was with you all morning.”

Brooke watched as angry tears filled Jenny’s eyes. Her anger was directed not and Brooke and Blair though – but at Eric.

“Do it!” Someone said from behind Jenny, nudging her into reality.

“Yeah, Asher is right.” Jenny lied. “I was with him. Eric’s lying.”

“Wow, you are a dedicated beard.” Brooke commented.

“Why would I stand here in front of everyone we know and tell them if it wasn’t true!” Eric stopped Jenny from saying anything to Brooke. “I’m gay.” Eric told everyone. He then looked to Asher. “And so are you.”

“Get this faggot out of here!” Asher yelled.

And Brooke saw red.

Everything that had happened today with Carter finally had he snapping. And before she knew it, her drink was being splashed in his face, and her hand then left an angry red handprint across his cheek. “What your fucking mouth.” Brooke seethed.

Everyone in the room went silent.

And then Eric spoke to Blair. “Go ahead and do it.” Who forward every single text and e-mail Eric and Asher sent to one another to Gossip Girl.

Asher looked away from Brooke, the shock over her hitting him coming to an end after hearing what Eric had said to Blair. He quickly grabbed his phone from her. “What did you just do?”

“You’ll see!” Blair said happily. She and Jenny had one last stare down before Blair grabbed Brookes hand that was still shaking from her anger and pulled her away. “We’ll be leaving now.”

Once they left after Gossip Girl tweeted out the proof and Jenny’s little posse turned on her, trying to crawl back to Blair who shut them down for the night – they sat in the town car that was taking them back to the penthouse, and Blair made a point to ask Brooke, who had been silent the entire time, if she was okay.

She shook her head, sniffling a little as a tear fell. “No.”

_Dammit, Carter._

Blair sighed. “Look, we’ve all gone Naomi Campbell on someone before – it’s nothing to cry about. Besides, Asher deserved to get hit. The guy is a hypocrite.”

“-I’m not crying because I slapped Asher, I’m crying because…” Brooke couldn’t say it.

“…Because you’re finally leaving the penthouse and you’re realizing how much you’re going to miss me?” Blair said in a light teasing tone, in her own way trying to make Brooke feel better.

She laughed, wiping another tear. “Oh yeah, that’s totally it.”

Blair laughed too. “You want to stop to get something to eat? The foot at that party was disgusting.”

Brooke smiled and nodded her head. “Yes. I’d like that.”

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Laying in bed, Brooke listened to her voicemail box. Two messages from Peyton, one from Caroline, and another from Nate.

Out of all of them, his seemed the most urgent – telling her about Carter.

There was also a text from Serena.

**Serena van der Woodsen (8:04 PM):**  
_Call me_  
_911_

Brooke put her phone to her ear to call Serena but it went straight to her voicemail. Just as she got up to find Blair, her bedroom door opened and Blair was already in the bedroom.

“Get dressed!” Blair turned on the light. “I need you to help me find Serena.”

She got out of bed quickly and threw on the first few items of clothing she found on the ground.

Something was wrong.

Serena needed help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this update! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	7. Woman On the Verge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter with like, nearly all the Gossip Girl characters and Brooke together. So it was a bithc to write. Hopefully you all like it though!

__

**@GossipGirl** : In our modern age, when you call someone and can’t find them  
You can pretty much sure they’ll get the message.  
**@GossipGirl:** But if they don’t call you back?  
That usually means they don’t want to be found.

 

 

 

“Brooke, it’s me again.” Carter walked around his apartment. It was the sixth message he had left Brooke from his new phone – Georgina still had his old one. He had trashed his apartment trying to find the napkin Brooke had written on their second night together. When he found it, Carter had never felt such relief. He programmed her number into his new phone and tucked the napkin into a book for safe keeping.

But Brooke wasn’t answering.

He was worried she’d block his number after she heard his voicemail message. But she hadn’t yet. So, he kept calling.

Still no reply.

But Carter refused to give up.

“Please call me back – that girl you saw me with – she’s not who you think she is. Her name isn’t _Sarah._ Her name is Georgina and she’s a miserable cunt who,” He sighed, stopping himself from going on. “Just…please believe me when I say that what you saw _wasn’t_ what it looked like. Call me back, please. Or come to my place because I’m going crazy and I’m damn near ready to just show up at Waldorf's which I’m trying not to do for the sake of Caroline…” He paused. “Just give me a chance to explain…please.”

He hung up and set his phone down on the kitchen counter.

Carter took in a deep breath and tried to argue with himself with the idea of going to Waldorf's Penthouse to talk to Brooke. It was Gossip Girl central right now and Carter knew Caroline followed that bitch on twitter.

But he _needed_ to see Brooke.

 

 

_x_

 

 

Nate walked into the private elevator that would take him to Blair's penthouse. He had been with Vanessa when Brooke had called him saying she needed him to get to the penthouse ASAP. She didn’t give any details – just that it was a ‘ _Code 911’,_ it worried him how urgent Brooke sounded, it worried him even more that he could hear Blair yelling at someone in the background. Brooke and Blair willingly spending time together? That was definitely a 911.

He watched as a hand stopped the elevator doors from closing and watched as it re-opened.

Chuck stepped inside slowly, neither of them expecting to see the other. “Hey,” he said slowly.

Nate didn’t reply, he simply crossed his arms over his chest and focused on the color of the walls in the elevator while avoiding having to speak with his once best friend.

The ride up was silent, neither of them speaking to the other and a few side glances that turned into glares after the other one spotted the other. It was awkward as Hell. When the doors opened, Chuck got out first, looking around as Nate followed to see the penthouse was seemingly vacant of any people at the moment.

They made their way to the living area when Chuck finally spoke up. “Maybe this is Blair’s idea of a perverse double date.”

Nate ignored him.

Dorota came into the room to greet them. “Miss Blair asks that you should wait here. She’s on her way now.”

“She’s not even here?” Nate said in annoyance. Dorota made a face and walked away.

Chuck gave a little huff of a laugh and walked further into the living room, finding a char to lounge on while he waited. “Well, this outta be good.”

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Blair hurried out of the elevator, leaving Brooke to deal with the drunken girl who currently refused to get off the floor.

“Come on, sweetie, help me out here.” Brooke grunted, trying to get Serena to stand. But she only moved closer to the wall to hide herself. She could hear Nate from inside the penthouse.

“Well, is something actually wrong or is this just some ploy to get us both here?” Nate asked in annoyance. Brooke huffed – she told Blair it wasn’t smart to have them both wait at the penthouse. But they needed all the help they could get.

“This isn’t a ploy.” Blair assured Nate. “I need your help.” She pleaded. “ _We_ need your help.”

“We?” Chuck echoed.

Brooke looked up to see Blair making her way back over to the elevator. She was now on her knees next to Serena, trying to get her to stand again. Blair put her hand on the elevator door before it could automatically close and Brooke watched as Chuck and Nate made their way over to see what exactly they needed help with.

Serena was crumpled against the wall, breathing hard as she tried not to cry.

“Help,” Brooke said.

“Oh my god,” Nate said in worry, quickly helping Brooke up before he and Chuck grabbed a hold of Serena, pulling her up by the waist to get her out of the elevator. “You okay?” Nate asked Serena as the carried her out.

“What’s wrong with her?” Chuck asked, clearly troubled by seeing Serena like this.

“Take her upstairs,” Blair told the boys.

“Easy, easy.” Brooke said, noting that Serena was going pale, a quick sign that she was being moved too fast and might get sick. “Take it slow, okay?” Nate looked up at Brooke and mouthed; _what the hell?_ “Listen, we’ll explain everything in a bit – we just need to get her upstairs.”

“-Dorota! Coffee! Fast!” Blair demanded from behind them.

When they got to Blair's bedroom, Nate and Chuck had mistakenly laid the intoxicated girl down on the bed. Which meant it was a struggle to try and get her to get out of bed to wash up.

“Come on, Serena.” Blair tried to urge her friend out of bed. She looked to Brooke and Nate who were helping as well. “We need to get her in the shower.”

“No, I just want to sleep here.” Serena cried.

“No, no.” Nate said.

“Why won’t you let me sleep?” Serena complained as they lifted her.

“We got to keep her talking and awake, come on, blondie – we’re gonna clean you up.” Brooke said once they got her up. Nate passed her over to Brooke, letting the cousins go into the bathroom with Serena to help her undress.

“-Dorota, will you please get her a fresh change of clothes and a bathrobe, please?” Blair asked as Nate played tug of war with Serena who latched onto the comforter and tried to take it with her.

“Of course, Miss Blair.”

Chuck walked into the room, getting back from picking up a list of things Brooke wrote down for him to cure any hangover.

“We have ever hangover cure known to man, or in this case; Brooke Davis, plus,” He held up a white bag. “Bagels.” He set the bag down on Blairs bed. “They should help soak up the alcohol and whatever else she took.”

“Thank you,” Blair said as she and Brooke were finally able to get Serena into the bathroom. “Brooke and I will take it from here.”

Brooke motioned for Blair to get behind Serena to keep her from falling over as she helped the blonde undress, slowly lifting Serena’s arms for her while she tried to tug off the shirt.

“Alright, bath time.” Brooke said once she was undressed – she could see Nate leaving and shutting the door behind them just as Serena shrieked while getting into the tub.

“It’s cold!” She complained.

“Good,” Brooke said, trying to get the seventeen-year-old to sit still. “It’ll wake your ass up.” She then looked to Blair, motioning for her to hand over a large cup. Blair did so, and filled it with water for Brooke from the sink. Serena all but screamed when Brooke dumped the water on her head.

“I hate you!” Serena yelled, alert and awake now from the freezing cold-water Brooke had dumped on her head.

“Aww, love you too, friend.” Brooke said sarcastically. And then she shrieked when Serena leaned over the tub and began to throw up. Right on Brookes lap. “Alright, Blair – you’re taking over.” Brooke said, sitting up and wiping away the puke off her lap. She shimmied out of her jeans and left them on the bathroom floor before she walked through the doors into her bedroom.

She walked in just as her phone went off; letting her know she had another voicemail.

Carter found a way to contact her again. And he wasn’t stopping. She listened to the first voicemail he left begging her to call him so he could explain. But Brooke had bigger things to worry about in that moment. She and Blair still hadn’t found Serena by then and had already gone to four bars before they _did_ find her.

Brooke looked down at her phone for a moment, contemplating listening to the other voice messages. He’d gone through the trouble of getting a new phone just to contact her…maybe she should hear him out?

And then she heard Serena starting to puke again.

So, she got dressed into a new outfit quickly and threw her hair up in a messy bun before she headed back into the bathroom.

“Alright, missy. No more puking one me, got it?” Brooke said as Serena sat in front of the toilet now, head resting on the toilet see. She inwardly gagged at the sight but keep a cool composure for the sake of Serena. Brooke was sure Peyton had to deal with this a time or two from Brookes partying days. So, she held her breath before she moved over to Serena and pushed her hair out of the way and held it for the blonde while she puked.

Brooke looked over her shoulder to see Blair leaving the bathroom to go talk to Nate and Chuck.

Blair came back in after a moment with two bottles of water. She gave both to Brooke. “Try to get her to drink some.” She said.

Brooke waited until the bathroom door closed and then whispered to her cousin. “Did you tell them?”

Blair shook her head. “I’m going to wait until I fully understand what the hell she meant.”

_I killed someone._

That’s what Serena had told Blair.

 _“She killed someone?”_ Brooke had said in confusion as they sat in the backseat of a town car after leaving the penthouse. _“Like? Tonight? Did she have blood on her?”_

_“No, I don’t think that’s what she meant. And there way no blood. She was hysterical. I went upstairs to get one of my mom’s valium to calm her down – and when I got back downstairs she was gone. It’s going to take all night to find her. She could be anywhere!”_

Brooke did something out of character for her when it came to Blair and reached over and linked their hands. _“We’ll find her. I don’t care if it takes all night. We’ll find Serena.”_

Blair had nodded in agreement, squeezing Brookes hand.

“The other water bottle is for you.” Blair said, motioning to the other water bottle as Brooke held one to Serena’s mouth now, trying to get her to drink.

She smiled softly at Blair. “Thanks.”

Blair nodded.

Brooke wondered, _maybe Blair isn’t as awful as I thought?_

 

_x_

 

 

Brooke had blocked her.

Serena was ignoring her calls.

Georgina was ready to scream.

Her plan was failing. She thought that by removing Carter from the picture – Brooke would come to her in her time of need. Together, they’d spend the night partying and having the time of their lives.

No. The bitch blocked her.

At least Georgina knew that Serena had left her phone at some bar when she ran into Dan, who got a call from the bartender at One Oak. So, Serena wasn’t _really_ ignoring her calls.

She was probably just in some guys bed still drunk.

Dan looked devastated when the man told him Serena left with three guys. Georgina was working. Dan would dump Serena and she’d finally get her friend back. And hopefully S would convince Brooke to party with them as well.

Either way – Georgina was going to get what she wanted.

That’s all that mattered.

She just needed Brooke to forgive her for kissing Carter – get her to believe that Carter was really a scoundrel and didn’t deserve the affection she had for him.  Because he didn’t deserve it! Carter was the worst! He nearly got her arrested! She swore she’d get her revenge on him. And by taking Brooke from him? Oh, that was just icing on the cake.

No, Georgina had bigger plans for Carter.

Though, it may make getting Brooke over to her side a lot harder.

Or maybe not?

With Caroline Baizen out of the picture once Georgina posted the videos of Brooke going on and on about Carter – Brooke would have no friends. Georgina would be all Brooke had left.

It would be perfect.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Brooke left the bedroom, leaving Serena sitting on the bed in a bathrobe to go see what was taking so long. Nate followed her, asking her if she knew why Serena had spiraled. Brooke simply shrugged, saying that Blair didn’t tell her much, but that Serena needed their help right now.

“-What’s taking so long?” Nate asked once he spotted Blair. Brooke quickly grabbed his arm when she spotted who Blair was looking at. Uh oh. Humphrey had tracked them down.

“Guess I missed a chapter,” Dan mumbled, looking from Brooke and Nate then back to Blair. “Or four? He said on confusion as Chuck walked up behind Blair with a plate of bagels. “-Don’t uh, don’t you all hate each other?”

“Yes!”

“Absolutely.”

“No.”

Brooke had to put her hand over her mouth after hearing Blair, Nate, and Chuck all respond with their answers at once.

“For the record;” Brooke rose her hand a bit from behind Nate. “-I would like to have it said that I am not apart of this love triangle drama – so I should be excluded from the conversation.” Nate looked back at her with an amused grin while Chuck and Blair narrowed their eyes at her. She rose her hands up in defeat and then snatched a bagel from Chuck.

“Well, this is fascinating and ripe for a psychiatrist’s case study somewhere but, um, I am looking for Serena.” Dan said, trying to keep the tone light upon entering a hostile area.

Well, being stuck in a room with Nate, Blair, and Chuck wasn’t exactly _hostile._ But it sure as shit wasn’t comfortable.

“She isn’t here.” Chuck lied.

Dan sucked on his lip with a skeptical look. “I think she is.”

“No,” Blair continued on with the lie. “She just left. You must’ve crossed paths.”

“I-I, I don’t believe you.” Dan said, getting frustrated now. He then turned his attention to Brooke. His friend. Surely, she’d tell him the truth? Shit out of luck on that one, Humphrey. “Brooke?” He asked her.

Brooke licked at her lower lip when she met his eyes, wanting instantly to not be in the room. When she finally opened her mouth to speak, Blair instead began to talk.

“Fine,” Blair sighed. “I-I didn’t want to have to tell you this but…she doesn’t want to see you.”

Dan laughed. “Come on – really?” He chuckled, amused by Blairs terrible excuse.

“Yes. Really.”

Dan stood there for a moment and Brooke watched as his face fell. She hated this – it wasn’t fair to Dan. And then he moved forward, heading over to where she, Nate, and Chuck had conveniently blocked to stairs. “Serena!” Dan yelled.

“-Dan,” Brooke said but he cut her off.

“No!” He said. “I can’t believe you’re even in on this lie, Brooke!” He said in anger.

“She’s telling the truth, man.” Nate said in both Blair and Brookes defense. The three of them, and now Blair who walked over to the staircase blocked Dan from going upstairs.

“Are you really going to stop me from seeing my girlfriend?” Dan asked.

No one spoke. No one moved.

Dan moved forward, trying to push past Nate and Chuck now, who had stepped in front of Brooke to keep her out of the way of Dan.

“Come on!” Dan said in anger.

“-What are you doing?” Brooke, Blair, Chuck, and Nate all looked up to see Serena on the staircase now, looking down at them. She walked down the stairs now.

“S,” Blair said softly once Serena was off the stairs and making her way over to Dan.

“It’s okay.” Serena said back to Blair.

Brooke and Nate shared a look as Serena took Dan aside to speak with him. Both probably wondering what kind of lie Serena was about to come up with.

“What’s happening?” Dan asked.

Brooke knew they shouldn’t be eavesdropping – but it’s not like Serena and Dan went very far away. They just went to the other side of the table. Dorota could probably even hear and she was upstairs!

“Dan,” Serena said his name hesitantly.

“Something is going on and I just want to be let in on what it is.” Dan pleaded with his girlfriend.

“It’s hard to explain.”

Brooke watched Dan pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Why don’t I make it easy for you? I know you’re keeping something from me and I’m sick of being the only one you don’t talk to about it.”

“I’m not talking to anyone,”

Dans eyes grew wide in frustration and he motioned over to where Brooke, Nate, Chuck, and Blair all stood. “Then what are they doing here? While – while I get a call from a bartender who says you left a bar at two in the morning with a bunch of guys?”

Brooke closed her eyes as she winced a bit. _That’s not good._

“What guys, Serena? Who – who were they?”

“I don’t know.” Serena whispered.

Dan looked scared to even ask the next question. “Did something happen?”

“Please, don’t,” Serena begged him.

“Is that – is that what you’re so afraid to tell me…that you cheated on me?” Dan asked. But Serena wouldn’t answer. “Did you cheat on me last night?” He flat out asked now. “All I need is a yes or no – did you sleep with someone else?”

Serena took a moment before she nodded. “Yes.” She lied. “Yeah.”

 _Well,_ Brooke didn’t know if it was a lie – she still had no clue what was going on other than Serena confessing to Blair last night that she killed someone. For all she knew, Serena could have cheated on Dan last night. But she highly doubted it.

Dan took a long moment before he was able to speak. “I’m done.” He told her in a whisper. “I’m done.” He left.

Brooke and Blair moved forward the second he was gone and Serena let out a shaky breath, Brooke was quick to wipe away a tear that had fallen. “Why’d you lie?” She asked once she heard the elevator doors close.

Serena’s lower lip quivered as she tried to hold back more tears. “I had to.”

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Carter was already on his way to the Penthouse when Caroline called him again. He had been surprised, and a little bit afraid that she was calling. Did Georgina send the pictures? He set his fear aside and answered her call, pretending that his world was literally being torn apart.

“What’s up, Care?” He asked, keeping his voice steady.

 _“So, I know I’ve probably run out of favors to ask you,”_ She began.

“What do you need?” He asked, keeping his tone light.

_“I’m worried about Brooke.”_

He was quiet, waiting for her to say anything else.

 _“I was on the phone with her yesterday and she sounded really upset around the end of the call and now she’s not answering my calls and normally I’d reach out to Dan, or even Nate since they’re close,”_ Carter had to roll his eyes at that. _“But they aren’t taking my calls either. I feel like I’m going to come back to Manhattan with everyone hating me for some reason.”_

Carter sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sure no one hates you.” He assured her.

_“Either way…can you go check up on her?”_

She was asking him to go see Brooke – the girl he was already on his way to see.

_“Look, I get that it’s a weird thing for me to ask – but I wouldn’t ask you to do this without legitimate concern. Please, Carter…I’m worried.”_

“Okay,” he agreed (even though he was already on the way.) At least now he wouldn’t need to come up with some excuse if Caroline saw that he was spotted at the Waldorf Penthouse. Caroline gave him the address, even though he already knew it and thanked him over and over again.

He was a shit brother.

And he was a shit boyfriend.

He just needed to fix things.

 

_x_

 

 

“I can’t believe I just did that!” Serena cried, almost in a state of shock.

“Then why did you? Did you cheat on Dan?” Nate asked.

“No!” Serena confirmed what Brooke already knew. “I remember last night – I didn’t do anything!”

“Then why would you say that to him?” Blair questioned next.

“Because I’d rather Dan think I cheated on him then know what I really did.” Serena cried.

“Then what you really did?”

Serena looked like she was about to get sick. That’s when Brooke stepped in. “Okay, okay, everyone cool their jets – let’s move this over to the living room because, Serena, honey, you look like you’re about to pass out.”

Blair and Brooke moved with Serena to the couch while she continued to cry saying; “Dan puts me on a pedestal – if he knew the truth, he would never look at me again!” Serena cried, pressing her hand to her forehead as she took a seat on the couch.

“-You’re starting to scare even me!” Chuck commented. None of them liked how terrified Serena was in that moment. “What did you do?”

“Come on,” Nate said once Brooke, Serena, and Blair were all seated. He looked to the blonde, “You can tell us”

Serena shook her head, not wanting to talk.

Blair reached for Serena’s hand. “We’ve seen you with vomit in your hair, making out with investment bankers in the men’s room at P.K Clarkes,”

“I mean, _I_ personally haven’t witnessed that,” Brooke clarified. “But you did just puke in my lap so I feel like we’re a little bit connected now.”

Blair narrowed her eyes at Brooke and shook her head before bringing her attention back to Serena. “The point is – you don’t have to hide anything from us.”

“She’s right, Serena.” Nate agreed. “I mean, none of us are saints.”

“Yeah, I had sex with him,” Blair motioned to Chuck, “in the back of a limo.”

“Several times.” Chuck smirked.

They all glared at him, but Nate continued on. “I had sex with _you_ at a wedding while I was _her,_ ” he looked over to Blair. “-Date. _Once._ ” He stressed, making a point to look back at Chuck.  

“I was the biggest slut at Tree Hill High.” Brooke said with a shrug. “And I had drunken sex with my best friend’s boyfriend too. But…they were broken up,” She felt the need to add. Nate looked at her with a small smile, shaking his head in amusement.

They all then looked to Chuck, waiting for him to list the _many_ horrible things he had done. “I’m Chuck Bass,” He said with a lazy shrug.

Yeah. That pretty much summed it up.

Blair turned her attention back to Serena. “You can tell us anything. We don’t judge. We’re the non-judging breakfast club. We’re your best friends – anything you do is something we did, too.”

Serena took a moment before she finally felt the courage to tell her story. “If I tell you,” she said in a shaky voice. “It can never leave this room.”

They waited until Serena was ready to tell them more. It took her a few moments to finally feel brave enough to share what was going on. When she did speak, they all made sure to keep their attention on her alone.

“You all know Georgina Sparks.” Serena said.

 _Uh, no._ Brooke thought.

“Some of us better than others.” Blair said in a snide tone as her eyes lingered to Chuck. “It’s not like you didn’t lose your virginity to her in the seventh grade.”

“-Sixth, actually. And I’ve been avoiding her ever since. This bitch is a psycho!” Chuck replied. Brooke tried to hide her amusement in his words.

“What about her?” Nate asked.

“Well, something happened the night of the shepherd wedding.” Serena told them.

“I think we’re all aware of what happened that night.”

Brooke could only assuming Blair was referring to Nate and Serena hooking up. But she wasn’t going to interrupt to ask questions. She’d get the key notes from Nate later.

“No, something else. Something I’ve tried to escape. But Georgina won’t let me. And now she’s blackmailing me.”

“Blackmailing you?” Both Brooke and Nate said in confusion.

“With what exactly?” Chuck asked.

“Well, it started when Blair thought you and I had too much to drink,” Serena looked to Nate briefly. “She told us to go outside, get some air and sober up. Instead we went into the empty bar and I opened a bottle of champagne and we…well,”

“We can skip that part, okay?” Blair requested.

“Go ahead. I’ll fill her in later.” Chuck smirked.

“I left in a hurry,” Serena continued. “I felt so terrible, so guilty for what I had just done. I just – I had to get out of there. Georgina and I had plans to meet up after, so I headed straight to her…little did I know, she had a surprise waiting for me.”

Serena then explained how this Georgina had set up a video camera to tape Serena, with hope, having sex with some guy. This girl was a sick bitch. Chuck was right. She was a psycho.

“I didn’t it at the time but she was taping me. Lucky for me, I was - I was too stuck on what had just happened to be much fun for anyone.”

Serena wasn’t able to go on, she took in a shaky breath and shook her head, covering her face with her hands.

“What is it?”

“I can’t,” she breathed out.

“Yes. Yes, you can.” Blair urged her.

“I’m scared.”

“We’re right here.” Blair said, rubbing Serena’s back.

“We’re not going anywhere, Serena.” Brooke said next, pushing the blondes fallen strays of hair away from her face and wiping away a tear. It was weird how protective she was of Serena so suddenly. The two were sort of friends before this – but now? Brooke felt like she was bonded to not just Serena, but Blair, Nate, and even fucking Chuck Bass, for the rest of her life. They were all in this together.

After convincing the guy to stop the heavy petting, Serena had suggested they do a few lines instead – hoping it may tire him out and she’d be free from having sex with him. When he started to have a seizure, mouth foaming as he fell to the bed, Georgina had convinced Serena to leave, to grab everything of theirs and get the fuck out of dodge. Serena had called 911 from the guys phone and she and Georgina left the hotel.

“Georgina told me we had to split up. She said people might be looking for us. But…I-I couldn’t go. I just couldn’t. So I waited near the hotel across the street. All I wanted was to see the paramedics helping Pete…but that’s not what I saw.” Serena let out a cry. “I didn’t know what to do! I-I just knew I had to leave right away. I took the train heading north and I got a room and convinced my mom that boarding school was a good idea and,”

“Never said goodbye.” Blair finished, looking almost relieved, but saddened at the same time. Caroline had told Brooke about how Serena had disappeared without saying a word to anyone and that when she came back, she and Blair had been at each other’s throats for a while. But Brooke assumed that had to do with Nate after what he told her. Maybe it was also because Blair never truly understood why Serena left without saying goodbye. “It makes more sense now.”

“What does she even want from you?” Nate asked Serena.

“Well, when she came back, I-I told her that I moved on from the lifestyle that she was still in. But she didn’t like that. So, somehow, she became friends with Dan and Vanessa and called herself,” Serena looked over to Brooke with a guilty expression.

Brooke wasn’t an idiot. The pieces were being put together in her head now.

“Sarah.” Brooke said angrily.

God, Georgina really was a psycho bitch. Brooke sat up only to have Serena stand as well, worried as to what she might do. “Brooke!” Serena called out.

“I just have to make a phone call.” Brooke said. It wasn’t a lie. She was going to call Carter back finally and demand an explanation. He told her that it wasn’t what it looked like – Brooke had to assume he knew Georgina too.

“Please! Don’t tell Dan! Or Vanessa!” Serena pleaded.

Brooke stopped walking when she reached the entry way – the person she was going to call was now walking into the room.

“What the hell is Carter Baizen doing here?” Chuck asked in annoyance.

“Brooke,” He started.

She stopped him, raising her hand to his chest and pushing him out of the room where she could hear Chuck continue to ask why Carter was even there.

“I know you’re pissed at me – with reason, but you don’t know the whole story.” He started to say.

“That the girl who I thought was named Sarah that I saw you kissing is actually someone named Georgina Sparks – yeah, Serena caught me up on the bitch pretending to be someone else. What I _still_ don’t know is why you were kissing her?”

Carter sighed, looking relieved that he didn’t have to convince Brooke that Sarah wasn’t _Sarah._ And that her name was actually Georgina.

“Georgina and I used to hook up. She showed up to my place the other day showed me a bunch of pictures and videos she took of you that night you went to the bar. Videos of you calling me and saying things you probably didn’t want recorded on video.” Carter added.

Georgina and her kink for video taping someone while they were unaware was _really_ starting to piss off Brooke.

“How,” Brooke began but stopped. That night was so fuzzy. But even in her drunkest state – Brooke would never mention Carter! For the sake of her friendship with Caroline alone! “I would have never talked about you!” Brooke swore to him, feeling a panic rising in her chest, making its way up her throat.

Carter was quick to pull her into his arms, keeping one hand behind her head as he kissed her hair. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Brooke pulled away a little, looking up at him. “No, this is all my fault! If it wasn’t for me and my big dumb mouth-”

“Brooke,” He stopped her, hand going to her cheek, thumb caressing her skin. “There’s a reason you don’t remember anything from that night…Georgina slipped something into your drink.”

“-She drugged her?!” Nate said in anger, coming around the corner with Blair, Chuck, and Serena following after him.

Brooke ran her hands down her face, not even caring that the four of them had been eavesdropping. Carter placed his hands on her shoulder, moving down a bit so he could look in her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Brooke said, trying not to get too emotional. This wasn’t about her right now – this was about helping Serena. This was not going to be the focus.

“She did the same thing to me too the night before SAT’s.” Serena spoke up. “Georgina wants someone to party with…I’m sorry, Brooke.”

“No, it's not your fault, Serena.” Brooke told her friend, looking over at her. She then looked back over to Carter. “What else did she tell you?”

Carter looked wary, looking from Brooke and then behind her to the four people who clearly weren’t planning on giving them privacy.

“Get out with it, Baizen. If you need it to be said out loud – we know you’ve been fucking Brooke.”

Brooke looked at Nate sharply who raised his hands up in defense. “I didn’t tell them!”

“Nate knew!?” Blair said in annoyance.

Brooke closed her eyes and shook her head a bit. “Okay, first things first – Chuck, let’s not be vulgar. Because at this moment Carter and I aren’t even sleeping together.”

“Yeah, they stopped sleeping together after Brooke found out Carter was Caroline’s brother,” Nate told Chuck, Blair, and Serena. “ _well,_ kind of.”

“Nate!” Brooke said in annoyance, spinning around to face him.

“I’m sorry – it’s like word vomit. Everything is out on the table now and I can’t stop myself.” His words stumbled out.

“So…you two are together.”

“Yes.” “No.” Carter and Brooke said together, both of them having different answers. Carter moved to stand in front Brooke, looking down at her in confusion. “No?”

“I don’t know,” Brooke ran her fingers through her hair. “Look – a lot of bombs were just dropped on me right now! Give me a few seconds to just sort everything out.”

They were all quiet as Brooke closed her eyes, trying hard to process everything. Jesus, she was still reeling from the fact that Serena was convinced she was a murderer. Which – Brooke disagreed with. Pete chose to do a large sum of coke that night and it wasn’t Serena’s fault that he took it too far.

“Okay,” Brooke opened her eyes. “We have an advantage. Sarah doesn’t know that I know she’s actually Georgina and she doesn’t know that Carter came over here.”

“No! If she realizes you know who she really is – she still has the tape Brooke! She’ll show Dan!” Serena began to cry.

“We need to find her, Serena!” Chuck stressed.

“No! Please!” Serena grabbed a hold of Chucks hand, begging him not to go after her. “Promise me you won’t do anything. Because if you do – she’ll show Dan.”

They all agreed not to do anything.

But Brooke, Chuck, and Blair all shared a look that was loud and clear to one another.

_We’re taking the bitch down._

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

“Hey Sarah, I really need to talk to you to explain my behavior yesterday.” Brooke said as she sat in Carters apartment on his couch. He sat right next to her, keeping his hand on her leg for support. “Is there anyway we can meet up?”

 _“Of course!”_ Georgina said happily. It made Brooke squint her eyes in anger at the phone she held in her hand. Brooke kept it on speaker so Carter could hear as well. Carter gave her leg a squeeze when he saw her tense, stopping her from doing anything she’d regret.

“Good, I’m glad. I’m sorry for ignoring your calls – I’ll explain everything. Where do you want to meet up?” Brooke asked.

_“Well, I’m going to watch Dan’s dads old band perform for a concert hosted by Rolling Stones magazine and VH1. I think it’s a battle of the has-beens or something – we can meet there afterwards go out for some drinks. Maybe pick up some guys?”_

“That sounds perfect. Text me the address.”  Brooke said in a fake voice. But not too fake to give her away.

_“Brooke, I am so glad you called. Honestly. You and I are destined to be besties. I know that.”_

Brooke bit down on the inside of her lower lip, taking blood from how hard she was biting down. “I’ll see you later, Sarah.”

She hung up, setting the phone down on the coffee table before letting herself fall back onto the couch, knee bouncing a little as she closed her eyes.

“You did good, Brooke.” Carters voice broke her away from her scattered brain.

She kept her eyes closed. “I just have to find some way to distract her and grab her phone and throw it in the middle of the street for a car to fucking run over.”

Carter moved his hand up and down her leg, trying to show her more comfort. She inhaled slowly, trying to calm herself down as well.

“Even with changing my iCloud password – she still has all those pictures.” Brookes voice broke, her lower lip quivering at the thought of Georgina sending the pictures to Caroline. That’s why Brooke had to speak to Caroline first. “She’ll never understand.”

Brooke finally let herself cry when Carter wrapped his arm around her, pulling her so she was resting her head against his shoulder and then hid her face in the crook of his neck as she continued to cry. Soon enough, Brooke moved herself onto Carters lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding onto him tight. She didn’t want to let go. His hands moved up and down her back until she was finally able to pull away enough to look at his face.

“I’m sorry I screwed everything up.” Brooke whispered.

Carter moved his hand to her face, wiping away stray tears. “This isn’t your fault.” He reminded her, pushing her hair back.

“It is!” Brooke disagreed, sniffling as more tears fell. “I fuck up everything good in my life! God, it’s no wonder my parents want nothing to do with me most of the time – or why Lucas cheated on me, or why-”

“Stop,” Carter interrupted her. “This is _not_ your fault. Okay? It’s mine – when I found out who you were I should have…” He shook his head, “I should have let you go.”

Brooke took in a shaky breath, her chest moving up and down from how hard she was breathing. “I don’t want to lose Caroline but…I _really_ don’t want to lose you.” Her voice broke as she cried. Carter moved his hands to Brookes face and moved forward to kiss her. They both knew what had to happen. And no matter how much they care about the other – Caroline was the priority. Brooke kissed Carter back with just as much ferocity as he kissed her. It was their goodbye – it was the last kiss they’d ever share. And _God,_ it was really fucking hard to pull away from Carter.

But she did.

“I really, really like you, Carter Baizen.” Brooke whispered.

He nodded, giving her a sad smile. “I really, really like you too, Brooke Davis.”

“Maybe someday,” she gave him a watery smile, hoping that there was truth in her words.

He gave her an identical smile. “I look forward to that day.”

Brooke reluctantly got off Carters lap and sat up off the couch and bent down to grab her phone off the coffee table. She looked back at him one last time before she left his apartment for good. “I’ll see you around.” She whispered.

She didn’t wait for him to reply, she left. Because if she heard him speak or looked in his eyes one more time she wouldn’t be able to let him go. And she needed to.

For Caroline.

Hoes over Bros.

That’s what she and Peyton always used to say.

Brooke knew what she needed to do before going to meet Sarah. She needed to call Caroline and pray that she would forgive her.

Because Brooke really didn’t know if she could survive another heartbreak when it came to the Baizen family.

 

 

_x_

 

 

Brooke sat in the back of a taxi going through her phone. Georgina had texted her the address and having to act like things were completely fine – Brooke offered to pick up some beers to ‘pregame’ their night. Georgina had been thrilled with the idea. Brooke on the other hand was simply buying herself enough time to work up the courage to call Caroline and tell her everything.

Caroline had quickly become Brookes best friend. And no matter how much Brooke cared about Carter – she was choosing her friend.

They hadn’t been together long, a few weeks at best.

It shouldn’t hurt this much to end things, right?

Brooke pushed away her nerves and called Caroline, who answered almost as fast as it started ringing.

 _“Brooke!”_ She said, sounding out of breath and completely relieved.

“Hey,” Brooke said slowly. “Is this a bad time?”

 _“No! I’m so glad you called! Look, I’m sorry I sent my brother to your place to check up on you – but I was really worried!”_ Caroline began to ramble. _“You just sounded so upset the other day when we were hanging up and I’m a bit overbearing, you know that – and I almost made my parents leave early so I could check on you myself but-”_

“Caroline, I need to tell you something.” Brooke interrupted her.

 _“O-kay,”_ Caroline said slowly now, sounding confused. _“Are you okay?”_

“No, not really.” She said honestly.

 _“What’s going on? What happened?”_ Caroline tried to urge her to talk. _“Talk to me.”_

Brooke inhaled deeply before speaking. “Some serious shit has gone down since you left town.” She began to tell her about Georgina aka Sarah, and her connection to Serena (though she left out the detail that Serena though she was a murderer.) and how Georgina had been blackmailing Serena with something from her past.

When Brooke told Caroline that Georgina had slipped something into her drink while they were out – Caroline was fucking livid.

 _“I will kill her.”_ Caroline threatened.  _“Why would she do that? She’s a psycho!”_

“Because she wanted me to drunkenly say something she could use to hold against me. And…I did. Of course, Georgina doesn’t know that I know who she really is – she still thinks I think she’s just Sarah from Portland.” Brooke sneered. And then she took in a quick breath, finding zero courage to say what she had to say – but did anyway. “She has been blackmailing someone else with what I said.”

 _“What? Who?”_ Caroline asked. _“Nate?”_

“No.” Brooke cleared her throat. “When I first moved to New York I was lonely and I hated Blair and I just wanted to escape. So, the night before my first day at Constance – I went to a bar.” _Fuck, I really don’t want to do this._ “-I met a guy and I’ve been seeing him ever since.”

 _“You – what? You’ve been dating someone?”_ Caroline said, completely confused by the information Brooke just gave her. _“Who is it?”_

Brooke closed her eyes. “At first it was just going to be a one-night stand – honestly, I didn’t even bother telling him my whole name because like I said, it was gonna be a one-night stand. And then Lucas called me and I got upset so it became a two-night stand. And then I started to actually develop feelings for him and…that’s when we both found out who the other really is. He thought I was a college student and I didn’t really know anything about him other than his name… _Carter_.”

Silence.

“Caroline?” Brooke said. Caroline didn’t answer. Brooke quickly removed the phone from her ear and checked to make sure Caroline hadn’t hung up. But she was still there – the only reason Brooke could tell now that the phone was to her ear again, was the sound of Caroline breathing.

_“You…have been sleeping with my brother?”_

“I was. Yes, but it was before I even knew he was your brother!”

_“The night you were supposed to spend the night and he showed up.”_

“That was when we found out who the other really was.”

“ _And yet you continued to sleep with him? After **everything** I told you.” _

“No, no – well, not really, I mean,”

 _“Not really?!”_ Caroline yelled in anger. _“You don’t just kind of sleeping with someone!”_

“I haven’t slept with Carter since after I found out you two were siblings. I slept with him that night,”

 _“The night you left my house!”_ Caroline yelled again. _“God! You left to go be with him!”_

“I left to end things with him!”

_“Oh, yeah – I see how well that went!”_

“I talked to Nate about it and he told me that I should talk to him and get to know him without sex being a factor.”

Caroline scoffed. _“Nate knows?”_

“Okay, that probably doesn’t help anything – yes. he knows. But that’s not the point! The point is that we haven’t been sleeping together.”

_“No, you’ve just been dating!”_

Okay. So that wasn’t helpful either.

“Caroline, the point is – it’s over between me and Carter.”

 _“Well, I guess I should thank Georgina for blackmailing my brother into dumping you.”_ Caroline spat out. _“Because clearly you didn’t give a shit about how I would feel and wouldn’t have ever broken up with him.”_

No, no, no, no! That’s not what happened!

“I do give a shit about how you feel! That’s why things between him and I are over! You are _so_ important to me, Caroline!”

_“Bullshit! You are just like every other girl I’ve been friends with!”_

“No, Caroline – please.”

 _“Save it!”_ Caroline yelled. _“You two must have had a good laugh when I called him asking to check on you – I’m such an idiot. Go ahead and try and get him to take you back – you don’t have me to worry about because this friendship is over!"_

“Caroline, please!” Brooke begged, eyes filling with tears. “You are _so_ important to me!”

_“I don’t care. Don’t call me again.”_

The line went dead.

 

 

_x_

 

 

When Brooke showed up to the concert, it was Vanessa who greeted her, putting on a false smile as she quickly pulled her away from everyone before anyone could see her.

“Whoa, what’s going on?” Brooke asked.

“I just got off the phone with Nate – he said _Sarah_ isn’t who she says she is. That her name is Georgina?”

Brooke sighed, rubbing at her brow. “Jesus, Nate. The boy does not know when to close his damn mouth.” She mumbled. Brooke then looked back to Vanessa. “It’s all very complicated – but yes, her name is Georgina. But she doesn’t know that I know, and obviously doesn’t know that you know – so you’re going to keep your pretty mouth closed.”

Vanessa made a face at Brookes words.

“I’m sorry,” Brooke apologized. “I just did two things I _really_ did not want to do and now I have to sit with this psycho bitch and pretend everything is okay until Chuck and Blair finally come up with a plan and let me in on it.”

“-Wait, you’re working with Chuck and Blair?”

“Yes.”

“I thought Dan said you hated them.”

“Well, I hate Georgina more. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have to convince Georgina that I’m not upset that I saw her kissing me now ex-boyfriend.”

“What?”

“Like I said; _complicated._ ” Brooke said with a huff before she walked away from Vanessa.

“Brooke!” Georgina shouted happily when she saw her. Brooke faked a smile and waved. “Thank God you made it! Dan is helping his Dad set up and I’m _so_ bored!” She complained once Brooke was next to her. “Did you have trouble smuggling in the beers?” Georgina gave Brooke a wicked grin.

“No trouble,” Brooke said, pulling a beer out of her purse. “I am in trouble though because I left my damn cell phone in the taxi!” She then lied, having come up with a way to get Georgina’s phone. “I swear I looked like a crazy woman trying to flag down the cab while it drove away. But the guy didn’t see me and now my phone is lost forever.”

“Oh no!” Georgina frowned. “Do you remember the cab number?”

“No,” Brooke said with the same frown and a shrug of her shoulders.  “It’s fine. I was planning on getting a new number anyway and now I have an excuse to get an entirely new phone.”

Georgina seemed to perk up at that. “Why were you planning on changing your number.”

Brooke gave into an exaggerated fake sigh. “Well, that actually brings me to why I was acting so weird. You know that guy you were with yesterday?” Georgina nodded eagerly, toning it down a bit but Brooke already knew damn well that this psycho knew where she was going with this. “I have kind of being seeing him.”

“What?” Georgina acted shocked. “oh my god! Brooke – I am _so_ sorry! If I had known I would have never of slept with him!”

Brooke nodded, biting down hard on the inside of her cheek to keep from slapping the fake sympathy off of Georgina’s face. She wanted to scream that she knew that Georgina didn’t sleep with him and that her name wasn’t Sarah and then just take that bitch down. But she needed something from Georgina first.

“It’s totally fine. I mean, I was hurt, yeah. But it’s not like you knew who he was. He’s the real douche in this situation. I can’t believe I was such an idiot.”

“No, no!” Georgina stopped her. “You know what – I’m going to go find one of the sound guys and see if he can hook us up with some party favors to go with this beer and then we’re just going to bail and have a man hating party.”

 

Brooke smiled and nodded. “Thank you, I really need that.” Georgina grinned and clapped her hands happily before standing up to leave, Brooke quickly called her back. “-Wait, Sarah, can I borrow your phone to call my mom and let her know what happened. My parents have been strangely parent like and wanted me to check in when I got here.”

“Of course! No problem, babe!” She unlocked her phone and handed it over to Brooke. “We’ll meet up back here?”

“Yeah, it’ll just take me a minute.” Brooke said with a smile and then watched Georgina leave, the smile now turning into a scowl.

She went outside to make the call, pulling her phone out of her bag to call Chuck who answered after the first ring.

_“Hey, Blair and I are almost to the concert. We’re ready to take the bitch down.”_

“Good. Because I have her phone right now. I’m sending you all her info.” Brooke said before hanging up and going into Georgina’s settings to get all the info she could for Chuck to be able to hack into later. Brooke also went into her email, which she luckily didn’t have password protected and deleted every single e-mail in there, including the trash and saved messages and any attachments she could find. Brooke then went through her photos – making sure to send them all to Chuck (hoping he’d never use them against Brooke in the future) and then deleted those too. Every video, every single thing. Brooke deleted Caroline’s contact info. If there was a way to block her number without Georgina being able to see it, Brooke would. But it wasn’t possible. So, Brooke hoped that Caroline would never call her.

Brooke even called Carter's new number – something they had planned together so if Georgina looked to see if Brooke made any calls that it’d show. Carter wouldn’t answer, and thankfully he didn’t have a voicemail box set up yet.

She walked into the building with Georgina’s phone in hand when Vanessa came up to her. “Go find Dan. I comforted Georgina,” Brooke made a face and shook her head in anger. “-And she left and then I told Dan but I have to help Rufus so please go find him and make sure he doesn’t go after her!”

Vanessa left before Brooke could yell at her.

She searched the whole building but couldn’t find Dan or Georgina. When she got back to where she had last seen Vanessa - Nate, Chuck and Blair were all there.

“Brooke!” Blair said, hurrying over to her. “Where’s Georgina?”

“I don’t know, _she_ ,” Brooke motioned over to Vanessa angrily. “Confronted Georgina for lying about her name and the bitch took off.” (Okay, so Brooke was a bit pissed off.)

“Are you _slow_?” Blair yelled at Vanessa, who had come over with Nate and Chuck now. “Do you have any idea what you’ve just done!? There’s no way Georgina hasn’t left!”

“Blair, enough!” Nate began to defend Vanessa.

“No, Nate! Blair is right! Your girlfriend screwed us!” Brooke shouted over the music. Nate closed his eyes and sighed while Vanessa glared at Brooke. “Chuck, did you send your guy her info?” Brooke asked Chuck who nodded.

“Unfortunately, without the phone – he can’t do squat.”

Brooke finally felt triumph in that moment. She smirked, handing over Georgina’s phone. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing I never got to give it back to her.”

Chuck gave her a somewhat creepy smirk when he took it. “Well, aren’t you a little devil.”

“We’re going to go look for Dan,” Nate said, causing Brooke, Chuck and Blair to look over at him. “ _Alone._ ”

She’d feel guilty later for being so hard on Vanessa, and in the process yelling at Nate because of how angry she was – but right now she didn’t care. They left and the three were left watching after them. They then turned when they heard Serena talking.

“Hey – what are you doing here?” Both Serena and Blair asked the other at the same time.

Blair began to play with her pearls as she lied horribly. “I’m- I’m a big leaky hawk fan.”

“Such a big fan.” Brooke lied too, her voice an octave higher.

Serena gave them an amused look but then brushed it aside, “I’m looking for Dan and Georgina.”

“You’re out of luck, Georgina’s gone.” Chuck answered.

“And Dan?”

“ _I’m_ out of luck – he’s still around.”

Serena sighed in relief, smiling now. “It’s all over now!” She grabbed Blair and Brooke by the hand. “I can finally tell Dan everything. Will you guys help me find him?”

“Of course.” Brooke agreed. She and Blair left with Serena while Chuck stayed behind.

They walked past Dans father performing and Brooke made a comment that made them all laugh. “-Dan’s dad is a total DILF.”

Things were finally look up.

Right?  

As they walked up the stage after Rufus was done performing, Blair’s phone began to ring. Dan was calling. She quickly gave the phone to Serena, “Hey, it’s for you!” She said with a little smile.

Blair then walked down a few steps with Brooke and Chuck who had met up with them and waited for Serena to get off the phone.

_“Hey! Thank God you called! I’m here looking for you right now – where are you?”_

Suddenly, Serena’s face fell.

 _“Georgina?”_ Her voice shook. Georgina spoke for a while before Serena found her voice again. “-No, I’m not afraid of you anymore.” Serena then made a face. “Why? What are you doing to do?” Serena shook her head. “No. No, I know Dan. He’s too good.”

Brooke watched as Serena dropped the phone from her ear.

Okay. So…things _weren’t_ looking up.


	8. Much 'I Do' About Nothing

__

 

* * *

 

**SIXTEEN HOURS AGO.**

 

 

 _“So…you kissed her because that was the only way she’d leave me alone?”_ Brooke had said slowly, trying to understand Carter without getting too angry. He had kissed Georgina – which somehow was worse than him kissing _Sarah._ Mostly because Georgina was a psycho bitch.

Carter had nodded his head, watching her as he sat in front of her, perched on his coffee table while Brooke sat on his couch. _“Believe me, Brooke – I did not want to be anywhere near Georgina. But after she told me what she did to you at the bar…I just wanted to get rid of her.”_

Brooke had frowned, leaning forward a bit to rest her elbows on her knees, keeping her chin up by her folded hands. _“It looked real.”_ She said softly.

 _“It wasn’t.”_ He assured her.

But that wouldn’t fix everything. Yes, now she knew that he didn’t cheat on her with Georgina, _just a kiss,_ but something whispered in the back of her head that a kiss always meant something. Lucas and Peyton _just_ kissed.

Lucas Scott had royally screwed with her head and her heart. It was still so hard for Brooke to open herself to someone completely, putting all her trust in them. But she could see the way Carter was looking at her in that moment and knew that he never wanted to hurt her, that in his own way – he had been trying to protect her from Georgina.

But they _both_ needed to protect someone else. Someone they both loved very much.

 _“Even if I’m able to get her phone to delete every single piece of evidence she has on us…Caroline deserves to know the truth.”_ Brooke had said to Carter.

He nodded, avoiding her eyes for a few second. _“I know.”_ He had agreed.

 _“You were in a relationship for one day – that must be a record for you.”_ Brooke tried to joke, but her smile didn’t reach her eyes.

Carter had pulled her hands out from under her chin and held onto them. _“Brooke,”_ He began. But she stopped him.

 _“We were dumb to think this would ever work – with Caroline…she’d never understand.”_ Carter had closed his eyes, thumb rubbing against her knuckles. _“We had fun.”_ Her voice broke a bit, and when Carter looked to her, his eyes big and sad, she shook her head quickly. _“I’m not going to cry.”_ She told him, but really, _herself._ Instead, he took in a deep breath and grabbed her phone off the coffee table, motioning for Carter to sit next to her.

Before she made the call, Carter grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. _“I’m sorry.”_ He whispered against her skin.

 _“Sometimes relationships just…don’t work.”_ Brooke had shrugged, trying to push down the hurt. She was saying this for herself too, needing to put into words her thought process. _“Even when the two people really wanted them too…there are bigger obstacles that stand in their way.”_

She’d never say out loud that she cared more about Caroline than she did Carter. But realistically speaking? Friends tended to last longer than boyfriends. She was only seventeen – _Carter_ wasn’t going to be the guy she’d spend the rest of her life with, right? There would be more guys – perhaps there was a guy out there that was _the one._

But the more she looked into Carters eyes, the harder she had to argue with herself that _the one_ wasn’t Carter. But God did her heart tell her otherwise.

Carter didn’t say anything, and neither did Brooke.

She simply unblocked Georgina’s phone and called the bitch.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“Ow!”_

_“Who, what, when, where, and why!”_

Brooke blinked, eyes adjusting the sun pouring through her window and tried to ignore Blair and Chuck now arguing. She had left Blairs room around two in the morning to go to bed and Chuck, _apparently,_ had spent the night.

Ew.

She groaned, stretching her left arm out to grab her phone off the nightstand. Brooke blinked a couple more times before she was finally able to see the screen.

_No missed calls._

Just a missed text from Peyton asking her if everything was okay.

Brooke replied quickly as she listened to Blairs bedroom door slam, and within seconds, Blair was opening the bathroom door to walk into Brookes bedroom.

“God, he’s annoying.” Blair complained, making her way to the bed. Brooke huffed a little laugh and sat up a bit when Blair climbed into the bed with her. It was strange that the two were no longer at each other’s throats. Blair looked over to Brooke and frowned a bit. “You hear from Caroline yet?”

Brooke shook her head. “No. I don’t think I will.”

“I’m sure she’ll forgive you – I mean, you and I have forgiven our best friend for worse.”

“Yes, we have.” Brooke agreed. “But we also had years of friendship under our belt.” She shrugged, looking down at her phone as another text came in from Peyton. “I think it’s easier to forgive someone you’ve known for so long because you don’t want to lose them.”

Blair didn’t say anything – but Brooke knew she understood.

“Well, if it matters…I think Caroline would be an idiot not to forgive you.”

Brooke tilted her head up a bit with a cheeky smile. “Because you’ve come to realize that I have a winning personality and can’t believe you spent the last few weeks hating me when you could have been enjoying my mere presence.”

“You ruined it.” Blair rolled her eyes as she got up and off of Brookes bed, causing her cousin to laugh.

“It’s okay, B. I know you love me now!” Brooke called out as Blair walked through their adjoined bathroom.

“Counting down the days until you move out!” Blair shouted, closing her bathroom door and Brooke laughed, feeling a little bit better.

Who knew that she’d actually really grow to like Blair Waldorf?

Brooke got out of bed and walked into her walk-in closet, looking through her clothes to try and find something to wear to Serena’s mothers wedding to Bart Bass tonight.

Blair had decided that Brooke would be her date – not wanting to go alone. Nate may have mentioned to Brooke a few days ago that he had planned on taking Vanessa to the wedding, and to piss Blair off, she talked about it in front of her cousin. But that was _before._ Now, Brooke would happily go to the wedding as Blairs date, because believe it or not – Brooke cared about her cousin now.

They were family.

Family stuck together.

Brooke spotted a dress. _The_ dress. She had worn it to Keith Scotts wedding to Jules…or, whoever the fuck she turned out to be. That night she and Lucas drove all over Tree Hill just so Brooke could avoid going home where her parents were waiting for her.

That was the night they told her they were moving to California.

A few short days later, that destination was changed.

She knew that there was no point in sitting around and wondering what her life may be like now if her parents had let her stay with Peyton – or ever Karen Roe, for the matter. That wasn’t her life anymore.

Brooke was living in Manhattan now, not Tree Hill. And she didn’t plan on going back to her hometown anytime in the near future.

After excepting Eleanor’s offer to intern at Waldorf Designs – that pretty much canceled out any summer plans Brooke may or may not have been planning. Perhaps it was a good thing? Brooke didn’t exactly want to go back to Tree Hill where a Lucas Scott still lived and still naively thought he was in love with her.

“Am I supposed to look hotter than the bride?” Brooke hollered from inside her closet when she heard her bedroom door open. “-Because I can 100% guarantee I will be.”

“Pretty cocky.”

Brooke spun around when she heard the voice and saw Caroline standing in the closet with her.

“Caroline,” Brooke said her name in surprise. The female Baizen didn’t say anything, just stood there with a somewhat pained expression. Brooke understood – she didn’t really know what to say either. So, she decided to break the tension with a terrible joke. “You’re not here to like, murder me, are you?”

The corners of her lips twitched up a bit. “No.” She looked down. And then looked up abruptly. “But I totally could – and I’d get away with it. I’ve watched every season of _CSI_.” She full on smiled now. “And I’m currently binging Law  & Order.”

“Might I suggest ‘ _How to Get Away with Murder’_ as your next selection for shows that involving covering up a homicide.” Caroline laughed at that, shaking her head a bit. Brooke felt optimistic for the first time since last talking to Caroline on the phone. “I didn’t think I’d be hearing from you – let alone seeing you…like, _ever_ again after what I did.”

Caroline sighed, walking over to some of Brookes dresses and aimlessly looked through them. “Honestly…I wasn’t going to talk to you…or, that’s what I told myself.” She said softly. “But then my brother called me and…I swear, if he just pushed himself harder in school, the guy would have been a hell of a lawyer,” Caroline chuckled a bit. She then turned to face Brooke. “I can forgive you sleeping with Carter before you knew he was my brother – and…in time I can get over the fact that you slept with him _again_ even after knowing he was my brother…what I can’t do is just cut you out. You’re the first friend I’ve made that has ever put me first in the end…and you did.”

Brooke smiled, but it was forced, not reaching her eyes.

“Thank you, Brooke…for the first time in my life…someone chose me. Well, two, I guess, counting Carter.”

She did smile at that. “Friends?” Brooke asked in a small voice.

Caroline shook her head and laughed. “Yes. Friends.” She agreed.

“-Humphrey just called me!” Blair shouted as she made her way through Brookes room, stopping when she saw Caroline and Brooke in the closet together. “Are you here to murder her?” She asked.

Caroline laughed, “Do I look capable of murder? Do people think I’m scary.”

Blair scoffed. “Not in the slightest.” She then looked to Brooke. “Dan is coming over and he’s going to help lure Georgina out. Figured you’d want to listen in.” Blair turned and left Caroline and Brooke alone in the large walk-in closet. God, Brooke really would miss this closet when she moved into her loft.

“…I feel like I’m in the twilight-zone…are you and Blair actually dare I say, _civil,_ with one another now?” Caroline smirked.

“I grow on people, Baizen. It’s all part of my charm.” She winked. “Now help me pick out a dress for the _van der Woodsen/Bass_ wedding. I have no clue what to wear to an Upper East Side wedding.”

Brooke watched as Caroline scrunched her nose, making a face. “Well…as much as I love your style…none of these are going to work. I’d suggest raiding your cousins closet. You’d have better luck there.”

Brooke nodded, grabbing Caroline by the hand and dragging her through the closet, bedroom, shared bathroom, and then into Blairs bedroom where she was sitting at her vanity doing her hair. “Hello???” Blair said in annoyance. “Did people not knock in Tree Hill?”

“Very rarely. No one locked their doors there.” Brooke said as she walked into Blairs closet. “Raiding your closet, B. If I’m going to be your date tonight; I have to look acceptable.”

When Blair groaned, both Brooke and Caroline chuckled. “Fine!” Blair huffed, following after them. “-But I’m picking out the outfit.”

Everything was falling back into place. She and Caroline were friends again – she and Blair were civil (which they hadn’t been before – but that didn’t matter), and Brooke was sure, since Dan called Blair wanting to help get revenge on Georgina, Serena and Dan had made up and were happy as could be.

But…Brooke no longer had Carter in her life.

Carter Baizen was her boyfriend no more. He was just Caroline’s older brother.

And that’s all he could ever be now.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Put it on speaker, I can’t hear!” Blair complained as Dan put the phone to his ear. But he didn’t listen, so Blair hovered closer to him to hear better.

“It’s her hotels voicemail.” Dan said after a moment.

Chuck still had Georgina’s phone after Brooke had given it to him when they met up at Dan’s dads concert. Luckily Dan knew the hotel Georgina was staying at, as well as her extension.

“Okay, like we talked about.” Blair encouraged Dan.

“Hey – hey, it’s me Dan. Um, after you left Serena and I got in a huge fight and she said all this crazy stuff – I honestly don’t know what to believe but…what I do know is,” He looked to Blair who nodded her head, telling him to continue on. “Is that I want to see you. So, uh…call me.” Dan hung up and looked over at Blair and then to Brooke and Caroline who sat across from them at the table.

“Excellent work. She’s totally calling back.” Blair smirked.

“this is so weird – I don’t normally do…plots against people.” Dan said.

“You’re not the only one.” Caroline mumbled under her breath.

Blair rolled her eyes at both Dan and Caroline. “Don’t worry, Virgins. I’ll talk you through it.”

Dan’s phone began to ring.

Blair looked down at the phone happily. “Right in schedule.” She moved her shoulders in excitement.

Dan fought a smile that Blair was clearly causing and then answered the phone.

“Hey!” He answered.

Blair moved closer to Dan to try and hear, but Brooke and Caroline were at a loss for what Georgina was saying. Mostly because Dan was sure that if he put her on speaker phone she’d somehow know. Dan was a bit paranoid.

“Oh, good. Good. So, sorry about this morning with Serena. That was…very awkward to say the least.”

Brooke sat back in her chair as she listened on, only hearing Humphrey’s side of the conversation.

“Last night really changed things for me.” Blair, Caroline, and Blair all narrowed their eyes at Dan, who continued on with the conversation. _Last night?_ Did he… “Serena and I left things kinda uncertain so…I think I wanna…end it. I _know_ I do.” He corrected himself. “Will you meet me?”

Georgina sure was taking her sweet time to finally answer, but finally Blair started nodding and Dan said; “I’ll see you there.”

“Humphrey, you are a born liar!” Blair said in excitement, bumping her shoulder with Dans after he hung up.

“Thanks, I think.” He said, uncertain if it were a compliment.

“All that stuff about last night was genius – anything you want to tell me?” She gave him a pointed look.

Dan looked from Blair to Caroline and Brooke who gave him the same exact look. The look of; _you’ve got some explaining to do._

“Uh, no.” He said, looking at all of them. “Like you said; just born to lie.”

Oh Dan…if only you knew how bad you were at lying.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Chuck was able to get every single piece of dirt he could from Georgina’s phone that would no doubt send her running – but for good measure, Blair had a plan of her own. She would follow Humphrey and Georgina through the park and when Georgina least expected it – she’d bring in her back up. Mr. and Mrs. Sparks.

Brooke really was sad she’d have to miss it.

But she needed to go see Nate and apologize for her rude behavior yesterday. She had still been dealing with breaking up with Carter – on top of having to tell Caroline the truth, _and_ wanted to take down Georgina at any cost. And when Vanessa had screwed that up, Brooke had gone a _bit_ bitch on her.

Okay, _a lot_ bitch on her.

She didn’t want to cause drama for Nate when it came to his relationship with Vanessa…and technically she still did need a tutor for Spanish and if Vanessa continued to hate her, she was screwed. But Brooke was mostly apologizing to Nate because she did feel bad for how she acted.

So, Brooke stood outside of his parent’s house and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. A man opened the door and his eyes grew wide as he looked down at her, almost as if he were staring at a ghost.

“Monty?” He whispered.

“Mon – what? Wait,” Brooke then looked around to make sure she was at the right house, double checking the number on the house. “Does Nate Archibald live here?”

The man shook his head a bit, like he was shaking himself out of a trance. “Yeah, yes. That’s my son…what’s your name?” He asked her.

“Brooke Davis.” Brooke smiled politely. “I’m friends with Nate. It’s nice to meet you.” She held out her hand for him to shake.

Mr. Archibald looked at her for a long moment before he snapped out of it and shook her head again. “I’m sorry…you just…look so much like…someone I used to know.”

“-Brooke?”

Nate stepped into the doorway, spotting his Dad talking to Brooke.

“Hey,” Brooke smiled at Nate, relieved to see him. And not just because his Dad was kind of freaking her out. “Can we talk?” She asked.

He nodded, telling his Dad he’d be a minute before stepping outside to talk to Brooke.

Mr. Archibald watched them as they walked away from him, keeping his eye on Brooke.

Yeah, he was a bit creepy.

When they were out of his father’s ear shot, Nate looked to Brooke, taking in her [wedding attire](https://www.polyvore.com/wedding_outfit/set?id=234175809), she watched at the tips of his ears turned pink and a blush crept along his cheeks. “You clean up well.” He said, looking her back in the eyes.

Brooke had to chuckle a bit at that, wanting to say something along the lines of; _Oh, Archibald, I always look this good._ Or to even tease him for blushing. But she didn’t, instead, she began to apologize after sobering up.

“Nate, I’m really sorry about how I acted last night…I was more of a bitch than usual and I shouldn’t have been. Especially not to Vanessa, I know she was just wanting to protect Dan. I shouldn’t have gone all Naomi Campbell on her.”

Nate grinned at Brooke, shaking his head a bit. “It’s fine, Brooke.”

“No, it’s not. I know you really like Vanessa and I really hope I didn’t ruin things and that she’s still your date and,”

“-Brooke!” Nate laughed. “Breathe.” He instructed her. “I told you, it’s fine. You didn’t ruin anything between me and Vanessa…you may have ruined your chances at her tutoring you in Spanish,” Brooke frowned and Nate laughed again. “-But she and I are good.”

Brooke sighed in relief. “Good. I’m trying to rack of the good karma points to appease the Gods for my indiscretions.”

“Ahhh,” Carter said slowly. “-how are things with Carter, by the way.” He asked with a little smirk.

But Brookes face fell. “They are…no more.” She admitted with a little shrug. Brooke composed herself, looking up to Nate and then began to explain herself further (but not about Carter), “Which is part of the reason why I was such a mega bitch. Also, because I had to come clean to Caroline and that was not pretty but…she and I were able to work things out too.” That made her smile.

“I’m glad.” Nate said and Brooke had to raise her brow up at that. “About you and Caroline!” Nate corrected himself quickly, but when Brooke chuckled, he rolled his eyes knowing that he hadn’t offended her. “Though, I was never really a fan of Carter in the first place.” Nate admitted. But, he was very vocal about his dislike for Carter before – this wasn’t brand new information to Brooke. “But I know how much you liked him. I’m sorry.”

She nodded and then smiled, thinking back on what she had said to Lucas early in the year, something she had said about _them._ But now? “People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end.” Brooke shrugged.

“-Nate, we got to get going.” Mr. Archibald said, walking over to them.

Brooke finally took in Nates appearance, giving him an approving nod. “Very handsome, Archibald. Vanessa will swoon at the very sight of you.” She winked.

Nate laughed but he was caught off by his father clearing his throat. “Does your friend need a ride?” Mr. Archibald asked. “I assume you’re going to the wedding, Miss Davis?” He said, motioning to her dress.

“I am.” Brooke nodded. “I’m actually this guy’s ex-girlfriends date.” Brooke nudged Nate. “And I would love a ride, thank you. I think my Uber drove off when I got out of the car.” She said while looking around to see if the silver Prius had left. _It did._ “So, thank you very much, Mr. Archibald.”

They made their way over to the limo that was waiting for them and Mr. Archibald held the door open for Brooke and Nate.

“So, Miss Davis,” He looked over to Brooke, who was sitting next to Nate on the other side of the car. “You are dating Blair Waldorf?”

Nate let out a loud laugh and Brooke nearly choked on air at the thought. “Oh, God no! I am _not_ as brave as Nate here, or nearly enough patience.” Brooke added causing Mr. Archibald to chuckle. “She’s actually my cousin.”

He stopped laughing and Brooke looked over to Nate in confusion. He gave her the same confused look.

“I didn’t know that Harold had a sister.” He leaned forward in his seat.

“Harold?” Brooke looked to Nate again in confusion. She was assuming Mr. Archibald was referring to Blairs dad. But she couldn’t remember his name. “Uh, no – my mom is Eleanor’s sister.”

“Sister?” His voice cracked.

“Yeah, I know – no one knew. I mean, I’m sure people knew but _I_ didn’t know my mom had a sister. She never talked about Aunt Eleanor and I didn’t know that she even existed until my Dad got a job in New York and we moved in with Eleanor.”

Mr. Archibald slowly nodded, it looked like he was trying to absorb everything Brooke was saying.

“Are you okay, Dad?” Nate broke the uncomfortable silence.

“Yeah,” Mr. Archibald smiled. “Yeah, I’m great.”

Before things could get awkward again, Brooke was blessed by the sound of her phone ringing.

 

 

 

**_Blair Waldorf calling…_ **

 

 

 

 

“Hey, I’m on my way to the wedding.” Brooke said as she answered the phone.

_“Good. Because I am not walking in there alone – it’s bad enough that I’m having to sit in the limo by myself waiting for you to show up.”_

Brooke rolled here eyes at that. “Blair – grow a pair and walk in by yourself. We’re living in the age of female empowerment – show the elite bitches that you don’t need no man. I am woman, hear my roar.”

 _“Ugh. You are so annoying.”_ Blair complained. _“I’ll go in by myself but if you’re not here within the next fifteen minutes I am going to leave. I don’t want to end up sitting next to one of Bart Bass’ creepy near-death business partners.”_

Brooke laughed when Blair hung up and watched as her phone went back to her home screen.

“It’s going to be weird having you two actually like the other now.” Nate commented and Brooke made a playful face at him.

They spoke quietly about what happened with Georgina while Mr. Archibald began to text on his phone. Brooke was thankful for that – he was just acting downright weird. When they pulled up to the wedding venue, Mr. Archibald got out first, keep the door open for Brooke and Nate. He gave Brooke his hand to help her get out of the limo easily. She smiled and took his hand and got out with Nate following closely after her.

“I’m going to go inside,” Brooke told Nate. She then turned to Mr. Archibald. “It was nice to meet you, Mr. Archibald.” Brooke smiled politely.

“It was very nice to meet you, Miss Davis.”

“Save me a dance.” Brooke winked to Nate who ducked his head to hide the blush Brooke had already spotted creeping along his cheeks. Brooke turned and left, spotting Chuck making his way over to where Nate and his dad were standing. “Bass.” Brooke greeted him but continued to walk on – not wanting to really talk to him any more than she had to. He gave her a nod and let her go.

She needed this – a wedding. They were always her favorites.

And it’d be a good distraction.

And boy did Brooke really need a distraction right now.

Because it seemed that any moment things got too quiet, her mind drifted to Carter.

And she could not allow that to happen anymore.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Caroline didn’t expect to find herself at Carters apartment. And yet, here she was. She sat on his couch, trying not to let her mind wander to thoughts of how Brooke had been to this apartment too. How she probably sat on this very couch.

 _Oh God,_ a terrible image flashed before her. _She probably did more than just sit on this couch._

She had to visibly shake that thought away and try not to gag in the process.

Carter walked over with a can of soda in that moment, handing it over to her before sitting on the other end of the couch.

They sat there for a while, neither speaking. Caroline didn’t really know what to say. After he had called her multiple times without her answering she thought he would have gotten the hit that she wanted nothing to do with him. But then he called their mother and of course she forced Caroline to speak to her brother.

He told her that it wasn’t Brooke fault – that it was his. That Brooke really cared about Caroline and that they broke things off for good because of how much Brooke loved Caroline. She didn’t believe him at first – asking him how she could ever trust that he was telling her the truth.

 _“Because I have nothing to gain from the two of you being friends again, Caroline.”_ Carter had said to her. _“If Brooke didn’t care about you – I would be with her right now. Which is what I really fucking want. But she knows how hurt you’d be and knows she’s already hurt you enough and won’t risk you getting hurt anymore. Even if that means hurting me, and herself, in the process.”_

Caroline didn’t really know what to say to that.

_“Just…forgive her, Caroline. She’s the first great friend you’ve ever had – and I know that because I slept with all of your friends and none of them were willing to go the length Brooke is to make sure the two of you are still friends.”_

She blurted out what she wanted to ask, something she honestly wasn’t sure she wanted to know. But it came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop herself. “Do you love her?” Caroline asked her older brother. “-Brooke…. are you in love with her?”

Carter ran his hands down his face. “Caroline,” He said her name in complaint, clearly annoyed by the question. “We weren’t even together that long.”

“That’s not what I asked.” She turned to face him. “It doesn’t matter if you guys had only been boyfriend/girlfriend for one day – or how many times you’ve slept together or the length of whatever you were before that…tell me, Carter.” She demanded. “Do you love Brooke?”

He took a moment before looking over to Caroline. “It doesn’t matter now.” He told her. “It’s done.”

Caroline frowned.

She had her answer.

 _Yes._ Carter was in love with Brooke.

Caroline didn’t think Carter had ever been in love before.

In fact, she didn’t think he had ever committed himself to anyone before. He never referred to anyone as his girlfriend, or himself as someone’s boyfriend. Carter had been serious about Brooke – he was in love with her!

_Dammit._

“Carter,” She said his name in a whisper – still shocked.

“Look, just forget it. And don’t say anything to Brooke.” He said. “It doesn’t matter anymore – okay, we both chose you. So…just fucking stop.”

Caroline scooted over until she was next to her brother, resting her head in his shoulder. “Thank you, Carter…and I’m sorry.” She whispered.

He didn’t move for a long time, but eventually he moved his arm around her and gave her a little hug. Caroline had to think back on the last time they hugged (a real hug – not one forced by their parents) and she couldn’t remember it.

Had they never willingly hugged the other?

Things were different now.

Maybe Caroline could actually have a relationship with her brother for the first time in her entire life.

But that mean she didn’t feel horrible that Carter had fallen in love with her best friend – and her best friend chose her in the end.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Damn Brooke and her unpredictability. Thanks to her cousin, Blair was sitting alone…well, she was next to a man she didn’t know and the seat next to her was empty because _Brooke_ apparently took forever and a day to show up.

Blair looked back over to where Nate was seated and spotted Vanessa. Apparently, she was finally here. Which meant that not only did she have to watch her ex-boyfriend dance with his current fling, she also had to watch Chuck flirt with every single female guest in attendance.

“Ugh,” Blair turned to the man next to her. “Can you believe how late she is?”

He looked at her with an confused expression and Blair made a face before looking forward.

“I’m here, I’m here.” She heard her cousins voice. Blair sighed in relief when Brooke took the seat next to her.

“I was beginning to think that Caroline really did murder you.” Blair complained.

Brooke rolled her eyes at that, setting her clutch down in her lap.

“How did you even get here?” Blair whispered.

Brooke moved closer so she could speak quietly to Blair. “I had to go apologize to Nate about Vanessa and I hitched a ride with him and his Dad. Who is…a bit of a creep. The guy would not stop staring at me.”

“Why would you _ever_ apologize about Vanessa.” Blair sneered. “She is not worth anyone’s time – especially Nates.”

“Trying to appease the Gods here, B.” Brooke replied before moving a bit away as the music started and Serena and Lily walked down the aisle.

It had thrown her off-guard the first time Brooke had called her _‘B’_ , something usually said by Serena. Or Gossip Girl. But that was usually followed by a string of horrible things being said about her. But when Brooke had said it; it just rolled off her tongue like she had been referring to Blair as ‘B’ all along. As if they’d know each other their entire lives.

It was strange how easy the two cousins were able to form a bond. Especially seeing as a few days ago Blair seriously contemplated hiring a hitman to take out the southern belle. But she was glad she didn’t. Because Blair, though she would never say it, truly enjoyed spending time with Brooke now.

The ceremony had started, and as the bride and groom said I do, Brooke nudged Blair softly. “Uh, does Serena hate Chucks dad or something – because she looks like she’s about to sob. And I know tears of joy – and those they are not.”

Blair looked over to Serena, who looked on the verge of breaking down. She turned to see who her sad eyes were directed too. _Humphrey._ She looked back to her best friend. Those weren’t tears of sadness…they were tears of devastation.

Dammit, Humphrey.

That Mark Twain wanna-be _did_ do something with Georgina.

Blair should have picked up on that earlier from what Serena had said.

It didn’t matter. Soon Serena would realize that Dan Humphrey was a waste of time and that she deserved a hundred times better than him. And then Blair would never have to deal with Dan Humphrey ever again.

It was a win/win.

Well…not for Serena, she supposed.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Brooke had been sitting next to Vanessa and Nate when Chuck came up to them. She had been apologizing to Vanessa about how she acted and explained _why_ she was acting more bitchy than usual. The girl forgave her and didn’t even object when Brooke asked her permission to steal a dance with Nate later tonight. Vanessa had laughed, telling her to take as many as she wanted because she herself, hated dancing at weddings.

 _“Oh, well now I have to dance with you at some point!”_ Brooke had laughed.

The three of them had laughed and Vanessa had even promised to help Brooke with her Spanish. To which Brooke was eternally grateful for.

“I need to talk to you.” Chuck said to Nate.

Nate turned back and made a face. One that was very easy to read; _fuck off._

But Chuck did not leave. “Your father is leaving.” Chuck said quietly. But loud enough for Brooke and Vanessa to hear.

“I’ll just have to call my mom.” Nate said to Chuck and then turned his back on him.

Brooke raised her brow in question.

“Is everything okay?” Vanessa asked.

“Yes.” Nate answered.

“No.” Chuck corrected him.

When Chuck placed his hand on Nates shoulder, he quickly stood up and got in Chucks face.

“Hey, hey,” Brooke said, standing up and walking over to where they were standing, shimming herself between them so Nate would not cause a scene.

“He just asked to have his car brought around.” Chuck said over Brookes head.

“He probably left his phone in it!” Nate said in irritation.

“Before the ceremony I saw him with a guy doing a deal. It looked like drugs.”

_Uh oh._

Nate had told Brooke about his father and rehab and all the messy details. He even told her about how on Thanksgiving, his father had over-dosed. This was not good. Brooke moved her hand up to rest on Nates chest, showing him a little comfort as he processed what Chuck had just said.

“My father is clean, Chuck!” He argued. “And why are you spying on him!?”

“Look, I know you hate me…I was in love with Blair and I’m sorry. But we do not have time to argue about this.”

Nate looked to Chuck for a long moment before leaving. Brooke looked to Chuck for a bit before following after Nate.

Chuck Bass was in love with Blair?

How? He didn’t have a heart.

 _Yeah, dramatic, whatever._ But from what Brooke could tell – Chuck always put himself first. To hear that he actually fell in love with Blair…well, that was pretty big.

Brooke hurried after Nate, watching him started to run up to the limo his father had gotten into as the car began to pull away.

“Whoa, whoa! Stop!” She heard Nate yelled as he jumped at the car, banging on the driver’s window. “Stop!” He told them.

The limo stopped and Nate walked over to the backseat, trying to open it over and over. Brooke got closer just as Mr. Archibald got out of the car.

He spotted her, looking at her for a long moment before he turned back to his son. “I left you a note at home.”

“Yeah? What’d it say!?” Nate asked in anger.

“It said im sorry.”

“For what?” Nate breathed out. “Dad...if you’ve relapsed it’s okay. We’ll get you help.” He told him causing Mr. Archibald to shake his head in anger. Chuck saw you earlier.”

“I wasn’t buying drugs!” He continued to shake his head.

He then handed something over to Nate, but Brooke couldn’t see what it was.

She could see Nates mouth moving but was too far away to hear what he was whispering. Chuck was standing next to Brooke now, watching Nate and his father speak in hushed voices.

 _“No - we won’t!”_ Mr. Archibald said loud enough for Brooke to now hear. _“I’m guilty, Nate! I’m facing twenty-five years!”_

Even if she could only see Nates back, she could see that he was devastated by what his father had just said to him. The way his shoulders slumped and he shoved his hands in his pockets. Brooke took a step forward only to have Chuck gently grab her arm, shaking his head a bit to tell her to let Nate deal with this on his own.

 _“Who do you think’s paying for the private plane!?”_ Nates dad yelled again.

Nate said something and his Dad began to motion to him, his mouth moving fast as he spewed out whatever he was saying to his son. And then Nate turned his back on his father and began to walk over to Chuck and Brooke.

“Nate!” Mr. Archibald followed after Nate, yanking him by the shoulder to stop him.

Nate threw a punch at his father that sent the man falling to the ground.

“Nate!” Brooke shouted, hurrying over to him and pulling him away.

“That’s for mom.” Nate said, looking down at his father. Brooke tugged at his arm and Nate looked down at her. She looked from him then down to his father on the ground.

“Let’s go inside, okay?” She looked back up at Nate.

He nodded and they walked over to where Chuck was still standing.

They watched as Mr. Archibald got into his limo and left. Brooke moved her arm behind Nates back, rubbing his back a bit. She watched as he looked over to Chuck and then moved his arm around her shoulder. “You wanna smoke?” Nate asked Chuck.

Chuck smiled a bit and nodded his head.

Nate looked down at Brooke again who shook her head, “I’ll go keep your date company. Keep Blair from terrorizing her.” She smiled. “I’ll be inside.” Brooke said to Nate softly, giving his arm a squeeze.

Brooke left Nate and Chuck to wander off to find a place to smoke and walked back into the building where she ran into Vanessa.

“Hey – where the hell is Nate?” She asked.

Brooke sighed. “He’s outside smoking with Chuck. I think they’re rekindling their bromance.”

Vanessa shook her head and scoffed a little.

“Is everything okay?” Brooke asked.

“No!” Vanessa huffed. “I come to this wedding for two people I don’t even know to be Nates date and he ditches me. And while he’s gone, his ex-girlfriend comes up to me and starts telling me how Nate is still in love with Serena while this whole time I actually thought he was in love with you!”

Brooke had to laugh at that. “Whoa – wait, what?” She continued to laugh. Vanessa glared at Brooke so she quickly composed herself. “Nate is not in love with Serena and he is most _definitely_ not in love with me. And just to have it put out there on the record; I’m not in love with him either. Vanessa, he really likes you but he’s going through a lot right now. Like, this very moment. A lot. So go out there and find him and…don’t be too hard on him, okay? Like I said,”

Vanessa smiled and cut Brooke off, “-Going through a lot right now, I heard you.”

Brooke smiled and pressed her hand to Vanessa’s arm and gave it a squeeze before the dark-haired girl finally left. She then made her way back into the room where the reception was being held and found Blair sitting by herself at their table. She frowned, seeing how alone her cousin looked. Brooke had planned on giving Blair shit for what she said to Serena, but it was clear that today was hard for Blair.

Chuck was in love with Blair.

Maybe…Blair was in love with Chuck too?

Brooke walked over to where Blair said, moving her chair so she was right next to her cousin and swung her arm around her shoulder. Blair didn’t tense or protest, she simply moved closer to Brooke and laid her had on her shoulder.

They stayed like that while and watched people dance, eventually pulling apart to whisper to one another about what a terrible dancer Chucks uncle was.

 _He’s kind of hot though._ Brooke told Blair who made a gagging noise. _He’s the worst human ever._ Blair argued with Brooke.

And then Chuck came out and gently dinged his fork against his champagne flute and began to speak.

“I’d like to propose a toast.” Chuck said, his voice growing loud enough for the room to quiet and listen. Chuck set his glass down and picked up his speech.

It took Brooke back to a wedding she was at not too long ago, and if she closed her eyes, she could even hear Lucas saying it to her on the beach he took her to after she told him she was moving.

 

 

_Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always. A promise. Like a reward for persisting through life so long alone. The belief in each other and the possibility of love. A decision, to ignore or simply rise above the pain of the past. The covenant, which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties. The celebration, of the chance for two will always be stronger than one. Like a team, braced against the tempest’s of the world. And love... will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality... only an announcement to the world for feelings long held. Promises made long ago -- in the sacred space of our hearts._

 

 

She opened her eyes, trying to rid herself off her memories.

Lucas Scott was her past.

Tree Hill was her past.

Today. New York. Right here.

This is where she was supposed to be.

Brooke watched as Chuck glanced over at Blair, setting down his speech. “One thing I’ve learned from my father’s courtship of Lily is the importance of perseverance – that in the fact of true love, you don’t just give up.” His eyes landed on Blair again. “Even if the object of your affection is begging you too.”

People around them laughed and even Blair cracked a smile.

But Brooke felt her stomach clench.

Because all she could see in her head was the look on Carters face when she left his apartment. And she began to understand why it had hurt so terribly when she saw him kissing Georgina, or why when she say goodbye to him it felt as though her heart was giving out.

_She loved him._

Brooke was in love with Carter.

Chuck continued on with his speech but it only heard like the sound of buzzing as her entire body erupted into flames from the realization.

]

It wasn’t possible! They hadn’t even been a thing that long – two weeks of getting to know each other, a week before that, (a few days at most) of them sleeping together – it wasn’t possible! You don’t fall in love with someone after three weeks of knowing them.

…Right?

At some point Blair left the table and when Brooke spotted her again she was dancing with _and_ kissing Chuck Bass.

How long had she been out of it?

It didn’t matter.

None of it did.

It didn’t matter that Chuck and Blair were currently making out now or that Nate had punched his dad or that Serena seemed to be crying while she danced with Dan, and it did not matter that she was in love Carter Baizen.

Because…she had made her choice.

Brooke pulled her phone out of her clutch and texted Caroline, needing to be reminded of why she wasn’t with Carter right now.

 

 **Brooke Davis (9:52 PM):**  
_Sleepover at the penthouse?_  
_We have a lot to catch up on._  
_For starters – I’m moving out of the penthouse._  
_Daddy dearest bought me my own loft._  
_I foresee many sleepovers in our future Caroline Baizen_.

 

 

 **Caroline Baizen (9:54 PM):**  
_I’m on my way._  
_You still at that wedding?_  
_I can have my Uber pick you up_.

 **Brooke Davis (9:55 PM):**  
_Please and thank you._

 

 **Caroline Baizen (9:55 PM):**  
_ALSO_  
_You have your own freakin’ loft now?!!?_  
_Wtf._  
_Why wasn’t that the first thing you told me when I got back!_  
_I’m calling you!_

 

 

 

 

Brooke laughed as the string of texts came through and then Caroline’s face appeared on her screen as she called her.

She answered the phone and walked out of the reception area holding onto her purse as she and Caroline began to talk about the loft and where it was located – if Brooke had started moving in already – when was the move in date? All that good stuff. And soon enough the Uber was pulling up and Caroline was getting out of the car and hurried over to Brooke.

Her tall friend flung her arms around Brooke and pulled her into a hug.

Brooke laughed, hugging her back. “What was that for?” She asked when they pulled apart.

Caroline simply smiled and shrugged.

Brooke understood. _Thank you for choosing me._

The two got back into the Uber, stopping for some pizza along the way to bring back to the penthouse. When they arrived told Caroline about what happened with Nate and his father and how weird Mr. Archibald had been and Caroline told her all about visiting Harvard and her short trip with her parents and Carter was no mentioned once.

The two seventeen years old’s fell asleep after streaming a few episodes of The Office, laughing until they couldn’t breathe and their faces were pink and streaked with tears.

_This._

This is what Brooke needed to be reminded of; why her friendship with Caroline was so important.

And why it didn’t matter that Brooke was in love with Carter…and probably always would be.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

 

“Wait – you guys broke up?” Brooke said in shock as she walked down the street next to Nate.

School was out, and thanks to the girl Nate had broken up with – she was able to pass Spanish.

“Yeah.” He shrugged.

“Why?!” Brooke shoved him a bit causing him to laugh. “I’m serious, Nate! That girl is a catch!”

“She’s great – I know…I’ve just got too much going on.” Nate said with a sigh.

Brooke frowned, bumping her hip against Nates a bit. “Have you heard from your Dad at all?” She asked.

Nate shook his head. “Nope. And I don’t want to.”

Brooke looked at him skeptically.

“I don’t.” He argued.

She gave him the same look again.

“You are so annoying – why do I hang out with you again?” He asked her with a grin.

“Because you broke up with your hot girlfriend and your best friend and ex-girlfriend are off on a romantic trip to Tuscany and I have a dope ass loft that you like to crash at whenever your mother is in one of her moods.” Brooke listed. “And because I’m _amazing_ and pretty, and funny, and smart-”

Nate laughed, pulling her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Yeah, yeah. But mostly for your loft.” He teased.

Brooke had moved in on the last day of school, actually staying longer than she had planned to at the penthouse with Blair – but now that she was leaving, Brooke didn’t really have a reason to stay any longer. Not to mention that her internship with Eleanor had started and Brooke was exhausted _all_ the time and it was nice not having to share a wall with Blair while she and Chuck went at it all hours of the night.

She liked to be alone.

Minus the fact that Nate had been crashing on her couch for the past few days – but she enjoyed it. It was nice being on her own.

(she should be used to it)

“Hey! Blondie!” Brooke yelled happily when she spotted Serena walking up to them.

“Hey!” Serena grinned as she stood in front of them now. “What are you two doing here?”

“I’m picking up some papers for Eleanor since apparently I’m her assistant – not her intern.” Brooke complained causing Nate to chuckle which prompted him to get jabbed in his side by her elbow.

Brooke _loved_ the idea of being an intern at a major fashion label. Staying up all night going over designs with Eleanor and helping her make the dresses.

But that was not what she was doing.

She was running all around town delivering paper work to various people or going on supply runs or out getting her aunt her coffee or lunch and most of the time, dinners as well.

She was just glad that she had bumped into Nate on her way to the penthouse for company and for him to hold the tote bag she had been lugging around for the past block and a half.

“I was just seeing off Blair.” Serena said with a little laugh.

“I just got off the phone with Chuck earlier,” Nate said.

“Blair and Chuck. Now there’s a couple you can root for.” Serena said while making a face.

“Yeah, well if they’re happy – I guess I’m happy.”

Brooke hugged onto Nate. “Oh, look at him, Serena! He’s being such a grown up!” She teased.

Serena laughed. “Pffffft. Nate, come on – when have you ever been happy!”

“Oooohhhhh!” Brooke laughed.

“Wow, the gloves are off today, aren’t they?” Nate laughed.

“Well, I am feeling frisky. You know how I get in the summer.”

“Yeah, I do.” Nates cheeks flamed.

_Awkward._

“And _that_ is my cue to leave. I’ll see you bitches later.” Brooke laughed. She hugged Serena goodbye and then turned and hugged Nate, who told her he’d text her to let her know if he’d be crashing at her place again tonight.

She smiled, pressing her hand to his cheek and whispered to him. “Have some fun.” And then winked.

He rolled his eyes and Brooke walked towards the penthouse while Nate and Serena headed in the opposite direction together.

Maybe Serena and Nate would hook up – who knew?

When she got closer to the building, Brooke abruptly stopped.

Carter was there.

And he did not look happy.

_Oh fuck._

“Carter,” she stepped forward, knowing that what he just witnessed between her and Nate could, from the eyes of someone who didn’t know that they were _just_ friends, would be perceived as romantic.

He shook his head and Brooke watched as something dropped on the ground before Carter got into the car he was standing next to.

“No, wait!” Brooke hurried over. But the car was already pulling away.

_Dammit!_

Brooke watched the car disappear into a sea of traffic and shook her head before letting it fall back a bit. She managed to breathe again when she heard her phone going off. The ringtone she assigned specifically for Eleanor went off. She answered the phone and put it to her ear as she looked down at the ground to see what he had dropped.

Flowers.

Her favorite.

Gerber lilies.

Brooke closed her eyes as she listened to Eleanor list more things she needed Brooke to do.

Maybe…it was a good thing Carter saw her with Nate?

If he had come to the penthouse with flowers _for_ her (because they obviously were for her seeing as they were _her_ favorite flowers,) it meant he wanted to start things up again…right? And they couldn’t do that.

Caroline was Brookes best friend.

They couldn’t start things up again.

No matter how badly Brooke wanted to.

Sometimes you have to put other people before your own happiness.

Brooke was learning that the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEASON ONE IS OVER. Season two, here we come!


	9. Summer, Kind of Wonderful prt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **LINKS NEEDED FOR THIS CHAPTER:**   
>  [Work outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/intern_vibes/set?id=234158734)   
>  [Brookes Loft](https://www.pinterest.com/ohhitherekate/love-until-it-hurts-brookes-loft/)   
>  [hot model/Jarrett](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/28429041381130130/)   
>  [bar outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/night_out_with/set?id=234468976)   
>  [song that Brooke dances to with Jarrett](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48ydDUQ16RE)

__

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Brooke walked down the busy Manhattan streets, her skin coated and sticky with sweat. It was _far_ too hot for her liking and the putrid smell in the air made Brooke physically nauseous for the first few weeks of summer. Now she was sadly used to the hot garbage smell.

“Yes, I am aware that the task I have given you seems impossible, but I have faith in you Ricardo – don’t make me beg.” She said, juggling holding a garment bag while keeping her phone pressed to her ear with her shoulder while holding Laurel’s coffee in her other hand. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Brooke said with a squeal, putting a little hop in her step as she rounded the corner. “I will make sure to tell Eleanor you send her love.”

She turned a bit to her side when she was at Waldorf Designs, pushing the door open with her shoulder as her phone call ended. While trying to maneuver her phone off her shoulder, Brooke yelped as it slipped off of said shoulder and went straight towards the floor.

Lucky for her though, someone was quick to catch it.

She looked up to see a man with light brown skin and the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen holding up her phone now, a lazy grin on his lips as he stood shirtless, her eyes moving down his chest. _Must be one of the models Eleanor was hiring for Laurel to bring with her to the White Party,_ Brooke thought as her eyes drifted back up to his face.

“Thank you.” She said with a smirk mirroring his own.

_Down girl. You’re taking a break from guys._

“Anytime.” He continued to smirk down at Brooke.

_God, his eyes are so blue and look at those abs!_

“Brooke!” Laurels voice shouted from across the room. Brooke looked away from model boy and over at Laurel, the woman Eleanor had left in charge while she was in Europe. Thankfully Eleanor would be returning next week – but that unfortunately meant Brooke had to deal with being Laurel’s errand runner for the last two weeks.

She was really getting tired of this intern shit. _Especially_ since she wasn’t being used to her full potential. Running all over the city picking up fabric that had been shipped to the wrong address, grabbing coffee anytime someone wanted some, or worse, picking up Laurels personal prescriptions for the pharmacy was _not_ what Brooke wanted to be doing.

She wanted to be making the clothes!

God, even Jenny Humphrey was able to do that while Brooke just played assistant to whoever happened to be in charge at the time. Since she started this internship she hadn’t even touched the sewing machine she had in her loft.

Not to mention that all her friends were all away for the past few weeks. Serena and Nate had headed to the Hamptons together where rumors circulated that they were a thing. When the truth was that Nate was too busy banging a married woman to actually spend time with Serena. Blair was in France staying with her dad and his lover; _roman._ And Chuck was at that Hamptons as well. Everyone was at the Hamptons! Even Caroline! She had been staying at her parent’s summer home for the last three weeks while they were in Europe. Apparently, Mr. and Mrs. Baizen thought that Caroline would get in less trouble in the Hamptons than she would staying by herself alone in the city. Either way, Brooke hadn’t seen (facetime chats excluded) her best friend in almost a month.

Brooke hadn’t told Caroline about the day she saw Carter outside of Eleanor’s penthouse, waiting for her with flowers. It would just cause complications. And it’s not like she even got a chance to talk to him seeing as he bailed after seeing her and Nate.

She wanted to call him and explain – but they weren’t together anymore. She chose Caroline, she couldn’t go back on that. What she did or who she hung out with in her spare time was nobody’s business but her own.

Brooke could always hang out with Dan Humphrey but after his break up with Serena, he had turned into quite the little man-slut. No where near as bad as Chuck Bass, but close enough.

Speaking off that little Basstard, the short lived epic romance of Chuck and Blair sure did die quick. After he abandoned her in Monaco, Blair had said _bye, bye, Bass_ and blocked him on all social media platforms. As well as blocking his number from calling her.

Blair was too proud to tell Brooke just how badly Chuck standing her up hurt her – but Brooke knew. She could hear it in her cousin’s voice. Thankfully, Blair had texted her early this morning telling her that she was flying back to the states. _Unfortunately,_ she was headed to the Hamptons.

What the hell was the big deal about the freakin’ Hamptons!

Brooke smiled at the model, letting him place her phone in the hand she was holding the garment bag in and then moved around him to go to Laurel.

“ _Finally,_ ” She huffed in annoyance. “This better not be cold.” Laurel began to walk forward, heading to the elevators. “Did you get ahold of Ricardo?” She asked as Brooke followed her, stepping into the elevator once the doors opened and hit the floor number.

“Yes, he said he’d get everything done within the next few hours.” Brooke replied, looking down at her phone when it dinged.

 

 

 **Serena van der Woodsen (8:45 AM):**  
I hate my life and love is a myth.

 

 

 

Brooke fought hard against the urge to text back immediately to virtually slap some sense into Serena. Instead, she slipped her phone into the back pocket of her shorts and listened as Laurel spoke.

“Good. I’m going to need you to swing by and pick that up before you leave for the Hamptons.”

“No problem,” Brooke said on cue but then jerked her head to look at Laurel in confusion. “Wait, what?” _No problem_ was just Brooke go to response for whatever Laurel was demanding of her. _Go get me coffee,_ no problem, _go pick up my lunch,_ no problem, _go to my apartment and give my dog his suppository…._ gross, but…no problem.

But seriously – what the hell did Laurel just say?

“Did I stutter?” Laurel said in a dry tone. “You need to pick everything up before you leave for the Hamptons tonight. Eleanor has already set up a rental car for you to take.”

Brooke blinked, still not understanding. But as the elevator doors opened, she followed after Laurel. “Excuse me,” The woman stopped, causing Brooke to stumble into her as she turned to face her. “What are you doing? You need to pack your bags.” She ordered.

“ _O_ -kay.” Brooke said slowly. Wait? Where the hell was she even going to stay? The Waldorfs didn’t have a summer home! She could stay with Serena, or even Nate. There was always Caroline as well! But Brooke would feel weird about that.

Staying in the house Carter was sure to have spent most of his summers growing up - _seeing_ pictures of him around the place. Brooke wasn’t exactly ready for that.

Laurel began to type on her phone and then a text went through to Brooke. “I sent you all the details you need to pick up the car and the rental company will set up your GPS for you to get you to where you need to go.” She looked at Brooke for a moment and then shook her head, “Go!”

Brooke pivoted back and forth not knowing exactly what to do and then thrust the garment bag in Laurels direction. “Where do you want this?” She asked.

Laurel sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. “ _With_ you. That’s the dress Eleanor wants you to wear to the White Party. She designed it herself. Now, go. I’ll see you at the party. And do yourself a favor and lay off the carbs. The dress is your exact measurements as of now so do not gain any weight!” She walked away leaving Brooke standing next to the elevator.

Did she just get promoted to _model_? That was _not_ what she wanted! And did Laurel just seriously have the balls to tell Brooke not to eat carbs? She was a size four! Laurel was the reason people like Blair struggled with eating disorders growing up. It made her furious. Zero was not a size someone should strive to be just because society tells them that the only way their beautiful is if you can see their ribs poking out through their shirt.

Brooke swore to herself that if she ever had her own clothing line she would require the models to _gain_ weight – not force them to lose it!

She pulled out her phone and saw two messages. The one from Laurel with all the info she’d need and then the other from Serena.

Oh, sweet Serena.

Brooke unlocked her phone and hit the call button to cheer up her very heartbroken friend.

 _“Am I dreaming or am I getting a call from Brooke Davis?”_ Serena said in shock.

“Yes, yes. It is I! And I have some pretty big news that I hope will make you hate your life a little less.”

_“I make no promises.”_

“I’m heading to the Hamptons in a few hours after I pick something up for Laurel.” Brooke told her as she stepped into the elevator.

 _“Are you serious?”_ Serena’s voice grew excited. _“Please tell me this is not a joke because that would just be cruel!”_

Brooke laughed, pressing the lobby’s floor and watched as the doors closed. “This is not a joke! But apparently, I am not there for pleasure. Eleanor wants me to wear a dress she designed at the White Party.”

 _“Boo! Work. Lame!”_ Serena said causing Brooke to smile. _“How long are you staying?”_

“I actually don’t know.” Brooke replied. “I guess that’s up to Eleanor or Laurel. But in the meantime, wash the sand off of you from lounging on the beach all morning and get yourself ready. We’re going out tonight and we’re going to drink and you’ll feel a little less miserable. Or worse. It depends on what we’re drinking.”

Serena giggled. _“Yay! God, I’m so glad you’re coming! Where are you staying?”_

“I don’t know. Do you have a room?”

 _“No!”_ Serena complained. _“I mean, I do until tonight! That’s when Blair gets in.”_

“Well, that leaves me crashing with Nathaniel.” Brooke said as the elevator doors opened again and she walked through the lobby, smiling at the handsome model one last time before she left the building and was welcomed by the loud streets of New York. “I can _not_ hear my own thoughts at the moment, Serena. I’ll call you when I’m on the road. Do me a favor and tell Nate I’m going to be staying at his house and his cougar better not be on the premises when I get there.”

The last thing she heard was Serena laugh before she hung up.

Brooke was happy she was finally going to see her friends.

She just wished the only reason she was even going was to be a walking billboard ad.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Caroline was lounging on the couch the living room, eating from a bowl full of cheez-it’s while she watched a marathon of Jersey Shore, laughing occasionally at Pauly D and Vinny. She was _so_ bored. Caroline thought staying on her own in the Hamptons would be a blast! And then she remembered that her only real friend was stuck in Manhattan interning for the summer and couldn’t join in on the fun. Which _really_ sucked.

But what sucked worse?

After a week of being by herself and finally starting to get into the rhythm of enjoying that alone time – _Carter_ showed up.

He’d left for Europe a few weeks beforehand and Caroline hadn’t heard from him since. The last time he had called was when he was leaving for the airport to tell her that he decided _not_ to go see Brooke like Caroline had encouraged him too.

It had taken some time, but Caroline finally came around to the idea of her best friend and big brother being in love with each other. And Caroline had told Carter to go to Brooke to tell her to give them a chance (with her blessing of course,) but apparently Carter opted out of doing that.

Instead, he went to Europe and whored around until he got tired of it and decided to come to the Hamptons to whore around there.

Speak of the man-whore.

Caroline leaned forward a bit when she saw Carter walking downstairs, holding hands with a blonde woman. Caroline made a face, glad that she had worn her headphones to bed so she wouldn’t have to hear her brother with his latest belt notch.

It was a different woman every night!

He was even out-whoring Chuck Bass!

Caroline never said anything to Brooke, knowing that it would crush her to hear what Carter was doing. She didn’t even mention that Carter was even in the Hamptons. And lucky for her, @GossipGirl hadn’t been tweeting about Carter and his slutty-ways.

Carter only ever went out at night to pick up women and then bring them back to the summer house and then slept for the majority of the day or laid on a floatie in the pool to get tan. Just the other day, Caroline told Carter that she would not be speaking to him until he got his head out of his ass and stopped acting like such a man-slut. To which Carter replied; _Good. I was getting tired of your self-righteous tone,_ and then went upstairs to sleep.

Apparently, the days of Carter being a good brother were over and he was back to being his normal douche-y self.

“Call me.” The blonde said, leaning in and kissing Carter on the lips.

He barely even made an effort to kiss her back and muttered the word; “Sure,” Before motioning over to where the door was.

Caroline had to snort at that.

When Carter walked into the room, stealing the bowl of cheez-its Caroline had been eating, she waited until she heard the door close to speak. “So where did you find this one? Bar? Club? Street corner.”

“Tinder.” He replied, plopping the a few crackers in his mouth.

Caroline rolled her eyes. “I think I’d be less disgusted if you picked her up on a street corner.” She commented.

He ignored her and instead stole the remote from her.

“Hey!” Caroline complained, trying to grab it back from him. “I was watching that!”

“It’s killing your brain cells to watch these Jersey half-wits all day. And what happened to you not talking to me until I pulled my head out of my ass?” He added as he went through the DVR.

“Well, if I waited for that day I would be waiting for a _long_ time.” Caroline stressed.

“Whatever.” He grumbled, finally picking a show.

Caroline grabbed her phone when she heard a text alert, leaning forward a bit to grab it off the table.

 

 

 

 

 

 **Brooke Davis (11:02 AM):**  
Headed to the Hamptons.  
_We’re going out drinking with Serena when I get there._  
_Be ready, Baizen!_

 

 

 

 

 

Caroline made a noise, almost squeak like.

She looked up to see Carter staring at her. “Who’s that?” He asked.

“No one.” Caroline lied. “It was just an e-mail alert telling me that the book I ordered online finally shipped.”

“Nerd.” Carter said.

Caroline ignored his comment and got up and headed towards the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Carter hollered after her.

“Nowhere! God. Just, go to sleep or something so you can be ready for your next Tinder booty call!” She huffed as she jogged up the stairs. She’d have to find something to wear for tonight.

She stopped abruptly when she got to her door.

_Oh shit!_

Caroline sent a quick text to Brooke.

 

 

 

 

 **Caroline Baizen (11:06 AM):**  
_YAY!_  
_Where are you staying?_  
_With Serena?_

 

 

 **Brooke Davis (11:06 AM):**  
_I’m staying with Nate._  
_He just doesn’t know it yet._  
_You don’t mind, do you?_

 

 

 

 **Caroline Baizen (11:07 AM):**  
_No, no, no! Stay with Nate!_

 

 

 **Brooke Davis (11:08 AM):**  
_Well damn, Caroline_  
_Make a best friend feel unwanted._

 

 

 

 

 

Caroline began to panic, typing out a long-detailed text with multiple lies she’d have to go back and study in case Brooke asked any questions about said lie but another message went through from Brooke.

 

 

 

 

 **Brooke Davis (11:10 AM):**  
_Dude, I’m kidding._  
_Stop typing_  
_I have to drive now_  
_I’ll call you later, crazy!_

 

 

 

 

Caroline sighed in relief and simple sent her the thumbs up and kiss face emoji.

She wouldn’t be staying here. She’d be at Nates.

Carter didn’t have to know Brooke was coming…right? It’s not like they’d be crossing paths! Her brother was a gross tinder prowler now. Apparently going to the bar to pick up a girl was just too much work for him now.

They totally wouldn’t run into him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 _“Little busy right now, Brooke.”_ Nate answered the phone.

Brooke laughed. “Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald, please do not tell me you answered my phone call while _inside_ the cougar’s den, if you catch my drift.” She smirked, even though she Nate couldn’t see it.

 _“I hate you sometimes.”_ Nate chuckled. _“I’m at her house waiting her to get out of the shower.”_

Brooke made her tone dry as she replied, “Scandalous.”

_“What do you want?”_

“I’m on my way to the Hamptons and I need a place to crash at.” Brooke said, concentrating on the road as she merged onto the freeway.

_“No problem. Wait – why aren’t you staying with Caroline? Isn’t she there all by herself.”_

“I’m not staying with Caroline because I’d rather not see pictures of Carter all over the house just yet. I mean, back in Manhattan she’s always down to hang out at my Loft – so I don’t have to make up an excuse for why I don’t want to stay at her house. It’s complicated, Nate. Girls are complicated.”

 _“Tell me about it.”_ Nate agreed.

“Ew. Do not put me in the same category as your married girlfriend.” Brooke said, knowing he was talking about his cougar.

Nate laughed. _“Text me when you get here and I’ll meet you at my place.”_

“Text me the address!” Brooke said before he could hang up. “And don’t make plans for tonight because you, me, and Caroline are taking Serena out to the bar. Maybe then you can keep up appearances of pretending that you and Serena are hooking up.”

_“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Goodbye, Brooke.”_

Brooke smiled as she ended the call and turned her music back on. Singing along, _badly,_ to Lordes second album: _Melodrama._

She had been stuck in slow moving traffic for a good hour and a half before the pace picked up and soon enough, Brooke was driving past large homes that reminded her of her old house back in Tree Hill. The GPS had said she’d arrive to the Hamptons in one hour and forty-seven minutes. But Brooke left _just_ as traffic hit.

Brooke pulled her car to the side of the road and unplugged her charging phone.

 

 

 

 **Brooke Davis (2:07 PM):**  
_I have arrived._  
_Meet me at your place._

 

 

 **Nate Archibald (2:08 PM):**  
_Leaving now._  
_See you in a bit._

 

 

 

 

 

Brooke was about to plug her phone back in but instead called Caroline, who answered after the second ring.

 _“Heeeey,”_ She sounded weird, almost like she was running.

“What are you doing?” Brooke laughed.

_“Nothing! Just – making lunch.”_

“Listen, I’m here and I’m heading over to Nates. Do you want to meet me there?”

_“Uhhh, yeah. Yeah, yeah. Yeah. That’s cool. Yeah.”_

“Oh my god, what is wrong with you?” Brooke laughed again. She playfully gasped next, “Caroline Baizen – if you are being held hostage say _Trix are for kids_.” Brooke teased.

_“Trix are for kids.”_

Brooke felt her heart stop in that moment.

 _“I’m totally kidding!”_ Caroline laughed, sounding completely normal now.

“You are such a shit!” Brooke shook her head. “Do you know where Nate lives or not?” She asked again.

_“Yes. I do. He’s the next street over. I’ll start walking over now.”_

“Why don’t I just pick you up?”

 _“-No!”_ Caroline shouted. _“I mean,”_ She cleared her throat. _“I’ve been eating crap this entire trip and I could use the exercise.”_

“You…are very strange.” Brooke said. They hung up soon after and Brooke pulled back onto the road and headed to Nates.

Caroline was acting extra weird.

And then a thought occurred to Brooke…could Caroline be with a _guy_?

Now _that_ was scandalous.

It was about a ten-minute drive to Nates home and when she finally pulled into the driveway, Nate and Caroline were standing in the driveway talking with one another. Brooke parked just as Caroline spotted her, her best friend running to the car and damn near pulling Brooke out through the opened window while hugging her.

“Awww, you did miss me!” Brooke laughed, hugging her back as best as she could from the car.

“You have no idea!” Caroline laughed.

“Well, if you’d let go of me I can actually get out of the car and we can hug properly.” Brooke chuckled, patting Caroline’s back. She quickly let go and waited for Brooke to get out of the car before she nearly tackled her in another hug.

Caroline finally let go and then it was Nates turn.

“It’s good to see you, Brooke.” He said while hugging her.

“Aww, you too, buddy.” She said as she pulled away. “Now, be a gentleman and grab my bags from the car – also be careful with the garment bag. That’s the dress Eleanor wants me to wear to the White Party – you guys are going, right?”

“I’m Serena’s date.” Nate reminded Brooke, moving around to the back of the car to get her bags out of the trunk.

Brooke then looked to Caroline who shrugged. “I didn’t get an invite.”

“Well, then missy Caroline, you are going to be my date!”

They all went inside and Caroline and Brooke caught up a bit while Nate ate and then played video games. They stayed there until about 5pm when Serena texted saying she was ready to go out whenever they were.

She, as Brooke had figured, had been at the beach for most of the day where she didn’t have reception and didn’t see Brookes text before she had already been at Nates for the last few hours.

“Alright, Care,” Brooke turned to Caroline. “Do you need a ride back to your place to get ready?” She asked.

Caroline choked on the sour patch she had been eating, shaking her head violently. “No!” She continued to choke. “I can walk – you should go get showered and ready.”

“You said you lived a street over, I don’t mind taking you.” Brooke began to say only to have Caroline cut her off.

“Nate can walk me!”

Brooke looked over to Nate who was giving Caroline a confused look.

“Uh, yeah, I don’t mind walking her home.” Nate said. “Besides, it takes you longer to get ready than it does me.”

“Well, I don’t want her to have to walk back here to meet up with us again – Care, I’ll just take you back and you can get ready and then we’ll head back here.”

“Nate can just wait until I’m ready! Go, go get ready, Brooke! You’ve been driving a lot today – relax a bit.”

Brooke looked to Nate again who looked between her and Caroline. “Uh, yeah. I don’t mind waiting for her to get ready. We’ll probably be back before you’re even out of the shower.” He looked back at Caroline giving her a weird look. When Brooke looked to Caroline she was smiling with wide eyes.

Something was up.

“-What is going,” She didn’t get to finish her sentence. Laurel was calling her. She groaned and reached for her phone. “You two are lucky I have to take this.” Brooke said before walking away to speak with Laurel.

She hadn’t called to tell Laurel that she made it to the Hamptons and was now getting yelled at by the woman. The front door slammed shut and Brooke knew Nate and Caroline were gone. So, she headed up the stairs and listened as Laurel told her exactly what was going to happen at the White Party. To say Laurel was pissed when Brooke told her she’d be bringing a guest was an understatement.

But Brooke didn’t care. If she was only going to be here for a limited amount of time, she was going to be with her friends.

Laurel could just deal with it.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m not about to walk into a house full of dead bodies.” Nate asked as they cut through his backyard to get to Caroline’s house faster.

Caroline looked over at him and raised one brow. “What?”

“Well, with the way you were acting when Brooke said she’d take you home – I have to assume you didn’t want her to come over because you murdered someone. Oh my god.” His voice got serious as he stopped, standing in front of Caroline. “-Did you want me to take you home so you could murder _me_?” His eyes grew wide.

Caroline rolled her eyes, punching him lightly on his chest. “There are no dead bodies and I don’t plan on killing you when we get to my place.” She chuckled, moving past Nate who laughed while following after her.

“Well, then that begs the question; why didn’t you want Brooke to take you?” Nate asked as they cut through another backyard, sneaking around the house to get onto her street.

Caroline let out a long sigh once they were finally walking on the street. “Be _cause_.”

“Solid answer.” Nate chuckled.

When they got to her driveway, Caroline pressed her hands to Nates chest and stopped him from taking another step. “You stay here.” She told him.

“There is _so_ a dead body in there!” He laughed, stepping to the side to move past Caroline who almost tripped trying to go after him as he walked up to her summer home.

“Nate! Stop!” She yelled after him.

“Snitches get stiches Caroline. I ain’t no rat!” Nate hollered back as he stood at her front door now.

Caroline swallowed hard when the front door opened and Carter stood in the doorway.

The look he gave Nate was the meanest Caroline had ever seen someone give another person. She ran forward just as both Nate and Carter looked over at her, asking the same question at the same time; “What the hell is he doing here?”

Nate looked back at Carter when he spoke again. “What the hell am _I_ doing here? I live here. And this is private property so get the fuck off my doorstep before I throw your ass to the curb.”

Nate laughed that only to have Carter grab him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him forward.

“Carter!” Caroline shouted, running over and grabbing her brothers arm, yanking until he finally let go of Nate.

“What the hell is your problem!” Nate yelled, stumbling backwards a bit from Carter letting go of his shirt.

“You’re me problem!” Carter moved forward and Caroline was quick to step between the too.

“Carter, chill!” Caroline said to her brother, pressing her hands to his shoulders to try and push him back inside. He wouldn’t move and Caroline had to push him hard until he was back inside the house and she shut the door closed on his face.

Nate shook his head at Caroline. “So that’s why you didn’t want Brooke to come over.”

“Don’t be so judgmental, Nate!” Caroline hissed. “I didn’t want Brooke to come here and see him because he hasn’t exactly been celibate since their break up. He brings a different girl home every night and I’d really rather spare Brooke from seeing that!”

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Fine.” He said.

“And you can’t tell Brooke either!”

“Caroline!”

“I’m serious, Nate! Promise me!” Caroline pleaded.

Nate shook his head, inhaling through his nose. “Fine but…she deserves to know the truth, Caroline.”

“I know…just…let her have one night without knowing that my brother has been whoring around all summer.” Caroline said in a whisper.

Nate nodded. “I’ll be…out on the street.” He said, motioning a bit away.

“Thank you, Nate.” Caroline said, watching him leave and then turned back to go inside. Carter was pacing around the living room when she shut the door.

“Is that who you were running off to talk to today?” He asked in anger.

“No,” Caroline said, walking over towards the living room.

“Do _not_ bring him to this house again, Caroline. Do you hear me?”

Caroline looked to her brother with wide eyes and raised brows. “You do not get to tell me who I can and cannot have here when you’re bringing every willing woman home every single night!” Caroline shouted back.

“I can because I’m your older brother!”

“Yes, you’re my older brother. But you are _not_ my father so you don’t have a say in this! What is your problem with Nate anyway!?” Caroline asked.

Carter scoffed, shaking his head and walked past her and headed down the hall.

“I asked you a question!” She shouted, following after him.

“Why don’t you ask him?!” Carter shouted, walking towards the backdoor. He slammed it shut and sat down by the pool. Caroline rubbed her hands down her face and shook her head.

Children.

She was dealing with children.

Caroline got ready quickly, putting on little make up, just eyeliner and mascara and threw her hair up in a pony tail and put on black leggings and a long black shirt that could be considered a dress to some. She didn’t know what the dress code of the bar they were going to was going to be - but the shirt was nice enough. Caroline grabbed her purse and headed downstairs. As she walked to the door, she glanced over at the living room and saw that Carter was no there. She sighed in relief that she wouldn’t have to deal with him just yet.

Nate was waiting for her where he said he’d be and the two took the longer walk back to his house instead of cutting through people’s yards.

“Can I ask you a question?” Caroline said, looking over at Nate as they walked. He nodded, keeping his eyes forward. “Why does my brother hate you?” She asked. “I thought you two were friends.”

Nate sighed, shaking his head. “It’s complicated.”

“Life is complicated.” Caroline said as she rolled her eyes. “But you seem to hate my brother just as much as he seems to hate you. Why?”

He took a moment to answer. “Brooke.”

_Oh, it made sense now. Nate hated Carter because of Brooke – because he had feeling for her._

“You still like Brooke?” Caroline asked.

“What?” Nate looked over at her. “No! That’s – no, that’s not what I meant.” He chuckled a bit. “Brooke and I are just friends but your brother doesn’t seem to think that.”

“What?” She didn’t understand.

Nate closed his eyes, shaking his head a bit. “You’re not the only one keeping secrets that involve Carter…about two weeks into summer, Carter went to see Brooke.”

Caroline stopped walking, looking at Nate in shock. “He went?”

“Yes, and the only reason why Brooke didn’t tell you was because she was scared it would ruin your guy’s friendship again and she wasn’t willing to risk it.” Nate said. “Carter hates me because he saw me and Brooke hugging goodbye and thought something was going on between us. He left before Brooke even got a chance to go over to him.”

_He lied._

Carter had said he didn’t go see Brooke – but he _had_. He went and saw her to tell her he wanted to make things work but he saw her with Nate. God, what an idiot.

“He left!” Caroline shouted in annoyance and started walking again. “God! What a dumbass!”

“Yeah – you know those flowers Brooke has pressed in her Calculus text book?” Nate asked. Caroline nodded. “Those were the flowers Carter brought her that day. He dropped them on the ground and left.” Nate told her. “She puts on a brave face and pretends that she’s not hurting but she is.”

“She kept them?” Caroline frowned, feeling awful.

“Look, she loves you Caroline – so even if she did keep the flowers,” He tried to assure her but Caroline cut him off.

“- _No,_ ” She groaned. “I’m not mad. I feel awful. _I_ told Carter to go to Brooke that day. He told me he didn’t go and left for Europe later that day.”

“You told him to go?” Nate stopped now, looking at Caroline. “I thought…I thought you didn’t want them to be together.”

“I didn’t. I mean, not at first. I was pissed and I hated them both but…Carter.” Caroline started walking again, faster this time. “He is such an idiot!”

“I’m confused.” Nate said, following after her.

“So am I, frankly!” Caroline said in anger. “Because my brother is a massive idiot!”

Nate didn’t ask any more questions, he just followed after Caroline as they walked back to his house.

_Stupid, dumb, idiotic, fool!_

His whoring around all summer started making sense though.

_Dumbass._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Carter sat in the beach chair next to his pool, feeling the same anger that he felt the day he saw Brooke with Nate. The same he had felt every day since. He’d tried to drown that anger by sleeping with any willing woman but it was still there.

But it wasn’t just anger he felt.

It was hurt.

But he was too proud to admit that out loud.

Brooke had moved on – why shouldn’t he?

He didn’t believe everything he had heard while staying in the Hamptons about Serena and Nate hooking up. Not after he saw the way Nate had been looking at Brooke that day.

Carter watched as Brooke pressed her hand to Nates cheek affectionally after they hugged and whisper something to him causing his face to flush.

Carter shook those thoughts away. Because the more he thought about it the more his mind wandered to the two of them together and images of Brooke kissing Nate or her whispering filthy things to him made his blood boil.

So he slept with as many women as possible to fill the void Brooke left in him but no matter how hard he tried – he couldn’t fill it.

He missed her. He wanted her. He…

It didn’t matter.

Brooke had moved on.

He needed to get out of the house. He needed to fill that void again.

Because it was only a matter of time before he had to go back to Manhattan and run the risk of seeing her again.

Carter was just glad that today wasn’t that day.

He walked inside the house and grabbed his phone, texting the woman he had hooked up with last night to see if she wanted to hook up again. Apparently, she had plans she couldn’t cancel. That meant Carter had to actually go out and find a woman to bring home.

Carter decided to try one of the bars he hadn’t gone to yet.

It was more of a New York type of bar than the other bar he went to – which was more his scene. But he wasn’t looking for girls from New York to bring home. He was trying to forget a girl from New York.

So, Carter would drink and fuck the night away with some random woman until the ache in his chest finally dulled.

It hadn’t worked any of the other nights he tried to do this. Every time he closed his eyes to sleep the image in his head was the woman he was trying to forget.

But maybe tonight would be different.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

They got the bar after picking up Serena just as the sky turned a dark shade of pink and purples. Blair and her new beau would be meeting them at the bar after their bus got in and the whole gang would be back together.

Minus Chuck.

Blair did _not_ want him around her tonight. And Brooke was fine with that.

“Brooke, I thought we were going to a _bar._ ” Caroline hollered over the music, grabbing at her arm as they walked through the crowd of people.

“This is a bar,” Brooke hollered and then pointed over to where everyone was trying to get drinks. “See; there’s the bar right there!”

They were all linked with the other. Nate being dragged by Serena through the crowded area while Serena kept her hand locked with Caroline’s who kept a steady grip on Brookes arm so they wouldn’t lose each other. Brooke had looked up the best bars to go in the Hamptons before she left the city and found one that sounded perfect.

_Beach Bar._

She wanted to dance and Brooke knew that once Serena started dancing, she’d lose herself in the music and forget all about Dan Humphrey and her broken heart. That’s exactly what the blonde needed!

But from the grip Caroline kept on her arm, Brooke already knew her best friend was uncomfortable.

“How the hell did we even get in?!” Caroline shouted. They hadn’t even waited in the long line to get in, Brooke simply walked past everyone and whispered something to the bouncer who let them in like they weren’t a bunch of seventeen-year old’s.

What Caroline didn’t know was that Brooke had put them on the list while Caroline and Nate went back to her place – where they acted totally weird afterwards, weirder than before. But Brooke had been busy by then and didn’t ask what the hell was going on. Brooke, thanks to her now being a model for Waldorf Designs, was able to get on the VIP list, adding her friends as well. The other models from Waldorf Designs had already been on the list, it seemed. So, it wasn’t that difficult to convince the owner to add her name and her guests as well.

And of course, she laid on the charm pretty thick as she spoke to the owner of the club. That helped quite a bit too.

Nate had drawn the short straw and was designated driver for the night – Brooke told him it was for the best because she was sure his cougar wouldn’t enjoy whiskey dick. He had laughed at that and told Brooke he couldn’t wait until she went back to Manhattan teasingly.

When they got to the booth, Brooke spotted a familiar face.

“Phone girl!” He shouted when he saw her, sitting up quickly and made his way over to her.

“Model boy.” Brooke flirted with a smirk.

“Jarrett, actually.” He chuckled.

“Brooke.” She smiled. It wasn’t until she felt Caroline squeeze her arm that she remembered she wasn’t alone with the handsome man. “Oh, these are my best friends.” Brooke said, moving a bit to let Caroline, Serena, and Nate be in view. “Guys, this is Jarrett – he’s one of the models Eleanor hired for the White Party.” Brooke introduced each of her friends next.

Caroline stood there, eyes wide as she looked at Jarrett. Brooke understood – the guy was a fucking babe. Serena smiled politely and Nate shook Jarrett’s hand.

“You guys want any shots? Laurel’s paying the tab tonight so help yourselves!” Jarrett grinned down at Brooke.

“You had me at _Laurel is paying the tab._ ” Brooke said, moving when Jarrett did to go over the private booth. Caroline tugged at her arm though and when Brooke looked back she was shaking her head. “What?” Brooke said in confusion.

“Brooke…those are _models._ ” She scratched at her wrist. “I mean, you, Nate, and Serena will fit in perfectly there but…I won’t.”

Brooke looked behind Caroline at Nate and Serena, motioning for them to go to the private booth without them. They did so, and Brooke pulled Caroline to a quieter area.

“Caroline Baizen – you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met!” Brooke began to tell her. “I do not want to ever hear you say you won’t fit in with me because that’s bullshit. You are a damn goddess. I am going to take a thousand pictures tonight to prove to you just how drop dead gorgeous you are, do you hear me?”

Caroline smiled little bit.

“Come on,” Brooke swung her arm around Caroline shoulder. “We’re going to get you nice and drunk.”

Her friend laughed, but did not protest.

Brooke knew Caroline was insecure. Brooke just wished Caroline could see herself through her eyes. The girl was a knockout. And if anyone told her differently – Brooke was going to come for them.

When they got to the table, Jarrett waved them over to the section he, Nate, and Serena now sat at. He held out two shots when she and Caroline sat down, giving them theirs first before offering another two to Nate and Serena.

“Designated driver.” Nate told Jarrett, thanking him though. Serena took hers but when it came to time to drink them, the blonde only took a little sip while Brooke and Jarrett tossed them back. Caroline tried to do the same but choked as she swallowed the alcohol.

“Ahhhh, it burns!” Caroline coughed, patting her chest a bit.

Brooke moved forward and grabbed another shot, “The second time never burns.” She said, giving Caroline another and grabbed on for her as well. “1-2- down the hatch,” Brooke tossed hers back and laughed when Caroline did it as well, choking again.

“You lied!” She coughed, making a gagging sound and grabbed the nearest drink in front of her.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Brooke stopped her, taking the glass full of dark beer away from Caroline. “We do not pick up random drinks while we are here, okay? You don’t know what someone put in there!”

“That’s actually mine and it’s drug free, I swear.” Jarrett assured Brooke. “I’m not into that shit. It messes with my head and I’m still trying to get through med school.” He explained, taking the beer from Brooke and handing it to Caroline. “You can have it – you may not like it though, it’s kind of bitter.”

Caroline grabbed the beer from him and took a big gulp, sucking in air once she had swallowed. “Anything is better than whatever those shots were!” She said, setting the drink down on the table. Caroline stuck out her tongue, not liking the taste of the beer either.

Brooke giggled and then looked over to Jarrett. “Will you go with me to the bar? I’m going to get her something a little fruitier so she won’t have to taste the alcohol.”

“No problem,” He grinned. Brooke got up, whispering to Caroline to let her know what she was doing and Caroline nodded thankfully, probably wanting nothing more than to get a different taste in her mouth.

“Nate!” Brooke hollered causing him to turn his head away from Serena and looked over to Brooke. _Watch her,_ she mouthed, pointing to Caroline who now sat by herself. Nate nodded, leaning forward to Serena a bit and then they both scooted over to Caroline.

When she turned back to face Jarrett, he was waiting for her to follow him. She walked over to him and felt her shivers run down her spine when he pressed his hand to her back to lead her to the bar. Brooke pushed through the people easily with Jarrett keeping his hand on her lower back and when they got to the bar she leaned her back against it and smiled up at Jarrett who was looking down at her.

“This place is so hot!” She shouted over the conversation around them and the steady beat of music. Brooke waved herself a bit with a coaster she found on the bar.

“That’s not the only thing that’s hot!” He made his voice loud, moving closer to Brooke.

She laughed.

She hadn’t meant to!

But it was just so cheesy! Brooke quickly put her hands over her own mouth and shook her head, eyes still crinkled from laughing.

Jarrett just continued to grin down at her, moving his hands to rest on her hips.

“-What can I get you guys?” A man said from behind Brooke, causing her to break her eyes away from Jarrett. She turned and faced the bar now, but Jarrett kept his hands on her waist still, moving her against him a bit.

“Uh, four of the fruitiest drinks you have.” Brooke leaned a bit onto the bar so he could hear her. Jarrett followed her movement and nuzzled his face against her neck and whispered to her how he hadn’t been able to get her out of his head since this morning.

She turned her head a bit to the side to reply to him but stopped when she spotted someone she did _not_ expect to see. Brooke felt the world around her collapse, felt the stabbing pain in her chest as she watched Carter a bit away kissing a woman as they danced.

Brooke felt dizzy, the shots she had just had working their way through her system as everything began to blur.

She moved her body around and grabbed Jarrett by the back of his neck and kissed him deeply, trying to erase what she had just seen. Brooke new this wasn’t the healthiest way to cope. She learned that from her breakup with Lucas. But this _hurt._ It really fucking hurt.

And if she could distract herself by making out with a handsome man then she was going to do that. But as he kissed her she only grew angry. _How dare he!_ Brooke thought, nails scratching down Jarrett’s neck a bit leaving angry red lines. When she caught his lower lip between her teeth and tugged it, Jarrett finally pulled away breathless.

“You want to get out of here?” He asked.

Brooke shook her head. “No, I want to dance with you.” She grabbed his hand and started to walk away from the bar. Jarrett shouted to the bartender where to bring the drinks and let Brooke tug him onto the dance floor.

She picked a spot where she knew Carter would see her, paying no mind to him as she danced slowly against Jarrett, letting his hands moved to her hips as she rolled her hips into his as they moved to the beat of the song playing.

And then she felt it.

Carters eyes on her.

She didn’t need to look to him to see if he was starting – Brooke knew the feeling of Carter watching her all too well. Brooke moved Jarrett’s hands from her hips up to her stomach, allowing his hands to wander up and explore her body.

 _“God, you are so fucking hot,”_ Jarrett whispered in her ear, his teeth nipping at her earlobe. But Brooke felt nothing but her blinding rage towards Carter. It’s what made her turn around and move her arms to loop around Jarrett’s neck and let him kiss her neck, up to her jaw line and then to her lips.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and pulled away from Jarrett, but it wasn’t Carter behind her. Nate was. “Okay, that’s enough, let’s go.” He said, tugging at her arm a bit. “You made your point.”

Brooke gave him an innocent look. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Archibald. I’m just dancing.”

Nate narrowed his eyes at her. When a server past them holding a large plate full of shots, Brooke was quick to grab two and down them both.

“See! Fun!” Brooke said after swallowing the alcohol.

“Come on, let’s go back to the booth.” Nate said, pulling her away from Jarrett who kept his arms wrapped around her stomach.

“Dude, back off.” Jarrett said pulling Brooke back to him.

Nate let go of Brooke arm, moving closer to Jarrett now. “You are going to fucking let go of her right now or I’m going to make you.”

Jarrett laughed and Brooke instantly felt dread. This wasn’t good. She pushed herself off of the very handsome model and moved his arms off of her and took Nates hand. “Let’s go back to the booth.” Brooke said to the both of them. “We’ll have a couple more drinks.” She felt hot.

_Too hot._

Her hands went to Nates chest, pushing him a few steps back as he glared at Carter. Brooke shut her eyes closed for a minute, trying to stop the spinning. Nate placed his hand on her hips, steadying her.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

She shook her head. “Nothing.” She answered, slowly opening her eyes and finding two Nates standing in front of her. She blinked until there was only one. “I’m going to the bathroom to splash some water on my face – you two make up.” She dropped her hands from Nates chest and turned around to where she hoped the bathrooms were. Nate called after her but she waved him off and continued walking.

Brooke carefully walked down a hall, finding a short line to what she assumed was the bathroom. She pressed her back to the wall and closed her eyes.

She didn’t open them again until someone nudged her hard. “Go!” They shouted. “It’s your fucking turn!”

Brooke pushed herself off the wall and walked over to the bathroom door, just as she started to close it she felt someone grab the door and heard the woman who had yelled at her a few seconds ago yelling, _“This is the woman’s bathroom!”_

She took a step back as the person slid through the door, locking it once it was closed.

_Carter._

Brooke stood there glaring. He was glaring back. She should slap him. She should kick him the fucking balls and tell him she hated him.

That was not what she did.

They latched onto the other like a magnet on metal, Brookes arms going around his shoulders as he picked her up by the hips and sat her down on the sink, his mouth leaving bruising kisses to her mouth as her fingers now ran up his back, yanking at his shirt in the process. He pulled away, pulling off his shirt easily and then crushed his mouth back to Brookes.

She moaned into his mouth, fiddling with his belt. “Protection.” She breathed into his mouth. “I – I don’t have any condoms.” She dropped her hands, her senses finally kicking in. _No glove, no love,_ that was always Brookes motto. Carter moved his mouth to her neck, leaving slopping kisses down to her collar bone.

His hand went behind his back, digging into his back pocket and pulled out a condom.

Brooke instantly pulled away.

He _had_ a condom ready.

Carter sure as fuck didn’t know she was in the Hamptons – and Brooke had no idea he’d be here either. Which meant that Carter had a condom ready to fuck someone else tonight.

She pushed him away from her and got off the sink by herself.

“Whoa, whoa,” Carter said, standing there shirtless with his belt halfway undone. “What’s going on?”

“You,” Brooke pointed at him. “Disgust me.”

He shook his head in confusion. “What?”

“You have a condom, Carter!” She drunkenly yelled.

“Yeah – you fucking asked me if I had one.”

“You _have_ one!” Brooke shouted again. “Which means you were planning on getting laid tonight. And it’s probably something you’ve _been_ doing!” She continued to shout. “You’ve probably fucked every single girl in the Hamptons or wherever the fuck you’ve been all summer! God, I can’t believe Caroline didn’t tell me you were here!”

Everything was making sense now.

Why Caroline didn’t want Brooke going to her house – why she had Nate take her. _Nate._ He knew! God, her friends were assholes.

“It’s not like you’re exactly innocent – I saw you with that guy, not to mention when I saw you with Nate!” He said in anger.

“I’m not with Nate!” Brooke shouted, bending down to grab Carters shirt and threw it at him. “If you stuck around long enough - you’d know that! And what the fuck were you even doing at the penthouse?” She may be drunk, but she wanted some fucking answers. “And what are you doing in _here –_ God! Fucking A! I’ve done it again, I need to go see Caroline.”

“Brooke,” He said softly, reaching out for her as she pushed past him. But she yanked away from him and left the bathroom.

He followed her out, yelling her name as she sped walked away from him as he tried to pull his shirt back on. Brooke stopped when they were near the booth, her eyes going wide only to have Carter grab her by the wrist.

She looked over at him and watched as he opened his mouth to speak and then close it abruptly when his eyes caught what Brooke had just witnessed.

Caroline Baizen drunkenly making out with Jarrett, the same guy Brooke had been making out with minutes earlier. Well, Brooke actually didn’t know how long that was.

“Brooke!” She heard Nate and Serena shout from behind her. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Serena said, pulling Brooke away from Carter.

Carter moved forward, but not after Brooke – he headed straight over to where Caroline was now on Jarrett’s lap, finally letting loose.

“I told you to watch her!” Brooke yelled at Nate who was now pushing past Brooke to go with Carter. Brooke didn’t really know if it was to stop him, or join him. “Shit!” She cursed, grabbing Serena’s hand and yanking her along. “This was _so_ not how this night was supposed to go!”

Carter moved Caroline off of Jarrett’s lap and then pulled him up by the collar of his shirt just as Brooke made her way to where they were now standing. She went to Caroline who was yelling at Carter. Jarrett pushed Carter in the chest, causing him to stumble into the table, glasses falling onto the ground and shattering.

“Stop!” Caroline yelled.

“Who the fuck are you?” Jarrett yelled.

Carter took his first swing, punching him hard in the gut causing him to topple over. “I’m her big brother!”

Brooke and Serena helped Caroline off of the couch, “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have left you.” She apologized to her friend who looked over at Carter.

“Oh no!” She said loudly. “Oh no! now you know! Oh, God!”

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Brooke said, still a bit drunk herself. “We’re leaving.”

Nate was grabbing at Carter, telling him that they needed to go when the bouncers started making their way to their booth. Brooke looked back just as Carter turned his back on Jarrett, who grabbed him by his shoulder and punched him in the face.

 _That_ was when all hell broke loose. Nate went after Jarrett, punching him hard in the mouth.

“Not his face!” Brooke yelled.

She may be drunk – but Jarrett was one of Eleanor’s models and he could not be bruised and bloody at the White Party!

“Nate!” Serena shouted, moving Caroline so she was leaning more on Brooke now and ran over to where Nate was, still swinging at Jarrett. She grabbed him and Carter and dragged them away and over to where Brooke was holding Caroline up.

“Help!” Brooke looked to Nate, no longer able to hold Caroline up by herself. He was quick on his feet, swooping his arm under Caroline’s knees and picked her up bridal style. “We’re leaving!” Brooke said as the bouncers walked over to her group. “Okay, we’re leaving.”

They were still escorted off the property and told not to come back.

Brooke slumped against the wall of the bar as Serena gave the keys to the valet. She looked up to see Nate still holding Caroline in his arms and felt Carter slide down next to her. Childish as it was, she moved her back to him. She did _not_ want to talk to him.

The car pulled around and Carter got up, moving his hand out to help Brooke up. But she swatted his hand away from her, refusing to let him help her. Serena pushed past Carter and helped Brooke stand up, ushering her to the car.

“Come on, up.” Serena instructed Brooke as she tried to climb into the backseat. “Okay, there you go.” Brooke was finally situated, having Serena buckle her in like a mother doing so to their child as Nate did the same thing for Caroline, sitting her on the other side. “Do you need a ride?” Brooke heard Serena ask Carter.

“No!” Brooke shouted. “He can go home with his whore!”

She could hear Nate sighing loudly as he got into the driver’s side. “Get in, Baizen.”

Brooke folded her arms over her chest as Carter climbed in, sitting between Brooke and Caroline.

No one spoke on the ride to drop Serena, and no one spoke on the ride to the Baizen’s summer house either.

Good.

Because Brooke did _not_ want to talk to Carter Baizen ever again.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Nate helped him with bringing Caroline upstairs. Brooke was downstairs grabbing a large bowl incase Caroline were to get sick later on along with a bottle of water and some aspirin.

She never came upstairs though. Carter sent Nate to go check on her while he took off Caroline’s shoes and tucked her into bed. He pushed her hair out of her face and shook his head down at her. He was disappointed in Caroline but mostly he was pissed that she didn’t feel the need to tell him that Brooke was in town.

And he was mad at himself.

More than anyone he was mad at himself.

He had fucked everything up once again.

Carter walked out of Caroline’s bedroom, leaving the door open so he could be able to hear her if she got sick later on. He stood in the hall for a long moment before he took in a deep breath and made his way down the stairs. Brooke was sitting on the couch, her face in her hands as Nate rubbed her back, sitting right next to her.

“I’m so _stupid_ ,” He heard Brooke whisper to Nate.

“No, you’re not.” Nate disagreed. He then looked up and spotted Carter. “I’m going to go bring Caroline everything, okay? I’ll be right back.” Nate got up but pressed a kiss to the top of Brookes head. Nate grabbed the large bowl, water bottle, and aspirin Brooke had put on the coffee table in front of the couch. Nate shook his head at Carter as he walked past him.

A silent little; _you’re a fucking jackass_ sent Carters way from Nate.

Yes. he was a fucking jackass.

Carter walked over to where Brooke was, taking a seat next to her. He let his elbows rest against his knees and leaned forward.

“You’re right.” He told Brooke. But she didn’t move her face out of her hands. “I should have waited to talk to you, I shouldn’t have left.”

“It doesn’t _matter_.” Brookes words were muffled against her hands.

“Yes, it does.”

“No, it doesn’t!” Brooke moved her hands and looked over to Carter. “Because I picked Caroline. We both did! And you showing up with flowers wasn’t going to change my decision.” She looked over at him.

He closed his eyes. There was no point telling her that Caroline had been the one to tell him to go to Brooke – that she had given him her blessing. Because Brooke was right, _it didn’t matter._ Because he left before letting her talk and he flew to Europe and slept with as many women as he could to rid himself of Brooke.

She’d never forgive that.

And she shouldn’t have to.

“I’m sorry.” He finally opened his eyes to look at him.

Brookes eyes filled with tears. “Was I really that easy to let go of?” Brooke asked him, her voice breaking. “Because I have been carrying you around in my heart all summer to the point where my heart physically ached.” She pressed her hand to rest on her chest, over her heart. “And you were able to just go out and fuck girls and forget about me.”

He shook his head. “I never forgot about you.” Carter told her. “No matter how hard I tried. You’re…you’re in there.” He pointed to his own chest.

Brookes hand dropped from her chest and then moved up to her face covering her mouth a bit. “It makes me sick to think of you with someone else.” She confessed. “I didn’t sleep with anyone after we broke up!” She then told him, looking back over at him. “Not one person. Jarrett was the first person I have kissed _since_ you.” Brooke added. “And you’re just able to…” She shook her head, not finishing what she was going to say. “I didn’t mean anything to you.” Brooke said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“No,” Carter disagreed, moving his body to face hers. He grabbed her hand but she yanked it away from him.

“No, don’t _lie._ ” Brooke tried to keep her voice steady. “How many women have you slept with since we broke up?” She looked over at him.

Carter closed his eyes. “Don’t,” he whispered, begging her not to make him answer.

“I deserve the truth – how many Carter?” Brooke asked again. “How many women did you sleep with while I was trying to mend my broken heart back in Manhattan by killing myself with work all day only to come home at night and cry myself to sleep because of how much I missed you – you tell me how many.”

Carter opened his eyes and saw the tears falling down Brookes cheeks.

“ _How_ many?” Her voice broke. “Do you even know?” Her lower lip quivered.

Carter looked up, closing his eyes as he bit down hard on his lower lip. He could feel his eyes stinging, even as they were closed, trying to force away his tears. “I don’t know.” He answered, eyes still closed, head still pointed up.

He heard Brooke take in a shaky breath. “This is it.” He opened his eyes and looked over at her after hearing her defeated tone. “This is the moment where it is just… _done._ ”

“Brooke, please.”

She stood up and Carter went to follow after her. Nate was walking down the stairs and met Brooke at the door.

“Please, just let me,”

Nate put his hand on Carters chest. “Let her go, man.” His voice wasn’t cold. He almost sounded tired. “You should ice your eye.” Nate said before he and Brooke left the house.

Carter followed after them, standing in the driveway as Brooke sat in the car, refusing to even look at him as Nate pulled out and drove down the road.

It was over.

She’d never forgive him.

He’d never forgive himself.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nate carried Brooke up the stairs to the room she’d be staying in, the room right across the hall from his. She kept her face pressed in the crook of his neck, he could feel the wetness of her tears fall onto his skin the entire way to her bedroom. Nate sat her down on the bed, “Alright, stay up for a second.” He said softly, getting on his knees to try and take Brookes boots off. She listened, not moving at all, her body dead weight as he went to lift her leg to pull off her boots. He didn’t care – he knew she was hurting. Nate didn’t mind having to use a lot of strength to take off her shoes. He got up off the ground and walked over to the top of the bed, moving the decorative pillows away and turned down the covers for Brooke.

“I need help.” Nate heard Brooke mumble, pushing herself up off the bed. Nate went to her quickly, moving his hands to her hips to steady her.

“Are you going to get sick?” He asked, pushing her hair away from her face so she wouldn’t throw up all over it.

Brooke shook her head, standing on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Nates softly.

He was completely taken back. The kiss was slow at first, but after Brooke pressed her body into his and opened her mouth for him, it grew heated. He could taste the alcohol on her tongue and stopped abruptly when her hands moved to his jeans, unzipping them.

“Hey, hey, stop.” He swallowed hard, pulling away from Brooke.

“Help me,” Brooke looked up at him, tears still rolling down her face. “Please.” She was begging him. “I just want to forget.”

“You’re drunk, Brooke.” He took a step back.

“I don’t _care_ ,” She cried. “Okay? I don’t care. I’m saying yes, Nate. This is my consent, _please,_ please just make me feel something other than this terrible pain in my heart because I feel like I’m dying.” Brooke shook her head. “I feel like I can’t even _breathe_.”

Nate moved to her, wiping away her tears with his thumb as he pressed her hand to her face. “Shhh, it’s okay.” He said softly.

“Nate, _please._ ” Brooke begged him. “Just make me feeling something.”

He was attracted to Brooke, she was gorgeous – who wouldn’t be? But she had also quickly become his best friend. Someone he couldn’t imagine having in his life. If he did this, if they slept together things would change and he’d be risking their friendship. But the sadness in her eyes and her pleads were louder than the voice in his head telling him that this would be a mistake.

Nate dipped his head and kissed her again, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. He gripped onto her hips, picking her up and groaned when her legs wrapped around his waist, her hips grinding into his. He laid her down, helping her take off her dress as she did the same with his shirt and jeans. Before they crossed the line, Nate looked down at her, breathing heavily as he hands ran up his back, nails digging into his skin. “Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes,” Brooke said with a nod, moving up to kiss him again.

And then there was no turning back.

He was inside Brooke Davis, he was fucking her until she didn’t feel the pain Carter had caused her.

The line was crossed.

It was wrong. But holy shit did it feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. It had to happen. IT WAS NECESSARY. Things are going to get SERIOUSLY awkward at the White Party. Also, the song I listened to while writing the last Brooke and Carter scene was [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtlgYxa6BMU)


	10. Summer, Kind of Wonderful prt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **trigger warning** : mentions of eating disorders  
>  **[Brookes White Party Outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/white_party/set?id=234159532)**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Brooke had woken up to someone clearing their throat loudly. She groaned at the sound, not even having to open her eyes to know it was too bright in the room already. Brooke shifted a little but was pulled back into a body. _Nates_ body. Oh. Shit. For a moment she had forgotten that had happened. Nate snuggled closer to Brooke, his face pressed against her hair.

She had sex with Nate Archibald last night.

Twice.

Ugh, she was the _worst._

The throat clearing started up again and Brooke jabbed her elbow into Nates side, “Shhh!” She hissed, keeping her eyes closed.

“It wasn’t me,” Nate mumbled against her hair after he had groaned, the elbow to his gut probably waking him up if the throat clearing hadn’t.

Wait.

It wasn’t Nate clearing his throat.

It wasn’t _her_ , that she knew for sure.

Apparently, Nate had the same thought because they both shot up a bit, Brooke grabbing the comforter to cover herself properly.

“Well,” A woman, who Brooke assumed to be the both of them. “When you asked if your friend could stay in the guest room, you failed to mention that said friend was _female,_ and that you would be sleeping in the guest room as well.”

“-Mom!” Nate said, covering himself more. “What are you doing here? I thought you were visiting Grandpa!”

“Clearly.” Mrs. Archibald looked to Brooke and then back to her son.

Brooke closed her eyes, face scrunching up as she tried to adjust to the light pouring into the room.

“I don’t think your friend would disagree with me when I say that she should pack her things and find another place to stay while she’s in the Hamptons.” Mrs. Archibald said causing Brookes eyes to open.

“Mom!” Nate argued.

“I don’t disagree, Mrs. Archibald.” Brooke said, reaching up and pulling the comforter around her body as she got up. Nate stayed hidden under the sheets, a pillow now placed in his lap. “I will get my things and go.”

“I think that’d be wise.” Nate’s mom agreed. “I’ll leave you two to get dressed. Nathaniel, I would like to have a word with you once you are decent.”

Brooke waited until she heard Mrs. Archibald’s footsteps going down the hallway after she had left the room, only shutting the door slightly, and moved her hand over her mouth. “Oh my god,” She said with a little chuckle, trying to hold in a big laugh.

“I am so sorry,” Nate said, finally climbing out of bed and pulling on his boxers.

“It’s not a big deal,” Brooke said, still laughing slightly. “One time, Lucas and I were at the market in Tree Hill and I came up to him with a bulk sized box of condoms and whipped cream only to find him talking to his half-brother’s mother – who happened to be very good friends with his mother.” She told him causing Nate to laugh.

“Whipped cream?”

“Yeah, not my finest moment.” Brooke said, bending down to pick up her dress off the floor. “Not that I have many of those.” She mumbled. Brooke got dressed and turned back to face Nate who was fully clothed now as well. “Look, um…last night was really great.” She was mature enough to admit that. “But,”

Nate stopped her. “Brooke, it’s fine. I knew what it was…I just want to make sure you don’t regret it.”

“I don’t!” Brooke said quickly, remembering his concern from the night before about her being drunk. “I consented. Don’t worry.” She said with a little smile. “But…you’re my best friend.”

Nate nodded his head with a little smile. “You’re mine too.”

“I just don’t want things to change because I had a breakdown and forced you to have sex with me.” Brooke said quietly. Which apparently was super funny to Nate. “I’m serious, Nate!”

“When you say you _forced_ me to have sex with you – it sounds like you grabbed my dick and had your way with me. Two willing parties involved last night. I mean, I was hesitant, but,”

“But I cried and embarrassed myself by begging you to sleep with me.” Brooke pressed her lips together and closed her eyes. “Please, kill me now. Or, send in your mother – I’m sure she’d like to do just that.”

“You’re too hard on yourself,” Nate said, his voice closer to her now. When she opened her eyes, he was standing in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulder. “You were hurting and like I said, you’re my best friend…I probably would have murdered Carter if you asked me to, just to make you feel better.”

The soreness between her legs reminded Brooke that Nate _had_ done a good job making her feel better last night.

“So…I didn’t ruin the friendship?” Brooke said quietly, looking up at Nate.

“No, you didn’t. You actually made it better because now I don’t have to always wonder what you look like naked - _and_ I know about your tattoo.”

Brooke shoved his chest causing him to stumble back a bit as he laughed. “Shut up!” She said in embarrassment, covering her face.

“Fine,” Nate said, still chuckling.

He helped Brooke bring her bags down to her car, leaning against the trunk after he closed it shut.

“Where are you going to stay for the remainder of this wonderful trip of yours.” Nate said in a teasing tone.

“I’m going to beg Serena to let me sleep on her couch since Blair is using the guest room, Oh my God!” Brooke said loudly, realizing something. “-Blair! She was supposed to meet us at the club! Oh my God – we totally left and she probably went there,”

“—Brooke!” Nate stopped her as he laughed. “Blair texted Serena while you were off getting drinks; she was too tired and wanted to get a good night’s sleep. She never came to the club.”

Brooke tossed her head back and sighed, “Thank God.”

Nate handed her the keys to the rental car, as Brooke took the keys out of his hand, Nate held onto her wrist, pulling her into his arms and hugged her. She smiled, hugging him back.

“Can we both agree that this stays between the two of us?” Brooke said once they pulled away from the other. “Especially from Caroline and…” She looked away from Nate. _Do not think about him!_

“Yeah, I’m good with that. Let’s also keep it from my ‘married-girlfriend’,” Nate added causing Brooke to laugh loudly. “No, she will come for you Brooke. I’m serious.”

“Such a hypocrite.” Brooke continued to laugh, walking away from Nate and over to the driver’s side door. “See you later, Archibald.” She said as she opened the door and got in, giving him one last wave before pulling out of his driveway and headed to Serena’s house.

She called Serena on the cars Bluetooth and waited for her to answer. It didn’t take long.

_“Hey, how are you?”_ Serena asked, a hint of worry in her tone.

“Well,” She drew out the word. “I kind of need a place to crash for the rest of my trip. Couches are totally fine.”

_“wait – what? I thought you were staying with Nate…”_ She got quiet and then Brooke heard her give into a little gasp. _“Did you and Nate?”_

Brooke kept quiet, trying to keep the promise she made with Nate just moments earlier that it would stay between just them.

_“Brooke Davis!”_ Serena said in shock.

“I said nothing!” Brooke said back to Serena. “And you won’t either. Ever. To anyone. Not that I said anything.”

_“Are things totally awkward between you two now?”_ Serena asked.

“No. I mean, things are awkward between me and his mom, but that’s another story.”

_“Oh my god! Get here now – I need to know all the details!”_

“There are no details because I have said nothing!” Brooke said. “I’m almost to your place. Tell Chuck to fix me up one of his hangover teas and have lots of bread for me to eat when I get there.” Brooke said, hanging up the phone before Serena could say anything else.

They wouldn’t understand.

Blair most definitely wouldn’t understand.

That’s why she didn’t want any of them knowing. Serena, she could trust to keep her secret, – but Chuck had a big mouth and Blair had a big mouth if she were angry at you. Brooke didn’t need her secret getting out.

She was _way_ too hungover to explain everything and her mind was still a mess. Brooke had a million things spinning around her head, mostly things she needed to remember for work, and some of course were Carter. But Brooke focused on what was important to her.

_Work._

She tired to mentally make a list of things she needed to do before the White Party – she had packed everything up and the garment bag with her dress was in the backseat, thanks to Nate not forgetting it as they rushed to get Brooke outside of the house and away from his mother.

But she was forgetting something.

Something big.

But…she just couldn’t remember what it was.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“You didn’t do _anything_? All summer?” Blair questioned Serena from the lounge chair next to Brookes. “Please don’t tell me you just sat around watching _The Closer_ and eating take-out from Nick and Tony’s!” Blair said as she grabbed her cocktail, and took a sip from the straw.

“No,” Serena replied. “Della Femina.”

Brooke groaned, adjusting her sun glasses to try and block out more of the suns light. “Loud.” She complained. But the two ignored her.

“What about all those rumors I heard about you and Nate?”

“Mmm-mmm-uh-uh. Completely untrue.” Serena answered. “They just go people off my back about being sad. And then Nate could do whatever he _wanted_ ,” Serena stressed the word and Brooke rolled her eyes underneath her sunglasses. “So, it worked out for the both of us.”

“You’re telling me you didn’t have _any_ fun with anyone all summer?” Blairs tone was skeptical.

“Well, there’s this hot lifeguard that asked me out but, I, you know, turned him down.”

“Wha- What? Are you crazy?” Blair asked Serena, her voice growing louder and Brookes headache growing stronger. She made a whining noise only to have Blair slap her on the arm a bit before bringing her attention back to Serena. “A hot lifeguard is like Kleenex. Use once and throw away. You couldn’t ask for a better rebound.”

“I don’t think I’m ready. I-I still miss Dan sometimes.” Serena admitted. “More than sometimes, _all_ the time.”

“The only thing lamer than dating Dan Humphrey is _mourning_ Dan Humphrey.” Blair said causing Brooke to give into a little snort of a laugh. “See, Brooke agrees with me.” Her cousin now patted her leg. “And also, the only reason you are still sitting Shiva is because you haven’t gotten back there and had your summer fling! Tell her I’m right, Brooke!”

Brooke groaned again, swatting Blair hand away from her leg as her cousin continued to hit it to get Brooke to agree with her. It stopped though when they heard Chucks voice coming over.

“Yeah, the triplets esquerda’d, but not before teaching me some Portuguese tongue twisters.”

Brooke could feel her cousin grow tense without even actually touching her. So, Brooke sat up a bit and took off her sunglasses, moving one hand over to Blairs hand. “Tell me about the guy!” She said. Blair had brought someone to the Hamptons with her – but Brooke didn’t know much about him. No one did.

“James is the classiest guy I’ve ever met, ya know.” Blair went along with Brooke, giving a little giggle for good measure. “He drinks gin martini’s and he speaks six different languages. And, he gave me this amazing Bulgari pearl choker with a gold B clasp on it.”

“So sweet!” Brooke laid it on thick. But when she smiled too hard her head started to hurt. She moved forward and picked up her tea that Chuck had made her, taking a few sips.

Serena sat up as well. “Wait, I thought your Dad gave you that – who’s James?” She said in confusion.

“James, Serena!” Brooke gave the blonde a pointed look. “You know.”

“Oh,” Serena caught on. “Oh my God, B!” She looked to Blair. “Ugh, he sounds amazing.” Serena played along with the cousins and giggled happily. “Uh, the last time we talked you hadn’t even met him.”

“Oh, I know!” Blair took a big drink from her cocktail. “He swept me off my feet. So, so charming. Plus, he tells the best stories!”

“You’re lying.” Chuck interjected.

“I am not!” Blair snapped at him causing Brooke to wince – the volume of Blairs voice a little too loud.

Chuck wasn’t buying it. “Your eyes are doing that thing where they don’t match your mouth.”

“I wasn’t aware that robots got jealous.” Blair said and then smirked. “Did they upgrade your software while I was away?”

“Come on,” Chuck shook his head. “You and I both know that this guy’s just a prop your brought to try and hurt me like I hurt you.”

“-You didn’t hurt me!” Blair snapped. Chuck gave her a knowing look and it wasn’t until she looked over to both Brooke and Serena that she sighed and told a semi-truth. “Well, I admit…waiting for you in Tuscany the first few days were _mildly_ humiliating. But when I realized you weren’t gonna show, I rallied. Luckily I made a friend on the trip over.”

“Boring Ben?” Chuck now spat out. “My dad’s ex-employee? By the way, I had him fired just for you.”

“Well, I owe him everything. He introduced me to James.” Blair then looked over to Brooke. “You know, I think he might be the one.”

Brooke opened her mouth to speak but Chuck cut her off.

“Prove it.”

Blair looked away from Brooke and then back over to Chuck. “I don’t have to prove anything.” She then smiled, “But if you want to et to know James better, I’ll bring him to dinner tonight. I’ll be you like him just as much as I do.”

“Oh, and if by that you mean I won’t like him at all, then you’re right.” Chuck narrowed his eyes at Blair. “I’ll see you at seven.”

When Chuck finally walked away, no longer in hearing distance, Blair looked to both Brooke and Serena. “-You both are coming. No excuses.”

“Fine,” Brooke said, sipping more of the tea. “Even though I think you are both being ridiculous.”

“Oh, like you last night with Carter?” Blair raised her brows in a challenge.

Brooke had told Blair about everything that had happened at the club and then back at the Baizen’s summer house. She just did not mention that she slept with Nate later that night. And she wasn’t going to! Ever.

“Your silence is proof enough that I am right. Now,” She turned to Serena. “How about we go find that lifeguard?” She asked Serena who chuckled. “ _But_ , first we have to stop at Nate’s first. He has something of mine that I need.”

Brooke choked a bit on her tea. “I’ll meet you guys at the beach – I’m going to go take a long shower to wash off this hangover.”

“Good, because you smell disgusting.” Blair told Brooke. “Come on, S. Let’s go.”

She waited until they were both gone to finally get up from the lounge chair and head inside.

“Did it help any?” Chuck asked, startling Brooke. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, pointing to Brookes tea.

She sighed, glad that it was just Chuck. Which was an odd thought.

“Kind of.” She answered, taking a seat on one of the stools by the counter. “I mean, I feel less nauseas.” Brooke admitted, setting her cup of tea down.

“I would think so,” Chuck said with a little laugh.

Brooke made a face at him. “…What is in this?” She questioned him.

Chuck had told her about his hangover remedy but he never gave her specific ingredients.

“Just a few spices…ginger, some beetroot, hibiscus, cardamom, black pepper, white pepper, cinnamon, cloves, nut meg and my secret ingredient.”

“Chuck!” Brooke yelled, knowing exactly what his secret ingredient was. “Seriously!?”

“Everyone and their grandmother know that the best way to cure nausea is just a little bit of cannabis – relax, it’s not enough to get you stoned. Just enough to make you not want to puke every five seconds.”

She didn’t have time to yell at him. Her phone started dinging again.

It was another text from Caroline.

Brooke really did not have the courage to face her right now.

So, she swiped the message away and took another sip of her tea. Only to glare at Chuck when he smirked at her drinking it.

“Avoiding anyone in particular?”

“Yes.” Brooke nodded, hopping off the stool and grabbing her tea and phone. “You.” She then walked away, leaving Chuck in the kitchen alone.

She did need to shower. She _would_ have when she first got to Serena’s, but the blonde pulled her into the house and dragged her upstairs to her bedroom so Brooke could tell her everything that happened (or didn’t happen, because she totally didn’t say anything) before Blair woke up.

Thankfully, Blair woke up faster than Serena had anticipated and Brooke was off the hook. But that also meant Blair dragging them both down to lay out in the sun while lounging by the pool. Something that Brooke _really_ didn’t want to do. But Serena had given Brooke the tea Chuck had made for her by then and little by little, the urge to throw up started to fade away.

But with each new text that came in from Caroline, the feeling started to come back.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Caroline had woken up feeling awful.

And not just because of her hangover.

Because holy shit was that a horrible feeling.

She was dry heaving in her bathroom for a good hour before she managed to get something up and out of her system. Her head was pounding and her whole body ached.

But that wasn’t what she felt awful about.

Carter had been at the bar last night. _Brooke_ had seen Carter. And he probably wasn’t just sitting by himself at the bar either. Caroline didn’t remember much but Brooke calling someone a whore kept going in and out of her head. Was she calling Carter a whore? Or the woman he was likely with a whore? Wait, come to think of it; she said something about someone going back to their whore.

Either way, it was definitely directed at Carter.

Her brother had come in to check on her when her head her dry heaving in her bathroom, but Caroline sent him away, saying he wouldn’t want to witness what was bound to happen. Every so often he’d knock on the door asking her if she needed anything but each time Caroline sent him away.

When she finally did come downstairs, Carter was in the kitchen drinking coffee while looking out the window. Caroline didn’t ask him what was up or what he was thinking about because she already knew who was on his mind.

_“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Brooke.”_ Caroline had apologized, pouring herself a cup of coffee that he had brewed.

_“Yeah, a heads up would have been nice.”_ Carter said, scratching at the stubble on his jaw. Caroline noticed the black eye he got last night from fighting with Jarrett. Oh God. Never drinking again. _“But…I get it.”_ He admitted.

_“Why didn’t you tell me that you went and saw Brooke?”_ Caroline had asked him.

He shrugged, sipping his coffee. _“Because it didn’t matter. I was a jackass and thought she was with Nate and left.”_ He avoided her eyes.

_“She kept the flowers.”_ Caroline told him, causing him to look over at her. _“Gerber lilies.”_ Her brother looked stunned. _“She had them in her loft – I remember she got so upset one day when we came back and the flowers were starting to die. I thought it was something about independence, Brooke wanting to prove to herself that she could keep something alive by herself…but that wasn’t the reason she was upset.”_ Caroline had looked to her brother. _“She has a few of the lilies pressed in her calculus book next to her bed now. Damn near bites anyone’s head off when they go near it.”_

Carter had set his coffee down on the table and ran his head over his face, stopping over his mouth.

_“I fucked up.”_ He finally said, moving his hand away from his mouth. Carter had left the kitchen and went back upstairs.

He hadn’t come down since.

Caroline had been texting Brooke all morning.

But she wasn’t responding.

Which meant she either hated Caroline or she was sleeping off her hangover.

So, she took matters into her own hands and left her house and walked through people’s backyards until she was on Nates street.

Soon enough, Caroline was standing on his doorsteps. Brookes car wasn’t in the driveway – but Caroline still knocked on the door.

Anne Archibald opened the door, smiling when she saw it was Caroline.

“Caroline!” She said happily. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.”

The Baizens and Archibald’s had always been friends. _Well,_ the parents had. Nate and Carter were friends for a while but things changed.

“Hi, Mrs. Archibald.” Caroline smiled.

“Come on, please!” Anne said, grabbing Caroline’s hand and pulling her inside. “How are your parents?” She asked as they walked into the living room. Caroline looked around as they walked for any sign of Brooke.

“They’re good. They are actually in Europe right now.” She said as they sat in the living room.

“And they let you come here by yourself?” Anne said in surprise.

“No, well, kind of. I was here for a week by myself until Carter got here. He’s staying at the house too.” Caroline explained.

“Carter is here?” Anne beamed. “Oh, that is so nice! You should tell him to get in touch with Nathaniel. I’m sure he’d be happy to see him.”

Caroline gave her a tight-lipped smile, trying not to give anything away. “I will pass the message along.”

“I’m sorry,” Anne said with a little laugh. “Have you come here for a reason, sweetheart?”

“Yes, actually.” Caroline cleared her throat.

“Well, if you’re looking for Nate, I’m afraid you just missed him.” Anne frowned. “He’s not exactly happy with me.”

“No, I was actually looking for my friend; Brooke.”

Anne made a face and inhaled through her nose, sitting up straight as she fixed her shirt. “I am afraid that _Brooke_ will not be staying with us for the remainder of her time here.” Anne stood up.

Caroline stood up as well, getting the feeling that she was being kicked out. “ _O_ -kay,” She said in confusion. “Um, if you could have Nate call me later, would you please?”

“Of course, dear.” Anne said, walking Caroline to the door. As Caroline stepped foot onto the doorsteps, Anne stood in the doorway and said something, “Word of advice, Caroline, be wise about the company you keep.”

_What?_

Anne shut the door and Caroline stood on the doorsteps more confused than ever.

Alright, so it was clear that Mrs. Archibald hated Brooke.

But why?

It didn’t matter.

If Brooke was no longer staying with Nate, that left one more place for her to crash.

Serena’s grandmothers summer house.

_So,_ that’s where Caroline would go next.

God, she really wished she knew how to drive. But who in New York even knew how to drive? _Probably a lot, but that’s not the point._

The walk to Serena’s was not as short as her work to Nates and Caroline was already regretting her choice to go there. She was still hung over, super nauseous, and her head felt like it was being drilled on by a jack-hammer.

But she was determined to make things right with Brooke.

Even if she had to stop about twenty times to puke in someone’s bushes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Brooke had showered, changed into a nice summer dress, and went back downstairs to eat. She was hungry. _Really, really_ hungry. The tea really worked. A little too well.

“Did you see that?” Brooke whispered, looking over her shoulder every few seconds as she sat on the couch. Chuck sat on the other end of the couch, flipping through a magazine.

“See what?” He answered back lazily, not bothering to look over at her.

“There’s someone watching us.” Brooke whispered

Chuck then looked over to Brooke, setting down his magazine as she at up with an amused grin. Brooke thrust her arm out, pointing across the room near the window.

“See!”

There was someone outside – someone was watching them.

But Chuck only laughed, taking away her cup of tea. “I think you’ve had enough.”

Knocking.

Someone was knocking on the walls.

“Do you hear that too?” Brooke asked, eyes going wide as she looked at Chuck.

“Of course, I can hear it, someone is at the door.” Chuck got up, taking her cup of tea with him.

“Chuck – no!” She called out. “It could be a murderer!”

Chuck just continued to laugh and left the room.

When he came back in the room, he wasn’t alone. Brooke blinked multiple times, seeing if the person was really there.

“What the hell is wrong with her?” Caroline asked, leaning towards Chuck who still had the amused look on his face.

“What’s wrong with her is that she can’t handle her high.”

“She’s _high?”_ Caroline said in anger. “What did you give her?”

“Re _-lax,_ Baizen. I made her some tea to settle her nausea. It’s weed, not PSP.” Chuck then walked out of the room. Brooke continued to blink as Caroline got closer.

“Brooke?” Caroline said softly.

“Shhhh,” Brooke put her finger to her lips. “They’re listening.”

Caroline raised her brows at her. “Who?”

“ _Them_ ,” Brooke motioned around now.

“Oh my god,” Caroline tried to hide her chuckle by covering her mouth. “You are super paranoid when you’re stoned.”

Brooke looked at her and glared. “I’m not stoned!”

“You totally are.” Caroline said as she got up, grabbing Brookes hand and pulled her up off the couch too. “Come on, we’re going to get your something to eat.”

“Good. Because I’m really hungry.” Brooke shuffled her feet behind Caroline who still kept a hold of her hand.

“What do you want?” Caroline asked, finding her way into the kitchen.

“Food.”

“Yes, Brooke. But I meant what _kind_ of food?”

Brooke stopped walking and stared at the refrigerator for a long time before she finally pointed at it and then looked to Caroline.

“It’s like talking to my two-year-old cousin.” Caroline said, moving over to Brooke and ushering her over to the refrigerator. “Pick what you want to eat?”

She grabbed something and Caroline took it away from her.

“You can’t just eat sriracha.” Caroline told Brooke only to have her pout. “Chuck!” Caroline then yelled. Brooke went and sat on a stool. Chuck came into the kitchen drinking a cocktail.

“Problem?” He smirked over at Brooke.

“Do you drive?”

He narrowed his eyes at Caroline, “Do I look like the kind of person who drives themselves around?”

Caroline tossed her head back in frustration. “Do you have a driver here?”

“I do.” He walked over to Caroline.

“Can you please have him take me and Brooke somewhere to eat?” Caroline asked Chuck.

“Depends on where we’re going.”

_“We_.” Caroline stressed the word. “You want to come?”

“I might as well. The triplets left and I’m in need of new company.” Chuck said, walking away and up the stairs. “I’ll be ready in ten minutes, as will the car.”

Brooke watched as Caroline looked back over at her and Brooke stuck out her lower lip causing Caroline to smile, rolling her eyes. “We’ll get food soon.” She told Brooke, walking over to where she was now sitting. Brooke looked over at Caroline, her mind still a little fuzzy. “I owe you an apology.” Caroline told Brooke.

Brooke moved closer to Caroline, resting her head on her friend’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me he was here?” She whined. “And that he was being a hoe-bag.”

“Because I knew if I told you that you’d be hurt.”

“But I _am_ hurt. Really bad. I’ve never felt this bad before.”

Caroline brushed back Brookes hair. “I’m sorry.”

“I think I loved him.” Brooke admitted.

Caroline nodded. “I know you did.”

“But he doesn’t,” Brooke pulled away. Caroline started to protest, but Brooke babbled on. Being accidentally stoned and having this conversation with Caroline probably wasn’t a good idea. “No, he wouldn’t do that if he did love me. And he’ll never love me again now.”

“What?” Caroline asked Brooke in confusion.

_Shut your mouth, you are going to regret this. Do. Not. Speak._

“He won’t.” Brooke told her and then laid her head back down on Caroline’s shoulder.

By the time Chuck came back downstairs dressed in a new outfit, Brooke was no longer sad or paranoid. She was happy stoned.

“Food, food, food!” She pumped her arms up and jumped around Chuck. “I ride shot gun!”

“No one rides shotgun, Brooke. It’s a limo.” Chuck sounded irritated. Apparently, he liked paranoid Brooke better than happy super energetic Brooke.

On the ride over the restaurant Caroline chose, and Chuck begrudgingly agreed to, Brooke had turned on music and began to lip sync along with the words, using Caroline’s hand as her imaginary microphone.

Chuck began to film her, telling Caroline he was only going to send it to Nate when she told him to put it away. Brooke continued to lip sync very passionately along with the song.

 

 

 

_"Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine_  
_Suddenly, I’m a fiend and you’re all I need_  
_All I need, yeah, you’re all I need._

  _It’s you, babe_  
_And I’m a sucker for the way that you move, babe_  
_And I could try to run, but it would be useless_  
_You’re to blame_  
_Just one hit of you, I knew I’ll never be the same_

_It’s you, babe_ _And I’m a sucker for the way that you move, babe_  
_And I could try to run but it would be useless_  
_You’re to blame_  
_Just one hit of you, I knew I’ll never, ever be the same.”_

 

 

 

“You know who _that’s_ about!” Brooke yelled over the music at Caroline only to have Caroline damn near jump across at Chuck who was still recording, snatching his phone away and stopped the recording. Brooke laughed, holding onto her stomach as she did so.

After Brooke consumed a mass amount of food, her high finally started to calm down and she was very aware that she was out to lunch with Chuck Bass and Caroline.

She sat back a bit, hands no the table as she took in a deep breath.

“You okay?” Caroline asked.

“You look like you’re about to vomit.” Chuck commented. “I can make you some more tea when we get back.” He smirked.

“No, you won’t!” Caroline glared at him.

She felt slightly better after breathing in and out. But when she looked up at Caroline, she felt her heart start to hurt. Would it always be like this? Would Brooke feel her heart breaking every time she looked at Caroline because of her brother?

“I’m going to go get some air.” Brooke said, getting up from the table and making her way towards the exit.

Once she was outside, Brooke pressed her back against the brill wall of the restaurant and closed her eyes.

_Oh God,_ oh god, oh god.

Brooke was having flashbacks from talking with Caroline earlier.

_I think I loved him._

_I know you did._

Well, at least she didn’t tell Caroline about sleeping with Nate last night. Brooke was actually kind of glad she couldn’t handle the tea Chuck made because facing Caroline sober was terrifying.

Brooke still had to tell Caroline that she and Carter hooked up last night, _well,_ almost had sex – there was groping and lots and lots of kisses.

_God dammit._

She could feel his lips bruising hers, still. The sensation of his hands moving up her dress as he lifted her off the ground and put her down on the sink – _stop._

_Don’t go there._

“-Brooke?”

She opened her eyes and saw Caroline standing in front of her. Brooke dropped her hand from her chest where it had been placed above her heart. “Hey,” She cleared her throat. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” Caroline assured her. “Are you okay?”

Brooke chuckled lightly, pushing herself up off the brick wall. “Is that your way of asking if I’m still stoned?” She smirked.

“Yeah,” Caroline chuckled. “But I can see you’re not now.”

Brooke bit down on her lower lip and nodded.

“Chuck is paying the tab.” Caroline said next. “And then he’ll be right out and we can get a ride back to Serena’s.”

“I’m actually going to walk.” Brooke said. “I feel like I’ve gained five pounds worth of mozzarella sticks and Laurel _will_ murder me if I can’t fit into the dress Eleanor designed for me.” She told Caroline. “So, I need to walk off these calories before tomorrow.”

“Do you want company?” Caroline asked softly. She almost sounded scared to even ask.

Brooke grabbed Caroline’s hand and squeezed. “I’d love some company. Besides, we have quite a bit to talk about.”

They waited until Chuck walked out of the restaurant and Brooke thanked him for picking up the tab and they went on their separate ways.

She and Caroline walked in silence through the town and then once they started hitting the neighborhoods, Brooke finally told Caroline about what happened with Carter the night before.

“I’m so sorry, Caroline.” Brooke apologized, still walking forward. “I was pissed and hurt when I saw him with another girl and I honestly wanted to strangle him but…that didn’t happen and then,”

“Yeah, I really don’t need specifics.” Caroline said with a laugh.

“Why aren’t you pissed?” Brooke asked, looking over at Caroline as they continued to walk.

“Because I know about Carter going to see you at the beginning of summer.” Brooke stopped walking and raised her brow. “Nate told me.”

Brooke shook her head, breathing in deeply to try and calm herself. She was going to kill Nate.

“But what Nate didn’t know was that Carter went and saw you because I gave him my blessing.”

Brooke took a step back. “What?” She breathed out.

“I told him to go see you and he called me on the way to the airport saying he didn’t go see you. That’s why I never brought it up. Because I know my brother and when he flies out to Europe, that means he’s,”

“I don’t need specifics.” Brooke said now, but it wasn’t with a laugh. “Why…what changed your mind?” She asked Caroline.

“Because you two love each other.” Caroline replied. Brooke opened her mouth to try and deny it. But she closed it. They needed to stop keeping things from each other. No more secrets.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Too many things have happened. I don’t trust him, he didn’t trust me and…he shouldn’t.”

Caroline was the one to raise her brows now in confusion.

And then she started putting the puzzle pieces together. “You…” She couldn’t finish her words. Instead, she took in a deep breath. “I went to Nates house earlier today to find you and Mrs. Archibald was there. She was acting really weird about you…you and Nate?”

Brooke shrugged a little and shook her head. “I just…was hurting and wanted to feel anything but hurt.”

“Are you and he together now?” Caroline asked.

She didn’t look mad. She didn’t look upset. She just looked confused.

“No, no!” Brooke answered quickly. “We are _not_ together and we aren’t ever going to be together. We’re friends. He was just helping me because I was such a mess, look – I really rather not go into the embarrassing details. I will just say that I woke up this morning to a very pissed of Anne Archibald and that’s why I’m crashing on Serena’s couch for the rest of my trip.”

Caroline nodded and then grabbed Brookes hand, pulling her so they were walking again. It wasn’t until they got back to Serena’s that Caroline looked at Brooke and said, “Carter can never know about what happened with you and Nate.”

Brooke nodded her head in agreement.

Because even though he had broken her heart…she would rather die than break his.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dinner with Blair, James, Eric, Chuck, and Serena’s grandmother CeCe had been extremely awkward. But Brooke had to admit, she actually did feel bad for Chuck after seeing the look on his face when he saw the heart Blair gave to Nate all those years ago now on James’ sweater. Blair had told Brooke her plan, Brooke had even distracted James long enough for Blair to put it on his sweater without him noticing. He looked crushed.

It reminded her of how Carter looked that day when he saw her and Nate.

God, _why_ did she have to sleep with Nate? If Carter ever found out, he’d never forgive her.

_Why do you even care?_ Brooke asked herself. _He’s the one who was whoring around all summer. You slept with one guy._

One guy that Carter had always been suspicious of.

Had she really only slept with Nate to feel something other than her heart breaking – or was it to spite Carter? Was she really that petty?

“Ow!” Brooke flinched when one of the needles pricked her skin as Laurel tried to fix the measurements of her dress before the White Party.

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t spent your days here eating nothing but _carbs_ you wouldn’t be in this situation. Honestly, I’m surprised you could even feel that with the weight you’ve put on.”

“I haven’t,” Brooke stopped herself from biting off Laurels head. She was, after all, still her boss until Eleanor came back. “I’m sorry, Laurel.” She said instead, biting down on the inside of her cheek hard.

“We literally have twenty minutes to get this right.” Laurel huffed, standing up to look at the outfit. She rolled her eyes. “You haven’t made it absolutely terrible.” She commented, motioning to Brookes body.

Okay, so she was a _little_ bit bloated around her hips (but that was mostly water weight) – But still! It wasn’t that big of a deal, fucking sue her. Most people enjoyed curves!

Brooke could see her phone buzzing on the table next to Laurel. When she went to step off the stool, Laurel raised a finger at her. “Do not move.” She glared and answered Brookes phone herself. “Brookes phone. She can’t talk right now.” Whoever it was seemed to be pissing of Laurel. “Yes, yes, yes. Your name has been added. _Yes,_ under Baizen. Do you two not communicate. Yes, as the plus one.”

Brooke raised her brow when Laurel hung up.

“Your friend Caroline wanted to make sure her name was on the list. Honestly, I should have told her no after you could have potentially ruined tonight.”

The seventeen-year-old shook her head and was thankful that she had thick skin to fight off each insult Laurel was throwing her way.

“I’ll keep this for tonight.” Laurel told Brooke, putting her cellphone away in the Gucci bag she was wearing with her outfit.

“You can’t do that!” Brooke snapped.

“I can. Because you are hear for work, not play. Your attention will be the cameras and thankfully we have a make-up artist who was able to cover that black eye Jarrett got because of you.”

_Caroline_ was the reason Jarrett got a black eye. But whatever.

“Speaking of Jarrett,” Laurel said and then yelled his name. He walked in and Brooke could see the faintest hint of a bruise below his eye. “He’s your escort.”

“What? No!”

“Do not test me, Brooke. You’re lucky you even have an internship still.” She threatened. “Now, move. The car is waiting outside.”

They arrived to the house where the party was fifteen minutes later, showing up just as everyone started to enter. Laurel got out of the limo first and stuck her head in before she walked away saying, “You two walk in holding hands.” Brooke had again opened her mouth to ague but Jarrett got out and waited outside for Brooke with his hand ready for her to hold.

They didn’t speak on their way in and once they were inside, they posed for pictures together. Once Laurel was happy with the number of pictures taken of them, she told them they could go their separate ways.

“Good,” Jarrett said while looking at Brooke.

“Uh oh, I think some of your foundations is starting to come off – I see a bit a black eye. Better go fix that.” Brooke said with a catty smile.

“Bitch,” He said as he walked away.

The choker around her neck felt too tight, but Laurel had ordered her not to take it off for the entire night. Brooke had spotted Blair with James, Chuck off talking to a few models, and Nate and Serena headed towards the bar.

But Caroline was a no show.

Brooke never felt more alone than she did in that moment.

“Hello, beautiful.”

Brooke looked over her shoulder and saw Carter standing behind her, she turned around to face him. “What are you doing here?” She could see the slight bruising below his right eye. Jarrett’s black eye, even with the make-up, still looked worse.

“My name was on the list.”

She closed her eyes, remembering the conversation Laurel had with Caroline earlier. _Yes, yes. Under Baizen._

“Was it your idea or Caroline’s?” Brooke asked, looking away from Carter.

“Caroline’s.” Carter admitted. Brooke moved to leave but Carter stopped her. “But I wanted to see you so I could apologize to you.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Brooke said as she pulled her wrist out of Carters hand. It killed her that the skin to skin contact still sent sparks all over her body.

“I do.” He disagreed.

Brooke walked away but Carter followed after her.

“I shouldn’t have left.” He said, jogging up so he was at her side as she continued to walk away from him.

“Yeah, well you did.” Brooke said, heading towards the nearest waiter carrying a tray of champagne. “There’s not changing that.” She stole a glass off the tray as the waiter walked by and kept walking as she drank. “But it doesn’t matter – because we’re done. I didn’t forget our conversation last night.”

“I don’t believe you.” Carter said, moving in front of her but walked backwards when she didn’t stop. “I don’t believe that we’re really done. And I know you don’t either.”

Brooke huffed, stepping to the side to try and get away from him but he was quick to follow her movements, blocking her way again. “What do you want from me?” Brooke hissed in a whisper.

“I want you to let me apologize to you.”

“ _Fine_ , you are sorry. I hear you. Now please leave me alone.” She moved past him.

“I never forgot you.” Carter told her, following her again. “Not once. It didn’t matter how many women I slept with because it was your face I saw each time.”

She swallowed a large gulp of her champagne as guilt crept in her stomach. Because Brooke wasn’t thinking about Carter last night. Well, in the beginning she had been thinking about him. But _during_ , that was a different story. Brooke was able to escape him. But the moment it ended, he was on her mind again. That’s part of why she ended up sleeping with Nate twice that night.

They were inside now and Brooke walked over to where the catering was, picking up a macaroon and brought it to her lips. But it was smacked out of her hand. “Are you insane?” Laurel hissed at her. She then took away Brookes glass of champagne. “Oh my god, you really are trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

“The only thing I’ve had to eat today was the apple slices you allowed me to have.” Brooke said as she closed her eyes.

“With good reason!” Laurel hissed. “If you eat one more thing you will bust out of this outfit.”

“Hey, don’t talk to her like that.” Carter stepped forward, standing next to Brooke.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Laurel looked Carter up and down. “It doesn’t matter to me. You are irrelevant – just like Brooke will be if she eats anything tonight. Do you hear me, Brooke? Bye-bye internship.”

Brooke locked her jaw and nodded. “I hear you.” She replied.

Laurel walked away and Carter stood in front of Brooke now. “You shouldn’t let her talk to you that way.”

She glared at him. “And you shouldn’t involve yourself in _my_ business. Laurel is my boss while Eleanor is gone and if she’s mad that I’m not a size zero then let her be!”

“That’s ridiculous.” Carter shook her head. “And if your aunt heard her talking to you like that _she_ would be getting fired.”

But Brooke wasn’t listening. _That’s ridiculous_. He was right. It was ridiculous that Laurel was so mad at her for not being a size zero.

“I need your help.” Brooke said, looking back at Carter. “Bathroom.” Brooke said, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the people, grabbing the things that were necessary for what she was going to do and then locked her and Carter in one of the guest bathrooms. “Take off your shirt.”

“What?” Carter said in confusion.

“You’re wearing a tank top under this, yeah?” She questioned him. He nodded. “Good, take it off.” She said, tugging at his shirt and pulling it out of his pants and he began to take off the white jacket he was wearing.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking a stand.” Brooke replied, now unbuttoning Carters shirt.

Carter dropped his jacket on the sinks counter.

“By getting me naked?”

Brooke stopped and glared up at him. “Don’t flatter yourself. I just need your under tank.” She said and then went to unbuttoning his shirt. Carter let her, not protesting when she took off the shirt he was wearing and then began to lift up his tank top.

As Brooke lifted it over his head, she stopped, her eyes looking up into his as they stood close. His eyes weren’t on hers, they were on her lips. They’d been in this position before; Brooke yanking off his clothes and their eyes locking once the shirt was over his head. She took in a shaky breath and stepped backwards.

“Shirt.” Brooke said, holding out her hand and looking away from Carter. He handed over the shirt and Brooke got to work, using the black sharpie that she thankfully had been carrying in her clutch. It was habit now to grab a pen before leaving the house. Mostly because she was constantly writing thing down for Eleanor or Laurel. She kept multiple pens in her purse at all times because usually her bosses never returned the pen.

Out of habit, Brooke had grabbed the black sharpie off the counter at CeCe Rhodes house before she had left to go to Laurels hotel.

“What are you writing?” He asked from behind her. She looked up at the mirror to see him putting on his shirt back on, buttoning it back up.

“Something that will piss off Laurel.” Brooke said, putting the cap back on the sharpie and then pulled the t-shirt over her head. She felt her stomach flip when Carter read the shirt and then smiled at her, looking truly proud of what she was about to do. “Alright,” Brooke said, not wanting the moment to turn into an _actual_ moment. “-Go out there and bring all the photographers near the back. Time for me to take a stand.”

Carter continued to smile, and grabbed his coat off of the sink counter.

”-Wait,” She said, yanking the jacket over his hands. “I’m going to need this too.”

Carter looked back at her nodded, his grin now amused as he left Brooke alone in the bathroom.

Brooke put on Carters coat, hugging it a bit to her body, trying to stop herself from getting lost in his cologne. It was _his_ signature scent. Anytime she smelt it, even now, her stomach would do flips. Brooke shook her head and walked out of the bathroom as well, only to see Nate being pushed into a room by the woman he had been sleeping with this summer. He made eye contact with her – his eyes wide in surprise. _EW,_ She mouthed while shielding her eyes, not wanting to see any more of it Nate and his cougar. As she rounded the corner Brooke could hear Nate chuckle and his married girlfriend scold him.

Gross.

Once she was out in the hall, Brooke continued to keep her shirt hidden with Carters jacket, hugging it around her body as she walked past people. Brooke now through the main room in the house only to be stopped by Jenny Humphrey.

“Hey, Brooke! What…what are you wearing?” She said, looking down at her outfit.

“No time to chat, Little J. But I will say my goodbyes now. I have a feeling we won’t be seeing much of each other after this.”

Brooke said when she spotted the photographers gathering around.

“Wish me luck.” Brooke said before walking away.

“Good luck?” Jenny hollered to Brooke in confusion.

Brooke kept the shirt covered when she walked over to the group of photographers. There were some people who were attending the party standing around holding up their phones to capture whatever was about to happen that caused the photographers and flock over.

“My name is Brooke Davis and I have a message for every designer and inspiring designer in the fashion industry, and mostly; insecure girls all over the world.” She took off the jacket, letting it drop to the ground and the cameras quickly began to flash.

 

 

 

**_ZERO IS NOT A SIZE_ **

 

 

 

“I am a size four and I am proud of that.” Brooke spoke loudly. “But I have been ridiculed and told not to eat all day because my size apparently isn’t acceptable to the fashion industry. Lucky for them; I am _not_ a model. I’m an intern, I’m an aspiring fashion designer and I swear that if I were to ever have my own fashion line I would never tell my models not to eat.”

Brooke could see Laurel standing behind a few of the photographers, her eyes starting daggers into Brooke. But she continued on.

“Eating’s disorders affect up to 30 million Americans and _70_ million individuals worldwide.” Brooke said next. Thankfully Brooke had remembered the statistics when she had researched on eating disorders after Blair told her about her own struggle. “I say, right here, right now, we put a stop to that. An adult should not be telling a _seventeen-year-old_ girl that she shouldn’t eat. A _parent_ should not tell their daughter that the dress she is wearing makes her look _thick_.”

Okay, everything was coming out now.

It was something Ted had said to Brooke her sophomore year that always stayed with her.

“The fashion industry should not have a say in telling teenage girls how they should look. What _size_ is the size to strive for. Every 62 minutes at least one person dies as a direct result from an eating disorder. Remember that the next time you ever feel the need to comment on someone’s weight.” Brooke flipped her hair and looked at the cameras saying. “Ciao, bitches.”

People began to clap as Brooke walked away, the cameras continued to flash even after she was inside the house.

She felt amazing. SO alive! Liberated and full of adrenaline.

She was _so_ fired but that didn’t matter. Brooke had taken a stand.

“What the _hell_ was that stunt you just pulled!” Laurel grabbed Brooke by the shoulder, yanking he back around. “Do you have any idea what you have just done! Every single photographer and reporter here knows that you are a model for Waldorf Designs – you have potentially ruined your aunts career – and for what? Fifteen minutes of fame? You idiotic child!”

“I said what should have been said a long time ago!” Brooke glared at Laurel. “You’re lucky I didn’t mention you by name!”

“You are _fired_!” Laurel shouted.

“Fine by me!” Brooke shouted back.

Laurel stormed off, pushing past people along the way. One of those people; Carter Baizen.

Brooke couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh before she ran forward and into his arms, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she hugged him tightly, laughing as she buried her head against his shoulder. “I can’t believe I did that!” Brooke said, still laughing.

Carter laughed, holding her tight to his body. “I’m proud of you.” He told her. Brooke closed her eyes, biting down on her lower lip as she smiled.

Finally, she let go of him, dropping her arms off of his shoulder and let them fall to her sides. “I totally got fired but I don’t even care.” She said with a little laugh.

Carter was grinning at her. “You were amazing.”

Brooke felt her cheeks heat, and quickly had to look away from him.

_This._ This is what she missed all summer. Having Carter support her and look at her like she put the stars in the sky herself.

Too many things had happened. Too many things that neither of them could forgive.

But…maybe they could rekindle their friendship?

Did Brooke even want that though? Wouldn’t it be hard to see him every day?

_It’s harder being away from him,_ a little voice whispered to her.

Brooke breathed out and looked back to Carter. “You are taking me back to your house so I can yell at Caroline for giving you her invite and then I am going to eat _all_ the food in your house.”

Carter nodded and reached to grab her hand. But Brooke pulled away.

“Brooke,” He sighed her name.

“Carter, please, don’t,” she stopped him. “Don’t say anything, okay? Just let me have this…don’t ruin it by asking for me to give you more than I can right now.”

He nodded, giving her a sad smile. They left together and the entire ride back to his house Brooke talked about what a disastrous summer it had been working as an intern for Eleanor, how she hadn’t even touched a sewing machine and instead was used as an errand boy, running out to grab coffee, or lunch, or prescriptions.”

Brooke didn’t ask him about his summer, and he didn’t bring it up. It was better that way. When they pulled up to his house, Carter looked over to Brooke. “Are you going to head back to Manhattan?” He asked.

She shrugged a little. “I think I might actually stay for a bit.”

Carter smiled. “I’m glad.”

_Is it possible to be friends with the person who broke your heart? The person you were still in love with despite them breaking your heart?_

Brooke didn’t know.

But she’d find out.


	11. Never Been Marcused prt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short little chapter as a Valentines Day present to everyone who has been reading this story! I hope you all enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1273824987/playlist/5bzcz5E8dVJG2IiMFBiZ1t?si=cvK5ensqTZK9nD3h_Q_sOw) for story

__

The sun was barely creeping up when Brooke finally decided that lying next to Caroline trying to force sleep was not working – no matter how hard she tried. Each time she tried to keep her eyes shut for more than ten seconds, her eyes would snap open with ideas. Brooke decided that since she was now out of a job (internship) she needed to go forward with taking the first steps in creating her own line. But how would she even get things started? Brooke was inspired more than ever after leaving the White Party, she spent half the night down in the Baizens living room drawing sketches an unused sketch book Caroline had in her room. Brooke had forgotten what an amazing artist Caroline was. The youngest Baizen had true talent. Apparently when it came to best friends; Brooke tended to lean towards the creative type.

Caroline was still dead asleep when Brooke got out of bed, pulling on a pair of her friends shorts that were far too tight on her curvy body. Apparently zero actually was a size and Caroline Baizens skinny ass wore it.

Brooke felt like an ass walking around wearing the ‘zero is not a size’ under-tank she had made to show Laurel up – in a size zero pair of shorts. But not because she was self-conscious. She worried about the girls who were a size zero who might have seen her little ‘hell hath no fury’ speech. Brooke did not want to make them feel like they were the problem. There were plenty of women who were skinny and completely healthy that just did not gain weight the way other women did. Men as well. Brooke wrote down in her sketch book to cover all her basis. If she were to ever have her own clothing like – she would not have ‘sizes’ on her clothing. She’d do things differently.

There would be no; small, medium, large, x-large, ect, ect.

_Beautiful, fierce, stunning, gorgeous._

_Ect. Ect._

Something along those lines.

She would strive to make every person feel comfortable in their own skin. And if she were given the opportunity to _have_ a fashion show some day – her models would not be told to skip meals. Brooke would protect them at all costs from the industry.

Brooke walked down the stairs to find Carter sitting in the living room watching television. He sat up a bit when he spotted her and smiled. “You’re up early.” He commented.

“I never slept.” Brooke said with a small smile. “Too many things running around my mind to relax.” She walked over to where Carter sat, taking a seat next to him.

They could do this.

 _She_ could do this.

It was possible to be friends with your ex…something. Especially when the only other option is not having him in your life at all. Brooke had spent all summer missing Carter – and not just the physical aspect of their ‘relationship’ she missed _him_. Brooke missed talking to Carter, she missed the way his eyes would light up when he’d beat her at Mario Kart or how his brows would playfully furrow when she would steal some of his takeout even though she had her own meal. How he not be able to keep the serious face when Brooke would kink her brow up at him as if she were challenging him to tell her to eat her own food and leave his alone. No, he never did that. He’d just end up laughing and stealing food off her plate which would cause her to laugh. Brooke missed Carter.

And even though her heart was still broken and things would probably never be the same between them (especially if he were to ever hear about her and Nate) – she wanted him in her life. It’d be confusing and probably hard. But she…she missed him.

Carter was smiling at her, his eyes read something along the lines of proud, or maybe adoring. Either way, it made Brooke smile, nudging his leg with her knee. “And what about you? Awake early or never went to bed?” She wiggled her brows.

“Up early,” He moved forward a bit to grab his mug of coffee. “There’s more in the kitchen – do you want some?” He asked, sitting up from the couch and looked down at Brooke.

His hair was disheveled and the stubble on his face was more prominent. And yet he was still sexy as hell. _Down girl_. Brooke nodded her head and watched as he smiled before turning his back on her to head towards the kitchen.

Brooke found herself following after him.

“Y’know, this whole look is working for you right now.” Brooke commented, gesturing to his hair and face.

Carter laughed. “Oh, is that so?”

Brooke nodded, leaning against the kitchen counter now.

“Well,” He poured his coffee and then stood across from Brooke, resting his back against the refrigerator. “The whole booty shorts you’re wearing right now is working for you too. And me.” He smirked.

Brooke made a face at him, sticking out her tongue. “They are your sisters shorts and apparently zero is a size.” She tried to tug at the shorts that were practically glued to her skin in that moment. When Brooke looked back up at Carter, he was still smiling at her. “What?” She raised her brow.

He ducked his head, giving it a little shake before looking back at her. “I mean, I knew I missed you this summer but now that I’m actually here talking to you…I really missed you. It’s almost painful.”

She frowned, taking in a little breath before exhaling. “Where are your beach towels?”

“What?” Carter said back in confusion. “They’re upstairs.”

“I’m going to go grab one and head down to the beach. You are welcome to join me. I feel like a swim.” She told him, pushing her hands against the counter to help her stand straight.

“You want to go swimming – now?” He looked over at the kitchen windows and then back to Brooke. “The sun is barely up – it’s going to be freezing out there.”

“Oh, is Carter afraid of cold water?” Brooke play pouted, teasing him.

He laughed. “I’ll go get the towels.” Carter told her. “But my ass is not getting in the ocean.”

Brooke bit down on her lower lips as she watched him walk away, titling her head a bit to check him out as he walked away. He really did have a _really_ nice ass. It was a shame he wouldn’t go swimming with her.

When he returned, Brooke motioned for him to lead the way. The two left the house with two water bottles and two large beach towels.

Brooke knew the beach behind the Baizens summer home was private, and even if it wasn’t, she really wouldn’t have cared – the plan was already set in motion. Once they were close enough to the beach, Brooke pulled the tank over her head and stood only in a strapless bar.

Carter raised his brows. “Where’s your suit?” He asked.

“At Serena’s with the rest of my things.” She smirked. “Now turn around.” She instructed him. He made a face that read; _seriously? It’s not like I haven’t seen it all before_. “I’m serious. You don’t get the show for free anymore – turn around.”

Carter rolled his eyes but did as he was told causing Brooke to smirk. She shimmied out of Caroline shorts, deciding to keep her underwear on but quickly unhooked her bra and covered herself while running down the beach laughing, looking over her shoulder to see Carter had turned around and shake his head.

“That’s really not fair!” He hollered.

Brooke laughed but skipped down the beach. “You’re the one who said he didn’t want to swim!” She shouted back and let out a shriek of a laugh when she was finally in the water, going all the way out until she was waist deep and then dove under.

_Oh God, it really was freezing!_

But she stayed under for a while swimming further out. When she reached the surface and swallowed in air, she looked back to the beach only to see Carter was no longer there.

She squinted, trying hard to see if his towel was even still there.

Just as she began to head back towards the shore, she felt something tug her leg hard, pulling her under. She screamed while under water, swallowing a large gulp of the ocean water. When her leg was free, Brooke quickly swam back up to the surface, choking on salt water in the process, she spun around in fear only to see Carter head emerge from the water and a grin on his face.

“You jackass!” Brooke yelled, splashing a large sum of water at his face. Carter only laughed. “I thought you were a shark!” She continued to yell.

He only laughed harder.

“This is _not_ funny, Carter!” She splashed him again.

“A human hand grabbed your leg, Brooke!” He continued to laugh. “I don’t watch a lot of shark documentaries, but something tells me that they don’t grab people with their hands.”

“That’s because they don’t have hands, jackass!” Brooke said, moving over to him and pushing him down into the water only to have him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her down with him. She laughed once they were both above the surface, shoving him a bit only to have him pull her closer to him. She smiled, moving her hands to his shoulders as he kept them afloat. Her eyes met his and his eyes were on her lips.

“Carter,” She whispered, feeling his hands move up from her hips. Brooke pushed off of him a bit, not wanting to be tempted. She heard him sigh, saying quietly; _I know._

“I’m sorry.” He apologized.

“No, I – this is my fault. I’m the one who suggested this.” She said but stopped when Carter started laughing. Brooke started laughing as well. “Skinny dipping with your ex probably isn’t the smartest idea when you’re trying to get over them, hu?”

His smile turned sad. “Do you think that...maybe…someday…. there could be a chance for us?” Carter asked her.

Brooke opened her mouth but she couldn’t form any words.

 _Yes…no? Maybe?_ It was too much. Brooke closed her mouth and threw her head back. “Do you really want to have this conversation in the middle of the ocean?” Brooke said with a nervous laugh.

“Well, if a shark gets me, at least I know that I died knowing how things may have turned out.”

“You are making me really paranoid about sharks right now!” Brooke laughed, splashing Carter with water. “Let’s go back to the beach.”

“Okay,” Carter started swimming to the shore. When they were waist deep, Carter began to walk the rest of the way. Brooke felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest when she saw that he had changed out of his swim trunks and had gone skinny dipping. Brooke looked away, her face heating up. “I don’t mind you looking.” Carter yelled from over his shoulder. “I’m not a prude!”

Brooke looked back at him, his back was facing her as he walked up the beach. She rolled her eyes, swimming forward and followed after him.

_Yup. Skinny dipping with your ex was a really bad idea._

_Do. Not. Recommend._

When they were back at their towels, Brooke changed back into the under tank and looked elsewhere when Carter pulled his swim trunks back on. They sat there for a moment, watching the sun fully rise before Brooke turned her body to look at Carter.

“I don’t know.” Brooke answered him. “About…if there’s a chance for us. Too much has happened that we can’t take back.”

“Brooke, if I could go back in time,” He started but Brooke stopped him.

“I know.” She agreed, running her fingers through her hair. “I wish I could take things back too – I wish…” Brooke closed her eyes, her head hanging down a bit. “But it doesn’t matter – it’s not something we can do. We just need to move forward and try to move on from it all.” Brooke opened her eyes and made a point to look at Carter. “-And you can’t run again, Carter. Okay? Because if you leave again – it’s done. There will _never_ be a chance for us if you keep running.”

He shook his head. “You are so damn confusing sometimes.” Carter said with a little chuckle. “You say we should move on but then you say that if I leave there’s not chance for us…so is there a chance or not?” He looked back at Brooke.

“It’s not that simple, Carter!” Brooke said in frustration.

“Brooke,” He sighed.

“You hurt me, Carter! More than anyone has ever hurt me before! And I can’t just dive back into things with you and not lay next to you thinking of all the women who have done the very same thing!” She was finally letting it all out. “-God, Carter – this isn’t easy for me!”

“It’s not easy for me either!” Carter said back to her. “I thought you and Nate were together and I went crazy. I’m sorry. But that conversation you had with Caroline about how she thought you two were soulmates kept replaying in my head when I saw you two and I went nuts. So, yeah. I ran. And I slept with those women to try and forget you – to kill my feelings for you but I couldn’t because I-” He closed his mouth.

Brooke let out a shaky breath. _Because you what?_

Carter licked his lips and closed his eyes.

“All I can say is that I don’t want you out of my life…now or ever. But I understand if…you don’t want me in yours.”

“Of course, I want you in my life, Brooke, I want you. I want more than this.” He motioned between them.

“But this is all I can give you right now.” Brooke said in a whisper. “Just…please be patient with my heart.”

Carter nodded his head, letting Brooke know that he would.

“Just know that I’m going to fight for you, Brooke.” He told her. “No more running.” Carter promised.

She was in love with him. She always would be. _God,_ why was her life so complicated?


	12. Never Been Marcused prt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Outfit for her ride back to Manhattan](https://www.polyvore.com/ride_back_to_manhattan_opt/set?id=235372417)   
>  [ Brookes Loft](https://www.pinterest.com/ohhitherekate/love-until-it-hurts-brookes-loft/)   
>  [Welcome Back to the City party outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/end_summer_dress/set?id=235247145)   
> 

 

* * *

 

After a _very,_ very, very long shower of Brooke trying to wring out all the ocean water from her hair all the while trying to wash all the sand off of her as well – Brooke was finally heading downstairs. Caroline hadn’t even woken up while Brooke and Carter had gone to the beach, and honestly Brooke was glad about that. She really didn’t want to have to explain that she and Carter had the ‘ _is there a chance?’_ talk and that in her own way (yet still avoiding saying it) leaned towards the answer; _yes._

Apparently, Caroline was now Team Brooke/Carter which was very weird for Brooke. But they had a long talk before going to bed about how Caroline wanted her best friend and brother to be happy. And that they _belonged_ together. _“It’s practically written in the stars.”_ Caroline had said.

Brooke had laughed, reminding her best friend that not too long ago; she had said that Brooke and Nate were soulmates. _“You can’t just pick a soulmate of the week, Care.”_

 _“You can have a million soulmates!”_ Caroline tried to justify. _“Maybe Nate is your best guy friend soulmate – but I don’t thing Carter is your soulmate.”_ Brooke had raised her brows in surprise at that. _“I think he’s your True North.”_

 _“True North?”_ Brooke had said back in confusion.

 _“An internal compass.”_ Caroline explained.

Brooke had scoffed at that. _“You think Carter is my internal compass?”_ She said skeptically.

_“I think that you are a smartass who is too in her own head to listen or see the direction your heart is pointing you in. Which is my big brother. He’s your true north, he’s the one you’re magnetically drawn to. It wouldn’t matter if you were with Nate, or, Hell, even if you ended up with Lucas somehow – because Carter is the person you’re constantly being drawn to. He’s your True North! He’s in your heart, he’s **home**.”_

There wasn’t anything Brooke could say. There was no use in denying the pull Carter had on her. A part of her wished she was stronger; that she could just push Carter out of her heart but it felt impossible.

When Brooke was walking past the front door, a persistent knocking started. Carter had gotten in the shower after Brooke, she had apologized, saying that he’d probably be taking a cold shower because of her using all the hot water.

He had smirked and said he had already planned on taking a cold shower after their swim, which prompted Brooke to punch him lightly in the chest, calling him a pervert. She looked around for Caroline but couldn’t find her. She hadn’t been in the bedroom when Brooke had gotten something to put on. Carter had given her another one of his shirts and Brooke was stuck wearing another pair of Caroline’s very tight shorts for a while. 

Brooke made a face when the person kept knocking, walking over to the door and opened it.

“I know I should have come here first.” Blair said, holding out Brookes phone. “Laurel wanted me to give you this. She said that my calling you twenty times since last night was _annoying_ her.” Blair scoffed, walking inside the Baizens summer house. She looked Brooke up and down and rolled her eyes. “I see you and Baizen are back together.”

“We’re not together!” Brooke disagreed with her.

“Oh, _please,_ that is clearly a mans shirt you are wearing.” Blair argued. “It doesn’t matter. I’m leaving for the City with Lord Marcus and I need you to come with me. All your things are already in the car.”

“Wait – who the hell is _Lord_ Marcus?”

“Well, if you had your phone with you last night – or even bothered to come home – you’d know that _James_ is actually Lord Marcus Beaton, the son of a Duke and Duchess.” Blair swooned, clutching onto her chest as she smiled.

“Wait – boring James is a _Lord?_ ”

“Don’t call him boring!” Blair narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. “He is my one true love and I will be his Lady.”

“And I thought I had an eventful night.” Brooke said with a little laugh. When she looked back at Blair, her cousin was smiling sadly at her.

“As a Waldorf who will someday inherit Waldorf Designs I should hate you. But as you know,” Her voice drifted as she looked elsewhere. Not wanting to bring up the topic of her eating disorder. “It was nice to have someone stand up for how terrible the industry can be at times. So…thank you.”

Brooke smiled and nodded, touching Blair on her arm. “I got you, B.”

“-Whose limo is that?” Caroline said, walking into the house holding a bag of, from what Brooke could smell was, baked goods. “Oh,” Caroline said when she saw Blair standing next to Brooke. “Uh…should I call the cops?” She asked with a little smile only to have Blair roll her eyes. Caroline and Carter had placed bets on who would kill Brooke first. Laurel, Blair, or Eleanor.

Brooke had placed a bet on her own mother and father killing her first.

“No, she’s not here to kill me just yet. But I expect you to solve my mysterious death if I am to ever die.” Brooke joked with Caroline.

“Wow, this has been _super_ interesting.” Blair said in a fake voice. “But Brookie hear needs to go change into something appropriate so we can head back to Manhattan. VIP only, Sorry.” Blair gave Caroline a fake smile.

Brooke looked over to see Caroline rolling her eyes at Blair. “Well, Carter and I are already planning on heading back into the City later today so Brooke can ride with us.”

“ _No,_ ” Blair argued. “She can’t – because I need her to help me plan a welcome back to the city party that I told Lord Marcus I throw every single summer!”

Caroline looked to Brooke and mouthed; _Lord Marcus?_

“Brooke, I need you!” Blair complained. “You’re always talking about how you were to the go-to girl to plan last minutes parties – please.”

Brooke rubbed her face and groaned. “Fine.” She agreed. Brooke then looked to Blair. “Bring my bags in so I can wear something you approve of.” Blair grinned happily and skipped out the door to have her driver bring in Brookes things.

“Who the hell is Lord Marcus?” Caroline said once Blair was gone.

“I’m not entirely sure of everything – but I’m sure I’ll hear about it the entire ride back to Manhattan so I’ll text you the details. But I got to help Blair with this party. I kind of owe the Waldorf family after last night.”

Caroline had shown Brooke all the tweets that came in after her little outburst at the party.

 _#zeroisnotasize #boycottwaldorfdesigns_ and Caroline’s personal favorite; _#ciaobitches_

Since Brooke had become an overnight celebrity – she needed to show the world that she had no hostility towards Eleanor or her company. That she was grateful for the opportunity she was given and loved her Aunt very much. But also tell the world that _Laurel_ was a giant c-u-next Tuesday and needed to get bitch slapped.

“But that means I have to ride back to Manhattan alone with Carter.” Caroline whined.

Brooke chuckled, shaking her head a bit. “You’ll survive.” Brooke smiled, patting her friends cheek affectionately.

When Blair returned with an outfit she deemed respectable enough, Brooke raised her brow at Blair. “Seriously? Are we going out for a tea party?” She teased.

“Just go get dressed! You and Dorota need to be in contact the entire ride back to Manhattan to get things ready. You are the only one who knows exactly how I like things.”

“Because you’re both so neurotic?” Caroline mumbled under her breath causing Brooke to chuckle but Blair to glare. Caroline gave Blair a fake smile and then turned to Brooke. “Please go change so _she_ can leave?”

Brooke winked at Caroline and then headed upstairs to change. While in Caroline’s bedroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. This outfit didn’t exactly scream Brooke Davis. Far too conservative for her liking.  Brooke felt like a republican’s wife.  But Blair was apparently trying to become the next Kate Middleton. And knowing Blair – she would succeed.

When she walked out of the bedroom, her body collided with Carters, his hands grabbing her arms to steady her when she began to wobble backwards a bit. “Hey,” He smiled down at her. Carter then took in her outfit and chuckled. “Where the hell are you going dressed like that?”

Brooke playfully narrowed her eyes at him. “I’m heading back to Manhattan with Blair. With a _Lord…”_ Brooke shrugged, not really knowing how to address his royal highness. “I’m trying to figure out how I’m supposed to address royalty.” She said with an amused look in her eyes.

But Carter was frowning – it seemed like he had missed the whole part about Brooke leaving with a Duke or Lord, or whatever the hell Marcus was. “You’re leaving already?”

Brooke nodded, trying to ignore the way her stomach clenched at the mere thought of him being sad that she was leaving. _Maybe it was because she was leaving without him?_

“Oh, I’m sure you won’t even notice I’m gone.” Brooke said in a light tone.

He opened his mouth to speak but the sound of Blair yelling her name from downstairs caused him to stop before he even started.

“Brooke! You can not keep _royalty_ waiting!” Blair huffed.

When Brooke looked back at Carter, he had a smile smirk playing on his lips, a little crooked grin. “You don’t want to keep royalty waiting.” He mimicked Blair.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Brooke began to speak. “So, I’m kinda helping Blair throw an end of the summer _welcome back to the city_ party tonight and I wouldn’t…object to you coming.”

Her heart sped up when she watched Carter grin. “You want me to come?” Carter asked her.

Brooke rolled her eyes. “I will send Caroline all the information and if you choose to come as well, I will see you there.” She said and spun around on her heel to go downstairs.

She was only inviting him because she wanted to be friends.

Yeah.

That was totally it.

Nothing else.

There was _no_ other reason she invited Carter.

Nope.

None whatsoever.

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Nate walked into his family’s brownstone only to be met with a bunch of men in suits rummaging through his father’s belongings. He felt his anger rise as he walked over to the man who seemed to be in charge.

 _“See what else they find upstairs,”_ He said quietly to a woman who had just handed him a file.

“Excuse me?” Nate made his presence known.

“You Nate Archibald?”  The man asked.

“Yeah,” Nate walked forward more, dropping his bag on the table next to him. “And since this is my house – how ‘bout I ask the questions.”

“Don’t worry,” The man pulled out his badge. FBI. _Fuck._ “Your family’s lawyer is upstairs supervising.”

“Supervising _what,_ exactly?!” Nate was more than frustrated now.

“ _Us._ ” He replied. “We’ve moved into your house and we’re going through every single thing your family owns.”

“Wow, you’re actually enjoying this, aren’t you?” Nate said after the man gave him a smug smile.

“-Look, no one wants to hold a yard sale. We want your father locked up.”

“No,” Nate walked forward, pissed again that his father had dragged them into his fucked-up mistakes. “We told the prosecutors we don’t know where he is!”

He shrugged. “That’s too bad.”

Nate glared. “We’ll deal with it!”

“Maybe you will.” The FBI Agent said to Nate. “But after spending so much time in your mom’s closet, I feel like I know the lady. And, I don’t think she’ll adjust so well.”

Nate stood there with his arms crossed and watched the man leave. He inhaled and exhaled, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He _wanted_ to talk to Brooke. But he’d been trying to get ahold of her all morning after what his mom had told him. Nate knew that she didn’t go back to Serena’s grandmothers summer home, and he also saw online pictures of her leaving the White Party with Carter.

He dialed Catherine’s number.

_“Hi, it’s Catherine, leave a message.”_

“Hey,” Nate started, walking over to his fathers desk to see all the papers they had taken out of his desk after breaking the lock. “It’s me, uh, listen, I really need to talk to someone, so um, I need to talk to you. If you can call me…please?” He hung up when something caught his eye.

It was a picture.

Nate pushed away some of the papers that were covering it and saw the picture was of his Dad and a woman. A brunette. The picture had to have been taken over twenty years ago – but the woman…she looked so familiar. Almost like… _Brooke._

Nate grabbed the picture and stuffed it in his pocket and left the room.

The picture wasn’t of Brooke.

It was of her mother.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

After getting Blairs approval of everything she and Dorota had planned, Brooke headed back to her loft. She would have some time to relax before going to the Hudson for the party – and Brooke really would have enjoyed taking a nap. But instead, she went over to her laptop. There was _one_ folder Brooke had been avoiding all summer. Inside, where inside that file was all the pictures of her and Carter.

She had tried to delete them.

Many times.

And she had at one point. But she found herself going into her recycling bin to restore the files. Pathetic, right? But Brooke couldn’t seem to let Carter go. No matter how hard she tried. Brooke opened her laptop, going through the folder with a sad smile with each click of a picture.

_He’s your True North._

Caroline was crazy – there was no such thing as soulmates so she doubted there was such a thing about a True North. She _could_ look it up.

Nah.

She’d just stubbornly deny that she was always drawn back to Carter and how she spent her entire summer missing him.

And while _she_ was missing him… _he_ was off fucking any willing woman.

She should hate him.

But Brooke didn’t she…just did not hate him.

In fact, there was something else stored in the files of her laptop. A letter she had written to Carter a few days after he had seen her outside of the Waldorf Penthouse. But she had never sent it. Mostly because she kept adding things to the letter whenever she was alone and her heart consumed her mind and wouldn’t let her sleep without writing down everything she felt in this letter she would never send.

The only person who knew about the letter was Serena.

Mostly because she was just as heartbroken over Dan this summer and it was nice to talk to someone about how she felt.

Trying to let go of Carter this summer was hard. Now? It felt near impossible.

Because she didn’t _want_ to let go.

She wanted him in her life.

Fuck, she wanted _him._ But she wasn’t going to fall down that rabbit hole just yet.

Her cursor hovered over the folder full of pictures and she left clicked on it, her cursor moving over to the option to delete the folder.

But she couldn’t delete it.

There was no point in deleting it. Because if she ever did delete all those memories – she’d hate herself forever.

Her phone rang, a facetime call coming in from Peyton.

Oh God – she could almost hear the sarcastic remarks Peyton would make about her newfound celebrity.

“Hey P. Sawyer.” She answered, watching as Peyton’s face came onto the screen.

_“Oh my God. Is that **BROOKE DAVIS** – oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” _

“Shut up!” Brooke laughed.

 _“On a scale of 1-10, how fired are you?”_ Peyton smirked.

“I’m gonna guess about a 26.5,” Brooke shrugged.

_“You might as well round it up to a solid 27. You destroyed your aunt.”_

Brooke made a face. “I wasn’t trying to _destroy_ her. I was pissed at Laurel because she is a B-I-T-C-H,” (Lately Brooke had gotten into the habit of spelling curse words around Peyton because of Jenny.)   

_“I’m sure things will blow over. I mean, you gave them a lot of publicity.”_

“Negative publicity.” Brooke mumbled.

_“ANWAY – this is not the reason I called you. Haley and I are in a debate on what happened **after** the party. We saw you left with a certain bad boy you’ve been pining after all summer.” _

“Oh, so that you have retracted the claws at Haley and are finally talking to her?”

Haley had been in the city this summer for her little tour with Chris Keller and had messaged Brooke on Instagram hoping to meet up. Brooke had no ill will towards Haley and had invited her over to the loft. And after a week of Brooke bugging her to go home to her _husband,_ Haley had finally done just that.

They had gotten close.

Facetime calls late at night when Haley had a particularly bad day. Brooke had even flown Haley back up to New York a few weeks back for a girl’s weekend (one that Peyton refused to attend since she was Team Nathan.) Haley had become one of her best friends very fast.

And Haley also helped with her whole Carter dilemma.

 _“Do you love him?”_ Haley asked Brooke one night over facetime.

Brooke had shrugged, not ready to admit it out loud. She knew it’d only cause her more hurt. _“Things with Carter had been so simple at first. Just sex not strings attached.”_

Haley had made a face at Brooke. _“Oh, yeah – ‘cause that always works out so well with you.”_ She had teased.

Brooke had playfully glared at Haley.

 _“If you want me two cents – I say; don’t wait.”_ Haley told Brooke. _“If you love somebody and you want to be with them – then go get them. Deal with the mess later.”_

Brooke had smiled, shaking her head and made a comment on how wise Haley was. But she never took her advice.

_If you love somebody and you want to be with them – go get them._

_“Oh, I haven’t forgiven her for leaving Nathan yet,”_ Peyton told Brooke. _“But she and I happened to be at the same place when all the tweets came in about you. And Mr. Baizen. So, stop eluding and tell me what’s going on there.”_

“There is nothing going on there.” Brooke said, denying her own feelings.

_“Bullshit.”_

“I’m telling Jake.” Brooke smirked.

_“Yeah, yeah, I’ll add a dollar to the swear jar later. But you can’t honestly tell me that nothing is going on between you two?”_

“We aren’t together. Or sleeping together. Or even kissing. We are…friends.”

Peyton gave her a look; _don’t bullshit me, Davis._

“Yes, I still have feelings for Carter – is that you wanted me to say?” Brooke asked in irritation.

_“No, I want you to admit that you love the guy and go be with him.”_

Brooke frowned.

Peyton didn’t know about Carter whoring around the world this summer. “It’s too complicated.” Brooke told her best friend.

_“Why? Because of Caroline.”_

Brooke shook her head, “No, apparently she wants us to be together now.”

 _“Brooke! That’s great!”_ Peyton said happily. _“What’s stopping you?”_

“A lot.”

_“….Like?”_

“Peyton, I really don’t want to go into it right now – can we please just talk about something else.”

Peyton frowned but agreed, and then told Brooke something very surprising. _“So…I’m moving to Savannah in a week with Jake.”_

“What?!” Brooke said in shock.

Peyton grinned. _“He has to go back to Savannah and…I’m going with him.”_

“Wow,” Brooke breathed out. “That’s…huge!” She then laughed. “You’re really going to drop everything and follow him?”

Peyton nodded. _“I love him. I’d follow him anywhere.”_

Brooke rolled her eyes at that.

 _“Besides, it’s not like I have my best friend here anymore.”_ Peyton teased Brooke.

“I’m happy for you, Peyt.” Brooke said sincerely. “You’re…braver than me.”

They hung up after talking for about an hour so Brooke would have enough time to get ready.

Peyton was following her heart by moving to Savannah with Jake.

Maybe Brooke should follow her heart too?

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

The party was… _not_ what Carter had been expecting.

To be honest; he didn’t recognize a single person attending. Which, with his habit of sleeping with women and never calling them back, was a good thing.

Caroline had ‘come down with the flu’ (that’s what she told him to tell Brooke when she noticed that he was alone.)

He felt like an idiot, standing alone while _no one_ spoke, holding Brookes favorite flowers in his hand. He hadn’t seen Brooke yet – but he had seen Blair standing next to someone he assumed was _Lord Marcus_.

Carter made a face while listening to a harpist and flutist finished playing and it seemed like only Blair was clapping.

And then he spotted her. Brooke was across the sky terrace talking to Serena, making a face causing the blonde to quietly chuckle. He felt his breath catch in his throat when her eyes landed on him. She smiled, waving at him while biting down on her lower lip and then ducked her head, whispering something to Serena before she made her way over to him.

He met her half way.

“Well don’t you look handsome.” Brooke said with a smirk once she was standing in front of him. She noted the flowers he held in his hand. “Flowers for the host?” She kinked her brow.

“Actually, they’re for you, beautiful.” He brought them up to give to her. “To make up for the ones I left behind that day.”

Brooke nodded, pushing a stray hair away from her face and then took the flowers from him. “Come with me and I’ll find a place to put these?” She asked him.

He smiled, sucking on his lip and then followed her. “So…this party,”

“-Blair made some last-minute changes and completely re-did the guest list.” Brooke told Carter as the two walked inside.

“And I still made the cut. I’m honored.” Carter said with a soft chuckle.

“Well, I did have some sway in who I could invite.” Brooke looked over at him and gave him a little wink that made it hard for him to even concentrate on his surroundings – which was how he ended up walking into one of the waiters, the glasses of champagne soaking his shirt.

“Oh shit…” Brooke whispered as she looked at his shirt and then back up at his face. And then she started laughing.

He shook his head, “I’m glad you find this amusing.” Carter said with a little laugh, trying to wipe some of the champagne away.

“Come on, I’ll take you to wash up.” Brooke said, her hand slipping into his. He looked at her for a long moment, their hands still linked together.  Brooke smiled and started to walk forward, pulling him along with her.

Once they were in the bathroom, Brooke had dropped is hand, walking over to the skink and grabbed a hand towel to run water on. They didn’t talk, Carter just watched her in the mirror while she wet the towel. When she turned back around, Carter took a step closer to her. “You look beautiful.” He told her, looking at the outfit she wore. “Much more… _you_.”  

Brooke laughed while she pressed the wet towel against his shirt. “Oh, you didn’t like the republican Stepford wife outfit?” She kept her eyes on his shirt while she smiled.  “Because I think I rocked the hell out of it.”

Carter smiled as he looked down at Brooke who continued to dab at his shirt.

“You should take this off.” Brooke told him, pulling away a bit. “It’ll be easier to scrub.”

Honestly – it was champagne. It wasn’t like anyone had spilled red wine on him.

Carter grinned, repressing the need to laugh and simply unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to Brooke. He saw the way cheeks reddened upon seeing that he hadn’t worn a under tank this time. “How do we keep ending up in bathrooms together with me getting undressed?” Carter asked once Brookes back was facing him and she was running his shirt under water.

“Cause you’re easy?” He saw her lips twitch up into a smirk in the mirror.

“Or maybe you just want to get me naked?” He smirked when she looked at him in the mirror and rolled her eyes at his response. “What are you doing tomorrow?” Carter asked when she looked back down at his shirt.

“Going to Waldorf Designs to collect my things before I’m fired and that hag; Laurel, throws it all away. Why?”

Carter walked forward, standing a bit closer. “I think it’s finally time I relocate.” He told her. “I’m going apartment hunting tomorrow and I was wondering if you’d join me,” Carter actually wasn’t planning on relocating – but he wouldn’t mind a change of scene. Maybe he’d find a place closer to where Brooke lived. Or even in her building. (Yeah, stalkerish – fuck off.) Caroline had told him where Brooke was living and he had looked up what some of the places were like and liked what he saw.

“Oh! There’s an opening in my building!” Brooke said in excitement but then made a horrified face. “-Not that I’m saying you should move into my building – or that I’d even _want_ you to move into my building,” Brooke began to ramble on and Carter grinned. “-Because that’s not that I’m saying, I was just saying that I know there’s an opening in my building that Mr. Bass just renovated.”

Carter knew that one of Brookes television stations was HGTV. She loved it – talked about it more than she talked about her own childhood when they were together.

“I just know that my loft is really beautiful and I’m sure Mr. Bass would make _all_ the units nice and…feel free to tell me to shut up and end my misery.” Brooke said with a little smile.

Carter laughed, “Well, you didn’t _really_ answer me question – I could assume your excitement would mean a solid yes, though.”

Brooke laughed, handing Carter his shirt back. “Yes, I’d love to help you look for a place to live.” She agreed.

“Even if it was in your building?” He raised his brows in amusement.

Brooke sucked in her lower lip, teeth dragging across before she answered him. “I don’t mind living in the same building as you. I mean, it’s not like we’ll be neighbors – the unit isn’t even on my floor.” She added.

“And if we were to somehow be next door neighbors?” He teased.

Brooke closed her eyes as she smiled, shaking her head at Carter. “Not gonna happen, Baizen. Now put your shirt on.” She told him.

“So demanding.” He smirked.

“I’ll give you some privacy.” Brooke laughed and walked past him. But he stopped her, grabbing ahold of her hand causing her to look over your shoulder.

“I meant it when I said I really did miss you.” He admitted.

Brooke smiled. “Me too.”

When she left, Carter grinned happily.

She was back in his life. And hopefully with time – she’d believe that he would always be in love with her and that no other woman mattered to him. That no one could ever compare to Brooke Davis in Carter Baizens heart.

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Brooke smiled, covering her mouth with her hand as she walked away from the bathrooms. She felt downright giddy.

“Brooke!” She heard someone call out her name. She turned and saw it was Nate, “I’ve been trying to get ahold of you!” Nate said as he walked over to her, pulling her into a private room.

“Whoa, what’s going on?” She asked, hearing the panic in his voice. “And,” She looked up him up and down. “Is your hair disheveled and your zipper is undone?” She asked in amusement now.

Nate rolled his eyes. “Because apparently Blair is dating Catherine’s son.”

“Your cougar is the Duchess!” Brooke said loudly only to have Nate give her a stern look that told her to stop being so loud. “Sorry.” She shrugged. “Nate, if Blair were to ever find out,” Brooke began to say.

“Too late – she just walked in on me and Catherine in the library.”

Brooke pressed her lips together in a tight line to stop herself from laughing loudly, instead, a snort was the only sound she made.

“Look, that’s not what I need to talk to you about,” He sighed and then pulled something folded up out of his pocket. “I found this in a pile of papers the FBI found while going through my house searching for anything that could lead them to my Dad.”

“What?” Brooke said in shock, not even bothering to look at what Nate was trying to give her, instead focusing on the word FBI. “Nate, what the hell! God, I am so sorry – Laurel took my phone and I didn’t get it back until this morning. I should have called you,” She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a hug.  “I’m so sorry you’re going through this.” She said in a whisper rubbed his back.

Brooke felt Nates body relax as he hugged her back. But then help pulled away. “I found this picture.” He told her, giving Brooke the photograph that he was talking about.

When she looked down at it, the first face that caught her eyes was a young Mr. Archibald.  Her eyes drifted over to the woman hanging onto him in the picture and her eyes widened.

“That’s,” She whispered. Brooke then looked up at Nate. “That’s my mom!”

“I think our parents dated.” Nate said in a hushed tone.

Oh God.

Brooke felt sick.

“Please, please, _please_ tell me you’re not secretly my brother and we,”

“No!” Nate laughed. “Look at the back of the picture.” He told her.

Brooke did, there was a date on the picture. It was taken seven years before Brooke was even born.

“My dad met my mom the next year and married her the year following.” He smiled down at Brooke. “This is not a game of thrones moment.” He chuckled.

“That we _know_ of!” Brooke said in disgust. She fake gagged, visibly shaking away those thoughts.

“Hey,” Brooke heard Carter say from behind them. “Are you okay?” He asked, pressing his hand to the middle of her back once he was next to her. Brooke felt her heart speed up, and not because he was touching her – but because she was terrified that he had been listening in on the conversation.

“Uh, no…I’m not feeling very well. I’m gonna head home.”

“I’ll take you,” Carter told her.

But Brooke shook her head, “No, I’m fine, honestly.” Brooke moved forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek, surprising not only Carter and Nate, but herself as well. “Um, yeah. So…I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She left Nate and Carter following after her as she all but ran away from them.

Brooke needed to talk to her mother ASAP.

Bitchtoria had some seriously explaining to do.


	13. The Dark Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Brookes party dress](https://www.polyvore.com/senior_year_party/set?id=235624152)

* * *

 

 

Answers.

That’s what Brooke Davis needed.

Is that what she got?

No.

Brooke sat on the couch in her living room and looked at the picture of Nates father and her mother. When she had gone to her parent’s hotel suite demanding answers from her mother – she got zilch. The second her father came into the room her mothers face drained of color and the woman quickly changed the subject.

It was the first time her mother ever looked scared.

And that worried Brooke.

She knew there wasn’t a chance that she and Nate were related – but the thought was in the back of her head and she couldn’t shake it. It made her feel sick. Brooke ran her fingers through her hair and set the picture down on the cushion next to her and looked around her loft. So big and beautiful and yet so utterly lonely.

But she wouldn’t be alone for long.

Brooke moved forward and grabbed her phone, looking at the text Carter had sent her earlier saying that he gotten her address from Caroline and would be there soon.

She smiled, setting her phone back down on the table.

And then frowned when she got up, her legs slick with sweat. It was 102 in Manhattan currently and Brookes air conditioning crapped out last night. Brooke had gone to her landlord who lived on her floor and complained – and he then complained that she was banging on his door at 10pm. But she was hot and uncomfortable. The man gave her a fan but said that was all he could do until the morning.

Morning had turned into afternoon and then into evening. Brooke was annoyed. But she wouldn’t be in her apartment until the evening (with hope) because she promised Carter she’d help him go apartment hunting.

When someone began to knock on her door, Brooke felt her heart speed up at the mere thought of seeing Carter – but she quickly stopped herself from getting overly excited.

They were just _friends._ That’s all that they could be.

_But…_

Hush. Just friends.

Brooke walked over to the front door and opened it only to make a face when she saw it wasn’t Carter.

“Is that any way to greet a guest?” Her mothers voice sniped.

“When it’s you, yeah.” Brooke let go of the door and walked away, motioning for her mother to come in.

“My _God_ why is it so hot in here, Brooke?” Victoria complained, immediately fanning herself when she was in the apartment. “With the amount of money your father is paying for you to live here – you should at least have central air conditioning that works!”

Brooke ignored her and walked over to her couch, grabbing the picture of Howard. She could hear the door shut close and made her way over to where her mother stood. “I want to know how you know Nates father.”

Victoria pinched her lips together and straightened the cardigan she was wearing. “I was unaware that you and Howards son were friends.”

Brooke felt dread. “Please tell me that you didn’t have an affair with Howard and that I’m related to Nate because-”

“Because you fucked him, I’m sure?” Victoria narrowed her eyes at her daughter who looked down at the floor in guilt. Not for having sex with someone who could potentially be her brother – but because of Carter. Brooke had slept with Nate thinking that she and Carter were done, that a friendship was completely out of the realm of possibilities. But Carter drew her in like a magnet and she just couldn’t quit him, as Jake Gyllenhaal once said.

Victoria huffed and Brooke found the nerve to look back up at her.

“Howard Archibald is not your father. The year that picture was taken was the last time I saw him in person. I hadn’t even gone to see him…” Her voice drifted, almost sounding broken. “It doesn’t matter. Howard is not your father, you did not fuck your brother. You can relax.” Victoria said, walking past Brooke and went to sit on her couch. Brooke followed after her but did not speak, she simply sat down next to him.

Victoria fidgeting with the diamond bracelet on her wrist for a while before she started talking again.

“I met Howard the summer I turned fifteen.” Victoria confessed. “He had come to Charlotte for to live with his grandparents after his own parents had kicked him out. We dated until I was eighteen and met your father.”

“You dumped him for Dad?” Brooke said in surprise. Not because she knew if Howard was some great catch – but because her dad was kind of awful. “Why?”

Victoria cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable. “Because of my parents, _your_ grandparents. They did not like him. He didn’t come from money and your father did and that’s all there is to say.” Victoria stood up and headed to the door.

“-How could you do that?” Brooke asked in shock. “Did you just not love Howard?”

“Of course I love Howard!” Victoria snapped at her daughter.

Brooke raised one brow at that. “ _Love_?”

“-Loved!” Victoria corrected herself. “I loved Howard, yes. But my parents were clearly right about him! He married Anne Archibald for her money and look where that got her!” She huffed. “My parents saved me from ruining my own life. And you should thank them! Because the only reason why _you_ are even breathing is because I married your father and his parents refused to allow us to get an abortion when we found out you were a _girl_. Your father never wanted a girl, Brooke – he just wanted a boy. Why do you think you’re living here?”

Brooke felt like she had just gotten kicked in the stomach repeatedly. It barely even phased her when the knocking started.

She vaguely heard Victoria snipping at her about not answering the door and then Carter was there in her apartment. Victoria must have opened the door. And then the door slammed and Brooke and Carter were alone.

“Hey, are you-”

Brooke didn’t let him finish, instead she walked over to him and pressed her lips to his in a series of heated kisses.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Carter said between kisses as Brooke grabbed him by his belt buckle and tugged him along while she was walking backwards to her bed. “Hey, hey-” He broke the kiss, grabbing her wrists and stopping her. “What’s going on? What happened?”

Brooke shook her head, pushing down the pain and went for his mouth again. “Nothing,” She mumbled against his lips. “I just miss you and want to be with you.” She began to undo his buckle, yanking the leather out of his jeans and then moved to pull her shirt over her head. “You said you missed me,” She reminded him.

“Brooke, stop.” He said when she began to unbutton and unzip his pants.

“Was that a lie?” Brooke kept a steady grip on the top of his pants. “Did you not miss me?”

He moved his hands to run down on her arms. “Of course, I missed you.” Carter said softly. “But I also know you. Something just happened and you’re upset.”

“Then make me not upset.” Brooke urged him, tugging his pants down.

“What happened?”

He wasn’t letting this go and now Brooke was just getting pissed.

“Talk to me.” He rubbed her arms again.

Out of frustration, Brooke yanked away from him and moved over to where she had thrown her tank top.

“No.” Brooke huffed. “I don’t want to _talk._ I want you to fuck me into forgetting the conversation I just had with my mother – but apparently you can’t do that. So, I’ll go call Nate. He had no trouble doing it after that night at the club.”

_No. no, no, no, no! You stupid idiot! Why would you do that? Yeah, you’re angry – but seriously? That was a low fucking blow! You care about Carter – you **more** than care about Carter. Oh, God…look at his face. He’s devastated. You just broke his heart. Yup. Things will never work out – you fucked it up because you are a fuck up who’s parents didn’t even want to be born! Way to go, Brooke Davis._

“You slept with Nate that night?” His jaw tightened.

“Can you blame me? After everything I found out? You had just broken my heart!” Brooke now shouted.

Carter swallowed hard and pulled up his pants, not speaking the entire time. When his pants were back on and his belt was looped back into his pants, Carter looked at her. “Guess we can call it even now.”

“Even?” Brooke scoffed. “Maybe if I had slept with all the men in Manhattan!”

“I broke your heart that night, Brooke. And you just broke mine. I say we’re square.”

He left.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**ONE WEEK LATER**

 

 

 

“Have you heard from Carter?” Brooke asked Caroline as they walked out of her apartment.

“Not yet – and also, it’s hotter than Satan’s armpit in your loft. Why hasn’t your landlord done something to fix your AC?”

“Because he is apparently not my landlord anymore and Bart Bass is and he’s still on his Honeymoon with Serena’s mom.” Brooke answered back.

“Talk to Chuck.” Caroline offered.

“And risk him knowing where I live? No thank you.” Brooke laughed. “I guess my landlord had been demoted quite some time ago and refused to break his lease until someone gave him a good enough offer.” Brooke said as they walked past the old mans old apartment.

“Demoted is not the same thing as fired, Brooke.”

“Whatever, Harvard-girl.” Brooke rolled her eyes. “Whoever bought the apartment has been blasting that really cheesy hair metal music from the eighties and I want to murder them. But every time I bang on the door they just turn it up louder.” She complained.

“Why don’t you call the cops?” Caroline questioned.

“Because then I’ll be a suspect when I finally do murder whoever lives there.”

Caroline laughed. “So, what are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Blair is throwing some seniors only party at the penthouse that I’m forced to attend.”

Caroline smirked. “My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail.”

“Oh, no – you’re not getting out of going. You’re my plus one. My ride or die always, sister. So, find something cute to wear because your ass will be at the penthouse as my date.”

“ _Speaking_ of Waldorfs…I saw Eleanor is back in town. Has she talk to you at all?”

“Other than emailing me that public statement I was forced to make? No. Whatever, at least now I have a twitter so I can freely stalk Gossip Girl. She hasn’t mentioned anything about Carter either – are you sure you haven’t heard from him?” Brooke asked again.

Caroline groaned in annoyance once they were in the elevator. “Like I’ve told you every day this week, at least six times a day, _no_ I have not heard from Carters. He’s radio silent.” Brooke frowned and let her head hit the elevator wall. Caroline sighed. “Look…we both knew that if Carter ever found out about Nate it wouldn’t be good – but the plus side; my mom said he hasn’t left the country. Or even New York! So…that’s good, right?”

“Yeah, great, except for the fact that he hates me and should because I am a terrible, awful person. You know what, I’m gonna go fling myself off the Brookyln Bridge.”

“No, you are not.” Caroline laughed, walking over to where Brooke stood in the elevator. “Look, my brother is an ass if he is going to hold this over your head seeing as he slept with _many_ women this summer-”

“-Yeah, I’m still trying not to visualize that, but with you bringing it up all the time-”

“-My point is!” Caroline stopped her. “People make mistakes. Humans are flawed. Don’t you remember Adam and Eve thing.”

Brooke rolled her eyes. “All I know is that I have a period every month and am in terrible pain all because some bitch ate a forbidden apple. So fuck Eve.” The elevator doors opened and Brooke walked forward when Caroline started laughing. “You know, this is your fault.”

“How is it _my_ fault?” Caroline laughed. “I didn’t sleep with Nate.”

“No, but if you hadn’t gone and tried to play match-maker with me and Carter and forced us to interact – I wouldn’t be in this position. I’d still hate Carter and probably would have moved on to many different sexual partners.”

Caroline snorted at that. “Yeah, ‘cause you’ve totally been with a new person each night for the past two weeks.”

“That is not the point – I am not fueled with hate so therefore I don’t feel the need to go screw somebody new each night. Which I’m sure your brother has no problem doing.” Brooke stopped walking and let her head drop back, groaning loudly. “I hate my life.”

Brooke felt Caroline’s hands on her shoulders causing Brooke to look at her. “Carter will come around. He just needs to get his head out of his ass. Which may take a while. But if you care about him as much as I know you do…you just got to give it time.” She patted Brooke shoulders and then forced her to walk forward. “Besides, you asked him to patient with your heart. Be patient with his.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Brooke had warned Nate that Carter knew about _that_ night.

But he had other things going on.

After finding out that Brooke was not secretly his sister – Nate decided to focus on his family. And that included dealing with Catherine and her ‘help’, which felt more like he was being held hostage. It didn’t help that he had let it sleep where his father was hiding out.

Now Nate felt like he needed to do every single thing Catherine wanted him to do. Which meant he didn’t have much contact with Brooke.

Catherine did _not_ like Brooke. And Brooke wasn’t exactly subtle with how much she loathed the older woman.

And now Vanessa back in his life, things were just…complicated, as Brooke liked to say. He wanted to spend time with Vanessa again, but Catherine would not have it. She owned his ass and very much like to let him know that by saying just one word; _Dominica._

Nates phone went off with a twitter alert.

When Nate opened the app, he was greeted with a picture of Serena and Dan kissing.

 

 

 

**@GossipGirl** _: #spotted_ S and Lonely Boy locking lips like all is forgiven.  
Will round two be any different? #youknowyouloveme #xoxo

 

 

 

Well, at least Catherine had one less thing to worry about. It was public information now that Serena was dating Dan. Which meant her endless questioning about his relationship with Serena would end.

Hopefully.

But Catherine was crazy jealous and _just_ as possessive.

Nate needed a drink.

After spending his afternoon with Vanessa, he realized that he still had feeling for her. And that things with Catherine needed to die down quickly. Nate just needed to figure out how to do that without her going crazy and telling the feds where his father was hiding.

He also had to come up with a clever enough lie to get out of lunch with Catherine tomorrow. He thought about calling Brooke to ask for her advice, but decided against it and walked in the direction of the nearest bar.

Brooke hadn’t told him exactly what had happened and how Carter had found out – just that he knew they had slept together and that he hated her now. Nate felt bad for Brooke. He knew how much she cared about Carter and the guy was a complete idiot if he wasn’t willing to forgive her.

Nate walked up to the bar and pulled out the stool to sit on, ordering a cold beer. His mind went back to Brooke. He hadn’t talked to her in a few days now. The last time he had talked to her was when she had tweeted out an apology to Waldorf Designs. Nate went on his phone again and looked at her twitter page and the only tweet she had sent.

 

 

 

**@BDavis** : _#zeroisnotasize_ was in no way an insult towards @WaldorfDesigns,  
Eleanor Waldorf is a brilliant designer who has never once ridiculed  
any of her models on their weight or told them how  
they should or should not be eating. (1/2)  
**@BDavis** : I thank Eleanor for being a wonderful mentor to me this summer and am  
forever grateful for her taking me in as one of her interns.  
_#TeamWaldorfDesignsAlways_ (2/2)

 

 

 

Brooke had been met with immediate backlash, people calling her a sellout and other awful, terrible things. Luckily, they were met by Brookes friends from Tree Hill coming to her aide.

Nate had recognized a few of the names.

Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Mouth, and even _Lucas_.

Whom Brooke hadn’t brought up in a very long time. They all fired back at the people calling Brooke a fraud.

Nate frowned and swiped out of twitter and went to call Brooke but stopped when someone walked into the bar.

_Carter._

He wasn’t alone either. He was with a man in a business suit. Carter caught his eye and Nate watched as his eyes narrowed in anger, his Adams Apple moving when he swallowed. He then looked to the man he was with and whispered something to him before he walked over to Nate.

“Archibald,”

“Look, I’m not here to start anything,”

“-Maybe you should have thought of that before fucking Brooke.” He hissed out but quickly collected himself with a sigh. “I am doing business here and I do not need you screwing that up for me by being in my vicinity so,” Carter motioned to the bartender. “He’s seventeen and his ID is fake. You just served a minor.”

Nate scoffed in disbelief, “Are you kidding me?”

“Kid, you gotta go.” The man said, taking Nates beer away from him. “You’re lucky I don’t call the cops.”

Carter was smirking when Nate looked back at him. “Get out.”

Nate shook his head as he got off the bar stool. “I honestly don’t know what Brooke could ever see in you.” He said under his breath. But from the look Carter was giving him, Nate knew that he had heard him. “Brooke and I slept together that night because she was fucking devastated after finding out that you had screwed your way through the Hamptons, not to mention Europe – and was sick with the hurt. She just wanted to feel _anything_ other than the pain you caused her! So yeah, I fucked her – and I shouldn’t have but not for your benefit. But because she was vulnerable and heartbroken. But it was going to be me or someone else she found at a bar later on. And I care enough about her to potentially risk my friendship with her just to make her feel something other than pain for a bit. So, fuck you, Carter. Fuck you for causing her so much hurt that sleeping with me was the only way to dull the pain momentarily. Go fuck yourself.”

Nate walked away from Carter and left the bar.

He probably fucked things up worse for Brooke, but goddamn did it feel good to tell Carter just what a piece of shit he really was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_“Hey Tigger.”_

Brooke smiled when she saw Haley’s face come onto her screen. “Tutor-girl, I kind of hate New York.”

Haley had laughed at that. _“No, you don’t, you love it there. You’re just pissed because your AC still doesn’t work and I’m gonna take a while guess and say that youl haven’t spoken to Carter.”_

Brooke raised her brow. “How did you know about my AC still not working?”

_“Because I can see the sweat literally rolling down your forehead right now.”_

“Pfft. Whatever know-it-all-girl.” Haley laughed. “You are in far too good of a mood – wait,” Brooke smirked. There was only one reason why Haley would be so chipper and playful, “-did you and Nate,”

_“We did.”_ Haley smirked.

“Yay!” Brooke said happily. “I was always Team Naley.”

_“You were not!”_ Haley laughed. _“Do you not remember the whole care-package fiasco.”_ She reminded Brooke.

“And do you not remember me going out of my way to give you two an awesome first date?” Brooke stuck her tongue out at the screen. “I am Team Naley for life. Deal with it.”

_“Yeah, I’m kinda Team Naley too.”_ Haley grinned happily. _“So, how are things with your mom? Have you talk to her after-”_

“She told me that she and my father had wanted to abort me after finding out I was a girl? No. I haven’t spoken to either of them. I’m sure my Dad hasn’t even noticed.”

_“Brooke, I am so sorry you’re going through this. I wish you were here.”_

“Yeah, I kinda wish I was there too.” Brooke admitted. “Do you ever think about how things may be if my parents had let me stay? If I hadn’t moved to Manhattan?”

_“You can’t play ‘what if’ Brooke. You told me that yourself.”_

“Maybe I’d have been happy in Tree Hill?”

_“Yeah, until Peyton moved to Savannah.”_ Haley pointed out. _“And if it weren’t for our talk in New York when I stayed with you, I wouldn’t have come back to Tree Hill, or have the courage to come back! So you’d just be stuck with Lucas.”_

Brooke frowned. “I saw his tweets defending me.” She said next. “I was surprised, actually.”

_“Why? You know Lucas. He’ll always defend the people he cares about.”_

“Is he still dating Kenzie?” Brooke asked, not out of jealousy – just curiosity. Haley nodded. “I’m glad. He deserves to be happy.”

_“So do you, Brooke.”_

“Happiness doesn’t seem to be in the cards for me.” Brooke sighed.

_“Do I need to drive to New York to slap some sense into you? Because I will.”_

Brooke chuckled at that. “No.”

_“I’m serious! I will. And I will keep you up at night singing Sarah McLaughlin songs and use all your hot water and hide your sketch pad.”_

She laughed at that, “Please do not threaten me. My life is in ruins as it is.” Brooke smiled, but Haley frowned. Brooke knew that her friend was worried about her. Peyton was worried too. “I’m fine, Hales. Really. You don’t need to worry.”

_“I will drive up if you need me Brooke.”_ Haley told her, seriously this time.

“I love you for that, but school is starting up and we both know you’re having back to school nightmares, Failey.”

_“I am never telling you anything again!”_ Haley laughed.

“Bye, tutor-girl.”

_“Bye, Tigger.”_

The facetime call disconnected and Brooke looked over at the dress she had made for Blairs party. The blue would complement her tanned skin perfectly and with the perfect half up/half down hairstyle, Brooke would rock the hell out of the dress.

Brooke groaned when she heard metal music being blasted again from down the hall.

“I’m going to murder.” Brooke said to herself as she got up and headed towards her bathroom where she blasted her own music back at her new neighbor at a higher volume and began to do her hair and makeup for the evening.

After she was done, Brooke turned the music down and smiled happily to hear that whoever was living down the hall from her had turned their music down too.

“Ha!” She said in triumph and went out into her living room to put on her dress. Brooke did one last check in the mirror before grabbing her phone and her clutch and headed out the door. When she walked past the now silent apartment she smirked and flipped the bird at it before hurrying down towards the elevator.

When she arrived to the party, Brooke spotted Nate and hurried over to where he was standing. “Hey, have you seen Caroline? She was supposed to meet me here.”

Nate was looking incredibly guilty in that moment.

“Uh, hey,”

“Why do you look like you just got caught sneaking in the cookie jar?” Brooke said with a playful grin, nudging Nate in his side. But then she saw the direction he was looking in.

_Carter._

He was here.

“Dammit, Caroline!” Said in a hiss.

But then, said friend walked up to her. “I had no idea he was gonna show up. I swear!” Caroline said in a hushed tone. “I would have given you a heads up.”

“I invited him.” Nate cut off Caroline causing both girls to look at him with wide, confused eyes.

“Hu?” Brooke said in a shock.

“I ran into him at a bar yesterday and kind of told him off. I left but he followed me out and we talked.” Nate explained. “He wants to talk to you.”

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest. “Yeah, well maybe I don’t want to talk to him now.” She said in a huff before she walked away from both Nate and Caroline.

Carter did not get to ghost her for a week and then just show up and try and talk to her.

Nope.

No way.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Carter had followed after her but Brooke had disappeared on him.

He didn’t blame her.

It wasn’t like he had answered any of her calls or texts this past week. As usual, Carter was a fucking idiot and Brooke Davis deserved better.

But after talking to Nate, he knew he needed to talk to Brooke. Carter knew Brooke was going through hell right now trying to bend over backwards for Eleanor’s forgiveness, and the fact that she had found out that her mother and Nates father had dated – Carter shouldn’t have iced her out. But the thought of her and Nate together and his wounded pride stopped him from answering her calls or even reaching out to her.

He was determined to fix things. But from the look on Brookes face when she saw him – it did not look like _she_ wanted to fix things.

Carter spotted her just as the room went completely dark. But he could still her silhouette heading upstairs. He followed her, only half listening as Blair barked orders at people down stairs. Carter got upstairs just as Brooke had walked into a room down the hallway. When he found her, she was sitting on a bed with her back facing the door.

He swallowed hard, trying to will himself to speak.

“Go away, Carter.”

His nerves vanished and he had to smile. Of course, she knew he was in the room with her. Carter walked forward and stood in front of Brooke, putting his hands in his pockets as he looked down at her. “Can we talk?”

“No.” She refused to look at him.

So, Carter took a seat next to her on the bed.

“I get why you slept with Nate.” He decided to just say. “I didn’t at first but I do now.” Even in the dark he could see her eyes slowly giving him the side-eye. “You were hurting and you wanted the one thing that you knew would numb the pain and make you feel anything else.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you figured that out while sleeping with the rest of Manhattan this week.” Brooke said bitterly.

He laughed and could feel her glaring at him. “You’d think that was what I’d do. But I didn’t.”

“I don’t believe you.” Brooke said skeptically.

“I don’t blame you. But I’m telling you the truth.”

“You ran. _Again_ Even after you promised you wouldn’t.” Brooke said, her voice thick with tears.

He sighed, “I ran from you, yes.” He agreed. “But I stayed in Manhattan. Because I can’t let you go that easily. You’re with me, always.” He grabbed her hand, placing it on his heart. She turned her head away from him, refusing to meet his eyes in the dark room. But she didn’t pull her hand away from him.

“I really needed you this week, Carter.” Brooke sniffed. “Out of everyone in my life – I needed you the most.” She finally pulled her hand out of his, letting his hand fall on his lap.

Carter moved his body to face hers, moving her face with his hand to have her looking at him. “What’s going on? What happened?”

“Other than being completely humiliated on the internet after I apologized to Eleanor,” She sniffed again. “The day you came over, I had just had a really bad conversation with my mother.”

“Yeah, I could tell.” He wiped away a tear with his thumb when he felt it roll down her cheek. “What happened?”

Brooke swallowed and faced her body towards him. “Nate found a picture of my mom and his Dad. I asked her about it and she told me that she and Mr. Archibald used to date,”

“…Are you and Nate?”

“No,” Brooke said with a little laugh. “We’re not related. That’s would be so fucked up, but it was a legitimate concern.”

Carter smiled, letting his hand fall from her face down to intertwine their fingers.

“Mr. Archibald was my moms great love. And her parents made her stop seeing him because he wasn’t the type of guy they thought my mom should end up with.” Brooke said in a whisper. “Nate doesn’t know that part, he just knows that we’re not related and that our parents used to date.” Brooke explained.

“Why were you so upset after finding out?” Carter asked. He had seen the look in her eyes, Brooke had been devastated that day.

“I wasn’t upset about my mom and Nates dad dating, I was upset because of other things she said.” Brooke looked away from Carter. He watched as she took in a deep breath before she began to talk again. “My mom said that her parents saved her from ruining her life by staying with Howard and that _I_ should thank them. Because the only reason why I’m even breathing is because she married my Dad and his parents refused to let my parents abort me.”

Carter felt his jaw tighten in anger.

He could see her sad smile as she shrugged a little. “My parents didn’t want me after they found out I was a girl. They…still don’t want me. That’s why I have my own loft. Because they never wanted me. My parents don’t want me.” Her voice broke and Carter moved forward instantly, pulling her into his arms. But she pulled away from him. “No,” She told him. “You don’t’ get to hold me right now.”

“Brooke,” He stood up and followed after her when she headed towards the door. “Please,”

“Look, I am _sorry_ that I slept with Nate for many reasons – but I am not apologizing to _you._ You don’t deserve my apologies. Maybe if you had stayed,”

“I’m a coward, okay?” Carter told her. “I know you think that and my family, I’m sure your friends do too,”

“Carter,”

“No, you need to hear this. I run. Even when I’m not running, I’m still running. I have never once in my life felt for someone an ounce of what I feel for you. And that scares the hell out of me and you scare me because I love you.”

The lights turned back on and Brooke took a step back, her eyes wide at his declaration. “You love me?” She whispered.

Carter stepped forward and nodded his head. “I do.” He stood in front of her now. “The question is; do you love me?”

Brooke opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of a man yelling. They both looked over to the door and watched as Blair chased after her Brit. Brooke walked past Carter and followed after Blair, Chuck passing her on the way.

This was the first time he ever told a woman he loved her. The first time he ever knew without a doubt that he was in love. He stayed frozen in place. He had told Brooke he loved her and they, like always, were interrupted.

Just as he was about to move, Brooke came back into the room. She was smiling at him. “Walk me home?” She asked him, holding out her hand.

Carter felt instant relief and walked over to her, taking her hand.

She didn’t say she loved him back, but he could see it in her eyes.

She was in love with him too.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Soooo,” Brooke drew out the word as they stood outside her apartment door. “Do you want to come in?” She smirked.

Carter chuckled. “I can’t,” He said with a little frown. “I have to head back to my new place.”

<

“You found a place?” Brooke said in surprise. That had been fast – but Carter had connections, she supposed. “And you’re all moved in?” He nodded his head and Brooke continued to smirk. “Well, color me impressed.”

Carter chuckled, rubbing his thumb against her hand that he was still holding.

“Carter,” She said his name softly.

“Hm?” He licked his lower lip.

Brooke smiled, looking down at their linked hands before she looked back up into his blue eyes. “I love you too.”

Carter inhaled sharply and moved forward, capturing her lips in a kiss. Brooke smiled against his lips and kissed him back, moving her hands to his face as she stood on her tip toes. When she finally pulled away to catch her breath, Carter pressed his forehead against hers.

“You’re making it really hard for me to go home right now.” He whispered.

“You don’t have to.” Brooke moved her hands down to his shirts collar. “You can come inside and we can continue this and then some more.” She gave him a wicked grin.

Carter ran his fingers down her arms, leaving little red lines in its wake. “You’re a damn temptress.” He kissed her again but pulled away just as Brooke was really getting into it. She pouted, tugging at his collar. “But I have to get back to my place.”

“Do you though?” Brooke smiled. “Because I can guarantee you that naked me is not going to be at your apartment when you get home. But if you came _inside_ ,” She gave him a cheeky grin.

“I think I’ll have you naked in my apartment sooner than you think.” Carter said as he pulled away from Brooke, giving her a little wink.

Brooke mouth hung open as she watched him walk away from her.

“I wouldn’t count on it!” She shouted with a laugh.

Carter stopped halfway down the hall and shrugged his shoulders before he began to dig in is pockets. Brooke then felt her mouth open again in shock when he pulled out keys and unlocked the door he was standing at.

_The_ door. The door she had flipped off earlier. “You’re my new neighbor who has been blasting metal music all week?” Brooke said with a huff, placing her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

Carter shrugged again, “You told me that it was your least favorite music.”

“You are evil!” Brooke laughed as he opened the door. He looked over at her, motioning with his head for her to come inside. She narrowed her eyes at him but eventually made her way over to where he was now standing inside his apartment.

Carter grinned and closed the space between them while Brooke kicked the door closed. They both laughed as they began yanking at the others clothes as they kissed. “Told you I’d get you naked in my apartment.”

Brooke grinned and shut him up with another kiss.

He loved her.

She loved him.

They were together.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They're back together! Or...are they? That's one secret I'll never tell. Okay, i'm done with that bit. I hope you guys like the update and as always, feedback and kudos are very appreciated!


	14. The Ex-Files

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Brookes 'Girls Night' outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/755056693749986873/)

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **@GossipGirl** : Wakey, Wakey, _#UpperEastSiders_. Welcome to the first day of senior year and the onset of a new social dynasty. (1/4)

 **@GossipGirl:** The big question is; with _@serenavanderwoodsen_ single and on top of the world, will Constance become the House of van der Woodsen? (2/4)

 **@GossipGirl:** Or maybe _@bdavis_ would like to throw her name in the ring. 20k followers in just a week? Somebody’s popular. (3/4)

 **@GossipGirl:** Oh the glorious life of a socialite. #youknowyouloveme #xoxo (4/4) 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

If there was one thing Brooke Davis was sure of, it was this: Carter Baizen was the best kisser she ever had the pleasure of kissing. His lips must have been formed by the Gods themselves because he managed to take her breath away with each kiss. It was supernatural, that’s what she believed. Carter Baizen had to be some sort of mythical being – a siren of sorts. Because each time he kissed her she would just melt in his arms and pray that he’d never stop kissing her. Complete witchcraft.

It had been a week since Blairs party, a week since she and Carter had rekindled their romance, and a week of pure bliss. Brooke couldn’t be happier to lock herself away in either her or Carters apartment while they made up for lost time in bed, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

It all felt too good to be true.

But it was real.

 _They_ were real.

Brooke Davis and Carter Baizen were back together and the world was finally right again.

At least it was for Brooke. And Carter too, she hoped.

Brooke smiled as she felt Carters fingers trace shapes into her back as she laid stomach down on her bed, her head resting on her arms as she looked at Carter who was smiling back at her. He pushed her tank top up more to expose more of her back. She kinked her brow up at him causing him to chuckle.

Yesterday had been the last day of summer – and now Brooke had to face senior year. But that all seemed so far away to Brooke (not two hours away.) Carter pressed a kiss to her exposed skin and then moved himself so he was on his back.

“Your place is better than mine.” He commented, sitting up and looking around. “I should just move in here.”

Brooke laughed at that, pulling her tank top down as she rolled on her side to face him, her head propped up against her hand. “Moving a little fast, don’t you think?” She teased.

Carter looked over his shoulder at her and smirked. Brooke got up and crawled over to where he was sitting, wrapping her arms around him from behind and kissed his shoulder. Carter hummed happily and turned his head to kiss Brooke on the lips. When he pulled away, Brookes arms dropped from around him and Carter moved himself to face her.

“I love you.” He told her.

Brooke grinned. “You know, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing you say that.” She told him honestly.

Carter chuckled, “Have you spoken to any of your friends since the party? Aside from my sister who always likes to call when I’m inside you.”

Brooke laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. “She’s only done that once, don’t be a baby.”

Carter rolled his eyes. “Once was enough, and the fact that you answered is worrisome to me.”

Brooke covered her face with her hands now as she laughed, “I was trying to decline the call!” She said as she moved her hands away from her face. “You’re just lucky it wasn’t a facetime call. We would have scarred her for life.”

Carter got up, pulling on his t-shirt as the sun rose against the New York skyline.

This was Brookes favorite time of day, everything seemed so peaceful, completely untouched. She loved all the big windows in her loft, as did Carter, apparently. Because more than once she had caught him standing in front of the windows just looking out at the city.

_Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he did move in?_

Stop.

_You’ve only been together for a week. Do not rush into things._

Brooke got up off the bed and walked over to where Carter stood, moving behind him to wrap her arms around his middle.

“I think this is my favorite view of the City.” He said quietly, moving his arm to bring Brooke over to his side, pulling her into his body. “The company’s not that bad either.” He kissed the top of her head as Brooke quietly laughed. “Are you ready for today?” He asked.

Brooke pulled away and pouted. “No.” She said. “I mean, I’m looking forward to being a few months closer to being out of high school but I am _not_ looking forward to having dinner with my parents and Eleanor tonight.” She groaned, walking over to her dresser.

“Well,” Carter followed after her. “Would you like company?”

She looked back at him with a soft smile. “As much as I’d love to spend another evening with you, I _really_ don’t want you to have to witness the crazy in my family so early on in our relationship.” Brooke said with a chuckle.

Carter laughed, walking over to his pants and pulling something out of one of his pockets. “I got you something.” He said when he made his way back to Brooke who turned around to face him, watching as she raised her brows in interest.

“A present?” She gave him a cheesy grin.

Carter laughed, putting the blue box in her hand.

Brooke looked up at Carter with wide eyes. “Tiffany’s?” Carter shrugged his shoulders innocently as Brooke looked back down at the box as she opened it. She gasped. It was more beautiful than she could have ever imagined a necklace being. “Carter,” She looked back up at him in shock. “This is beautiful.”

Carter grinned, taking the arrow pendant necklace out of the box and moved to put it around Brookes neck. “I know you have a thing for arrows.” He whispered in her ear. She smiled, looking in the mirror that hung above her dresser at their reflection. Carter pressed a kiss to her neck as she smiled.

“Y’know,” She turned around, looping her arms around his neck. “The first day of school can’t be _that_ important.” Brooke smirked.

He laughed at that. “I’ll take a note that jewelry is a sure way to get you to want to spend time with me.” Carter smirked and Brooke playfully narrowed her eyes. “I have a meeting I have to go to today. I put it off all week and my father will kill me if I stay locked away for another day.”

Brooke stuck out her lower lip and Carter playfully pulled it between his teeth in a little nibble, momentarily. She smiled, thinking on what he had said earlier. “Do you really want to go to dinner with my parents and Eleanor?” She asked, her voice almost shy. Maybe he had just asked if she wanted company because he felt obligated to do that. It’s what a boyfriend would do. But she didn’t want to force those things on him.

“Is that an invitation I hear in your voice?” He smirked, looking down at Brooke who still kept her arms wrapped around his shoulders as they moved in a little sway.

Her tone grew serious, “You don’t have to come, Carter. Just because you’re my boyfriend now doesn’t mean you have to play into some role you think you should be playing.” She frowned.

He stopped their movements, hands squeezing at her hips. “I want to come.” Brooke gave him a skeptical look and Carter laughed, starting up their swaying again. “I want to come.” He said again. “I mean it. Not as an obligation. But as a man who loves you and wants to support you.”

Brooke smiled, moving on her tip toes to press a kiss to his lips. “That’s a good answer.” She whispered, giving him another quick peck before she let go of him and headed towards the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower, feel free to join me as a man who loves me and wants to support me.” She looked over her shoulder and gave Carter a wink.

He pulled off his shirt again with a grin and followed after her.

 _God,_ she was really, really, really glad that she and Carter were back together.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So,” Nate drew out the word as he and Brooke walked to school. “Are we going to address the elephant in the room?”

He only got a snort out of Brooke.

After a week of unreturned texts and missed phone calls, not to mention Brooke constantly canceling on him when they’d make plans – Nate had decided that enough was enough. So, he went to her loft this morning to see what was going on.

Carter answered the door with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

 _“Uh…hey?”_ Nate had said, looking past to see that Brooke was walking through the apartment in nothing but a towel as well. Carter had given him a tight-lipped awkward smile and then held the door open for him to come in. When Brooke had seen it was Nate, she scrambled to cover herself up, running into her bedroom to quickly change into her uniform.

But they didn’t discuss why Carter was there or why he was only in a towel or why when Brooke had left the loft, she had kissed his cheek and whispered, _I’ll see you tonight._

Nothing.

At all.

But they were almost to school now and Nate wanted answers.

“You ignore all your friends this week after refusing to talk about the party at Blairs,” Nate listed, “And when I show up to your place – Carter opens the door in nothing but a towel.

Brooke shrugged. “He lives across the hall and his shower broke.” She lied, her voice going an octave higher.

“He lives across the hall from you?!” Nate shook his head, “We’ll circle back to that – _broken shower?_ Really, Brooke? And I suppose you took a shower with him to conserve water?”

Brooke smiled a bit, “It’s not a bad thing to be eco-friendly. I’m thinking about going Vegan.”

Nate let out a loud laugh at that. “Right.”

He looked over at her and she sighed, “I just wanted a week with him to myself before everyone found out, is that so bad? It’s hard to figure everything out when everyone is in your business. Plus, apparently, I’m Gossip Girls favorite punching bag. That twit keeps retweeting people calling me a hypocrite for suggesting ‘zero is not a size’ and that _I’m_ lying about MY size! Do I need to livestream me putting on my clothes now? Nosey bitch.”

He chuckled and they walked in silence until Brooke spoke up again.

“And maybe I was also a little scared, too.” She admitted as they stood in front of the steps.

Nate turned to look at her. “Why?”

“Because I’m happy.”

He raised his brows. “And that makes you scared, why?”

She sighed, opening her mouth to say something but stopped herself with a shake of her head. “Enough about me – how are you and Vanessa?”

Nate sighed too. “After everything I told her about Catherine and how I thought we had left things before the lights turned back on, I thought we were good, but I don’t know anymore. It’s like the second the lights switched on, Vanessa came to her senses and realized what a fucked-up person she would have to deal with if she were to actually be with me.”

Brooke looped her arm with his. “You’re not fucked up, Nate. The situation is fucked up.” She gave his arm a squeeze. “And if anyone is fucked up in this situation – it’s Catherine. Her royal whore-ness is lucky I was otherwise occupied during the blackout otherwise I would have kicked her prissy ass.”

Nate grinned down at Brooke and she frowned for a moment before she began to turn him around, “-hey,” He laughed, “-What are you doing?”

“You are going to Brooklyn, my friend.” Brooke told him, pushing him forward.

“Brooke, she doesn’t want to see me.” He moved to face her but she turned him around again.

“No excuses. Go on, go get your girl.”

Nate rolled his eyes and huffed. “Fine.” He agreed but turned back around.

“Don’t even try it, mister!” Brooke held her hands out in front of him, ready to turn him around again.

He couldn’t help but smile. “If you want me to go to Brooklyn _that way_ ,” He pointed to where she had been trying to lead him. “I’ll be heading in the wrong direction.”

She rolled her eyes, “Whatever, just go!” Brooke laughed, shoving him in the right direction this time.

Nate smiled back at Brooke before he started walking towards the nearest subway station

Maybe if he talked to Vanessa again she’d hear him out. He really did like her. Enough to try and fight for her. That’s what Brooke had told him one day.

 _“I just want someone to fight for me!”_ She had said, drinking a terrible cocktail that Nate had made her.

_“You want someone to get in a fight for you?”_

_“Nooo!”_ She drew out the word. _“Fight for me. Lucas didn’t fight for me. Carter ran away. No one has ever cared or even loved me enough to fight for me. I just want someone to fight for me.”_

It was probably the cocktails getting to her, but Nate could have sworn Brooke had mumbled under her breath about how much she missed Carter.

So, when Carter followed him outside, Nate told him to do just that. Fight for Brooke. Because she deserved a guy who go the extra mile, a thousand extra miles, just to be with her.

Maybe if he could prove to Vanessa that he was willing to fight for her, he’d be as happy as Brooke was right now.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were together again.

Brooke and Carter.

Caroline had no problem with it this time though.

Except when she had called Brooke last week and heard far too much when she had been trying to get off the phone with her.

She needed to wash her brain in bleach just to erase the sounds she had heard as Brooke shouted that she’d call her back.

They were happy. That’s all that mattered to Caroline. She didn’t mind that they were keeping it to themselves – it had only been a week. Surely Brooke and Carter would tell her eventually.

“Friend!”

Speak of the devil.

Caroline swiveled in her chair to face Brooke.

“I knew I could find you in the library.” Brooke said with a smile while pulling a brown bag out of her book bag. “I got you something.”

Caroline raised her brow but took the brown bag from Brooke and pulled out her favorite muffin from the bakery just around the block. “Why are you bringing me treats?”

But Caroline already knew. And Brooke knew she knew.

Which was why the brunette rolled her eyes dramatically at Caroline. “Look, I know you know.”

Caroline gave Brooke an innocent smile. “Know what?” She played dumb. Brooke moved forward and tried to snatch away the muffin, but Caroline was faster. “Nice try.” She smirked.

“Come on, Care!” Brooke whined.

“Nope. I want you to say it. Out loud.”

Brooke scrunched her face up playfully and then sighed. “Your brother and I are together.”

Caroline shrugged, “Yeah, I already knew that.” She picked at her muffin.

“You are such a shit!” Brooke laughed, stealing a piece of her muffin. “When did you find out?” Brooke began to smirk, “Was it when you called me?” She wiggled her brows.

Caroline play gagged and shook her head. “I wanted to stab my ears out. What were you even doing to him – you know what, I don’t want to know. Ever.”

Brooke laughed and looked down at what Caroline was working on. “What’s that?” She asked.

She hadn’t told anyone. Not even her parents. But Caroline was applying to Yale. She knew that every year only one girl at Constance was selected, and while she had her heart set on going to Harvard, Yale was her second choice.

“Admissions essay.” Caroline said, looking down at her notebook. Things were highlighted, crossed out, words scribbled over and then replaced. This was nowhere near her final draft.

“I thought you already sent yours in?” Brooke said in confusion.

“For Harvard, yes.” Caroline said quietly. “But not… _Yale._ ” She whispered.

Brooke gave her a look as she raised her brow, “Why are you whispering?” She whispered back.

“Be _cause_ only one girl from Constance gets into Yale and your cousin has made it clear that it will be her. Why do you think she tried to sabotage Nelly Yuki last year during the SAT’s?”

“Because Blair can be a bitch.” Brooke shrugged, as if it were so nonchalant.

“Well, I don’t plan on getting screwed by Blair if she finds out that I’m applying to you know where. So mums the word.”

“The fact that you regularly say _mums the word,_ is proof that you’ll will probably get into,” Brooke went to say the word but Caroline opened her eyes wide and shook her head. Brooke laughed. “I’m sure your essay will be amazing. And I’m not just saying that because I’m sleeping with your brother.” She smirked while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Ew.” Caroline made a face.

Brooke grinned and stood up. “I told Serena I’d meet her so she wouldn’t have to run into Humphrey on the way to first period.”

“I have no idea how you passed Spanish I in the first place.” Caroline said with a chuckle.

“Because Nate was sleeping with a girl whose family speaks fluent Spanish.”

Caroline snorted. “Ha! Good luck getting Vanessa to help you this year.”

Brooke playfully narrowed her eyes at Caroline and stuck out her tongue. “And to think I got you a muffin this morning.” She teased before leaving the library.

Brooke seemed happy. _Really_ happy. She was walking on sunshine.

And Caroline was genuinely happy for her.

And for her stupid brother, too.

It was about time he pulled his head out of his ass.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Carter sat outside his Dads office, the secretary making eyes at him the second he walked into the spacious room. Normally, the first thing Carter would do would be to walk over and lean against the desk, flirting with the busty red-head. But he didn’t even give her a once over while telling her that he was here to see his father.

Gregory Baizen was the head of one of the largest legal firms in the Upper East Side.

He took any case.

Fraud, divorce, murder, nasty custody battles.

But only worked with the elite and famous. Carters father never in his history of law took on a pro-bono case.

His father’s most frequent client was Lily van der Woodsen, _now Bass._ But who knew how long that marriage would last. Everyone at the firm would take bets whenever news broke that Lily was engaged again, _how long will it last? Three months? Three weeks? Three days?_

Carter hated almost every single person who worked for his father. _Minus the occasional secretary he’d sleep with_ (but he was a taken man now.)

The men were too cocky, (pot calling the kettle black, he knew that), and thought they were the biggest baddest motherfuckers in Manhattan because of the size of their paycheck. But most of the men had limp dicks and over compensated by being a loud and grabby at the clubs and had the funds to pay their victims hush money to keep them quiet.

He loathed guys like that.

Chuck Bass would be a perfect fit here.

“Mr. Baizen will see you now,” A the read head said with a sultry tone, making it a point to unbutton her blouse a bit. He walked forward and into his father’s office, hearing the woman let out a scoff when he shut the door.

His father was on a call when Carter came in, motioning for him to sit on the other side of his large desk. Carter sat down, pulling his phone out of his pocket when it began to buzz. He smiled, seeing it was a text from Brooke.

 

 

 

**Brooke Davis (10:49 AM):**

_I’m bored._ _Amuse me._

 

 

He grinned, ready to reply when his father finally got off his phone. Carter looked down at the screen one more time before he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

Gregory stared down his son for a full minute before Carter cleared his throat and began to speak. “I’m sorry I’ve been canceling on you.”

His father raised his brows. “Well, you don’t look too ill now.” He remarked.

Carter had been telling his father that he was too sick to come and meet with him.

He forced himself to smile. “As I said,”

“You’re sorry - Yes, I heard you. We need to talk about other things.” His father went on. “You are going back to school.”

“-What?” Carter breathed out in a laugh, his dad couldn’t be serious? Right?

“You didn’t think I’d help you break your lease to a perfectly fine apartment and pay for you to move in to one of the most sought out buildings in Manhattan out of the kindness of my heart, did you?”

Carter repressed the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m not going back to Brown. I’m staying in the City.”

“Of course, you will stay in the city. Because you will be having weekly dinners with you family.” Gregory told Carter. “I went ahead and spoke to the Dean of Admission of Columbia after you called me seeking my help – thankfully he is a friend and saw no trouble getting you in. Your classes start next week.”

He squared his jaw, “And what will I be studying at Columbia, father?”

“Law.” He answered back. “I intend to keep this legal firm in our family and you’re a much better bullshitter than your little sister.”

Carter breathed in through his nose. “And if I just move out of my apartment?” He looked to his father.

The man smirked, “You’ll lose your inheritance and owe me the money I spent breaking your lease and the cost of your new apartment.”

He had no choice.

Carter wanted to be closer to Brooke and that meant making a deal with the devil. He stood up and put out his hand for his father to shake, sealing the deal. But when his father grabbed onto his hand, he yanked it hard, pulling Carter closer to him.

“If you drop out – you are cut off. Do you hear me?”

He pulled his hand away and looked his father dead in the eyes. “I hear you.”

“Good. I’ll have Tara email you all the information you’ll need.”

“Tara,” Carter rolled his eyes, “How long do you think this one will last?”

“Well, that all depends on you keeping your dick in your pants, son. You can see yourself out.”

His father was a prick.

But Carter had been dealing with it his entire life.

He didn’t mind going back to school – what he did mind was that his father was picking out his future for him.

Carter needed to make it clear that Brooke would be in that future. Even if his father took everything away from him – Brooke would still be at his side. He loved her and planned on making a future with her.

He pulled out his phone as he walked out of his father’s office, ignoring Tara as he texted Brooke back.

 

 

 

 

**Carter Baizen (10:57 AM):**

_What are you wearing?_

 

 

 

 

 

He could picture her now, brows raised as she smirked at his text, trying to come up with a witty reply.

God, he loved her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“He’s having lunch with her!” Serena complained for the fiftieth time.

“Yeah, and I’m having lunch with you. Doesn’t mean I want to sleep with you.” Brooke replied, still texting Carter. Oh, that boy sure did have a way with words.

“Brooke! You are supposed to be my emotional support buddy! Our hearts were broken together and that means we stick together – who are you even texting?!” Serena grabbed Brooke phone from her.

“Give that back!” Brooke near jumped over the table as Serena began to read the message out loud.

“ _I want to feel your –_ Oh my god! You are sexting!” Serena then looked at the name of incoming message as Brooke tried to grab at the phone. She narrowed her eyes at Brooke when she read the name. “Seriously, Brooke? Carter.”

Brooke snatched her phone back from Serena. “I was going to tell you.”

She shook her head at that, “When?” Serena then began to smirk. “Would that be before or after the ride home from dinner where Carter will reach up your dress and,”

“-Okay!” Brooke laughed. “You made your point!”

Serena then frowned. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Brooke sighed. “Because your heart is broken, S. And not too long ago, so was mine.” She admitted. It had been broken. Shattered. But that was the past. They were moving forward and forgetting the past. “And the last thing I needed to hear was my friend going on and on about how happy she was. I mean, you already have Blair for that.”

Serena smiled a little. “Have you two talked at all about this summer? Or Nate?”

Brooke shrugged, “A little. Why do we even have to talk about it? We both made mistakes that we regret – why can’t it just be done.”

“Speaking from experience; not talking about things is not good. I get that you two are all blissed out on each other again, but so were Dan and I. And now look at me,” She motioned to the table they were sitting at. “I’m eating lunch with you complaining that Dan is eating with someone else.”

Brooke frowned, placing her head down on the table. “But I don’t wanna talk about it.” She whined causing Serena to laugh and then stroke her head.

“Maybe you and Carter are better than me and Dan and everything will be fine.” Serena tried to assure Brooke. “But, on the off chance that things implode – I’m here for you.”

Each time she and Carter started having ‘the talk’ it’d end up in sex. Neither one of them wanting to conversation and ending it in the only way they knew how – sex.

The sound of a phone going off caused Brooke to break away from her thoughts.

But it wasn’t her phone. It was Serena’s.

The blonde groaned, throwing her head back. “I have to go – Blair invited Dans new friend to eat lunch with _her_ and now I have to do damage control and make sure Blair doesn’t break her.”

Brooke chuckled a bit, “Good luck.”

She didn’t text Carter back. Instead, she threw away her lunch and headed towards the guidance counselor to talk about her future. Brooke had a meeting with her in ten minutes – she might as well make a good impression by showing up early.

 _There’s no need to dwell on the past. Right?_ Bringing up the past would only cause drama and hurt and Brooke was done with that.

Brooke sat outside the guidance counselor’s office, her thumb and index dinger rubbing against the diamond arrow pendant necklace. She needed to focus on the _future_ not the past.

Maybe she’d get some actual guidance from the guidance counselor. That was the person job, after all.

“-Where do you see yourself after high-school.”

Wow. Brooke had barely sat down when the woman began to question her.

“Ummm,” Brooke shifted in the chair, fixing her skirt. “I’m not sure. I like fashion.”

“Yes, I’ve read about you. Zero is not a size.” She made a face that showed distaste. “I don’t see you going into model after your little stunt.”

 _God._ Was she friends with Eleanor and Laurel?

“No, I do not plan a career in modeling.” Brooke said with a little glare. “I would like to be a fashion designer.”

“Have you looked into any schools?”

Brooke shook her head.

“Are you wanting to stay in New York?”

“Yes.”

There was no leaving New York now.

She loved the city and she loved the people in it.

Brooke had hated it at first – but now she couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.

The woman began to type on her laptop and then turned it to face Brooke. “NYU Stern has a new category that specializes in an MBA for future business careers in fashion. I assume you would like to run your own company, like your aunt?”

_Yes._

But that was just a day dream.

Brooke opened her mouth to speak but the woman cut her off. “Are you interested, Miss Davis?”

“Yes.” Brooke took in a deep breath. “I am.”

“Alright, let’s get started.”

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, the excitement of planning her future was thrilling. She hadn’t known it was what she wanted – to go to a school and get a degree that she could use in the field she was interested in.

But she was taking the first steps forward.

And it felt amazing.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Brooke was too nervous.

Carter would wait to tell her that he’d be attending Columbia in a week.

Blair had decided not to come to the dinner.

 _“It’ll be fine.”_ Carter had tried to assure her. _“You don’t need Blair just to have dinner with your family.”_

Brooke had scoffed at that. _“Hold your opinions on my family until after the dinner.”_

They were…shit.

Her parents.

When Brooke walked in, her mother didn’t even look up and her father barely gave her a glance.

No wonder why Brooke never felt like she was enough.

When Eleanor had come around the corner Brooke had grabbed at Carters hand, gripping onto it tightly.

 _“Carter Baizen,”_ Eleanor had said in surprise.

 _“Baizen?”_ That got Brookes fathers attention. He got up with smile, walking over to Carter and held out his hand. “ _I just met your father. Assuming you are Gregory Baizens son.”_

 _“I am, sir.”_ Carter said back and then looked down at Brooke, giving her hand a squeeze. _“It’s nice to meet you.”_

The introduction was over and now the give of them sat at the dinner table awkwardly.

When Brooke finally found the courage to talk, she was abruptly cut off. “Aunt Eleanor, she said.

“-Vikki, do you remember our summers in the Hamptons?”

Victoria eyed her sister and then looked to Brooke. “I do.”

“I always did love the Hamptons. It’s a shame I couldn’t go this summer.” Eleanor then looked at Brooke. “It was certainly eventful.”

“Aunt Eleanor, I-”

“Pass the wine, Ted?” Eleanor interrupted her again. “Carter, would you like some wine?”

He shook his head and then looked to Brooke, “What were you saying?” He tried to help. Brooke smiled at him softly, her eyes thanking him.

“-Oh, I’m sure she was trying to come up with an excuse as to why she publicly shamed my company.” Eleanor poured her drink as she looked at Brooke.

Brooke had closed her eyes, “I wasn’t looking for an excuse, I was trying to apolog-”

“I don’t need your apology, Brooke. I need back the department stores who are no longer willing to sell my clothes.” Eleanor snapped. “Five. That’s how many pulled my line from their stores after your little outburst.”

Carter moved a bit, opening his mouth to speak but stopped when her felt Brooke place her hand on his knee.

“Did Laurel tell you what brought on my _outburst_?” Brooke asked Eleanor.

“She told me you spent the day before getting drunk and had shown up hungover to her place before the White Party.”

Brooke let out a bitter laugh. “I’m sure she did.”

“Are you calling Laurel a liar?”

“Ella – bring in the desert!” Brookes mother, Victoria, had shouted.

“I’m calling Laurel a toxic bitch.”

“Brooke!” Victoria hissed at her daughter.

“-She is my partner in business. A business that generously gave you a spot as an intern.”

“I was your errand boy and you know it.” Brooke spat out. “-You want to know what prompted my outburst, Aunt Eleanor? It was because your business partner spent the entire day berating me for my weight, told me _not_ to eat and when I was allowed to eat, it was two apple slices. Small apple slices. She is toxic – and being a mother of someone who suffers from an eating disorder, I would you would be ashamed to work with someone like Laurel.”

Carter watched as Eleanor opened her mouth but closed it.

“I’m seventeen and she told me to stop eating. What kind of people do you have working with you, Aunt Eleanor? If that had been Blair,”

“Stop.” Eleanor finally spoke up.

“-She would relapse right back into her bulimia. I spoke out for girls like Blair all around the world who have to deal with body size discrimination because people like _Laurel_ are still living in the past where women are shamed for their weight. But I’m not. So, I’m not sorry for speaking out, not one bit. But I am sorry that I hurt you in the process.” Brooke told her aunt.

Carter looked over at Brookes parents. Ted was on his phone, but Victoria was looking at Brooke, a smirk on her lips. The woman almost looked…proud.

Brooke looked to Carter. “We’re leaving.”

He nodded and stood up with Brooke. “For the record;” He said, “I can attest that Laurel is a wretched hag – if that helps.” He said to Eleanor who frowned.

When he looked down at Brooke, she was smiling at him.

They left and Carter did exactly what he told Brooke he’d do to her on the car ride back to her loft. He loved nothing more than watching Brooke come undone because of him.

Not true.

Because he never loved anything more than he loves Brooke.

“I’m proud of you for standing up to your Aunt,” Carter whispered as they laid snuggled up together in her bed. “It was very sexy.”

Brooke hummed happily, pressing a kiss to his chest. “Yes, who doesn’t get turned on by watching their girlfriend bitch out one of her family members.”

Carter chuckled, running his hands through her hair.

Brooke moved herself to snuggle closer to Carter. “So, I talked to my guidance counselor today.” She said slowly.

Why she was nervous to tell him – he did not understand. “And?”

“And…we were talking about college.”

“College.” He clicked his tongue. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.” Carter watched as Brooke pulled away from her, pushing up on her elbow to look down at his face with a kinked brow. “I didn’t want to tell you before dinner but, I’m going back to school.”

Brookes eyes widened. “You are?” She said in surprise.

“I start at Columbia next week,” Carter told her causing her to frown momentarily but quickly force a smile. “You don’t have anything to be worried about, Brooke.” He moved up so he was sitting in her bed now. “I’m yours.” He swore. “And there’s no doubt in my mind that you’ll get into Columbia too.” He grinned.

Brookes nose scrunched when she let out a sigh. “I’m not going to Columbia.”

Carter raised his brows. “I thought that’s where you wanted to go?” He said in confusion. They had only talked about it briefly, but Brooke had said that if she could go to any type of university, that it’d be Columbia so she could stay in the city.

“I did.” She said quickly. But she scrunched her nose up again. “But there’s a school in the city that offers every single thing I’m looking to study. I could get my MBA in business that revolves around the fashion industry. I didn’t even know there were places like that!” Brooke then frowned. “But…if you’re going to Columbia, so am I.” She stated.

Carter smiled, closing his eyes. If their relationship was only about sex and Carter needed her in his vicinity at all times – he’d tell her that Columbia was a good choice. But he loved Brooke Davis. And he wanted her to chase her dreams. “No, you’re not.” He chuckled. He looked to Brooke who was still frowning. “Where is the school?” He asked her.

“The University of Leonard N. Stern School of Business. It’s a business school in NYU. And it’s not like I’d be living in a dorm! I’d still stay in my loft so we’ll see each other every night…unless…are you going to stay in the dorms at Columbia.” She made a face, clearly displeased with the idea.

He smiled, “No, I won’t be staying in the dorms.”

Brooke moved herself so she was hovering above him, her hands had pushed down on his chest to get him on his back again. “Are you sure?” She asked, pushing her hair to the side. Carter smiled and nodded. Brooke shook her head as she smiled down at him, lowering her mouth to his and whispered, “God, I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Moral support.

That’s what Serena called it.

Brooke called it _the fourth wheel._

But, Serena refused to be the third wheel. And that meant dragging Brooke along since Blair was busy.

Carter was at his mandatory family dinner.

He hadn’t invited her.

It was okay for him to go to her family dinners but she wasn’t allowed to go to his? She knew his parents – they loved her! Why wouldn’t he want her to come?

Maybe Carter was embarrassed that he was dating a seventeen-year-old?

The age difference wasn’t _too_ drastic. He was twenty-two. She was seventeen. And she’d be turning eighteen in a few months so if anyone really had a problem with it (even thought it was legal in the state of New York) they were just being dramatic.

_Maybe he’s embarrassed of me?_

She shook that thought away as she sipped her cocktail. She wanted to get blackout drunk (her solution for anytime she was having problems,) but she was going to take it easy tonight. Be the sober friend for Serena in case things turned ugly and her blonde friend needed to get wasted.

Brooke wasn’t paying attention to the conversation in front of her about books and authors because it was all too Lucas Scott for her. “She just couldn’t stop thinking about how Carter hadn’t invited her.

He didn’t even tell her about it until after Caroline had mentioned it and Brooke asked him about it.

 _“Caroline says that weekly family dinners with you are going to be a thing now?”_ She asked after school, standing in his kitchen as he sat at the counter filling out paper work for Columbia.

 _“Yeah, it’s something my mom has always wanted but I never went to.”_ He then looked at her and smirked, “ _Because a vixen showed up at my door in nothing but lingerie.”_ Brooke had smiled. _Damn that was a good night._

But he hadn’t invited her to come with him.

He didn’t even make a cute little suggestion that would lead to her saying that she’d love to go.

Nothing.

_He’s embarrassed of you._

Shut up.

Serena nudged her causing Brooke to look over at the blonde. “Come with me to the bar?” She smiled.

Brooke motioned to her still full drink, but Serena gave her the crazy eyes and Brooke quickly set that drink on the table “O-kay,” Brooke said as they got up from the booth they were in.

They went to the bar and Serena began to vent about Dan and how the girl he was with (Brooke had already forgotten her name) was perfect for him and how she’d never compete and the brunette laughed at that.

“Brooke, this isn’t funny!” Serena had glared.

“Are you serious, S?” Brooke asked her, still laughing. “I’m sorry, but that girl,” She motioned over to their booth, “-does not compare, and I’m not just talking about looks-wise, because we all know that you’re a babe.” She said causing Serena to smile. “Serena, how many times do I have to tell you that you are a freakin’ catch? You are funny, you are smart, you are kind,”

“I is important?” Serena said in a southern drawl causing Brooke to laugh.

“Yes.” She nodded her head as she laughed. Brooke looked down at her phone when she felt the vibration of it against the palm of her hand, the screen lighting up with a picture of her and Carter on it. She frowned. “I’m going to step outside to take this – but when I come back you better be feelin’ yourself because you are Beyoncé and whatever her name is, is the forgotten fourth member of destiny’s child.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Serena drew out the word and smiled. “Go tell Carter he’s ruining our girl time with whatever dumb thing he did earlier!”

Brooke playfully narrowed her eyes at Serena but left her at the bar, only to look back to see some of Blairs little minions making their way over to her.

That probably wasn’t good.

But she really wanted to talk to Carter and ask him why he didn’t want her to come to dinner with his parents.

“Hello?” Brooke said, trying to talk over the loudness of the bar.

_“Hey, how’s girls night?”_

“It’s fine,” Brooke replied, moving to a less crowded area and sat down. She didn’t say anything after that.

 _“Are you okay?”_ He asked her. But she didn’t answer. _“Brooke?”_

She sighed. “Why don’t you want me to meet your parents?” She asked him. Brooke would blame it on the small amount of alcohol she had early as to why she sounded so sad.

Carter laughed and she frowned. _“Brooke, they already know you.”_

She huffed. “Exactly! So why didn’t you ask me to come to your family dinner?” She leaned back on the chair she was sitting in. “Are you embarrassed that you’re dating me?”

She heard him sigh, _“No, I’m not embarrassed that I’m dating you.”_

“I know that some people won’t understand the age difference – but I really thought we were getting to a good place where we were open with each other and talked to each other about things, _except_ for our biggest problems which we avoid with sex in fear that everything will implode.”

Maybe she had drank more of her cocktail than she thought she did because once she started talking she couldn’t stop until Carter said her name.

 _“Brooke, I am **not** embarrassed of you.” _ He sighed. _“I’m embarrassed of my parents.”_

Brooke frowned at that. “Why? I’ve met them and they seem nice.”

_“They seem nice, exactly.”_

She didn’t understand. “-I don’t,”

But Carter stopped her. _“Okay, maybe I’m not embarrassed of my parents. Maybe I’m embarrassed for you to see the way they talk to me or about me or their general disappointment and judgement towards every single thing I do.”_ He said in a quick breath.

Brooke didn’t know what to say.

He wasn’t embarrassed of her.

He was embarrassed of himself in the eyes of his parents.

_“I don’t want you to see me the way they do. And that’s why I didn’t invite you. Because I was terrified that they’d say things that were bad about me and you’d realize they were true and walk away.”_

Brooke sat up a bit. “I would never walk away from you, Carter. I want this, I want you, I want _us._ And I want us to talk about everything that happened this summer.” That caused Carter to groan and Brooke to laugh. “We’ll air everything out and move forward. Because that’s all I want to do is to move forward with you.”

Silence.

But Brooke could see him smiling in her head.

 _“How fast can you get to my parents’ house?”_ Carter asked her.

Brooke smiled, “Carter, I love you for inviting me, but I’ve been drinking and I’m not exactly dressed for a ‘family dinner’ if you know what I mean.” She said causing Carter to laugh.

_“Well that will make dinner so much enjoyable for me.”_

“Nice try. I can’t leave Serena tonight. I already left her with Blairs wannabes and I’ve been gone too long as it is. But maybe you could stop by after dinner?” She asked in a hopeful tone.

_“I’ll be there in an hour.”_

Brooke grinned.

_“I love you.”_

“I love you, too.”

Serena had told her to leave. She was otherwise occupied with the Captain of Dalton’s Lacrosse team, who would be her date for the rest of the evening.

So, Brooke headed over to the Baizens brownstone. Her nerves were getting the best of her once her taxi pulled up to the brownstone.

Thankfully, Caroline had answered the door.

“Uh, hey…I thought I told you my family was doing a dinner tonight.” She whispered, stepping outside, closing the door a bit behind her.

“I know, Carter invited me.”

“You do realize that dinner started forty-five minutes ago, right? And,” Caroline motioned to the outfit Brooke was wearing.

Brooke rolled her eyes, “It was a last-minute invite, hence the wardrobe choice.”

Caroline made a face. “I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

“It’ll be fine.” Brooke motioned for Caroline to lead the way.

Dinner was _not_ fine.

Brooke saw Mr. Baizen for who he truly was, and she had trouble holding her tongue from saying anything when he spoke to Carter.

And _Mrs. Baizen._ The look that woman gave when Carter told her that he and Brooke were dating? Her medusa death glare was worse than Blairs. The dinner ended with Caroline screaming at her mother and having to sleep on Brookes couch for the remainder or the week.

She should have stayed at the bar.

_Fuck._


	15. The Serena Also Rises prt 1

__

* * *

 

 

 

**THEN**

 

 

The fact that Brooke had been invited by Carter and _not_ Caroline was the least awkward part of dinner. Brooke sat next to Carter, who every once in a while, would squeeze onto her leg to stop her from saying something when his father would make a snide comment about his son. It was hard to do that – _very_ hard.

And Brooke had thought that _her_ Dad was a major asshole.

Nope.

Well, yeah.

But Gregory Baizen and Ted Davis sure took the shared prize of shittiest fathers of the year. Or, of all time.

The way that man spoke to his son! _Yes,_ Carter had done a lot in his past that some might see as questionable and he was a bit of a hoe, but Brooke had been too! And if his Dad couldn’t see just how much Carter was growing as a person than that was his own fault! Gregory was the one in the wrong, not Carter. He was finally starting a life for himself – he was going to go to Columbia and Brooke was so proud.

His parents should be as well.

And they should _not_ be so hard on him.

But she kept her mouth shut and filled it with food to keep her from talking.

“So,” Lydia said as she looked to Brooke – her distaste of her son dating Brooke was very obvious. “How long have you two…been a pair?”

She wouldn’t even call Brooke and Carter a _couple._ That had irked Brooke. And it could have been the fact that she had drinks earlier (because it definitely didn’t help keep her emotions from bubbling up) but Brooke felt a blinding rage when she heard Lydia make a snide remark under her breath, ‘ _and for how much longer’,_ after asking how long they had been a _pair_.

“We’ve been on and off for a while.” Carter said.

“ _Clearly,_ ” Gregory Baizen said in a laugh. Brooke looked over to Caroline and Carters father with raised brows. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Gregory answered, “Given your behavior this summer.” He looked to Carter who closed his eyes and shook his head. “Oh, does Brooke not know?” He chuckled. “Hmmm, this is awkward.” He swallowed his drink from his glass of wine.

She took in a deep breath and looked over at Gregory. “Actually, I do know about this summer, Mr. Baizen.” Brooke said, sitting up in her chair. “And I don’t plan on holding it over his head, reminding him of the mistakes he made. I know that may seem like a foreign concept-”

Carter squeezed her leg and Brooke stopped herself from saying anything further.

Gregory just looked at her with a raised brow and an amused smile.

She wasn’t going to apologize to him for what she had said, because frankly, he did not deserve it. Not one bit. So, she gave him the fakest smile she could muster up and brought the fork to her mouth, taking a bite of her meal.

“And how do you parents feel about you dating Carter, Brooke?” Lydia asked, taking a sip of her wine. “I’m sure they’re not exactly thrilled you’re dating am an in his twenties.”

Did she really want to have a bitch off? Because Brooke could win that battle with her hands tied behind her back.

“My parents met Carter the other day, in fact,” Brooke looked over at Mr. Baizen, “my father wanted Carter to tell you he said hello. You two golfed together recently, yes? He was thrilled when he realized Carter was your son.”

“I’m sure he was thrilled about the inheritance.” Lydia mumbled, loud enough for them all to hear.

“Mom!” Caroline said in a shock.

“I’m only joking, of course.” Lydia said, fake shocked that they’d take her ‘joke’ seriously.

“Well, I think my parents are doing pretty well for themselves. Enough to afford a loft for me to live in while they stay in a suite while we search for our perfect brownstone. Something like yours – just…less all over the place when it comes to interior design.”

Lydia’s eyes widened and Carter let out a snort as he drank from his wine.

“And where is your loft, Brooke?”

“It’s about two blocks away from Constance,” Brooke told Lydia only to have Carter squeeze her leg again, causing her to look at him in confusion.

“You wouldn’t happen to live in the building Bart Bass just bought, would you?” Gregory asked, clearly amused by something Brooke didn’t understand.

“Yes.”

Brooke heard Carter let out a sigh.

“Well! It all makes sense now!” Gregory laughed.

“Honestly, Carter.” Lydia shook her head in disappointment.

Brooke looked over to Caroline who was glaring at her mother. “I’m sorry – am I missing something?” Brooke asked, now annoyed.

“You had me break your lease and buy you an apartment in that building for _her._ ” Gregory continued to laugh, and Brooke felt the stinging pain of his words.

“Dad, stop.”

Brooke looked over at Carter, confusion in her eyes. “You said your lease was up.”

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. “I know, I just-”

“If you wanted to date a teenager, at least date someone with a known last name. Blair Waldorf or even Serena van der Woodsen would do.” Lydia said to Carter causing Brookes eyes to go wide.

When Mr. and Mrs. Baizen had first met Brooke, they had loved her. At least, that’s what Brooke had thought. But apparently, she wasn’t good enough for their son now because Davis wasn’t a known last name in the Upper East Side.

“God, are you that much a wretched shrew that you would say something so awful to someone Carter and I both love?” Caroline snapped at her mother.

“Care,” Brooke tried to stop her.

“Love!” Lydia now laughed. “Oh, sweetheart, this is just one of Carters many infatuations. I’m sure it will pass in a few weeks.”

_Ouch._

“But you and I made a deal son – even if you do get sick of her, you’re still going to school or you’ll lose your inheritance _and_ owe me for the apartment and breaking your old lease.” Gregory said as he cut into the meat on his plate.

Brooke placed her cloth napkin on the table and got up slowly, looking to Gregory and Lydia. “I shouldn’t have come. I’ll see myself out.”

Caroline and Carter began to protest as Brooke tried to leave the room.

“Yes, you really _shouldn’t_ have come.” Lydia said back to Brooke.

“Mom! Shut up!” Caroline yelled causing Brooke to stop walking and look back at her best friend in shock. “-Do you hear yourself right now? You sound like a spiteful bitch!” _Holy shit._

“Young lady, do not speak to me that way!”

“I’ll stop speaking to you like this when you apologize to Brooke. She is my _best_ friend and Carters girlfriend. He loves her and so do I so show a little goddamn respect to the person who means so much to your children!”

Lydia threw her cloth napkin on her plate. “You will not speak to me this way in _my_ house!”

“Fine!” Caroline yelled, getting up from her chair and looked to Brooke. “I’m going to stay with you for a while, is that okay with you?”

Brooke opened and closed her mouth in shock but nodded her head when Caroline’s eyes went wide, a little visual sign of; _back me up._

“You will not!” Lydia yelled when Caroline walked away and out of the dining room. The woman followed after Caroline and Brooke made a quick exit for the hallway that would lead her to the front door.

“Brooke, wait!” Carter called her name as he chased her down the hallway. He caught up with her, moving himself in front of her to stop her from walking in further. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Brooke pressed her hands to her hips. “For the sitting back and letting your parents insult me or for the fact that you lied to me about why you were going back to school _or_ how you were able to get a place in my building?”

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. “All of the above.”

Brooke rolled her eyes and saw Caroline making her way over to them, carrying a large bag full of the things she’d need.

“Well, I hope you enjoy that new apartment your father bought you because that’s where you’re sleeping tonight.” Brooke said and moved around him to get to the door, holding it open for Caroline who was breathing hard.

When they were outside and Brooke was trying to hail a cab, Caroline began to laugh. “Oh my god! I finally did it!” She continued to laugh, “I finally told my mom how I really felt – oh my god, that was liberating! I feel invincible.”

A taxi pulled up and Brooke motioned for Caroline to grab her things and get in. “Yeah, well I’m glad you feel on top of the world because I feel like a piece of trash someone scraped off their Jimmy Choo’s on the sidewalk.” Brooke said once they were in the back of the taxi.

The car began to move forward only to slam on its breaks when a man appeared in front of it, slamming his hands down on the hood of the taxi.

“Jesus!” The taxi driver yelled and Brooke and Caroline saw now that it was Carter.

“Oh my _fucking_ God!” Brooke yelled as she got out of the cab and walked over to Carter. “Are you fucking insane!?” She yelled.

“I’m insanely in love with you – so yeah.” Carter said, huffing as he tried to catch his breath. The man in the taxi honked his horn and Brooke could hear Caroline yelling at him to relax. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you how I got my place or why am going back to school, but in my defense…you saw what assholes my parents are.” He made a pathetic face in his attempted apology.

Brooke scoffed.

“And I just called them a lot of terrible names and I’ll probably lose my apartment and my inheritance because of it but I don’t care because I will not allow them to talk to the woman I love the way they just did.”

Brooke sighed, running her hand through her hair to push it out of her face. “Go in an apologize to your parents – I don’t need both of the Baizen kids to ruin their relationship with their parents because of me.”

Carter just smiled at her, moving forward and pressing his hand to her cheek. “That’s not gonna happen.” He told her and then moved forward and pressed a long kiss to her mouth. When he pulled away, Brooke kept her eyes closed, her tongue swiping across her lower lip as she tried to come down from the high she’d get whenever Carter kissed her. “I love you.” Carter told her, causing her to open her eyes. He held out his hand for her to grab. “Let’s go home.”

“But your inheritance,” Brooke started to say, but Carter stopped her.

“What’s the point of having millions if I can’t spend each dollar on you.” He smirked.

She frowned again, feeling the weight of responsibility fall on her shoulders. She loved Carter and always would – but she didn’t want him to wake up one day and realize he had made a mistake and resent her.

Carter kept his hand still open and Brooke took in a deep breath before she took it. He smiled and pulled her to his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

When they got back into the taxi, crammed in thanks to Caroline’s stuff, the youngest Baizen looked to her older brother. “I hope you know I’m not sleeping on the couch.”

Brooke closed her eyes and chuckled, still holding on to Carters hand. He looked down at her, waiting for Brooke to correct Caroline.

“Sorry, babe. Hoes over Bro’s.” Brooke smirked.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**NOW**

 

 

 

 

 

 **@GossipGirl:** When the white tens blossom in Bryant Park, it can only mean one thing – fashion week. The time of year when any #parkaveprincess would trade her Prada Pochette for front row seats to the best shows. And we hear the seating chart to Eleanor Waldorf’s show is being made by our own @queenblair

 

 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you actually agreed to this,” Caroline said with a chuckle, shoveling cereal into her mouth as she and Brooke both sat at the island counter in her loft.

Brooke shrugged, picking at her poptart. “Blair said it’d be good PR for Waldorf Designs and I’m trying to make nice with my aunt.”

“Yeah,” Caroline said, mouth still full of fruity pebbles. “-But it’s not like she’s trying to make nice with you.” She wiped away some milk that had dribbled onto her chin. “Besides – you’re not an intern anymore so you really shouldn’t have to be Eleanor’s errand girl. Isn’t that Jenny Humphrey’s title now?”

Brooke snorted, shaking her head at Caroline. “Well, technically I’m Blairs errand girl.” She explained. “That’s the only way I’m able to get into fashion week and for that I am willing to do just about anything.” She huffed, pushing away her poptart.

Caroline made a face, “Y’know, Carter would be hurt if he saw you weren’t eating the gourmet meal he made for you before leaving for school.”

“I’m not very hungry these days,” Brooke said as she got up, grabbing her book bag and jacket. “Besides, I’m sure there will be something I can nibble on while I help Blair before school.”

Caroline raised her brow at Brooke, “Seriously? You think there is going to be a buffet for all the models?” She laughed, “Maybe at one of your future fashion shows.”

Brooke grinned at that, “Lock up after you leave.” Brooke told Caroline as she headed out the door.

Trying to make nice with Eleanor was a lot harder after Brooke went off on her at the dinner where she was supposed to grovel for her aunt’s forgiveness. But she had only said what needed to be said. And after sneaking a look at the models Eleanor had hired for this event – she could see that her words had impacted her aunt. _Or_ she hired models who weren’t starving themselves to save herself from being ridiculed by the press.

 _Again,_ that was Brooke fault.

Brooke was being followed by the paps more than ever now that fashion week was upon them, and after being seen going to and leaving Waldorf Designs multiple times – she was back to being the biggest story. Which meant Waldorf Designs was in the press again. Depending on how she handled herself this week, that could either be a very good thing…or a very bad thing.

She was moody.

And tired.

And she missed sex.

Having Caroline stay with her was really putting a damper on her sex life. And Carter was so busy with school that he was just as exhausted as she was when he’d show up at the loft. The one time they managed to sneak away into his apartment they both ended up falling asleep on his bed with their clothes still on.

Fashion week was kicking her ass, school was kicking her ass, and writing admission essays to each college she begrudgingly applied to was kicking her ass. There was _one_ school she had her heart set out on. But Daddy-Davis would only continue paying her rent if she applied to some of the Ivy leagues.

But once fashion week was over she and Carter had a set date planned where they’d go to dinner and then later it’d be just the two of them in his apartment with zero interruptions from _any_ of the Baizens.

Mr. and Mrs. Baizen had _both_ stopped by Brookes loft each morning, _early_ in the morning, since Caroline left their house and demanded their daughter come back home.

But Caroline was stubborn.

Carter had offered for Caroline to just stay in _his_ apartment and he would stay with Brooke – but Caroline told him she wasn’t comfortable staying in his apartment by herself.

 _“I could get murdered!”_ Caroline had told him.

 _“You really need to stop watching those murder docs,”_ Carter had replied.

But Brooke could see that the idea of staying alone was scary to Caroline, so she didn’t ask her to stay at Carters either.

Carter now called Caroline; _CB._ And no, those initials did not stand for _Caroline Baizen,_ it stood for cockblock. Though, Caroline hadn’t picked up on that.

When Brooke got to Waldorf Designs, she saw Blair walking in her direction with a large board. “I made the seating chart – any last-minute suggestions?” She moved so Brooke could see the board.

Brooke blinked, trying to focus on the board. She squinted and then pointed. “Well, _her_ husband is having an affair with _this_ ,” she pointed to two seats next to each other, “woman’s teenage daughter – so I wouldn’t be putting them next to each other unless you want a full-on cat fight.”

“Oh my god – I can’t believe I missed that.” Blair said, moving the seats around.

Brookes source of gossip on each adult on the Upper East Side was no other than Victoria Davis, her loving (couch, awful, cough) mother. And because of that help, Brooke had promised Victoria a second-row seat (that was hard to get Blair to do – but in the end, Brooke had won that argument.) Her hag of a mother knew everyone’s business, even the nobodies of the Upper East Side. If they hadn’t been living in North Carolina for the past 17 years, Brooke may have suspected her mother was none other than @GossipGirl herself. But, the twitter page was mostly filled with gossip about the young elite.

Which, apparently Brooke was now.

Peyton and Haley still teased her about how she’d end up forgetting them and where she came from – but that would never happen.

Tree Hill was no longer home. Perhaps no place is home. Maybe it’s the people you surrounded yourself with that makes a home. And whenever she was with her friends, in New York, or talking to her friends in Tree Hill, or Peyton in Savannah, she felt at home. She felt at peace. Home was not a place for Brooke Davis. It was a feeling.

Brooke followed behind Blair, holding the clipboard Blair had given her after she had showed her the seating chart. It was a list of all the other shows that would be showing this week as well, and the people Blair wanted to snipe away from those shows to bring to her mothers. Brooke went through each page circling the ones she felt would be the easiest to convince to come to Eleanor’s show.

The sound of Blair talking to her mother interrupted Brookes focus on the list.

“This art director just ran off with the husband of this photo editor, so I sat all of _Vanity Fair_ between them. I figured we’d want to avoid a catfight in front of the catwalk.”

Brooke smiled at Blairs little quip.

They both followed after Eleanor as she walked towards one of the models with Brooke only half listening as the went back to circling names on the list and crossing out those who they didn’t have a chance getting, “I told Laurel my daughter would make a better seating chart than that drug addicted publicist. It’s a blessing she was hauled off to rehab for stealing her sons Ritalin.” She began to measure the waist of one of the models, whispering something to herself as she was lost in her work. She then moved on to the next model.

Blair and Brooke followed after her, “I’m more than happy to step in.” Blair grinned.

Brooke looked up from the list when her aunt began to speak again, “And you and Serena will be with me backstage, of course?” Eleanor asked, looking directly at Blair and not Brooke. She hadn’t looked her in the eyes at all since Brooke had started helping prepare for fashion week. It was like she was invisible to her aunt. Waldorfs sure do know how to hold grudges.

“Of course, it’s our tradition.” Blair told her mother. She then showed her mother the chart again, “Now I hope you don’t mind, but I sat the girls from school in the second row.”

“Well, since they are your friends; why not. Besides, they’ll worship you for it.” Eleanor said, a little bit of humor in her tone. It made Brooke smile to see Blair and her mother working so well together.

“I know.” Blair smirked causing her mother to laugh, she moved to leave but her eyes landed on the seating chart again.

“Oh no, that won’t work.” She said, grabbing the board away from Blair.

Blair looked panicked. “I thought you said everything looked perfect?”

“Move _her,_ ” Eleanor pointed to one of the pins, “to the second row.”

Brooke and Blair looked to Eleanor, a bit shocked. “Are you joking? She’s on one of the hottest television shows right now – you can’t have her in the second row. Besides, who’s going to sit in her seat?”

That’s when Eleanor looked to Brooke. “You.”

“Me?”

“Her?!”

“Yes, my niece,” Eleanor answered Brooke first, though, there was really no need to answer Blair. She continued on, “You will be sitting front row.”

“Why?” Brookes voice rasped, higher than usual.

“Because social media seems to love you right now. You are the hashtag, _It Girl,_ of the Upper East Side right now and having you at my show will promote good press for my new line. Unless you decide to slander my name again.”

Brooke shook her head, “I-I won’t!” She swore to her aunt. “I won’t say anything!”

“Good.” Eleanor then looked to Blair, “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but one of your friends are going to have to give up their seat since whatever-her-name-is will be sitting in the second row now. But great job on the chart!” She pinched Blair on the chin, smiling at her daughter.

But Blair was frowning and when Eleanor was gone, she turned and glared at Brooke. “You just ruined _everything_!”

She rolled her eyes at that. “Who cares if one of your friends can’t come – the rest are lucky you’re even inviting them.” Brooke said and then added, “Besides, you can make it a little competition or whatever. Whoever is the most loyal of your friends will get a seat. You love that kind of shit.”

Blairs glare went away and a smirk formed on her lips. “This could be fun.”

“See?” Brooke laughed, “It’s all gonna work out!” She took away Blairs seating chart and swung her arm around her shoulder, “Now let’s get going. School starts in twenty.”

They left and butterflies filled Brookes stomach as they walked to school, her head spinning at the mere thought of being front row at fashion week. Hell, it was a dream to even _be_ at fashion week - one she did not think she would be able to make come true because of how Eleanor had acted towards her, but it was real. And she was in the _first_ row.

It was a dream come true.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Carters last class was canceled ( _Thank God_ ) and he could have gone back to his place and slept for a few hours – but Brooke was getting out of school soon so he decided to wait for her to walk her to Waldorf Designs. Finally, they’d be alone. Just the two of them. He loved his sister but he really wished she’d just go home already. Or at least stay in his apartment and let him and Brooke have some time alone.

She was _always_ there. And Brooke really didn’t seem to mind! He and Brooke would be snuggled up on her couch watching a show on Netflix and Caroline would come in and join them without even asking ( _yeah, he knew it wasn’t his apartment and she didn’t need his permission – but still!)_ but that wasn’t as bad as the fact that Caroline was sleeping with Brooke in her bed. A bed Carter very much wanted to be sleeping in again.

He missed falling asleep holding Brooke in his arms, he missed waking up and watching her sleep just a little while longer before the sun filled the room and Brooke would wake up with a smile on her face when she saw him smiling down at her.

He missed _her._

This had to be his punishment for being a total idiot this summer.

And the little time Brooke and Carter did have alone was usually spent sleeping. And _just_ sleeping. He was exhausted and Brooke was as well. There were times where Brooke didn’t get home from Waldorf Designs until two in the morning, sending him a text to let him know that she was on her way to the apartment and not murdered somewhere.

Caroline had gotten Brooke hooked on all her murder docs (which is why they were sleeping in the same bed now).

Carter made sure to wake up earlier than usual to go over to Brookes to spend as much time with her as he could while Caroline was showering, usually bringing some sort of breakfast to Brooke and watch as she’d slump against the counter trying to keep her eyes open. He’d press a kiss to the top of her head and rub her shoulders, trying to get the knots out and on the days that Carter was exhausted, Brooke would do the same for him.

When he spotted Brooke walking down the steps of the school, he smiled and moved behind her, wrapping his arm around her middle, bringing her closer to him.

She laughed, smiling when he pressed a kiss to her neck. She hummed happily, moving herself to face him. “You better be careful; my boyfriend might see us.” She teased, but her voice doing the little rasp it always did when she was trying to get him in the mood. Which caused him to all but surge forward and capture her mouth with his own, hands gripping onto her hips tightly. Brooke let out a little gasp when he moved them backwards, her back hitting the wall next to the stairs.

He knew that they were very much in public and not everyone was a fan of PDA. But he couldn’t control himself, and the fact that Brooke was gripping onto his back and pulling him even closer to her while playfully wiggling her hips against his – the woman was pushing him over the edge.

Carter groaned when Brooke ran her nails against his scalp softly. Brooke pulled away, lips swollen and red. She gave him a wicked smile, “I don’t have to be to Eleanor’s for another forty-five minutes.” She whispered and Carter smirked. But just as he was about to kiss her again, a flash of lights surrounded them causing them both to pull away.

Those damn paps that had been falling Brooke around had showed up.

 _“Brooke! Is this your boyfriend!”_ A man shouted, a few others asking as well. Carter hid his face in the crook of Brookes neck, hands still on her waist while she was still pressed against the wall. _“Brooke – who is your man?”_

And then one of the paps recognized him.

_“Carter Baizen! Carter! Are you and Brooke serious? How long have you been dating?”_

_“Brooke – what is it like dating one of new York’s most notorious bachelors?”_

“Alright, alright,” Carter said, letting go of Brooke and moving forward to tell the photogs to back off. “I’m pretty sure you guys aren’t supposed to be on school property – leave.”

They did leave but continued to take pictures of Brooke and Carter from across the street as they now got into a taxi, knowing that if they walked anywhere the photographers would follow.

“Do they wait outside school for you each day?” Carter asked in annoyance.

“Yes – and on my really lucky days, they show up before school too.” Brooke said sarcastically. “Once fashion week is over they’ll go away.”

“Are you sure about that?” Carter smirked.

“Well, as long as I don’t do anything like I did at the white party – yes, I am sure. Besides, they’ve got a new favorite It Girl right now and it’s Serena now that she’s hanging out with that Poppy Lifton skank.” She said with a sneer.

Carter frowned. _Yes,_ he had slept with Poppy in the past and Brooke did know about that. When he saw she was in town he told Brooke right away in hopes that him being honest would make her less angry about it.

It didn’t.

It also didn’t help that Poppy had texted him asking him out for drinks.

But Brooke tried to play it cool like it wasn’t a big deal but he could see the crazy in her eyes. It made him smile and he blocked Poppy’s number in front of Brooke to prove to her that he was loyal. She had sighed and moved forward and into his arms, _you didn’t have to do that,_ she had told him. _I know,_ he replied.

Carter opened his mouth to apologize again, but Brooke surprised him by moving herself to straddle his lap in the back of the cab. He looked at her with raised brows, “Caroline has dance lessons right now and won’t be home for another hour.” She whispered, gently grazing over his lips with her own. “And as I said earlier, I don’t have to be at Eleanor’s until another forty minutes,”

“You said forty-five minutes,” He whispered back, hands moving up her back.

She grinned, her fingers playing with his hair. “That was five minutes ago.”

Carter shook his head, biting down on his lower lip. He looked out the car window, trying to see where they were. By the time they got back to the loft, Brooke would have to quickly change and head out. He didn’t want that and Brooke didn’t want that either. Carter sighed in relief when he saw a restaurant owned by a family friend. “Pull over there,” He told the driver. Brooke raised her brow at him, seeing that the driver was pulling into a restaurant. He handed the cabbie some cash and helped Brooke out of the car, dragging her along and inside the restaurant.

Brooke laughed once they were inside the restaurant, “Carter – I do not if you got my very obvious hints but I _really_ don’t want food right now. I want sex.” She whispered. Carter let go of her hand and walked up to one of the waiters, handing them some cash.

“I need to use the back room – give this to James.” He gave him three one hundred-dollar bills. The waiter smiled and nodded, moving out of the way and Carter turned, motioning for Brooke to follow him.

She let out a little laugh when he grabbed her hand, pulling her through the room full of people and past the kitchen until they were in a closet.

“Are you joking?” Brooke laughed only to have the sound smothered by Carters lips.

“I took the hint.” He mumbled, picking Brooke up and pressing her against the door before locking it.

“I am not having a quickie in some closet of a random restaurant.” Brooke giggled.

“I don’t plan on making it a quickie, sweetheart.” Carter smirked and watched as her pupils grow wide, glazed over with lust when he gripped onto her hips hard. Brooke then gripped onto his shoulders and chased after his mouth in a series of fast, heated, and at times sloppy kisses.

But he didn’t care.

He fucking missed her.

He missed being with her.

And if fucking in the backroom closet of a restaurant was the only way he could be with her now – he’d take it.

When he pushed her skirt up and began to remove her underwear, Brooke stopped him, “Wait, wait, wait.” She breathed heavily.

“We only got thirty-five minutes now,” He said, helping Brooke out of her underwear. She wasn’t stopping him and her fingers were helping him with his zipper.

“-Protection?” She breathed out as Carters mouth latched onto her neck, licking and nibbling at it.

His free hand began to dig through his wallet but groaned when he remembered he had only brought a wad of cash with him to pick up Brooke. “Fuck.” He said through gritted teeth. Brooke let out a little whine, throwing her head back. He pressed his head to her chest, pressing soft kisses to the exposed areas from when he had unbuttoned the blouse.

“You’re on the pill.” Carter said, still pressing kisses to her chest.

She groaned now, “Carter–” She stopped abruptly when he moved his hand up her skirt and he began to play with her. She moaned, throwing her head back before huffing out, “Fuck it – I can get the morning after pill.” And then pulled his face up to hers and silencing her moans by kissing him.

He knew it was reckless and not exactly romantic. But he needed her right now and from the way she was responding to him – he knew she needed him just as badly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re late!” Eleanor snapped at Brooke as she walked in the door.

 _Not yet,_ Brooke thought to herself as she swallowed hard.

Brooke prided herself in always using protecting – in being doubly protect whenever she had sex. After her pregnancy scare with Lucas she knew that she needed to take every step to keep herself protected from ever risk getting pregnant. But Carter was like crack and she was a junkie.

“I’m sorry,” Brooke said, walking forward as Laurel walked up with the seating chart.

“Eleanor – our seating chart is _weak_! Where are all our it girls!” Laurel complained, showing Eleanor the board. Brooke watched the exchange and repressed rolling her eyes.

“They’re there – _look._ ” Eleanor’s voice grew harsh.

Laurel looked up from the board and over at Brooke. “ _Her_? You’re going to have to do a whole lot better than having the brat who trashed your brand publicly if you want the press to show up.”

“-That’s exactly _why_ she’s going to be in the front row. The press will be waiting for a scandal and _Brooke,_ ” Eleanor narrowed her eyes at Brooke, “Is not going to make one. She’s just going to sit there and look pretty wearing one of our designs.”

Laurel shook her head, “It won’t be enough!”

Eleanor huffed a little, walking closer to Laurel. “Blairs says that we can’t get A-List girls because our show is the same time as Marc Jacobs.”

“But those girls bring press! Without them we’re just stuck with,” Laurel motioned to Brooke and made a face. And just when Brooke was about to slap the look right off her face – Jenny Humphrey began to talk.

“Eleanor,” Jenny said, holding onto one of the tabloid magazines. “Serena has some new friend – I bet she can help.”

“New _friend?_ ” Eleanor said skeptically but Jenny held up the newspaper.

Poppy freaking Lifton.

Fuck that!

“Excellent. She and Serena will sit next to Brooke. That’ll bring in the press.” Eleanor began to walk away and Brooke followed after her quickly.

“Blair is not going to be happy that you’re changing the seating chart.” Brooke said, trying to sound as if she was worried about Blair being upset and not the fact that if she sat next to Poppy there was a good chance that she might rip out the bitch’s extensions. “Besides, she told me that it’s her tradition to stay back stage with Serena during fashion week.”

She blew Brooke off, “Blair will understand. She knows good press when she sees it. Call her for me, yes?”

Eleanor walked away, leaving Brooke to have to deal with Blairs wrath. Her aunt was finally speaking to her again but it was only so Brooke could do her dirty work.

_Great._

Brooke sent Blair a picture of the new seating chart and Blair had called her immediately.

 _“Who changed my seating chart?!”_ She screamed into the phone.

“Laurel and your mother.”

 _“Why would she put Serena and that Poppy person in the front row next to you!”_ Blair yelled. _“And all those socialites?! The seating chart is completely ruined!”_

“Look, I’m not thrilled about it either, B. But Jenny told Eleanor about Poppy,”

 _“-Jenny Humphrey?!”_ Blair interrupted Brooke.

Brooke pressed her lips together in a thin line and closed her eyes. Blair was having one of her moments and surely it would pass over – but until then, she’d be silent.

 _“I guess she didn’t learn her lesson last year.”_ Blair said, eerily calm now. _“Looks like someone will need a refresher course.”_ Brooke shook her head, _“And tell Jenny Humphrey to take the girls from school out of the second row too since she’s in charge of the seating charge MY mother asked me to arrange. It seems that no one is loyal these days.”_

Blair hung up and Brooke sighed, she’d rearrange it herself. Even if she didn’t particularly like Jenny – she’d rather have Blairs minions be pissed at her than Jenny. She had gone through enough last year. If the blame had to fall on anyone for not letting the girls into the show, Brooke would take it.

When Brooke got home at nine at night, Caroline was not in the apartment, but the smell of food filled the loft.

Brooke looked around, not seeing Caroline or her things. “Care?” She said loudly, hoping to God it wasn’t a murderer.

_What kind of murderer bring food?_

\--- there has to be a Criminal Minds episode about it.

But before she could find some sort of blunt object to defend herself with, Carter walked out from where her bedroom was and smiled, “Caroline decided to give us the apartment for the night.” He walked over to the kitchen island where two brown bags of takeout from Brookes favorite restaurant were waiting for him.

She smiled softly, tired from running around all afternoon and then having to use her fake ID to get plan B from the pharmacy. She hadn’t had to do that in a long time. Mostly because she was always careful.

“Carter, we can’t be reckless like that again.” She said, walking over to where he was pulling food out of the bags.

“I know,” He nodded his head. “I’m sorry.”

“You know that I had a pregnancy scare with Lucas last year – I can’t do that again. And if I actually were to get pregnant! Carter, I can’t be a mom right now and I know you don’t want to be a father.”

Carter walked over to where Brooke stood, moving her into his arms. “I know. I’m sorry.” He said again, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “It won’t happen again. I promise that I will always have a condom on me. Even though the last time I did that you got mad at me.” He teased causing Brooke to chuckle.

What as shithead. “That was _not_ why I was mad at you and you know it.” She playfully punched his chest after pulling away from him.

It had been at the nightclub in the Hamptons.

Brooke walked to her cabinets and pulled out two plates and placed them on the counter as Carter began to dish up their food.

They were moving past this summer. Brooke forgave and was trying hard to forget. Just like Carter had forgiven her for Nate. But she knew he’d never forget. They had both hurt each other. But Brooke believed that they would be able to move past it. Hell, if they could joke about it now – maybe someday it wouldn’t sting so bad whenever he talked about Europe.

But it still stung.

They sat together on the couch and Carter didn’t argue with Brooke when she put on Netflix and began to stream Criminal Minds, he just smiled at her and shook his head, pressing a kiss to her free hand.

And then halfway through the episode, Carter said something that surprised Brooke.

“You’re wrong.” He told her.

Brooke looked over at him with a quirked brow, not understanding what he meant.

“You said I don’t want to be a father.” Brooke felt her breath catch in her throat. “I do. Someday.” He admitted. “I know our parents were shit but…I think you’d be an amazing mother.” He set down his plate of food. “And I would do everything I could to make sure I was a good father and that I’d never be like my own.”

Brooke gave Carter a sad smile, moving herself to snuggle against his chest. “I don’t think you’d be like your Dad, Carter.” She whispered as Carter pulled the blanket over Brooke, keeping her from getting too cold.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and started the show again. He paused it again though, “-That wasn’t me asking you not to take the pill tonight because I _just_ started school again and you’re a senior in high school,” Brooke laughed, moving her head up to kiss him.

“Don’t worry, baby, even after all your sweet words – there is absolutely nothing that would make me forget to take the pill.” She said, causing Carter to chuckle.

He started up the show again and Brooke felt content.

Content until a memory flashed in her head.

A memory of the night she slept with Nate.

They had used a condom.

The _first_ time they had sex.

The second?

Brooke had drunkenly told Nate that she’d get the pill in the morning – that he didn’t need to worry. And then she fucking forgot.

Her heart sped up and Brooke immediately felt sick.

_Please, God, no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and kudos are always appreciated!


	16. The Serena Also Rises prt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is the shortest chapter i've ever written - I should have just added this part to the last chapter and not have it broken down into two separate chapters, I know this. but i've been pretty busy with my Depression so please give me a break. This is short. But all the other chapters are laid out and hopefully you all will like where i'm going with this!

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Noise.

Just background noise.

Brooke sat with Dan and Caroline just staring off at the brick wall of the café they were at while in Brooklyn. The two were chatting, Dan discussed his night out with Chuck but it was only background noise.

_I fucked up._

_I really, really fucked up._

_This is so fucked up._

Carter would never forgive her. If she _was_ pregnant with Nates child…that’d be it. She believed that he would leave her before she even got the words out and be off screwing someone else within the hour. The mere thought brought tears to Brookes eyes, her vision going blurry.

“I can’t believe Chuck convinced you to take _drugs,_ Dan.” Brooke could hear Caroline saying to Dan who simply huffed out a laugh in response.

“His argument was compelling,” Dan told Caroline who let out a harsh laugh, not buying what he was selling. “-Look, I needed to get an inside look at Manhattans Elite and what someone like _Chuck Bass_ does on a typical night. My life as a Brooklyn shut-in wasn’t exactly compelling to Noah Shapiro and I figured having one night of Chuck’s life would be more interesting than mine. But apparently Shapiro said reading a story about a kid from Brookyln seeing his first hooker and ends up losing his shoes at the end of the night was not something people would want to read.”

“I can’t believe you had to walk home barefoot, you boozy.” Caroline chuckled.

“Oh, because I’m _so_ sure that you can handle a bunch of shots of tequila and some weird wonderland ‘rabbit hole’ esque pill.”

“-First off, I would _never_ accept a pill from _Chuck Bass,_ second; you don’t know me.” Caroline said causing Dan to grin at her. “I still don’t believe you about the sex club behind white castle.”

It was a bunch of white noise and Brooke was trying hard to concentrate on their voices but the terrifying thought of her actually being pregnant at this very moment was too much to handle. And Dan and Caroline were too busy flirting to even see that she was on the verge of a full-blown panic attack.

Thankfully (and Brooke never thought she’d be thankful for this,) Laurel had texted telling Brooke that the models were arriving. Which meant she had to be there too, so Eleanor could alter the dress she set aside for Brooke to wear at the show tonight.

“I got to go.” Brooke said, abruptly getting up from the table they were sitting at causing both Dan and Caroline to look up at her in confusion.

“What?” Caroline got up as well. “I thought you had an hour.”

“Yeah,” Brooke pushed her hair behind her ears as she reached for her purse. “But the models are arriving now and Eleanor wants to alter the dress she has set out for me to wear.”

Caroline grinned, still not picking up on Brookes mood. “I can’t believe that you’re going to be sitting front row at _fashion week,_ ” she emphasized the word. It was the dream. Unfortunately, Brooke was stuck in a nightmare now with the fear that she may be carrying Nates child.

Nate, who was not her boyfriend.

Nate, who Carter was already jealous of.

Nate, her very best friend who slept with her because he was terrified of how broken Brooke was that night and only wanted to help.

Nate – not Carter. Who was her boyfriend, who she loved more than anything in the world.

If she had to be pregnant with anyone’s child – why couldn’t it be Carters?

Not that she even _wanted_ to be pregnant right now.

Brookes phone went off again but this time it was Blair.

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” Brooke said before putting the phone to her ear and walking out of the café. “Hey, B.”

_“Serena is a hag!”_

She rolled her eyes at Blairs dramatics.

_“An inconsiderate hag who clearly doesn’t treasure traditions and is no longer my best friend!”_

“I think I’ve heard you say that Serena is no longer your best friend, at least six times since I’ve moved to New York,” Brooke said as she flagged down a taxi. “And each time you end up still being friends by the next time we speak.”

 _“This time is different – she is awful, Brooke!”_ Blair told her cousin. _“She thinks she’s Queen B.”_

Brooke sighed in relief when a taxi stopped for her. “She’s not Queen B. No one can take your throne, you’re too diabolical.”

 _“That is true,_ ” Blair and Brooke could practically hear the mischievous look in her voice. She pictured Blair no longer pacing around her room and coming up with some way to sabotage Serena tonight.

“Your silence is eerie and I am not going to be apart of whatever you’re doing. Your mom already hates me enough,” Brooke said, looking down at her phone to see that someone else was calling her from the other line. “I got to go, I’ll talk to you at the show.”

_“But!”_

“Hello?” Brooke said, not recognizing the number.

_“Hey, it’s me.”_

Nate. It was about time he fucking called. “Whose number is this?” She asked.

_“It’s my cousins. He may have tackled me into the lake yesterday while my phone was still in my pocket – but I’m on my way to pick up a new one. What’s up? You sounded stressed when I listened to your voicemail.”_

Brooke was about to tell him but then she heard him laughing, sounding happier than he did for a while now. Every since Vanessa had screwed things up for his father – Nate had not been himself. Which is why Brooke suggested that he should take some time off and visit his Grandfather (who had been calling him lately.)

“Umm,” Brooke cleared her throat. “Nothing really – just the usual stress of working with Laurel and Eleanor again.” She lied easily. “Not to mention Blair, who at times is scarier than a dictator.” Brooke decided not to tell him. Not yet. Mostly because _she_ didn’t even know if she was actually pregnant.

Nate laughed, _“Try dating Blair.”_

“That falls along the lines of incest so I’m gonna pass.” Brooke couldn’t help but smile.

She had missed Nate. He was always so easy for her to talk to. Brooke frowned, wishing that Nate was here with her now.

 _“Well, we still don’t know a 100% that my Dad isn’t actually your father soooo,”_ He drew out the word as he teased her.

“Shut up!” Brooke laughed. “You’re so disgusting.”

He laughed. But she stayed quiet. He picked up on it. _“Brooke,”_ He said softly, _“Are you really okay?”_

Brooke swallowed hard, “Yeah.” She lied again, voice cracking a bit. “I’m actually going to be sitting front row at the fashion show tonight so I’m a little nervous but other than that – I’m good.”

 _“Well, control your facial expressions. You’re not exactly subtle when you don’t like something.”_ Nate chuckled causing Brooke to laugh.

She smiled fondly, “You sound good, Nate.”

Brooke pictured his smile.

 _“I feel good. I’ll be back to Manhattan in a few days but I’ll text you from my new number.”_ He told her.

“Sounds good.” Brooke forced a smile. “I’ll see you soon.”

They said goodbye and Brooke felt tears swell in her eyes and quickly wiped away a tear as it fell, her lip trembling as she closed her eyes to try and calm herself down.

“Miss,” The driver said causing Brooke to take in a deep breath before opening her eyes to look at him. “We’re here.”

Brooke handed him the money and grabbed her things, composing herself a little before she got out of the cab – the paparazzi were already waiting outside the building in hopes to get pictures of the models.

She ignored the shouts and walked into the building, taking the elevator until she was on Eleanor’s floor. Brooke felt like she was going to be sick – but that could also be from how little she had been eating lately. Yesterday was the only full meal she had eaten since she started helping Eleanor for fashion week. She had just been so busy, but Carter was so good to her, making sure she would eat and not forget while they were together.

He deserved so much better.

Carter was her date tonight. He would be there for picture ops and to stay with her while waiting for the show to begin. But during it he’d be off somewhere else, just waiting for it to be over so he could take Brooke home.

She felt terrible – he had a big exam coming up and Brooke knew he should really be studying. But he wanted to be there to support her. _Also,_ she had wanted to publicly mark her territory on Carter in front of Poppy so the bitch would know to back off.

It was childish and immature. But Brooke had never claimed to be otherwise.

“Brooke!” Eleanor shouted once she got off the elevator. “ _Finally!_ ” She complained, motioning for her to come over. Brooke took in a deep breath and then walked forward.

_One more week and then you’ll know for sure._

But what the hell would happen if the test came back positive?

_FML._

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

He wasn’t _late_. He just didn’t arrive at the time he had planned to. Thankfully, Brooke hadn’t minded. Laurel on the other hand? She was fucking pissed. But Brooke was quiet and simply kissed the corner of his mouth and held onto his hand. Now, they were in a car with Eleanor, Blair, and Laurel (his least favorite of the three) on their way to the show.

Laurel continued to complain about how they were five minutes behind because Carter was late – but he ignored it. As did Eleanor who was too busy typing on both her blackberry and iPhone.

Brooke continued to hold onto his hand tight, as she looked out the window. Her hands were clammy and every few minutes he’d hear her inhaling deeply. She was nervous. He couldn’t exactly calm her in the way he normally did, so Carter leaned forward and whispered into Brookes ear, “I’m here.” Brooke let out a shaky breath that Carter believed to be relief. But she moved her head to lean against his shoulder and squeezed his hand again.

“-Brooke! Sit up!” Laurel demanded causing Carter to glare at the woman. “We don’t have time to fix your hair!”

His girlfriend sat up a bit, letting go of his hand and began to fix her hair (that wasn’t even messed up, in Carters opinion.)

“Her hair is fine, Laurel.” Eleanor said, glasses on the top of her head as she went over last-minute changes. It was surprising to Carter that in her own way, Eleanor was defending Brooke. “We have other things to worry about.” Her eyes landed on Brooke. “When is your mother arriving?” She asked.

“She’s already there.” Brooke said, pulling her phone out of her clutch. “She’s pissed that she can’t get in yet.”

That made Eleanor give in to a little smirk.

“Text her and let her know that we’ll be arriving shortly.” Eleanor told Brooke before talking quietly with Blair and Laurel.

Brooke pulled out her phone and began to quickly text her mother. When she swiped out of her texts Carter saw her home screen. A picture of the two of them, her favorite. A candid Caroline had taken of the two of them kissing in the kitchen. When Caroline had showed them and Brooke gushed over it, he had joked, saying that she should post it on her Instagram. But that had been before they were publicly outed and Brooke wanted things between them to be private just a little longer.

Their family and close friends knew. But now all of Twitter knew thanks to @GossipGirl and the pesky paparazzi.

He had his own Instagram, and he also had the picture saved on his phone. Carter smiled, thinking that posting about how much he loved Brooke would be just the thing to make her smile. So, he pulled out his phone and opened his Instagram account and uploaded the picture of the two of them.

 

 

 

 

  
**carterbaiz:** _home_

 

 

 

 

It was simple and sweet and just the kind of thing Brooke would love seeing once the show was over. Carter turned his phone off and slid it into his pocket and pressed a kiss to Brookes temple, causing her to look up at him with worried eyes. He frowned.

“What’s going on?” He whispered.

She put on a brave face. “I love you.” Brooke whispered.

Carter smiled. “I love you, too.” He chuckled before dipping his head down to kiss her only to hear Laurel groan in anger, cursing that Brookes lipstick was ruined now and told Blair to go fix it.

Blair moved over to where Brooke sat and pulled out the shade of lipstick that Brooke was wearing and quickly applied it, yelling at the driver for not driving as carefully as he should be. Carter had to hide his smile at Blairs yelling.

“Can you please not hit _every_ pothole – or is that too much to ask!?”

They arrived and Blair got out first, smiling for the for the cameras while Laurel and Eleanor snuck out to the back so they could avoid the cameras. Carter got out after Blair and waited for Brooke, his hand held out for her to grab. She took it hesitantly which made him frown again, not understanding what was going on with her. But as soon as the cameras lights began to flash on them, she was completely composed, holding his hand as they walked into the white tents.

Once they were inside, Carter spotted Poppy – who immediately zoned in on him. _That_ was what must be bugging Brooke. The fact that someone he had previously slept with was there. So, he moved forward and stepped in front of Brooke, blocking her view of Poppy.

“Look, I know you’re not thrilled that Poppy is here – but I promise you that it was meaningless. They were all meaningless. I have never felt anything for any woman I have ever slept with _until you._ ”

Brooke closed her eyes, smiling a bit before she moved into his arms. “I love you so much,” She whispered, holding onto the back of his jacket tightly.

He chuckled before pulling away, smirking down at her as he said, “I’d kiss you again but I don’t want Laurel to yell at us again.” He teased.

Brooke was full on smiling now, pulling him down by his shirt and whispered, “It’s worth it,” before kissing him in front of everyone in the room to see.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

After some drama with the seating, Brooke sat next to Serena in the front row, Poppy on the other side of the blonde. Brooke rather be back stage helping everyone get ready – but instead, she was here, trying to ignore the fact that Poppy was staring at her.

“So,” Poppy finally spoke. “You’re dating Carter Baizen?” She asked.

Brooke took in a deep breath before faking a smile and looked past Serena and over at the socialite. “I am.”

“How long…if you don’t mind me asking.” She faked a smile right back at Brooke.

Brooke moved forward a bit, her anger getting the best of her – but Serena answered for her, sensing that if she didn’t say something soon there was going to be a full-on girl fight within seconds.

The blonde pressed her hand to Brookes knee, keeping her sitting down. “Brooke and Carter have been off and on. They dated last year and only started seeing each other again recently.”

“Hmmmm.” Poppy was smirking.

Brooke moved forward again and opened her mouth to say something but Serena started talking before the feisty brunette could. “Yeah, Carters crazy about her, as you can see.” Serena showed Poppy something on her phone causing the young woman to scowl and look away. Brooke looked at Serena with a raised brow and the blonde smiled, handing her the phone.

It was Carters Instagram.

He had posted the picture of them that Caroline had taken.

 _Home,_ he had written.

It made her heart flutter and her body warm.

He was her home too.

_People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end._

Carter and Brooke had found their way to each other again – able to forgive and let go of what had happened while they weren’t together – who’s to say that Carter wouldn’t be able to forgive her for this? If he truly loved her – it shouldn’t matter to him. If she truly was his home…they’d find a way.

Brooke smiled, handing the phone back to Serena and looked over her shoulder at all the seats behind her where Carter sat (next to her mother, who was furious that she would not be sitting in the second row.) His eyes locked with hers and Brooke smiled, mouthing; _I love you._ He smiled, winking at her.

“Brooke! Serena!” Jenny said, hurrying over to their seats causing Brooke to look away from Carter. “Blair sent away all the models and I need your help!”

“What?!” Brooke said in shock.

“Of course,” Serena sat up, answering for both her and Brooke, “whatever we can do,” The blonde shook her head in disgust. “I can’t believe Blair would do that to her mother!”

They followed Jenny, _the entire front row,_ to the back where Eleanor was having a minor panic attack as they all had their makeup done. It was one thing to _sit_ front row at Eleanor’s show – it was another thing entirely to actually model for it. _Did they forget the last time she modeled for them?_

But, Brooke wouldn’t be doing anything damaging to the brand this time (well, unless she fell down while walking).

“Why is this happening to me? Haven’t I suffered through enough? God played his cruel hand when he had my husband leave me for another man! One of my own models, might I add!” She paced. Brooke frowned.

She got up and walked over to where Eleanor was pacing. “Do you know how much press your show is going to get? Who else has the hottest socialites actually _walking_ their runway show? Marc Jacobs doesn’t. Neither does Calvin Klein.” That seemed to calm Eleanor down a little, her pacing slowing. “-Not to mention that your new designs are some of the best you’ve put out. And they’re going to look flawless on these girls.”

Eleanor nodded, inhaling deeply.

Brooke leaned forward and whispered so only Eleanor could hear her. “There is also a Xanax in your purse that I put in incase something went wrong. Feel free to pop it now.” She pulled back to see Eleanor smiling in amusement.

Her aunt had a thoughtful look in her eyes, like she might say something to Brooke, maybe even apologize – but then Laurel grabbed Brooke by the shoulders and pushed her in the direction of the runway.

When it was her time to go on stage – Brooke felt sick.

Maybe she should have taken that Xanax herself.

Brooke was not a _model._ She had never wanted to be a model. She just wanted to design clothes! But because the _actual_ models had left after Blair sent them away, she had to fake her way through this.

“Go, go, go!” Laurel rushed her, nearly pushing her forward. Brooke took in a deep breath and began to walk forward. And her nerves instantly disappear when she saw who was now sitting in her front row spot (her spot.) She smiled, probably breaking a lot of the rules on the catwalk – not simply looking forward and not at the people in the crowd. But Carter was in her seat and he was grinning from ear to ear.

He looked so proud of her.

And sitting next to him was her mother, looking equally proud, and Brooke felt so happy in that moment that she forgot everything that was troubling her.

She forgot that she was possibly pregnant, forgot that she was in the middle of a fashion show, forgot that people were photographing her as she walked because her eyes were focused on Carter and all she felt was his eyes and how proud he looked of her in that moment.

Poppy was walking behind her and Brooke did a little kick of her leg once she was at the very end of the catwalk and winked at Carter before turning back around, passing Poppy who refused to look at her, and Serena who was getting ready to walk, the two bumping their hips a bit just as Brooke stepped out of sight.

She had to do a double take though once she was behind the wall blocking the back room. The dress Serena was wearing – it was _definitely_ not one of Eleanor’s – but before she could let someone know, the press had swarmed her backstage, taking her picture and asking questions.

_“Does this mean your feud with Waldorf designs is over?”_

_“Brooke! Over here, look over your shoulder!”_

_“-Are you going to any afterparty, Brooke?”_

And just as she was beginning to feel overwhelmed, her smile very forced as she tried to pose the way the photographers were asking her to – Carter swooped in and dipped her in front of the cameras, causing the lights to flash insanely bright as they all took a picture, Brooke grinned up at him as he smiled down at her, tilting her head up to meet his lips in a kiss. She laughed as they pulled apart, Carter carefully moved her back up so they were both standing in front of the other. He smiled, pushed her hair back and pressed a kiss to her forehead, and then whispered in her ear.

 _“Now they won’t ask you about the White Party,_ ”

And he had been right. All the questions were about their relationship and by the end of the night, the internet had gone wild with their official debut as a couple.

During the finale Brooke was back on the stage and smiled for the cameras yet again. She stood next to Serena and tried to ignore the fact that the dress she was wearing was _not_ one of Eleanor’s. But when Eleanor walked onto the stage, pressing a kiss to both Serena and Brookes cheeks – she knew that whoever had made the dress was allowing Eleanor to take credit for it.

Brooke had a feeling that it was Blair who switched the dresses – and Brooke was pretty sure she had seen Jenny Humphrey carrying a garment bag with her dress for the afterparty in it. It was low of Blair and even Brooke was disappointed.

That’s why she and Carter didn’t stay for the afterparty.

Instead, they said their goodbyes and Brooke was even told by Victoria that she did well on the runway. It was one of the few compliments her mother had ever given to her. She and Carter slipped out the back tents and went home where Caroline was waiting for them when they walked in the door, teasing them endlessly about the shipper names the internet had created for them.

_Daizen_

_Brarter_

_Carooke_

When they were alone snuggled up on her couch, eating leftovers, Brooke smiled up at Carter.

“I saw your Instagram post.”

Carter chuckled, nodding his head. “It’s your favorite picture.” He told her. “I hoped it would ease your nerves a bit. Did it help?”

How was it possible to fall deeper in love with him every single time he spoke?

“Having you with me helps.” She whispered, grabbing his hand and bringing it to her mouth, pressing her lips against his knuckles, “Thank you for coming tonight – I know you had other things that were probably a higher priority,”

He stopped her. “You are my priority.”

She frowned. “Even if I’m a hot mess?” She asked.

Carter grinned, now bringing her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to it. “I don’t think you’re a hot mess.” He told her. “But even if you were – I’d love you anyway. There’s no changing that.” Brooke snuggled against him, feeling tears swell in her eyes. Carter moved himself back so they could lay down in a position that there would be enough room for Brooke to snuggle into his chest, her tears dampening his shirt. He didn’t push her to talk, just moved his hand up and down her arm as he held onto her.

They fell asleep that way while Caroline slept comfortably in Brookes bed.

But around 3 in the morning, Brooke woke up and quietly snuck out of her apartment, not waking either of the Baizens.

Brooke had the front doorman get her an Uber and she took the car to the Palace and went to the _very_ last person she’d ever go to for help.

Chuck opened his hotel suites door and smirked when he saw Brooke on the other side. “Tired of Baizen already?”

“I need your help.” Brooke said, causing his smirk to turn into a worried frown, his brows furrowing at the shake of her voice.

Chuck nodded and opened his door wider, “Come in.” He told her, his tone soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	17. New Haven Can Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR REVELATION IN THIS CHAPTER YA'LL

__

* * *

 

 

 

“What’s going on?” Chuck said, handing her a glass of scotch that Brooke simply set down on the table beside her. His brows pinched together as he watched her hands shake. “Did you kill someone?”

Brooke looked up at him, smiling softly. _No,_ this was not another Serena situation where she convinced herself that she had killed a grown man who had overdosed. She shook her head, “if only it were that simple.”

Chuck sat down next to Brooke, “Something simpler than murder? What did you do?” His voice and facial expression showed concern.

“I slept with Nate.” She admitted.

Brooke looked to Chuck, who raised his brows in surprise. “You cheated on Carter with Nate?”

She quickly shook her head – she’d never cheat on Carter. “No. It was during the Hamptons. We went to a club and I found out that Carter had been whoring his way through Europe and the Hamptons all summer and my heart was broken and I just didn’t want to feel all that pain and…Nate was there.”

Chuck frowned. “Did Carter find out?”

Brooke shook her head again, “No. He knows, I already told him. We worked through it, I mean, he wasn’t exactly innocent this whole summer.”

Chuck interrupted her, “So – what’s the problem?” And then the puzzle pieces came together for Chuck. “Are you?”

She didn’t answer.

She didn’t need to.

Chuck understood.

“Nate really needs to learn how to use a condom.” He shook his head.

“We did use one.” Brooke then frowned, “The first time.”

Chuck couldn’t help but smirk, probably proud of Nate for sleeping with Brooke not once, but twice. But Brooke _really_ wished she would have just slept with him once – because then she wouldn’t be in this terrible situation.

“I was on the pill but I still wanted to be sure I wouldn’t get pregnant so I had planned on getting Plan B the next day – but then Nates mom kicked me out after finding us in bed together,” Chuck couldn’t hold back a little laugh and Brooke quickly narrowed her eyes at him, causing him to stop, “And I had to crash with you and Serena – and you gave me your special tea and I just…” She breathed in deeply. “I completely forgot and didn’t remember until just recently when,” Brooke stopped herself from spilling to Chuck how she had had unprotected sex with Carter as well. She was usually very responsible! But admitted to Chuck that she had sex without a condom _twice_ in the span of barely over a month? That didn’t leave her looking very responsible. “The point is. I never took the pill. And I…I think I’m pregnant.”

“Are you late?”

“No.”

“So why do you think you’re pregnant?” He didn’t understand.

Brooke shrugged, throwing her hands up in frustration, “Because I’m happier than I’ve ever been and my life is finally piecing itself together. And bad shit always happens to me so it’s bound to happen!” She said in anger.

Chuck frowned.

Brooke sighed, she didn’t need his pity. She just needed his help. They weren’t exactly BFF’s, or friends really – but she knew that he was someone who would keep her secret and help her. “Is there any way that you can get me an appointment with someone who is…discreet, or something? Do you have an on-call doctor for your many one-night stands?” She tried to make her voice lighter, playful. But it still shook in fear.

“I can get you an appointment.” Chuck promised her. “But – I’m may not know the exact date that you and Nate fucked, but I’m pretty sure it’s too early to know if you’re knocked up.”

“I just need to know.” Brooke closed her eyes, resting her elbows on her knees as she hid her face in her hands.

She felt Chuck place his hand on her arm and squeeze gently. “You’ll get through this.” Chuck told her, “And you won’t be alone.”

Brooke knew that if she were pregnant that her friends would rally around her, not letting her go through this alone.

But would Carter?

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**ONE WEEK LATER**

 

 

 

 

Caroline would be going to Harvard soon.

For a campus tour (not that she hadn’t been to that campus hundreds of times.)

Brooke was gone.

So was Carter.

She was alone in the apartment which she didn’t really enjoy (too many murder docs on her Netflix queue) – but it was nice to gather her things together without having to witness Carter and Brooke making out on the couch or counter or anywhere. Having her own time was good, she didn’t mind being around Brooke all the time – but her brother? Her brother who was sleeping with her best friend? Ehhh, she didn’t enjoy that so much.

Knocking on the apartment door caused Caroline to stop packing her bag, she walked slowly over to the door, looking through the peep hole. She groaned, seeing it was her parents (yet again.) They had been coming over ever since she had left their home, her parents showed up to Brookes apartment telling their daughter to come home.

But she refused.

“Go away.” Caroline said through the door.

 _“Please, Caroline – can we just…have a moment to speak with you.”_ Lydia requested.

“No.”

_“Caroline, we want to apologize.”_

Apologize? Her parents **never** apologized for anything.

_“If Brooke is home, I’d like to apologize to her in person rather than through the door.”_

Caroline opened the door, suspicious of her parents. They stood on the other side. Her father was holding a vase of flowers. “Brooke isn’t here.” She told them.

Lydia and Gregory Baizen looked to the other and frowned. “Can we please have you give these to her?” Her father asked.

“She’s been such a great friend to you, I see that now. And Carter…she’s changed him completely.” Lydia said with a small smile, “-For the better.”

“She has.” Caroline agreed. “You guys can come in.” She invited them inside the loft. “But Brooke left early to see Blair off before she goes and visits Yale.”

Gregory and Lydia followed their daughter into the loft, their eyes scanning the large area. “Brooke’s parents allow her to live on her own?” Lydia said in surprise.

“They aren’t exactly…parents of the year.” Caroline admitted. She walked into the living area and sat on the couch, signaling for her parents to sit across from her on the two chairs on the other side of the area.

“That’s unfortunate.” Gregory said. “Just with you being gone this short while – I can’t imagine not being a part of my daughter’s life.”

Caroline couldn’t help but smile at his words.

“Please come home, sweetheart.” Lydia begged. “We miss you so much, you can’t imagine.” Caroline frowned at that. “Please…the house is so different without you there.”

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

“Perhaps we go to Harvard with you this weekend? We’ll see how it goes and if you still hate us at the end of the weekend…we won’t bother you again.” Lydia said softly.

Caroline tilted her head, feeling terrible now for how she had been treating her parents. They had been awful to Brooke – but…they saw that now and wanted to apologize.

“Okay.” She agreed. “To the weekend…and moving back home.”

Lydia and Gregory grinned happily, moving over to hug their daughter. “Oh, sweetheart, you’ve made us so happy!” Lydia said while they all hugged.

“I’m pretty sure out of everyone in this equation – Carter is going to be the happiest.”

Her father laughed, but her mother only hugged her tighter.

She’d text Brooke later about moving back in with her parents and let her know that it was them who brought the flowers by. She was sure Brooke would understand.

Carter was going to be thrilled.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It was finally the day.

Blair would be touring Yale for the last time.

Because the next time she’d be walking around campus would be as a _student._

Just the thought of that alone made Blair grin.

Brooke was here.

Blair had called her over to apologize to her about the fashion show and Brooke earlier in the week, being a good person, forgave her. Maybe it was because they were family – maybe not. But she still forgave Blair for her actions. Something her mother hadn’t really done yet.

Brooke laid down on Blairs bed while she Blair continued packing up her bags.

“I had the dream again.” Blair admitted.

When she looked to Brooke, her cousin was giving her an exhausted look. “-Blair, it’s a _dream._ You are not some poor southern woman trying to charm your way into Yale – and Serena is not going to crash your meeting with the dean of Yale.”

“As if Serena would ever be considered for Yale!” Blair huffed. “Enough about Serena – what are you going to be doing while everyone is gone? And please don’t say Baizen.”

Brooke smirked at that causing Blair to scowl.

“Not much.” Brooke said now, “Unlike us – he has to study.”

“I still can’t believe that _Carter Baizen_ is a student at Columbia.” The look Brooke was giving told Blair that she was holding something back. “Why _is_ he back in school?”

Brooke shrugged. “I don’t know. He just wanted to go back.”

Blair narrowed her eyes at Brooke. “Liar.”

Brooke ignored her and got off the bed, pushing at Blair. “You need to go, okay? You still have that little meeting thing before you Ivy Leaguers run off to your dream schools.”

“But I’m not done packing!” Blair complained.

“You’re going for the weekend, B. Not the entirety of the year. Now, move it!”

Brooke was keeping something from Blair – and it wasn’t just about Carter and school. Brooke had been acting different all week.

“Do yourself a favor and be nice to Serena when you see her, okay? You two may be feuding right now but when things get rough – Serena is always there to have your back. You need those kinds of people in your life. It’s like me and Peyton. We fight. We slap at times. But we always make up in the end.”

Blair didn’t respond, she just let Brooke push her out of the room.

Once they were outside and waiting for the town car, Blair finally asked Brooke about her schooling. “Have you heard anything from the fashion department at NYU?”

Brooke bit down on her lower lip and shook her head. “No. I haven’t…but,” She paused before speaking again. “I heard from a school in LA for fashion and business. I got accepted there.”

“What?!” Blair said, so proud and happy for Brooke. “That’s amazing, Brooke! Have you told Carter?”

She shook her head, “I’ve kind of been avoiding that conversation. He’s re-doing his freshman year this year and he really likes Columbia. Not to mention law school – I just, I don’t ever see Carter leaving New York.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Blair stated.

“This is his home, he loves it here,”

“-No. that’s not what is ridiculous. The fact that you think Carter wouldn’t move across the country to be with you in a heartbeat is ridiculous. The guy is crazy about you, Brooke.”

Brooke didn’t say anything back, she just showed Brooke to the town car. “Have fun, Blair. And don’t be so in your head. You’re going to blow them away.”

They hugged and Blair noticed how Brooke held on a little tighter than normal. “I’m sure you’ll hear from NYU soon. They’d be crazy not to accept you.”

Brooke chuckled and let go of Blair. “Call me after your interview?”

“I will.” Blair smiled as she got into the town car.

She _was_ going to blow Yale away. While Serena would be at Brown trying to blow her way into even getting into that embarrassment of an ivy league.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

He was tired.

And grumpy.

And there was a girl in his study group that would not stop throwing herself at him. It was embarrassing. _For her._

Carter usually enjoyed being flirted with or having women throw themselves at him – but Brooke had been acting so strange lately. So distant, so sad. It worried him. So, he ignored the blonde’s advances and joined in with his group in the conversation about their study material.

A half hour later, most of the group had left but Carter was left with two guys _and_ the blonde in the library as they went over all of their notes collectively. The blonde would sit closer to Carter, leaning in so her breasts were damn near falling out of her top.

He excused himself to grab a book he needed.

Carter had a moment to himself as he looked for the book and took that time to pull out his phone to see if Brooke had messaged him at all.

She hadn’t.

He frowned.

“What’s got you looking so broody?”

He rolled his eyes, recognizing the voice. “Do you need something Rebecca?” Carter said in an irritated tone. She smirked, moving closer to him.

“Yes.” She pressed her hand to his chest, her fingers running up to his neck. “I do need something. _You._ ”

He went to move her hand off his chest, “-Stop,”

But he was too late. She had pushed herself against him and pressed her mouth to his in a hard kiss. But the second her lips touched his, he pushed her off of him. “Jesus!” He said in anger. “I have a girlfriend.”

“I know.” Rebecca replied, moving closer to him again, clearly not taking the hint. “I see your faces all over social media,” She sounded bitter. “– but I don’t care. I want you, Carter – and I think you want me just as badly.” She moved to kiss him again but he pressed his hands against her shoulders and stopped her, pushing her away.

“You’re pathetic.” He spat out in anger. More at himself than Rebecca. “-Throwing yourself at someone who clearly isn’t interested in you and will never be, for the record.” He glared. “Have the littlest bit of respect.”

The blonde glared at him, her eyes full of anger.

He left her standing in one of the many aisles in the library, grabbed his things once he was back at the table with what was left of the study group – and bailed. He needed to find Brooke and tell her what happened before Rebecca tweeted about it out of vengeance.

Carter really didn’t want to stress Brooke out any more than she already was – this whole thing with NYU and her not hearing back from them was really bothering Brooke. Hearing that Carter had kissed someone ( _no,_ someone had kissed **him**.) it would only upset her more than she needed to be upset.

He sent Brooke a text saying he was going back to the loft to study and that he’d see her at home.

He preferred studying alone better anyway. It’s what he was best at.

_Being alone._

And that’s what he was terrified would happen when he told Brooke about the kiss. That she’d leave him and he’d be alone again.

But he was more scared of losing her than being alone.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Brooke found the flowers Mr. and Mrs. Baizen had left her – something that had surprised the brunette completely. When Caroline called Brooke to tell her that her parents had shown up at the apartment wanting to apologize to Brooke – she didn’t buy it. She didn’t believe that they were there to apologize, and if they did – it wouldn’t be genuine. Brooke saw the way Mrs. Baizen looked at her when Carter said that they were dating. The woman looked at her like she was the enemy. But, they had brought flowers…so maybe? Or maybe it was just a way to convince Caroline of their apology (that was false) and get her to move back in with them and away from Brooke.

They couldn’t keep Carter from staying over at Brookes place – but if Caroline was living back at home, they’d be able to keep an eye on her.

The flowers (tulips) were sitting on the kitchen island, as well as a box of chocolates. _Those_ were not from Lydia or Gregory.

They were from her boyfriend.

He was going all out to make her feel better and it made Brooke feel worse. Because it meant that Carter had noticed that her moods had been off and that he was worried.

“Your favorite.” He smiled when he came into the kitchen and saw Brooke opening the box of chocolates. “Godiva.” She smiled when he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. “Now go get naked.” He instructed her.

Brooke raised her brow up at him in amusement. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Strip. I’ll meet you in the bathroom.” He smirking, smacking her on the butt before he walked away. Brooke couldn’t help but laugh and feel her mood lifting.

“What if I wanted to eat my chocolates!” She yelled, but he didn’t reply. So, Brooke did as he said, but only down to her bra and underwear, and met him in the bathroom where he was waiting for her in the bathtub. “You ran me a bath?” She smiled.

He nodded and then raised his brows when he saw that she was still partially clothed. “I’m pretty sure I told you to get naked.” He smirked.

She frowned, “Carter…I’m not really in the mood.”

He nodded, pursing his lips together in thought, “I know this may seem like a foreign fact – but sometimes people take showers or baths together without it turning into sex.” Brooke playfully narrowed her eyes at him. He leaned back against the tub and let out a relaxed sigh, closing his eyes in the process. “I mean, I can take a bath by myself and sit in this amazingly warm water and not massage you and wash your hair-”

“Fine,” Brooke said dramatically with a smile, as if being pampered by Carter was the worst thing she could ever imagine. He opened his eyes and grinned when she fully undressed and got into the tub with him, her back pressed against his chest.

It was nice.

Just sitting there with him in the tub, letting him press soft kisses to her shoulder knowing that he wouldn’t pressure her to have it lead elsewhere. Though, if he kept kissing her neck like that – she may start to get in the mood.

“You’re very tense.” He noted as he tried to work out all the knots in her back. She moaned happily at the pressure he was putting against her skin with his thumbs, the pain rather delightful in that moment. Finally, she found herself relaxing fully as Carter carefully rubbed shampoo into her scalp, massaging the area with his fingers while she swayed a bit, feeling completely serene in that moment.

“Did Caroline tell you that she’s moving back in with your parents?” Brooke said in a sleepy tone as he poured water on her head, getting out the suds.

“She is?” He said, the excitement in his tone was obvious.

“Yup.” She popped the “P” leaning into Carters chest once all the shampoo was out of her hair. He moved his hands up and down her arms, letting waters glide down her skin as he did so.

“Hmmm, whatever will we do with our alone time?” He said, his chest rumbling causing Brooke to grin, tilting her head up a bit to look at him, he grinned, moving his face down to meet hers in a kiss. “I’m glad she worked things out with my parents.” Carter admitted when he pulled back. “And I say that completely unselfishly without having any reason as to why I would want her out of the loft.”

Brooke laughed, resting her head against his shoulder. She sighed, so grateful for him in that moment. “Thank you for this, Carter.” She said softly. “But I’m turning into a prune.”

He chuckled and helped Brooke out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her and wrapping his own towel around his waist, following her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

“I have to tell you something.” Carter said, causing Brooke to stop and look back at him. He was frowning and he looked nervous.

“Should I be sitting?” She asked, afraid of what Carter might need to tell her.

 _I have to tell you something,_ was never going to be a good conversation. _I have to tell you something – I cheated on you. I have to tell you something – I might be pregnant and that baby isn’t yours. I have to tell you something – my parents were right about you and I can do much better. I have to tell you something – I got into school in LA and I don’t want you coming with me._

(She did want him to come with her. She just didn’t want him to stop school and transfer just to be near her. It wasn’t fair to him. And it would be breaking the deal he made with his father.)

“A girl in my study group kissed me.” He ripped the band-aid off quickly.

But it still left a sting. Brooke blinked, trying to process what he had just said to her. Someone had kissed him – a girl in his study group – a girl had kissed him. He was kissed by someone else. She breathed in deeply, bracing herself yet again. “Did you kiss her back?” She asked him.

“No,” He stepped forward, but Brooke took a step back. Carter sighed but didn’t take a step closer to her. “I pushed her off of me. And was a real dick about it too.” He added. “I just wanted to tell you in case she tries to post something about it on twitter.”

Was he only telling her because he was scared he would be outed anyway? She shook her head, feeling a little bitter. Carter Baizen; notorious bachelor. Should she have really expected more from him? But she did. And she knew that he hadn’t kissed her back (so he said) and that he had pushed her off, but it still left her feeling bitter. And bitter Brooke is not a nice Brooke. “It’s fine.” She said, “It’s not like I haven’t forgiven you for worst.”

She watched his jaw tighten, his cheek twitching a little as he shook his head in anger. “Will you ever let the past go?” He asked her, pissed off now. She knew that if she made that comment it would start a fight – maybe that’s what she wanted? For them to fight. So that if she really was pregnant it would hurt less when Carter walked away. Maybe if she was a bitch to him about someone kissing him that they’d just break up now and Brooke wouldn’t feel the lasting pain it would cause her if Carter left her for being pregnant with Nates child (if she was pregnant.) “I don’t throw the fact that you fucked Nate in your face whenever something goes wrong or we have a fight!”

Brooke stepped back.

She should have seen that coming.

It was her greatest fear.

That Carter wasn’t over her sleeping with Nate.

They hadn’t moved past any of it.

They never would.

And the fact that Brooke was still waiting to hear back from the doctors on her results – it only made things worse.

Her anger got the best of her and she thrust her arm out, pointing to the door. “Leave.” She told him, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

“Gladly!” He didn’t fight with her to stay, he just left, still wrapped in the towel he wrapped around his waist after their bath.

And Brooke felt like she was going to be sick.

She paced around the loft for an hour before she finally grabbed her phone to call Chuck – begging him to make the doctor see her sooner to tell her the results. It shouldn’t take this long just to tell Brooke that she wasn’t pregnant. Something was going on. Brooke was positive now that she was indeed pregnant with Nate Archibald’s unborn child.

And that she was going to break Carters heart.

And that the pain would never go away.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was pissed.

He needed to vent.

And Carter Baizen didn’t exactly have friends.

So after a few hours of stomping around his apartment (probably pissing off the people living underneath him), drinking two glasses of scotch, and contemplating just going to a bar and get shitfaced to numb the pain with alcohol and maybe a woman – he called his sister.

Because he couldn’t do that to Brooke. He couldn’t cheat on her just because he was mad at her. The immature part of him wanted to – she was already pissed about Rebecca kissing him, why not just fuck some random person to get his anger out and have Brooke be _really_ mad about something.

She was pushing him away.

Brooke was pushing him away and it was killing him.

Did she not love him anymore?

Or did she not love him enough to just let go of this summer and move on?

Caroline answered her phone after the second time Carter called, _very_ annoyed (it was 4 am), and yelled at him for calling her when she had an interview with the dean tomorrow and needed all the rest she could get.

When he didn’t reply, he heard Caroline sigh.

 _“What happened?”_ She asked.

Caroline was smart. There was no way she hadn’t noticed that Brooke had been acting different.

“We got into a fight.”

_“Jesus, Carter – I **just** left and you two are already fighting? I thought with me gone things would be good for you two.” _

So, she had noticed.

Carter pinched at the bridge of his nose. “A girl in my study group kissed me and Brooke is pissed about it.”

_“Well, did you kiss the girl back?”_

“No.” She was silent. Carter sighed in annoyance. “What?”

Caroline began to talk again, _“I know you love Brooke – but your track record isn’t very good. She loves you and that scares her because you have the power of hurting her. The fact that some girl kissed you is probably bringing up a lot of memories of this summer. It hurt her Carter.”_

“Yeah, well it hurt me when she slept with Nate.”

_“She slept with Nate because she was trying to numb the pain of finding out that you had been whoring around all summer. She slept with one person. You slept with multiple. And you can’t be mad at her for not being able to let it go – if the positions were swapped, do you really thing you’d forgive her and just let it go?”_

He sighed, knowing that his sister was right. “I’m an idiot.”

_“That you are, brother.”_

“I need to get her more chocolates.” Caroline chuckled, “And flowers – maybe a pair of earrings too. I’m going online and getting them relieved to her place immediately. Is there a 24-hour jeweler anywhere?”

_“I highly doubt it. Besides, Brooke isn’t the kind of girl you can buy off with shiny things. I’d suggest you just start working on your ‘I’m sorry’ speech, because that’s what’s really going to resonate with her. Tell her that you’re sorry and that you love her.”_

He smiled, closing his eyes, very thankful for her in that moment. “Thank you, Caroline.”

_“You’re welcome. But if you call me again I’m gonna cut you when I get back to the city.”_

He laughed and hung up with her.

Carter would take her advice and go over and apologize to Brooke. Even though it was four in the morning.

He knocked on the door and he could hear movement coming from inside, but it took a while for Brooke to open the door. When she did open it, he saw why.

Puffy red eyes and her nostrils slightly pink, making it obvious that she had been crying this entire time.

So, while he was pissed off and drinking – contemplating sleeping with someone, Brooke had been all alone crying because of him.

He moved forward in an instant and pressed his lips to hers, praying that it would make things better. She kissed him back, just as desperate and needy. He apologized between their heated kisses, still feeling tears fall from her eyes onto his skin. He kicked the door shut after he came inside, his hands-on Brookes hips and mouth still moving with her own. And then he promised her that he was going to show her just how truly sorry he was, lifting her up so her legs could wrap around his waist and took her to her bedroom. He may not be able to tell her how sorry he was and have her believe him. But he hoped the desperation in his kisses and each movement of his hips would let her know just how much he loved her and how absolutely terrified he was of ever losing her.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Around eight in the morning, Brooke was wrapped up in Carters arm fast asleep.

She knew he loved her.

Brooke knew that he’d never put her through the pain he had this summer ever again.

She needed to let go of the past because if she didn’t – she’d never be able to trust Carter. And he didn’t deserve that. He deserved to be loved the way he had loved her earlier in the morning – needed someone to fight for him just as badly as he fought for her.

And she would.

And if she were to be pregnant and he left – she’d still fight for him.

Because she was in love with him and always would be.

And then her phone began to ring.

She moved herself out of Carters arms and grabbed her phone. It was Chuck, so she walked went inside the bathroom to take the call so she wouldn’t disturb Carter who was still asleep.

Chuck told her that he was able to get her in to see the doctors within the hour if she still wanted to see the doctor. She did.

So, she left Carter a note saying she’d be home later and to feel free to study at her place.

Brooke waited for almost an hour (in that time Carter had called her and she lied saying Eleanor had needed her help at the office) before the doctor finally came in with a grim face.

_Oh god._

“Ms. Davis,” The woman said and took a seat across from Brooke who stayed sitting on the examination table, completely petrified with fear. “I want to first start off by telling you that you are not pregnant.”

_Oh, thank God!_

She let out a long breath, feeling completed relieved. Her mind was throwing a damn parade which was why she almost missed what the doctor said next.

“You have never been pregnant before, yes?”

Brooke blinked, not understanding why she was asking. “No, I haven’t.” She said defensibly.

The woman gave her a pointed look, writing something down in Brookes chart. “I need you to be honest with me, Brooke.” The doctor said.

She had pushed so many things away, buried them down so deep that she’d never have to think of them again – it was her way of coping.

Brooke had been so young – barely even fourteen.

“I don’t see why-”

“You had an abortion.” It wasn’t a question. She knew (somehow) – her parents had paid a lot of money to have Brooke medical records thrown away. They all just wanted to forget. _She was barely fourteen!_ And it was why she was always so careful with using condoms after words and birth control.

After the pregnancy scare with Lucas – that was the last straw. She swore she’d never have unprotected sex again – no matter how much she wanted to in the moment.

And she had fucked that up twice now.

Brooke looked away. “It was a long time ago – I don’t understand why you’re asking me these questions.”

“Surgical?”

“Yes.” She spat out in anger now.

“Perforation.” The doctor said next. “During a surgical abortion, it is rare, but there is a chance that an instrument may puncture the walls of the uterus – it happens one in ever one thousand cases,” She went on to explain to Brooke that based on the ultrasound and exam they gave her, that she believed that during the abortion – she had suffered this trauma to the uterus. The doctor asked if her parents had her stay in the hospital after the abortion and after Brooke said yes, she began to explain to her that the reason she stayed in the hospital was because of the perforation and that during that time she must have had another surgery to repair the damage.

But the surgeries didn’t work.

Normally, a surgeon would perform a hysterectomy on a patient, but being that she was so young at the time, her parents probably did not allow the surgery to be done.

So, from that day on, her uterus grew more and more damaged.

Her uterus suffered too much damage since that day.

“Why are you telling me this?” Brooke finally asked.

The doctor took in a deep breath, “Because I want you to know all the information…I’m sorry Ms. Davis…because of the trauma to your uterus…you’ll never be able to conceive a child, and if you were to – you would never be able to carry it to term.”

Brooke felt numb.

She wasn’t even eighteen and was being told that it was impossible for her to ever get pregnant. That no baby would ever be able to survive in her uterus.

She could never have a child.

Brooke threw up.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chuck had gotten in early from New Haven, no longer interested in being there to witness the Archibald/Humphrey bro-fest. When he arrived to the Palace, he went straight to the bar and was greeted by a familiar, _very drunk,_ face. Brooke Davis sat at the bar sucking on a cherry stem as she waited for the bartender to fill her drink.

“Chuck!” She said in her drunk happy state. “Guess what – I’m not preggers!” Her words slurred and he took a seat next to her at the bar, motioning to the bartender to put the drinks she ordered on his tab. He sat next to her for a few minutes before she turned to face him, taking a big gulp of the drink the bartender had just given her and then said, “I actually _can’t ever_ get pregnant – so I _really_ dodged the bullet!” She laughed.

But Chuck could see in her eyes how broken her words left her feeling.

“ _Buuuuuuut,”_ She drew out the word, swallowing more of her drink, “-that means I can drink for the rest of my life and not worry that I might be pregnant – because that’s _not possible,”_ She sang. “So,” She raised her martini glass and clanked it against his glass of scotch, shattering her glass and spilling her drink all over Chuck. “Cheers?” She said, innocently shrugging her shoulders as she gave him a cheesy smile of an apology.

Chuck sighed, wiping the glass off himself and then motioned for the bartender to bring some towels over to him. Brookes palm was bleeding, not too badly, but enough to leave a nice stain of red against her skin. She yanked her hand away from his when he tried to clean it.

He shook his head in annoyance – Chuck didn’t take care of drunk girls, he used them and sent them on their way. “If you let me clean your hand, I will tell you about what a terrible weekend I had in New Haven.” She pouted but opened her palm for him to clean. “Apparently Nathaniel enjoys _Dan Humphrey’s_ company more than mine.”

“Well, no offence – but you’re a bit of a douche.” Brooke shrugged, her words slurring slightly.

Chuck raised his brow in amusement. “Well, it seems that Nate thinks he same thing. He doesn’t want to be around me anymore. I guess no one wants me in their life…not Nate, not Blair, not even my own father.” He closed Brookes palm once he cleaned the blood away and then grabbed his glass of scotch, picking out some shards of glass before he took a big swig of it.

He heard Brooke sigh quietly, “A father who doesn’t want his child? _Check_ ,” She used her finger and made a checkmark in the air. “I, too, have a father who wishes I was never born.”

Brooke told him about her parents, about how her mother wanted to abort her, how her father had wished they had once he found out that Brooke was going to be a girl. She also told him about how her mother and Nates father had been together years ago and that they had been in love and that for a brief moment she and Nate had thought that Brooke may have been Howards love child.

And then her eyes began to droop, and her head started to fall forward and Chuck knew it was time for him to take her home to her boyfriend.

And so, he did.

He carried her up to her loft where he kicked at the door and hoped that Carter was inside.

He was and Chuck had never seen so many emotions sweep over someone’s face so quickly.

Panic. Relief. Confusion. Anger.

And then relief again when he heard Brooke mumble his name in her sleep.

Chuck carried Brooke into the loft, setting her down on her bed where Carter tucked her in.

He and Carter left Brookes bedroom area and stood in the middle of the loft. “Thank you,” Carter finally said. “For bringing her home.”

Chuck nodded, “It’s no problem.” Chuck replied. “I’d let her sleep it off.” He suggested. _Sleep it off before you get angry with her._

“Did something happen?” Carter asked, his voice sounding almost scared. It was the first time he had ever heard Carter speaking in a not-so-smooth manner.

“Between us? No. I’m sure that even in her drunkest state, Brooke would never sleep with me.” He tried to lighten the mood. But Carter still looked worried.

“She’s keeping something from me.” He said quietly.

Carter simply shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you, Baizen.” He began his lie, “I found her at the palace bar like that, and I don’t care or know if anything is wrong with her, to be quite honesty. I just didn’t want my father to have to deal with a lawsuit from the Davis’ when Brooke hurt herself again.”

“Again?”

“She cut her palm from her martini glass. It’s cleaned up – I’d suggest bandaging it. But do what you want – as I said; I could care less.”

He left.

Chuck went back to the Palace and drank away his own sorrows but found himself worrying about Brooke during it.

Great – was he actually becoming a decent human being now?

Nah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always very nice! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	18. The End of the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any typos or mistakes, I think faster than I type!

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

She was back in Tree Hill.

Brooke just needed to get away from New York.

Just for a little while.

Carter didn’t understand – he didn’t know why she was pushing him away and why she needed to have a week back in her old home town. He worried, texted her every day and night, even tried to call her. _You don’t need to worry about anything, Carter,_ she told him, sure he was worried that she was going back to a place where her ex-boyfriend still lived.

But Lucas was too smitten by Kenzie to screw it up. Perhaps he finally grew up?

Or maybe it was because Peyton moved away and was happy with Jake and he realized that the person he had really wanted was gone now.

(Peyton. Not Brooke.)

Brooke was familiar, someone Lucas could go to for a good time to get his mind off of things. Peyton was the one he’d bear his soul to or write books for or truly give his whole heart too. Brooke was easy and simple and not messy – it would be easy for Lucas to fall back into the familiarity. But she wasn’t the one he really wanted.

Peyton was gone.

Peyton loved Jake. _Not_ Lucas.

And he finally accepted that.

And he was now happy with Kenzie.

And Brooke loved Carter. _So_ much. It hurt how much she loved him because she’d never be able to give him everything he deserved. But she’d never truly leave him. Not unless he _wanted_ her to go. It’d break her heart and soul, but if that’s what he wanted? She’d give him that.

And yet, she was still pushing him away.

How the hell was she supposed to tell Carter that in the future if he wanted kids – she couldn’t give them to him? That because of _one_ mistake she made when she was fourteen and a botched surgery – there was no possible way she’d ever be able to carry a child, and if she did become pregnant, it’d never survive to term. It wasn’t fair.

She had been _so_ careful since that mistake, only messing up three times – all that work to keep her from becoming a teen mom and all along she would never be able to have a child anyway.

Carter had said to her that he _did_ want to be a father. Someday.

 _“You’re wrong.”_ He had told her. _“You said I don’t want to be a father. I do. Someday. I know our parents were shit but…I think you’d be an amazing mother. And I would do everything I could to make sure I was a good father and that I’d never be like my own.”_

Every time she thought back on it, every time she would hear his voice in her head and it would make her stomach twist because he _wanted_ to be a dad. And if he was with her – he’d never have that.

It wasn’t _fair_!

“Brooke,” Haley said, gaining her attention.

She was saying with Naley, as she still referred to them as. They had been so great to her. Haley was the one to tell Brooke to come back to Tree Hill for a week, to spend time with people who truly knew her. At first, she had been annoyed by Haley saying that. But it was true. Haley and Nathan _really_ knew her.

And the only people she had really opened up to in New York were three people she just couldn’t face telling about _why_ she was so damn upset.

Nate, the whole reason she even found out she couldn’t have kids, would feel terrible. Or he’d be upset with her for not telling him that she thought she was pregnant.

Caroline, her best friend and her boyfriends sister, she’d feel obligation to Carter and not want to keep this secret from him. No matter how close Brooke and Caroline were, Carter was her brother.

And then there was Carter, who knew her in and out, who she loved more than anything in the world, a man who someday wanted to be a father, who deserved to be with someone who could make him a father someday.

Haley was right. She needed to be with people who wouldn’t judge her or feel torn between both her and Carter.

“You haven’t touched your pie.” Nathan said, looking down at her uneaten slice still sitting on her plate as they sat in Karen’s Café.

She pushed her plate forward, “I’m not really hungry.”

Haley and Nathan shared a look and then looked back to Brooke, “-You never miss out on pie. One time when you were wasted and throwing up, you still continued to eat pie.” Nathan reminded her and Brooke had to roll her eyes at that. “It happened, Brooke – Tim taped it. He was actually thinking about selling it to TMZ a few weeks ago.”

Brooke closed her eyes, laughing at that. “Dim.” She chuckled. Brooke then looked at Nathan, “-You destroyed the video, right? It’s not going to end up on TMZ or YouTube, right?”

Nathan nodded his head and smiled, “-I gave Tim twenty bucks for it. Told him he’d get maybe ten dollars for it if he sent it to TMZ – he’s Tim so he believed me.”

Of course, he did.

“Come on, Tigger, eat the pie!” Haley pushed the plate back to Brooke. “I asked Karen to make your favorite,” She sang. “Come on!”

Brooke playfully narrowed her eyes at Haley and grabbed her fork, cutting into the pie and then brought the fork to her mouth and took a bite. “Happy?” She asked after she swallowed.

Haley laughed, “Hardly.”

“I ate the pie!” Brooke complained.

Haley sighed, “Brooke, I’m not happy because I know how upset you are right now. And I’m going to be blunt with you – there is more than one way to become a mother, you know that. So, why are you acting like you’ll never be a mom? You will! And you’ll be such a good mom – it doesn’t matter that you can’t carry a child because I _know_ you and you will love any child with your whole heart even if it’s not your blood. Because that’s the kind of person you are, you are loving and kind and have the biggest heart I have ever known.”

“-But, Carter-”

“-Carter _love_ you, Brooke.” Haley stopped Brooke from going on, “I’m sure this won’t be a deal breaker. Besides, he’s young and in school, I’m sure he didn’t want a kid yet.”

Brooke huffed, shaking her head. “And if he asks me how I even found out I can’t have kids? _Oh, I went to the doctors because I thought I was pregnant with someone else’s child but don’t worry – I’m not. I’ll never be. Sorry.”_

“You need an intervention.” Haley told Brooke, catching her off guard.

“An intervention?”

“Yes.” Haley said, pulling her phone out of her purse. “I am texting Peyton and telling her that we’re heading down to Savannah.” She said, looking to Nathan who simply smiled and nodded his head, telling her he didn’t mind.

“Hales,” Brooke tried to stop her, but Haley held up her hand.

“Too late. Already sent and would you look at that – she’s already typing back…. Peyton is on board!” Haley grinned.

Brooke was grateful, yes. But she didn’t want to impose on Peyton and Jake. Yes, she’d love to see Peyton and talk to her about everything in person – but Peyton had her own little family now. She didn’t want to disrupt that. They were all growing and having their own life or creating a new life – and Brooke didn’t feel a part of that. Nathan and Haley were married. Peyton and Jake, Brooke was sure, would get married soon, and Brooke was just sitting here, completely still and not moving forward.

Hell, she came back to Tree Hill, so technically she was moving backwards.

“You can’t back out of this, Brooke. You know Haley is like a dog with a bone.” Nathan said with a grin, looking over to Haley briefly before he looked back at Brooke. “How long has it been since the three of you have all been together, anyway?”

He was right.

It had been a while.

“Okay.” She agreed.

“Good. Now eat your pie.” Haley ordered.

Brooke laughed, “ _Okay,_ tutor-mom!” She mocked her.

Haley laughed and Brooke was starting to feel better.

She ate her pie, even ordered a second piece. It was good to be back in Tree Hill. Not because it had been her home once – but because of Haley and Nathan.

They were one of the many _homes_ Brooke had made over the years.

And it was good to be home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Carter was at his parent’s house for their mandatory family dinner.

Thankfully, he wasn’t alone. Caroline was back living with their parents which had been nice. Because Carter would finally have time alone with Brooke.

And, then she _left._

He tried not to feel too much bitter over it.

Carter just missed her.

He had been missing her for a while.

She wasn’t herself for a while now.

But did it make him stop loving her or make him question his love for her? No. Never.

He’d love her for the rest of his life.

“I hoped we’d see Brooke tonight.” His mother said, breaking Carter away from his thoughts. He repressed rolling his eyes. Carter knew that one of them would bring up Brooke. He didn’t buy for a second that they were fine with them being together now.

That was just a lie they told Caroline to trick her into moving back home.

“Brooke went back to her old hometown in North Caroline.” Caroline said for Carter, seeing that he was irritated, “She was missing some of her friends from Tree Hill.”

“Tree Hill?” Their father said in amusement, finding the town name funny. Carter glared at his father – he did not want to start a fight but if he said anything negative about Brooke, he wouldn’t hesitate to say something and tell his father to keep his mouth shut. “Now, that’s a town I’ve never heard of.”

“They have a pretty good basketball team.” Caroline said, “Brooke was a cheerleader at Tree Hill High, she was even Student Body President. Brooke created this program called DW not I, for kids who may have been drinking and needed a ride home safely, so there was no risk of anyone ever getting into a crash or drove drunk. It’s actually really impressive.”

Carter smiled at his sister. He should be the one talking Brooke up, but he was glad his sister was there to help.

“And why didn’t you go to Tree Hill with Brooke, sweetheart?” Their mother asked Carter.

“She didn’t want me to miss any classes.” Carter replied.

_That’s what Brooke had told him._

But he knew she was keeping something from him. Mostly because _he_ was the one who offered to go with Brooke after she didn’t ask him to accompany her.

Carter tried not to be bothered by that. But he couldn’t help it.

Brooke was going back to Tree Hill and Lucas Scott was in Tree Hill.

Caroline continued to talk Brooke up while Carter tried not to become too paranoid.

He trusted Brooke.

They were trusting each other now.

But it didn’t keep him from calling Brooke as soon as he left his parents home. And once he was back at the apartment. But each time her phone went straight to voicemail.

And he couldn’t help but think about how Brooke had told him that Lucas used to call her _pretty girl_ and wonder if maybe he was doing that at this very moment.

Dammit.

_Trust._

He needed to trust her.

But he was jealous.

Because Brooke was pushing him away.

She never explained why she had gotten drunk and Chuck had brought her home to him – just told him she was feeling stressed. And he knew that was a lie.

Maybe she trusted him now not to cheat on her but didn’t trust him enough to come to him when she was having problems.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They got the first flight out of Tree Hill to Georgia and arrived in Savannah, greeted at the airport by Peyton, Jake and Jenny. Brooke was shocked, the tiny baby she had once snuggled was so big! She was even walking! Peyton had laughed when she saw Brookes face when Jenny stepped out from behind Jakes leg. _“Pretty big, hu?”_ She chuckled.

Brooke walked right up to Peyton and threw her arms around her shoulders, hugging onto her tightly. _“I miss you so much, P. Sawyer.”_ Brooke said through tears. Peyton hugged her back, whispering that she missed Brooke just the same, if not more.

They stayed in for the night and whenever Jenny would start to fuss, Brooke was the first to volunteer to check up on her. Brooke knew she’d never have this, a child of her own to rock to sleep, to read bedtime stories about princesses and dragons, to tuck into their bed and kiss them gently on the forehead.

She’d never have a child of her own.

There would be no-mini Brooke Davis’ in the world.

But she knew she needed to be strong and put on a happy face. Because if she broke down, Peyton and Haley would never let her go back to New York. And even though she missed her friends terribly, she loved Carter too much to leave him. He had been calling her but Brooke didn’t answer. She had sent him a text message telling him she flew out to Savannah with Haley to see Peyton, but he still called. And she still couldn’t bring herself to answer his call.

Haley and Peyton had gone to run out to pick up some things from the grocery store and Brooke, of course, said she’d stay back to hang out with Jenny and to keep Jake company. But mostly hang out with Jenny.

Once they were gone, Jake, Brooke, and Jenny all sat in the living room. The two teenagers sat on the floor with the toddler and helped her as she played with her blocks.

Finally, Jake asked, “How are you doing, Brooke?”

Brooke shrugged, forcing another smile. “Fine.”

Jake smiled a little, “You were always a good liar.” He said back to her answer.

That made her actually smile. Brooke licked at her lower lip, picking up a few blocks and began to build Jenny a little castle, “I’m sure Peyton already told you.” She said.

“No,” Jake shook his head. “-She told me that you’re going through some pretty heavy stuff but she didn’t go into details. It wasn’t her place to tell me but…I’m here if you want to talk.”

Brooke looked up at Jake, who gave her a soft smile. He was a good guy. Peyton was lucky to end up with someone as caring and unselfish as Jake.

“Where do you think you’d be today if you and Nikki never had Jenny?” Brooke asked him, genuinely curious. “Where would you be if she never got pregnant?”

Jake frowned, “I don’t know.” He spoke honestly. “To be completely honest, Brooke - I can’t ever imagine having a life where Jenny isn’t in it.”

“-Having a child changed your entire life – for the better,” She then added, “But what if that was all taken away from you?” She asked, “-What if you woke up one day and Jenny never existed and you’d be alone…”

He frowned again, his eyes showed concern. “I don’t know.” He answered again, “I wouldn’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have Jenny. I mean, you saw how hard it was when Nikki was trying to take her – I can’t imagine a life without her. When you have a kid, your entire life chances, your child becomes your priority – your whole world. No one else matters.”

Brooke felt her eyes start to blur, “And what if you can’t have kids? What if it’s impossible?” She looked away, sucking on her lower lip.

Jake moved over next to Brooke and took her hand in his. “If that’s the case – I’d hope that person is as much of a fighter as you are. Because, I can’t believe for one second that someone like you would ever give up the fight to have a kid – and, there’s more than _one_ way to become someone’s mother. So, whoever that person is…I hope she knows that. And I hope she knows that she will _never_ be alone. That she’s too loved for that to ever happen.”

Brooke smiled through tears, she moved forward and hugged Jake. “Thank you.” She whispered.

Jake rubbed her back as he hugged her, “Besides – spend one night by yourself with Jenny and you’ll be pulling your hair out.” He said causing Brooke to laugh as she let go of him. “I swear, Peyton was in tears when I came home the first night I was away. She had peanut butter in her hair and somehow got Jelly clumped into the corner of her right eye in her eyelashes.” He laughed.

“Oh! Please tell me you took pictures!” Brooke said, grabbing Jakes arm and shaking him.

“I told Peyton I deleted them.” Jake told her.

“There’s a difference between telling someone you deleted something and actually doing it. Hand over your phone, pal. I need to see these pictures!”

Haley and Peyton arrived just as Brooke suckered Jake into showing her the pictures and she couldn’t stop laughing. Peyton looked far worse than she had ever after a night of drinking. Haley quickly ran over to them to see what had Brooke in hysterics and began to laugh hard as well, pointing at Peyton who placed her hands on her hips.

“What are you laughing at?” She glared.

“Peyton, if I ever do become a fashion designer, I’ll make sure to create a make-up brand as well so you can continue on with your jelly in your eyelashes look,” Brooke said, taking the phone from Haley and showed it to Peyton who quickly snatched the phone away.

“I’m going to kill you, Jake!” Peyton ran after Jake, who quickly had escaped the room as soon as Brooke showed Peyton the picture. “You said you deleted that!”

“Oh, come on, Peyt! It’s retro-jelly-chic!” Brooke shouted and then smiled down at Jenny who was laughing watching Peyton chase after Jake.

Brooke was glad that Haley had convinced her to come to Savannah. She felt less broken now.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The last thing Brooke expected coming back to New York was for Nate to tell her that he was now living with the Humphrey family. He had texted her on her flight back to the city asking when she’d be coming home and if they could meet up and talk. Brooke left the airport and went straight to meet him.

 _“What happened?”_ She had asked.

Nate explained everything while they ate breakfast together outside of a café. He told her all the details about his family’s financial issues and Brooke couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She knew that it had been bad – but not this bad! “Nate, why didn’t you come to me?” She asked her friend.

“I didn’t want to be a bother,” He shrugged, “You’ve been stressed lately…I didn’t want to throw my baggage into everything you were going through.”

“You are _not_ a bother to me, Nate. You never will be and I don’t want you to ever think that again.” She made him swear that he’d never think that again and he smiled, nodding his head. “And you don’t have to stay in Brooklyn, Nate – you can always stay with me. My door is always open.”

Nate chuckled, “I really don’t think Carter will be a fan of that.” Nate told Brooke.

Carter would always have a problem with Nate. And she hadn’t spoken to him since she first got to Savannah. And _now,_ she was back in town and the first thing she did was go see Nate. Brooke frowned but shook off her guilt.

“If Carter has a problem with my friend sleeping on my couch because he needs a place to stay – he can go sleep in his own apartment.”

Nate gave her a look, “Are you two okay?” He asked her.

Brooke looked down at her coffee, her fingers picking at her banana nut muffin. “I don’t know.”

“What happened?” He asked, “Do I have to kick his ass?”

She laughed at that. “No, he’s done nothing wrong. He’s wonderful…I’m the problem.”

Nate rolled his eyes at her comment. “ _You_ are the problem?” He said skeptically. “That’s not even remotely possible, Brooke.”

But it was.

And Brooke finally told Nate about why she had been so stressed out.

About how she thought she got pregnant from when they slept together this summer – how she was scared to tell both him and Carter and had wanted to wait until she knew for sure if she was pregnant only to find out that it wasn’t even a possibility that she was pregnant because there was no way she’d ever be able to carry a child. She told him about the abortion she had had years ago and how it had gone bad and that her parents never felt the need to tell her about it. That they had covered it up and hoped that Brooke inherited their hatred of children and never want one of her own.

“Brooke,” Nate said softly. “I’m so sorry.”

Brooke shrugged, tears in her eyes. “Karma.” She sniffed, forcing a smile. “I was pregnant…got rid of it and now I’ll never be able to have the chance to have another baby. Karmic payback from the universe or _God,_ who ever is in charge.” She wiped away a tear. “I didn’t want that baby – I was too young and I barely had parents of my own, I’d be alone not knowing a thing about how to raise a child. And now,” She inhaled sharply. “I’ll never get that chance.”

He frowned. “Is there anything I can do for you, Brooke?” Nate asked.

She laughed, wiping away the last of her tears. “Yeah, can you talk to Carter for me? Tell him all about my sob story?” She joked, but Nate continued to frown.

“I can’t do that for you, Brooke. That’s something he has to hear from you.”

Yes, she was well aware of that.

But it didn’t make her any less scared.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **Brooke Davis (9:50 AM):**  
_Just got off the plane._  
_I’m dropping my luggage off at the loft._  
_I should get there before fourth period, see you soon!_

 

 

 

Caroline frowned at her phone.

Oh, she was well aware that Brooke was back – but she didn’t _just_ get off the plane. Caroline had seen pictures submitted to @GossipGirl of Brooke and Nate earlier this morning. To be honest, Caroline did feel the slightest twinge of jealousy that Brooke had been with Nate.

The crush was back.

But with Brooke out of town, Caroline had been spending a lot of time with Dan and Nate was crashing at the Humphrey loft. And he walked around shirtless a _lot._ And the more time she spent talking with Nate, the more she started to realize that it wasn’t just a crush like it had always been before.

She actually had feelings for him.

But he was _Nate Archibald._ He didn’t end up with someone like her – he’d end up with someone like Brooke, or Serena, or Blair. Even Jenny Humphrey had seemed to peak his interest. She was just Caroline – the girl he could talk to about his feelings but never look at the way he did other girls. She’d always be _the friend._ Never anything more.

But she was also pissed off at Brooke – because around the time those pictures were taken, Carter called Caroline on his way to Columbia for his morning class and asked if she had heard anything from Brooke because she wasn’t answering his texts. Caroline had told him that Brooke said her flight wouldn’t be arriving until later and she and Carter had hung up. But as soon as she got off the phone with him – a twitter alert went off with the pictures of Nate and Brooke having lunch. So not only did she lie about when she got in – but she went to see Nate first instead of Carter.

Which begged the question: _Why was Brooke with Nate and not Carter?_

Why was she a lying liar who lied?

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Carters phone went off while he was walking to his third class of the day and he quickly pulled it out, hoping that it’d be Brooke. But it was an Instagram DM notification. He swiped it open and read the message.

 

 

 **@AaronRoseArt** :  _Hey I’m in town for an art show in Brooklyn._ _You should stop by and we can catch up._

 

 

Brooke was finally home – did he really want to go out to an art show instead of staying in the Loft with her? Brooke had _just_ gotten into town and was probably exhausted. He had tried to call her but her phone went straight to voicemail, so Carter assumed that her phone was dead – Brooke probably forgot to bring a phone charger in her carry-on bag. He’d see her when she got home from school.

After he replied and told Aaron that he’d have to work a few things out before giving him a definitive answer and then exited out of Instagram only to see that his twitter app had a ton of notifications. He went on his twitter app to see what the big deal was only to stop walking abruptly when he saw the pictures.

Brooke didn’t _just_ get into town – she had been in town for hours and instead of going home or calling him – she went out to eat with Nate. Why hadn’t she called him and why had she lied about her flight arrival time?

She was pulling away from.

He had no doubt about it anymore.

Carter swiped out of twitter and went into his iMessages and clicked on Brookes thread.

 

 

 **Carter Baizen (10:39 AM):**  
_We need to talk_

 

 

 

He turned off his phone after sending it, wanting to give Brooke a taste of her own medicine and went to his next lecture. It was petty and immature but he was terrified that he was about to lose her and his go to reaction was always to be petty or lash out. He chose pettiness over calling Brooke and lashing out at her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Caroline was mad at her.

And Brooke understood. Carter wasn’t the only Baizen she had avoiding talking to while she was in Tree Hill and Savannah.

The female Baizen was giving Brooke the cold shoulder _hard._ When Brooke had seen her, she had called out her name and waved. But Caroline looked back at her with an unreadable face and walked into class, choosing to sit in the very front row instead of sitting next to Brooke in the very back like she normally did.

All the eager little beavers sat in the front row before Brooke could even grab an open seat near Caroline. So, she sat in the back.

Yeah, she had avoiding Caroline’s calls but she did text her back while she was gone! Why was she so fucking pissed?

And then her text alert went off, causing everyone to look back at her.

“Phone off, Ms. Davis.” The teacher said but turned back to face the chalkboard. Brooke looked down at her phone and saw that it was a text from Carter.

_We need to talk._

Reading those words made Brooke feel like her heart had dropped all the way down to her stomach. _We need to talk._

This was it.

Her vision started to go blurry. _We need to talk._ Tears began to fall.

He was done.

Carter was finally done with her.

Hell, it didn’t surprise her – she had been a damn basket case and he deserved so much better. Carter deserved to be with someone who could give him the things she biologically could. A family. Instead of texting him back, Brooke stood up and said her teachers name, “May I please be excused?” She asked, wiping away a stray tear.

The woman looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes and nodded her head, telling Brooke to leave. Brooke left the classroom and felt everyone’s eyes on her as she exited through the door. She hid out in the bathroom, letting out silent sobs as she clutched at her chest.

She needed to get this all out before she went to talk with Carter – she wouldn’t cry in front of him. He didn’t need to feel any guilt. Brooke knew she was getting what she deserved. When the bell rang, Brooke didn’t leave the bathroom. There was no way she’d be able to make it through the day. So, she left and went back to her loft. When she got there, she texted Carter back.

 

 

 **Brooke Davis (11:30 AM):**  
_Okay._  
_I’m at the loft now._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Brooke had been crying.

Caroline had seen the tear stains on her cheeks and the puffiness in her eyes – she had been crying. But she didn’t get up and follow Brooke when she left. Their teacher had even looked at Caroline, seeing if she’d follow. But she looked down at her book instead and tried not to let the guilt nag away at her.

Now she was going to lunch _alone._

While her best friend was probably still locked away in the bathroom crying.

It couldn’t just be because Caroline was ignoring her.

No…

Carter must have seen the pictures. Or, she had gone on twitter and seen them herself.

It didn’t matter.

Because Caroline was mad at her.

Not just because she was a liar but because now Caroline had to eat lunch alone.

When she rounded the corner, she ran flat into Nate, dropping her salad on the floor.

“Oh, shit.” Nate said, picking up the plastic container. “Well, the lid stayed on. That’s good, right?” He smiled, handing it back to Caroline. She glared and took it from Nate and started to head towards the quad. “-Hey, wait up!” Nate said with a laugh, not catching up on the obvious vibe she was putting out. “Let’s have lunch together.” He said, now at her side. “-Rufus actually _packed_ me a lunch. Brownbag and all.” He grabbed his bookbag and pulled out the brownbag to show Caroline. But she kept looking forward.

It was hard to keep being irritated with Nate when he was so absolutely adorable getting this excited over someone packing him a lunch. It was also a little sad. But she tried hard. But…it failed the moment Nate moved in front of her, stopping her from taking another step.

“Did I do something to piss you off?” He asked and Caroline had to scoff, glaring at Nate. “-What did I do? Because you’re looking at me like I’m Mussolini.”

Caroline shook her head, turning a bit to the side to try and hide the smile she was fighting against. Mussolini? It was an odd choice of awful human being to pick from. And it was hard not to just laugh. She tried to hide the smile very hard, but she knew he had seen it when she looked back to Nate and he was grinning at her.

Butterflies.

Damn him.

Caroline sighed, “I’m not angry at you.” She said, “But I _have_ been online this morning. Twitter. @GossipGirl.” She clarified. Nate looked at her in confusion. “Someone submitted some pictures of you and Brooke eating breakfast this morning.”

“Oh.” He said.

“Yeah. Which is confusing to me because from the time stamps – Brooke should have still been on her plane into the city. But she wasn’t. She was in the city. With _you._ Which is also confusing because I can’t understand why she’d go see you instead of seeing Carter. Y’know, the guy she’s dating.”

Nate looked down at the ground and frowned and Caroline felt her heart drop. He looked wrecked at the mention of Carter – which could only mean, “Do you have feelings for her, Nate?” She asked.

He looked up at her and let out a loud laugh, “No!” Nate said, “I asked to meet up with her because I wanted to talk about my new living situation and everything going on with my parents.”

“Oh.” She said quietly.

That hadn’t even occurred to Caroline.

Maybe jealousy made her less rational – she should have known. Of course, he would want to talk with her as soon as she got home about everything going on in his life – she was his best friend. God! Nate had been squatting in his own home and Brooke had no idea – of course he wanted to tell her! She was such an idiot.

“I just wanted to talk to her – I mean, she’s my best friend. _Friend._ ” He stressed the word. “That’s all.” Caroline smiled a little, feeling the butterflies come back. Nate didn’t have feeling for Brooke and he was making sure that she knew that. Did that mean? “-The last thing I want to do is cause problems with her and Carter – I just needed to vent. That’s all.”

_Just friends._

Nate had stressed it because Caroline was Carters little sister and he didn’t want to cause problems for Brooke and Carter. Not because he wanted _her_ to know that. Not because he was trying to hint at something.

They were just friends.

Just like him and Brooke.

(Minus the whole sex thing)

Nate just needed his friend.

He needed all of his friends. And that’s what she was. “I’m sorry I was a dick.” She apologized.

Nate smiled, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “It’s fine, I forgive you. I’ll even share my lunch with you.” He teased as they walked over to the tables.

Caroline looked down at her phone nearly every other minute while eating lunch with Nate to see if Brooke _or_ Carter had sent her any messages.

They hadn’t.

And Caroline felt like a total asshole for giving her best friend the cold shoulder before knowing the whole story as to why she went and saw Nate this morning.

But that didn’t change the fact that she had lied.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Carter hadn’t turned his phone back on until after all of his lectures – if he did and Brooke had messaged him, he wouldn’t be able to focus.

Not that he had focused any better with his phone turned off.

The images of Nate and Brooke out this morning had been constantly flashing in his mind.

Brooke had messaged him a few hours ago letting him know that she was at the loft. So, that’s where he headed. He used his key to get inside the apartment, wondering if maybe he shouldn’t have done that. Because he was pretty sure that he’d soon be giving Brooke her apartment key back.

The thought made him feel sick to his stomach. He loved her so much and was terrified of losing her.

She was in the living room sitting on the couch, looking over her shoulder at him. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun, she was so damn beautiful and all of Carters anger and distrust disappeared just at the sight of her: Brooke, the woman he loves was finally home and looking so beautiful that it took his breath away.

Carter walked over to the couch and took a seat next to her.

Brooke brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. “Just get it over with, Carter.” She said after an awkward silence.

Carter looked at her in confusion.

She sniffled, “No one sends a _‘we need to talk’_ text and just wants to chat – you’re dumping me. So…just get it over with.”

Carter looked at her for a long moment and just smiled.

Brooke looked at him in shock, “This is _not_ funny, Carter!” She stressed.

“It kinda is.” He chuckled.

“Dumping me is _funny_ to you? Wow. You really are a jackass.” Brooke said, moving to get off the couch but Carter grabbed her arm, pulling her back down.

Brooke wouldn’t look at him, so he moved his finger under her chin and moved her face so her eyes were on his. “I love you.” He told her. “And I’m not going anywhere.” He promised. “Unless you break up with me. And, heads up, I’m going to fight that tooth and nail too, so be prepared.”

Brooke frowned at him, looking more than confused. “But you said we need to talk.”

“Yeah.” He agreed with her. “I want to know what’s going on with you – why you went to Tree Hill and why you went out with Nate this morning instead of coming home to see me. That’s what I want to talk about? I don’t want to break up with you, Brooke. I just need to know that everything is okay because I’m worried about you.”

Carter watched as Brookes eyes filled with tears and her lower lip began to tremble. “I thought I was pregnant.” Brooke told him.

Carter shook his head in confusion – not understanding. They had used protection each time they’ve been together except for _one_ time and there was no way she would have know if or if she wasn’t pregnant from that time so quickly. It had only just happened.

And then it dawned on him.

Carter wasn’t the only person Brooke had slept with.

“Nates?” He asked, squaring his jaw.

Brooke nodded. “But I’m not.”

He didn’t understand why she was still crying if she wasn’t pregnant? Was it out of guilt? “-And you’re upset about this…”

Brooke closed her eyes, “I’m upset because…I had some tests run and the doctor says that…” She inhaled deeply. “The doctor said that there’s not even the slightest chance that I’m pregnant because I can’t get pregnant. Ever.”

He didn’t know what to say. He was shocked.

Brooke explained to Carter about the abortion she had had a few years back and what had happened afterwards and he listened, taking in everything she said while trying to understand – but it still seemed so shocking to him that a healthy seventeen year old (almost eighteen year old) was told that she could never have children – how it was possible for them to fuck up so badly during the abortion that her uterus would never be able to carry a child. What could he possibly say make her feel better?

“So…do you want to have the actual, ‘ _we need to talk’_ talk now?” Her voice shook, she sounded so scared.

Carter shook his head – no, he didn’t want to have that talk. Because he was going to leave her over this. He was only twenty-two and she was only seventeen. They had years ahead of them to make those big decisions on if they wanted kids down the line and how they could make it happen. He loved her. He always would. Her not being able to have kids did not matter to him. _She_ did. Carter moved forward and pulled Brooke into his lap, letting her wrap her arms around his shoulders as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck as he pressed a kiss to her hair, “I love you no matter what.” He told her and Brooke let out a sob, holding onto him tighter. He let her cry, let her hold onto him and held onto her as long as she needed it. When she finally did pull away from him, Carter moved his hand to her face to wipe away her tears. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered.

Brooke snorted in response, wiping her runny nose.

“You are.” He told her, knowing that she disagreed with him. “You’re beautiful and so brave, you’re funny and brilliant and I never want to lose you, Brooke Davis.” He told her, speaking honestly.

Brooke licked at her lips, wetting them before she moved forward and kissed Carters, her hands resting on either side of his face. He smiled while he kissed her back which caused Brooke to smile too.”

“Did you miss me while I was away?” She asked after pulling away slightly, nose gently nudging his. He smiled and moved forward, kissing her.

“Every.” Kiss. “Single.” Kiss. “Second.”

Brooke laughed, kissing him. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” She apologized, hand resting against his cheeks as she pulled away, looking down at Carter as she sat on his lap.

“You’re not a mess.” He said. “But I want you to know you can come to me with these things. Don’t hold them in and run – I love you and I’m here and I’m not going anywhere and I will _never_ judge you.” Carter watched as she closed her eyes, head tilting slightly.

“I should have told you.” Brooke whispered. “I’ve wasted so much time upset and pushing you away and I’m so sorry. Please forgive me?”

Carter smiled, giving her a quick little peck on the lips. “Of course.” Brooke smiled and moved forward and wrapped her arms around him again, hugging him. Carter hands rubbed up and down her back. “Do you want to go somewhere tonight?” He asked her.

Brooke let go of him and he saw now that she was grinning. She nodded her head happily.

“Good. There’s an art show in Brooklyn that an old friend is having and he asked if I wanted to come. Be my date?” He said with a lazy smirk.

Brooke laughed, shaking her head. “Always.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Apparently, Carters old friend was Aaron Rose. Who Serena had been flirting on and off with recently. So, she was there, and Blair was there, too – but was talking with Dan for whatever reason.

Caroline was there as well and when Caroline saw Brooke and Carter walk in together, she mouthed the words; _I’m sorry,_ to Brooke. She had nothing to apologize for. Brooke looked up at Carter who smiled, telling her to go work things out with his sister and that he’d wait for her to come back to him. She kissed his cheek and told him she loved him and then went over to where Caroline was.

“I’m sorry.” Caroline said when Brooke was in front of her.

“No, _I’m_ sorry – I shouldn’t have ignored you and I was a shit friend and I totally deserved the cold shoulder for that.” Brooke apologized.

She watched as Caroline shuffled her feet awkwardly. “I uh, I actually wasn’t mad at you for that – I mean, I was but…I saw the pictures of you and Nate this morning and…I got jealous.”

“Why?” Brooke said in confusion.

Caroline gave Brooke and obvious look, “Do I really need to say it out loud?”

_Oh._

She was into Nate again. “I’m sorry – he asked to meet up to talk about what’s been going on with him and,”

“-I know.” Caroline laughed. “Nate told me. I kind of was a dick to him too.” She admitted.

Brooke smiled, “So…Nate, hu? And here I thought you were into Dan.” She teased.

“Dan was…an infatuation but…I _really_ like Nate.” Caroline said quietly. “Like…a lot. It’s kind of terrifying.”

Brooke nodded her head in agreement, “Tell me about it.” She said. It was terrifying having feelings for someone, wanting nothing more to give your whole heart to them and not knowing if the even wanted it.

“Well, I am officially Team Naroline.”

Caroline laughed, “Please don’t ever say that again.”

“I’m just saying that I think you two would be good together. And who wouldn’t want their two best friends to find happiness with each other? You two would make an amazing pair.”

She talked with Caroline for a while, telling her about everything that had been happening, they had hugged, Caroline had told her that she was there for her and that she loved her. But eventually, Brooke made her way back over to Carter. Completely ignoring the buzzing of her phone from a Twitter notification from @GossipGirl who had tweeted out a picture of Nate Archibald in a lip lock with Jenny Humphrey.

She didn’t even notice when Caroline went running out of the gallery.

Instead, she stood with Carter who kept his arm wrapped around her middle as he talked with his old friend Aaron Rose and the man told them all about his show. Eventually Serena had managed to steal his attention away from Carter and they were finally alone again.

“Do you think we can really do this?” She asked him, moving so she was facing him, arms looping around his neck, fingers gently grazing at the back of his neck. He nodded his head. “Are you sure?”

“I promise.” He told her. “I’ll love you forever, Brooke Davis.”

Brooke smiled, believing him. “And I’ll love you forever, too, Carter Baizen.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**THIRTEEN YEARS LATER…**

 

 

 

Brooke sat in the living room of her home in Los Angeles, watching the news on her iPad, her thumb absentmindedly rubbing where her wedding ring used to be. Her publicist/friend/and roommate, Rachel Gatina came into the living room holding another bottle of wine.

Brooke had met Rachel on one of her visits back to Tree Hill a few years ago and the two clicked. Rachel was ambitious, funny as hell, and fiercely loyal. Brooke needed that kind of person in her life (as well as work life). Rachel followed Brooke back to LA and moved in to the spare bedroom in the house and started to work for Brooke.

“Do I need to take your iPad away from you?” Rachel said when Brooke reached for the bottle of wine, pulling it back from her. Brooke rolled her eyes, moving forward and forcibly grabbed the bottle from Rachel. The red head sighed, “Why do you keep watching that?” She asked. “You know it’s not healthy.”

“Why wouldn’t I watch it?” Brooke said, slightly wine drunk. “It’s the biggest story in Hollywood right now. You should know that better than anyone.”

_Movie Producer Julian Baker Gets Mistress Pregnant._

“If you want to have a pity party – fine. But you’re going to be doing it solo. I’m going to bed.” Rachel said, leaving Brooke in the living room.

Once she was gone, Brooke looked back down at her iPad and played the news story again.

It was all about her failed marriage and how Julian had been quietly having an affair with one of the actresses cast in the new movie had had produced.

_“Alex Dupree is reportedly five months pregnant with Bakers child. Which finally clears up why Julian’s estranged wife, fashion designer and CEO Brooke Davis, filed for divorce a month and a half ago.”_

They went on to say how she and Julian met and fell in love.

_“The fashion designer met Baker at a movie premier four years ago and the two had taken Hollywood by storm with their epic love story. The two have not been seen together since Davis filed for a divorce.”_

Brooke swiped out of the page she was on and set her iPad down.

She looked down at her bare wedding finger.

Brooke was angry, yes. She _had_ been sad. But mostly she was embarrassed. She had given her heart to Julian, trusted him not to break it like every other man she had been with, and _married_ him. The two had began to process of adoption when she found out about the affair. Stupidly, she wanted to forgive him. But then he told her that Alex was pregnant, and that he wasn’t going to abandon his child.

So, the next morning Brooke went to her lawyer and had him draw up divorce papers.

Julian had signed them already.

Brooke had just yet to sign her name on them yet.

She ran her fingers through her hair, eyes going to the divorce papers on the coffee table in front of her, a pen placed right next to it, just waiting to be used. But she had wanted to wallow in self-pity before she signed them. Not because she wanted to stay married to Julian. But because she had trusted yet another asshole liar.

Enough was enough.

Brooke moved forward, setting her glass of wine down, as well as the bottle of wine Rachel had brought her, next to the glass. She grabbed the paper and began to sign every single paper she’d need to sign to finally be divorced.

Usually this process was annoyingly long. But Brooke had a good lawyer that she paid a lot of money to. And that woman was able to get it done for Brooke and not have the whole thing dragged out. Brooke was thankful for that.

She signed her name on the very last page – not bothering to read it. Rachel had gone over it and she made sure everything in the prenup was included. All Brooke had to do was sign it.

And now she did.

Brooke poured herself some more wine and then sat back on the couch, still looking at her bare ring finger. _Idiot. You are so damn dumb._ She inhaled deeply and moved to fish her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans and hit a number on her favorites list and listened as it rang.

 _“Hello?”_ They answered, voice groggy.

Brooke was quiet, but finally spoke, “Am I impossible to love?” She asked.

It was 1 AM in LA, and she knew that New York was three hours ahead of her and that she probably woke him up from his sleep – but she needed to hear his voice.

 _“No, Brooke, you’re not impossible to love.”_ His voice became clearer, less groggy and more concerned.

“Then how come every guy that I fall in love with end up cheating on me?” She said, her voice breaking.

He sighed, _“I’m getting on the jet to LA.”_

Brooke sniffed, wiping away a tear. “No, Nate – don’t, I’m fine.” She tried to assure him. “I’m just being melodramatic.”

_“-Brooke, you’re hurting – and I’m more than willing to use the company jet to come see you – I’m calling them now.”_

“-Nate, _please,_ no. I’m coming back to New York this weekend anyway for the rehearsal party.” She reminded him.

Brooke could hear him chuckle softly, _“Who would have thought that in the end we’d end up becoming step siblings?”_

That made Brooke chuckle as well. “Your Dad was my mom’s great love. Still is, obviously. I can only hope and wish to find a love like that.” She admitted, sitting up a bit.

 _“You will.”_ He said, sounding completely sure of it.

“You’re only saying that because you _have_ and don’t want me to be jealous.” She teased and Nate laughed. “Tell her that I’ll see her this weekend, okay?”

 _“I will.”_ Nate promised. _“Are you sure you don’t want me to come over?”_ He asked.

“I’ll be fine, Nate. I promise. I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay…goodnight, Brooke.”

“Goodnight, Nate.” She said and then hung up.

Brooke set her phone down on the coffee table and walked out of her living room and into the kitchen. She needed something to drink – and if she drank anymore tonight she’d end up drunk dialing more people. So, she was going to get some water.

Drinking to try and ease her pain or sorrow or embarrassment had never worked for her in the past – why would it now? It was water for the rest of the night.

Brooke stopped when she got to her refrigerator, her eyes landing on the engagement announcement on the stainless steel. But it wasn’t her mother’s engagement announcement – Howard and Victoria already had their engagement announcement sent out for a few months now. _This_ engagement announcement was for her soon to be step-brother. Brooke smiled, looking at the picture of the happy couple.

Nate Archibald and Caroline Baizen.

They had finally found their way to each other after years of playing the will they/won’t they game. They found their happiness. And Brooke was so happy for them.

She was just dreading going to their engagement party – as well as their wedding.

Because someone would be there, someone she _never_ wanted to see again for the rest of her life, a man who she refused to let people say his name to her, the man who had broken her worst than _any_ man in her life ever had (her father and Julian included).

Carter Baizen would be there.

The man she once thought was the love of her life was now absolutely nothing to her.

Less than nothing.

If she never had to see Carter Baizen for the rest of her life she would be just fine with that.

But now she was going to forced to do just that.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, this is the end of part one of this series! Hopefully you don't all hate me for how I ended it! So much more good stuff on the way! Be on the lookout for a sequel to Love Until it Hurts. I'll be posting about it on my tumblr: @ohhitherekate

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
